Goths and Idiots and Summoned Beasts
by Tall-Gothic-Guy
Summary: Rino had ruined his own chances to be in Class A. The consequences that followed had him being thrown to F-Class. Begrudgingly, he accepts his fate and settles to being an F-Class student and live the boring High School Life instead of enjoying it by fighting ESBs. There is no way his classmates would pick fights with other classes, they are F-Class after all. (16-up and T to M)
1. 1-0 Me, The Idiot and The HOT Blondie

**Rino had ruined his own chances to be in Class A. The consequences that followed had him being thrown to F-Class. Begrudgingly, he accepts his fate and settles to being an F-Class student and live the boring High School Life instead of enjoying it by fighting ESBs. There is no way his classmates would pick fights with other classes, they are F-Class after all.**

* * *

I – The Goth and the Idiot and the Voice of the Revolution:

* * *

I bid you good morning on this day. My name is Rino P. Shimuya. If rather, Shimuya Rino would be satisfactory in this country as to state oneself with the surname first before the given name. Today, I have begun my first day of my second-year high school. In Filipino standards, that would make me a grade 11 student.

To note, I am a Filipino boy, but I would take to the term ' _Pinoy'_ to better refer my nationality. It is always nice to be reminded that I am one of the unique 100,000 Filipinos on this country. I once lived in my beloved country the Philippines in the center of Mindanao, Bukidnon, when I was once a lad that lived merely 12 years since the first breath. But when I graduated from my elementary days, it was time to say farewell as certain circumstances had me brought to the country right above mine.

So here I am now, walking in the streets made by the _Hapon_. I actually do not mind my coming to Japan, I do have a peaking interest to the land of the rising sun. Samurais, ninjas, kimonos, shrines, culture of bowing, cherry blossoms, even Anime. To be honest, it was anime that actually stemmed my interests to Japan in the first place, I learned Japanese from the animations, bit by bit until I was able to understand certain common-place words, then eventually I leaned how to discern a spoken Japanese line without any subtitles, but I was never fully fluent with it until I went. The sooner I went and arrived, I was taken to Japanese classes that helped me become a master of speaking in Yen. Because of the Filipino's unique ability to imitate foreign Accents or fluency in other Languages, I easily made the accent non-existent, the kanji however was such a hard trial but thankfully I persevered and now, I officially have 3 languages.

Now, I no longer have to read the subtitles anymore, I can finally focus on what is going on the screen instead of glancing every time now.

Today, early in the morning at the hour of six in the morning, I continue my education among other Hapon teenagers towards the school called Fumizuki Academy. This school was something of my desires, because this school is never before seen. And when I say the word 'never', take the word to the most physical form of literacy.

The school had a system called the 'Summoning System'. A system that physically manifests a student's grades and, by the help of a very advanced technology, a student can possibly create miniature beings called 'Shyoukanjuu' that uses grades as its power.

In other words, we can summon imps.

Shyoukanjuu's, or 'Avatars' as to easily fit my tastes, are small deformed humanoids that wear either suits of steel armor or weaves of fabric of unknown material. They wield weapons, it can be any weapon from a long sword to a baseball bat, even a construction worker's pickaxe. Their physical appearances barely have any differences than a normal human, except they are as short as a stool, having pointed ears similar to an elf and furry tails. Lastly, they match the same distinguishable traits of the person who summons them: eye color, hair color and body build. One thing though is their voices, they do not speak in anyway but had high-pitched voices, which quite reflects their size, and they are vocal according to the summoner's emotions. For example, if the summoner is confident the avatar in turn would smirk and snicker, if frightened it would shake and whimper, and many more.

When I first heard about Fumizuki Academy and its so-called 'System', I thought it was just typical advertisement capable of luring students to fund the school with a sickly tuition amount while skillfully sugarcoating a typically false activity. When I learnt more and seen the entire thing for myself, they did not exaggerate nor it was sugarcoating. It was actually real.

And their tuition was cheap, so cheap that I actually paid for it myself with my savings and still have several thousands of yen in my keepings.

What actually shocked me to the point of my brain freezing in time was that the Summoning System involved Science and MAGIC. Actual magic, **_Black magic_** to be clear.

I never believed in magic, never even believed it to be real as far as I can remember. My last mental image of magic was just an act meant to entertain an ignorant crowd. The Summoning System actually showed me the real definition of magic. I can hardly process how the Summoning System can create small little creatures with Technology and The Supernatural but I never cared about that and rather rushed for enrollment. Not literally, mind you. I was still a middle-school lad when I first heard about it, I waited until I was a first year High School student.

When I finally enrolled to my dream school and became a first year, we were randomly placed in six classrooms. Besides normal classes, we were taught the 'basics', you understood what I mean: how the summoning system began (its given theory of being an influence to make students study harder), how to control and more.

I nearly forgot one thing, avatars are meant to battle against another student's avatar. Part of the Summoning System was when me and my batch becomes 2nd years we will be divided according to how high our grades are. The grading system the academy had is different, rather than a limit of 100 points in a test, it is about how many correct answers one can have in a single hour. Earn good grades, you could be placed among the strongest. And grades are the avatar's health points: which means more points is more strength and health. I learnt a secret from someone that if one has above 400 points in a single subject the avatar will earn a special attack.

Depending on one's overall score from all subjects, the appearance of the avatar will be influenced accordingly after every semester test. I had a friend in my first year whose everyday habit is study, study, and more study. That feat had the Summoning System bless him an avatar that wields a rather awesome spear. The best I could describe it was a 'Runed Spear'.

It was 'cool' to be honest, if I cannot find a better word for it.

Seeing such a strong-looking avatar was enough to give me vigor for a good studying, it seems the school's motivation caught on me. Now that I am a second year, I can finally try the system to the real thing.

….

But I _don't_ think any exciting fight would be happening at all.

All the vigor from last year was all but gone and the next mornings that I will see will be nothing but a complete way to put me down to a hopeless lethargy of unwillingness for I know one thing, just **ONE** thing that is certainly and undoubtfully true.

I was thrown to the F-Class.

If you had conclusions, you would probably be right about it. F-Class houses all the students with bad class performance and poor grades.

 **Damn it.**

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRKKKKKKCCCCCCHHHHH….." I vocally growled my misfortune. My mood is all but frustrated. The knowing fact that I will be put to F-Class is bad enough, why did the sun have to shine its stupid light on me? My eyes hurt enough!

A tightening grip on my right hand made me look at the small hand that held it for a second before I looked at the owner of that hand straight in her light brown eyes.

She looked at me with concern and worry, half of her paranoia partly there.

I released my right hand from her grip and gently patted her cheek as my intention to reassure her that her elder sibling is just being expressive about his frustration and there is nothing to worry about.

I took her movement to bury her face back to my left chest as a sign she read my silent explanation and we continue to walk; my arm around her shoulder and hers around my waist while our free hands are tightly interlocked; tightly holding on to each other as I guided our way to school.

The girl besides me is my _bunso_ , my younger sibling. Her name is Meiko, despite her age differing mine just by one year she is already second year like me.

She is a very small girl, close to appearing like a prepubescent child on a first glance, earning a short stature as well that her height only reaches my chest contradicting my full height of 6'2" if she wasn't pulling me down. Her skin was paler than fair, and when I say the words 'paler than fair', she literally had milky white skin. Her long straight hair exceeded the length past her waist and she had jet black dark hair with streaks of sapphire blue on some areas. I was able to find out that she dyed her hair without me knowing. Look down on her hair roots, her actual hair color is found there. But I find it rather Japanese-like so I had no complaints about it.

We do not resemble each other in any way, or maybe we do if we regard the distinguishable features. Like her, my skin is fair so it is safe to say I am white-skinned but not enough to match her porcelain-whiteness . Unlike her black hair with artificial color, my hair stayed a jet black, which is very common for us Pinoys. We both had faces that can easily make bystanders identify that we are indeed from the southeast coast of Asia. Family and relatives say that her smile was rare and as sweet as _calamansi_. Unlike most people who have to make an effort, my presence alone is good enough to entice her smile.

Me, well….you cannot label me as one of the people confident enough to call himself handsome. I had enough experience to know that I am not. My face is too broad and I had lines on my face before, wrinkled frown lines and I suffered a pimpled face and it was worse than I thought. In order to never feel miserable about my face, I leveraged my spiky black hair (including my bangs) that reached past my chin to hide certain areas of my face. My jawline was covered with my side locks, most of my cheeks included and both my eyes were covered with my bangs ending at the bridge of my nose. Thanks to hair lotion they stay in place even in a windy day, make my hair look slick and shiny, and it was straighter than ever.

I am not troubled in any way when my eyes were covered with my hair. I can see through the gaps just fine and I have yet to fall into an accident because of it so I preferred to keep my hair this way at all times. Plus, it shields my eyes from the sun. It also makes my face look small…..or thin. Definitely thin.

Now appearing no longer repulsive I hold the demeanor of a man with a bad omen. Most other times people would mistake me for a criminal or the like, and the most common reaction I ever encounter is that they were intimidated and tried their efforts to not even let a piece of their clothing touch me. It was quite an amusement to frighten adolescent women and weak-hearted men with my mere presence and stare.

I looked up a little higher at the distance I faced to see the entire building that is Fumizuki Academy as I noticed that it is getting bigger and nearer. We must be close.

After a very long and silent walk (with my bunso slowing me down) we finally reached the gate. As I neared, I noticed all the Sakura trees were releasing cherry blossoms to the air and are falling to the ground. The welcoming cleanliness of the school is indeed prominent and the sun is using all of its capabilities to make it shiningly obvious and very beautiful.

If the day was cloudy and that bastard sun was nowhere to be seen I would have considered the scenery around me 'very beautiful'. No sarcasm, I horribly wished for the sun to explode.

But the sun is not the only thing that is ruining my already ugly morning.

As I reached the gate and walked passed it, I looked around me to look at the park that the school had. it is just at the side of the school , it had its own tinge of beauty, its flora was quite grandiose even for a school like this. There were flowerbeds as well, bearing many roses that I do not recognize, adjacent to the walls and beneath the windows of classrooms or lounges, granting any occupant with a flowery scent the sooner they open. And a freshly trimmed grass area beside the cobblestone pathway to the entrance. Reminds me of home, those grasses were exactly like the ones on Runway.

I looked straightforward and beheld the school building. There stood two 4-story high buildings greatly widespread in a rectangular shape, one building appeared to be made of fine red brick, especially the walls, and designed with great architecture, with classical tastes and most windows colored with beauty. The other building was a contradictory to its partner: a rather plain building, the white wall with molds growing out of its horribly long crack the only prominent feature it has. A bridge in between the two buildings that served as the center staircase within forms the buildings as one.

I stared at the white building even longer than the red building, not because it was horrible than the other, not because it looked unmaintained for more than a year, not because it was never renovated, **ever** , but because I can see my designated classroom from the ground. I know about the interior of 2F-Class from my explorations back in first year.

Ugh, I could already see the spider house ceiling.

I begrudgingly hate to even walk straight inside once I saw it.

But now that the chances of the F-Class being my class are inevitable….

….it seems I have no choice but to take it like a bitch.

 **FUCK!**

I growled again, the dread my misfortune gave me gets even worse and my personality would lapse once I break.

My bunso did the same reaction as before and I pinched her cheek rather fondly, except that her elder brother was getting pissed and everything is not going to be alright for me. I wonder if she took that message right.

The double doors of the school opened suddenly and a very big man came out. And when I say big, I mean a 'very muscle-bound man' that the bulges from his suit greatly flaunts his muscular build. From a first glance, anyone would assume the man's occupation to that of a military instructor that would not tolerate even a single mistake. Others would feel intimidated at the presence of this man.

But not me. I know the sir very well, otherwise I would have been under the mindset of being very defensive, frowning and glaring without him noticing because of my bangs.

Before me, stood in front of the entrance doors of my school is Nishimura Souichi. This man's physical build ultimately screamed 'Military Drill Instructor' but with his suit of blue, matching blue plants and a white shirt underneath with a dark-blue tie, only people with a good sense of judgment would quickly assume him with the word 'Teacher', because he is one. His physical build is muscular in every way, his masculinity is quite prominent that his hard muscles bulge from every area, especially the arms and legs. A testament from his all his hobbies of triathlons.

"Ah, Shimuya!" The masculine Sir lightly exclaimed as he acknowledges my presence and walks down the three-step stairs to step closer to me with a big box tucked under one hand. "Welcome back to school." Sir's massive (and not even intimidating) build is a stark contrast to the warm and welcoming expression he expressed to me.

Sir brought his arm close to his face to look at the time on his wrist watch. "Early as always I see. You haven't lost your touch." Sir remarked with an expression as a father would to praise a son of his talents.

Even though I have not seen sir for 2 months I greet him as if he was my neighbor. "….Morning sir." I silently greeted him in a whisper that sir could not hear and can only understand by reading my lips.

Sir Nishimura and I were close, a friendship that exists between a teacher and a student was forged between us. My past classmates told me that I was the only one to have the disciplinarian as my friend. I understood why it was something major. Nishimura Souichi can be gentle but being on his bad side includes many painful drawbacks. They fear his toughness and use of authority, his most feared capability amongst students was his remedial lessons. I never been to one but rumors told them of comparison to a military school teachings: brutal, strict rules of attention, and a lot of mental torture. Therefore, Sir Nishimura was not an easy man to be approached by students.

However, I managed without any trying. How I did it: simple interaction. The reason why people never managed the same thing was because they fear him and avoid him like the demon he seems to be instead of the teacher he was. I had used absolutely no effort, use polite words, say 'good morning', ask questions regarding educational lessons if I do not understand and I even asked for his advice. Due to him being my adult friend, I willingly help him when it involves physical effort, despite the fact that he could tip a car over singlehandedly. Either bringing papers to his office or even doing a few errands for him, I would do it because I want to. To have him tutor me with my lessons is yet to be done, I fear that he would condone the same treatment of remedial lessons in the process. The sooner I take one is my last resort.

As Sir strode closer to my distance he extended his hand to me and I automatically took it, shook it, switched to holding each other's thumbs and shaking again, then we switched once more (me holding his four fingers) and brought his knuckles to my forehead, letting my bangs be disarrayed in contact, and he made it worse by ruffling my head once I released him.

I adjusted it back.

It was a handshake he and I made up. We do a patterned handshake as friends, then I bring his knuckles to my forehead as a form of respect in Pinoy culture. It never gets old.

He seemed to have really missed me as to ruin my hair.

Sir turned his eyes to the girl who clung to me since this morning. Sir raised an eyebrow. "Who's this?"

Tension built up in me, the worry grew and my throat somehow stiffened that I might not be able to speak, and I took a deep breath thinking it might loosen my slight agitation, no hope at all. There is absolutely no problem for me to have Meiko meet Sir, but I really worry about how my sister would react. She had the worst case when it comes to meeting someone who she has no memory seeing, especially if it was a scary-looking, very large man like Sir Nishimura.

As my sibling clung unto me with both her arms wrapped (painfully) tightly around my waist and her face buried to the side of my chest as if her life depended on me I patted her shoulder to call her attention.

I braced and I did not notice that I held on to my breath for a moment.

Noticing the touch she looked up from my chest to my face, the paranoia in them was still there. I mentally shook my head and clicked my tongue in pity, she still has many a ways to go. I motioned to sir with a slight swing of my head, she looked at sir and the look of shock and fear overtook her expressions the sooner she saw him (probably by his gigantic build) and she swiveled to my back using me as a visual barrier from the big teacher to hide.

Sir speaks up, frowning in confusion and slight surprise, "Kirishima? What is it?" He said, perplexed by her sudden movement.

As expected, he instantly mistook her for Kirishima Shouko.

I thought of the same thing as well when I met the latter before, she and my little sister look exactly alike. Dark violet hair, pale white skin, an average but bigger frame than my little sister's, and is undeniably **BEAUTIFUL**. Not just physical appearances does she major without effort, she was the daughter of wealthy parents, very intelligent and has above average ability in sports.

She majored in so many areas that many men dared the attempt of courting her, which **usually** ends in a rejection.

Foolish men, they should have known better than to admire the exterior features of a woman.

"….Meiko." I silently whispered, finally speaking after 54 days (I think) of the silent state I was in the last few months. The tension in my person lingered the longer I stayed near sir's presence, I feared for Meiko's reactions, not of him.

"What?" Sir asked, somehow hearing my whispers.

Using my vocal cords, thanks to days of disuse, I said in a distorted voice, "….Marikawa Meiko is her name." Even if I had used effort that I was breathing heavily afterwards, it would still be impossible to comprehend my words, but sir and I know each other to a certain degree, he understands exactly even my inaudible mutters.

Sir stared for a few seconds before his eyes widened in remembrance, "Wait a minute, was this her?"

I nodded.

"Goodness, she does look like Kirishima." As his expression parted surprise, his eyes were evident of concern and worry.

Sir knew about my little sister, especially with what happened 4 years ago. I often told stories about her. Had to say, he was very sympathetic about what could have happened to her if I had not intervened. What he had done afterwords was an absolute way of breaking whatever title the students had on him: he told me every piece of advice to help her recover. He tried to help ME recover. But that was not all of it, when I told him of my darkest secret, the one thing that I had done in order to save Meiko that I never thought would consider telling him about, he did not abandon me.

He was actually worried about me. He tried to console me, he tried to set my mind straight, he even tried to throw out his work schedule just so he could help me therapeutically in my house.

Because of what he had done for me, he was no longer the teacher I see anymore. He was the greatest example of a father to me. I was a target—no, a magnet for trouble, and he was there to stop it before I could repeat what I had done 4 years ago. He was actually the first person to guide me through the ways of the school. Whenever we met up, he would greet me with a smile and I would always greet back. I never had many friends before, he was one of those who filled the gap. Whenever it was lunch, I always sit alone and try not to gather the attention of ignorants, but Sir would not leave me be, he would sometimes join me and give me his comforting company. Whenever he has less work on his desk and can go home early, he would walk home with me. He was the one that kept my mouth talking whenever the chance, I cannot be considered a chatterbox, you see. I was introverted and I tend to be quiet. I always maintain one-word responses before.

I already found out that he was doing all those things in order to 'bring me back'. But I would never tell him on that. His efforts are always appreciated and remembered. To think that he would go such limits just for a traumatized student like me, he could never be the greater man than he is; He was the best Tatay ever.

My real father….was just not there. Not that I say he passed on but he and Nanay have been away for so long on their work that I never saw them again after 5 years. I even forgot what they look like since. They were always busy, there was not even the chance for me to see them in the eye, even for a millisecond. But I will not hate them for not being there in my hardest moments, I will not forget them because they focus on their work than us, I will not disown them because they could not spare their time for us. I will never come so close as to hate them for such a reason.

I will wait for them.

The sooner I see them and they say that they will not go overseas anymore, it would the best day of my life.

Which is why I appreciated Sir Souichi's presence, he was a surrogate father in Tatay's place.

I finally understood how people saw God, I saw him in Sir Nishimura. He saved me. He restored me. Those students who call Sir Nishimura a demon should be damned, Sir Nishimura _was_ a saint at heart.

"Has she been doing alright?" Sir asked gently as his concerned eyes lay over Meiko behind me.

I nodded. "….But let us remember our warnings,"

"I know." Sir interjected immediately, "I'm not that type to compliment anyway." He stepped forward, placing a hand on my shoulder. His grip was gentle and very warm. Was this how a father's touch would feel? "Are you doing okay?"

I was silent for a little before I nodded lightly. "….It was all thanks to you, Sir. I managing to be human again." I replied sincerely.

"Atta boy." He said gently, patting my shoulder. He didn't consider his strength so I winced from his big hand. "How was your break, Shimuya?" Sir asked me, retracting his hand.

I rolled my shoulder, "….It was uneventful." I replied with a low voice. "….But at least I did not become fat over the weeks."

Sir laughed loudly, though his gruff voice made Meiko stiffen, her grip on my waist grown tight. I barely held down a croak of pain.

"What did you do to stay skinny?" Sir asked after recovering from his laughing fit.

"….Being a little energetic whenever I was holding my guitar after learning the tabs." I fought back the smirk on my face at the memory, though my lips quivered as an effect.

Sir chuckled. "Oh, so you dance to the song?"

"….If you consider 'headbanging' dancing, then yes."

He laughed loudly again, and my kidneys were about to break apart from Meiko's sudden strengthened grip. Too tight!

I gripped her arms and tried to pry them off, which was futile because her grip on me was iron strong. This happens every time whenever I was in her grasp at the wrong moment.

If you are still scared, at least do not kill me in the process!

"Ha ha! Ah, I remember the time I nearly broke my neck. I was running a 1000 meters in an obstacle course on my College. I ended up tripping at one moment so my neck felt like it was about to dislocate and there were three other runners beside me, sweating and burning and dying, trying to reach the finish line like we were running on a desert and the finish was the oasis." He laughed again, this time he was starting to cry out of it.

Get off! Meiko, if you don't let go, you are going to break my lower spine!

"Ah, the memories."

I pounded my fist on her forearm, this time she stopped herself from breaking my waist. Her grip strength felt drained, weak and I could feel that she felt downcast, ashamed as well. Now I feel bad, I should not have used too much strength on my hand.

I rubbed the area I pounded and stopped her from removing her hands. I am not mad, but she should at least learn to have self-restraint. Her fear combined with the arm strength she had, she was a danger to me or anyone.

She nearly killed me countless times before.

"….I could relate to an experience, Sir." I commented, believe it or not but I was paying attention to his story while I was getting a waist-shrink from my tiny little sister. "….I played a rock song the sooner I sat up from my bed and I regret headbanging after freshly waking up. My neck felt like it cracked for a week."

Sir laughed again, this time lighter. He raised a tanned hand, expecting my response. I gave my response by high-fiving it then interlocking fingers before shaking. Then we part.

He reached for the box he held under one muscular hand and rummages inside with his other hand, he got one envelope in between two fingers before he asked me, "What was her name again?"

"….Marikawa Meiko." I said slowly, making sure he gets the right kanji symbols in his head at hearing it.

He rummaged a little more before he took out another small envelope and handed both to me. "Here you go, what is written there shall be your designated classes for the entire year." He explained.

I nodded, taking both envelopes with a free hand, checking if they are the right names, which they are. I patted my sister's back to signal that we are moving. I took a step forward and she takes one, hitting the back of my loafers with her toes. Then another, she takes one without accidentally kicking me, then we strode slowly, the stride flowing gracefully.

When we passed by sir's figure my sister quickly switched to my side, away from the big teacher, and began crushing my waist again. I sighed and shook my head, this is seriously going to be difficult, for me or her, maybe both.

The door was left open so I do not have to do the trouble of opening it. But before I went in, I looked over my shoulder and spoke (with effort) to Sir once again with a loud and clear voice so he could hear me from my distance.

{….Maayong buntag, Sir.}

He curtly nods in response, "Mm! Morning to you as well."

Ah, the memories.

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

When we entered the school, an air of security surrounded my vicinity and I sigh a relieving sigh, the tension finally gone but only slightly. If Meiko had stopped crushing my waist I would have felt even more better now that the sun is never going to bother me.

I tucked the envelopes in my chest pocket and I massaged her shoulders while gently peeling her off me.

Noticing my touch she lifts her head up from my chest, she later noticed that the environment was no longer bright anymore. She looked around us, taking in the information that we are now inside a dim hallway of the school (slightly past the shoe locker) and we are no longer outside.

Her tense form relaxes and she rests her little head to my chest making me 'oof'. A slight internal weight within me is lifted off knowing that I do not have to worry about her in the outside, and I do not have to worry about her well-being every second.

I ruffled her head a few times before gently pushing her back by the shoulders, I felt a wonderful sensation of release s as she finally released my waist, letting the air and blood seep in while I take out the envelopes to see what class she earned herself into.

But first, I placed the two bags that I have been carrying on my free shoulder the whole time next to the wall. Have you ever tried going to school, with two bags slung on one shoulder, while someone was slowing you down by crushing your waist? It was not pretty.

At least I survived.

Holding both envelopes having both my name and hers stickered at the open flap, I took out mine first, I pull out what seemed to be a poorly folded and very old paper having my name scribbled on it and unfolded it.

 **F**

Why the fuck am I not surprised?

I see the deformed sixth letter of the alphabet plastered with red paint and even several drops of red paint is spread across the entire paper.

This looked like it was painted by some kid with no hygiene in his work.

Forcefully putting the growing frustration to the back of my mind before I would punch somebody out of frustration from behind, I pull out the paper inside her envelope. Somehow her paper was like the same material used for award certificates and I see a single letter printed in an AR HERMANN font.

 **A**

My eyes went wide, and I never thought that such a mere letter could even provoke that reaction from me.

Just from looking at a single alphabetical letter I was suddenly overcome with joy, I was so proud, so proud that I tucked the envelopes to my pockets, leaned down, slipped my hands under her arms, enveloped my sister into my chest very tightly, brought her up from the ground and into the air she goes as I spun her around in congratulations.

Unbelievable! I hardly seen her study at home, to think that she actually had such good scores and made it to the top section of the second year level was something I never expected.

The test was all kanji and overall, the number of English words there were very less. I never had seen my sister look at a kanji symbol for more than a glance, I thought she hated them. She and I took Japanese classes together: she had average fluency of understanding while I had done better. I presumed she would be having difficulty reading the questions and might not have enough time to answer many. To think that she actually got better scores than me, her big brother, I think my little sister requires than just 20 spins because of having a higher score than me.

The big sibling was supposed to beat the little sibling, I will not accept it without 'penting'!

She looks at me with a mixture of surprise and confusion but she gradually enjoys her little ride as I intensify my turning speed, forgetting her first task of questioning why I was suddenly doing this.

Spinning and spinning, twirling and twirling, her arms spread as she seemed lost in her own little enjoyment (while oblivious to the fact that I was actually trying to make her dizzy), her hair flaring like black and blue flames, I tried my best to stay in one place without dropping the tiny girl in my arms.

When I figured she had enough, I slow down to a stop, both of us breathing in labor from that escapade, and I lower her down back to her feet. She tried to stand still but she gradually sways out of balance; submitting to her dizziness and falls back to my arms (gotcha) almost making me topple but I held firm to my footing. I was dazed as well but I can properly stand straight with just a slight swaying.

I stood still and she leaned heavily against me as we recover our breaths, I stroked her hair from head to shoulder blade with my fingers to fix the entangled locks back to straightness. What conditioner has she just used today? I pondered over that as I continue to smother and sometimes pinch some of her black and sapphire locks between my fingers, trying to relish the smoothness of the locks and the fragrance her hair gives.

When she finally got her person together she looked up to me with a smile; her pure white face tinged red from the spin and a very amused expression that I do not witness quite often. I pinch both her cheeks and shook vigorously yet gently, she seems to like it as she smiles, slipped her hands to the side of my ribs without me noticing until it was too late and tickles my side in turn. I had not expected that so I flinched, croaked and jerked from her touch, I retaliate and slipped my fingers to her neck before she could close the space by lifting her shoulders, but too late I had my fingers to her neck and I wiggled them.

She starts to jolt as the tickling sensation on her neck becomes intense, gritting her teeth as she did, but it looked more of a smile than anything. She grabbed both my wrists and intentionally bends her legs so she could lower down and slip off my hands far from arm's reach.

Oh no, you don't. I switched targets and I aimed under her arms. She anticipated my actions and closed the space of her armpits but there is no way that's gonna stop me. I forced my way in to her vulnerable spot, and knowing well that she is never strong with her shoulders to keep my hands out, I was easily slipping in and she is already reacting even though I haven't touched her most sensitive nerve receptors yet.

Without her expecting it I wrapped my arms around her head and pulled her close to my chest for a tight embrace.

It was fun but I want things to be done with.

Knowing that playtime is now over she wrapped her small arms around my waist, tightening them not out of desperation for safety but for the affection that she needed from me. I will gladly give her as much as she wanted.

I tightened the arm around her neck and I patted, stroked and ruffled her head. We swayed from one foot to the other at a time, it was like we were dancing. We end up tightening our embrace even further that it suddenly became a competition to squeeze the other to submission, looks like it was not over yet. No matter how many times we do hugs, it is always warm and my heart grows warm just from doing so.

After long seconds of hugging, we have no winner of our bear hug duel so we finally parted. I fixed her uniform that got disarrayed from all the fuss: I adjusted her collar; I straightened the folds of her sleeves and cuffs before I fixed her hair to proper placement so they can freely flow at her back and more so by her shoulders that it sometimes hides her face in a sideways perspective. That was how she liked them.

In turn she reached for my neck and adjusted my tie that I did not notice was loose. Not minding at all, I appreciate the gesture and let her be. After pulling the short end and the loop not so tight around my neck, she draws back her hands and takes two steps back to look at me fully.

I in turn looked at her full form. The women's uniform she wore was a white polo shirt with black trims running along the edges of the collar and a single black line running down from each shoulder to the bottom. A black blazer covers the front, gold trims run down the edges of the collar all the way around the edges of the bottom, a left chest pocket with the school emblem knitted with gold thread in the center. A red necktie with the school emblem knitted in the center as well. The skirts for the women, an emperor waist red skirt with parallel fold lines that make it seem nicely detailed. It was quite smaller than I expected when the uniform (of her size) is in her person.

Since my sister's desire for modesty was close to the point of 'sheltering' she wore black and red striped stockings on her legs. It actually quite fits well into her uniform, the black blazer and her red skirt, matching colors.

The only difference from the female uniform to the male uniform was the blue tie and the blue trousers. The school had a dress code of brown loafers for both genders.

The entire uniform itself is quite the strike to my fancy, it had the same feel of formal attires. I am indifferent for formal attires but the best looking formal attire is my cup of tea. What I did not like to the pit of my soul is that the polo shirt was white.

 **WHITE!**

Why is it always white!?

Excuse me if I complain to the point of offending anyone, but I never liked white all my life. One, it hurts my eyes as the sun reflects the light. Two, the stains it potentially gets is easy to see. Three, it looks so fucking ugly when it is plain.

If it were not for the amazing, finely knitted for warmth, very detailed black blazer that obstructed the horrible white I would have ranted the school to the ground.

Anyway….

I pulled out my Iphone out of my pocket, pressed the power button and the screen lights up, the flaming guitar wallpaper shows along with the number pad screen and the analog clock showing.

 **7:03 A.M.**

Hmm.

We should hurry, I will not permit another soul to be the first person to reach his classroom first before me _and_ my sister.

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

While the both of us changed our shoes to the indoor white (ugh) shoes before going for the classroom I went first to the faculty office to look for a teacher assigned to A-Class. Only to find it devoid of any adult or any other who can help me.

Maybe it is still early in the morning for teachers to come besides Sir, or maybe they are at their classrooms making preparations for the introductions they shall present to their students?

Without any other places to go we head off to the third floor, where me and my sister's classrooms would be, waiting for us to enter their doorstep and make us their students.

But I am not looking forward to my classroom.

Oy...

I sighed my disappointment, the closest star in the sky that I hated the most was higher above the horizon than I thought, I did not notice that amount of time had passed already. The windows of the hallway sadly do not have curtains like I wished so the hallway onward to A-Class (I chose to drop my sister off first) were horribly raising the temperature of my body as the sun shone its way inside. And even though I am clothed thickly with my good blazer the heat is searing into my skin as if I was bare naked.

My sister had developed from hiding her face on my chest to casually walking by my side, hand in hand while she was now carrying her own bag by her shoulder. I was glad that she is no longer crushing my waist, my tolerance to pain is not fit to withstand something with a grip like hers for 1 hour.

Unlike me, she has stronger tolerance to the sun and rather enjoys its warmth. She nonchalantly lets the sun beams land on her pure white skin with a neutral expression on her face.

Honestly, how does anyone ever appreciate the heat?

Passing by the Classroom of section C, I steadily grew nervous and my body was tensing once again. One more classroom and I will be nearing A-Class's doorstep.

Would there be a teacher? Would there be students who come early? What if the teacher was a male? What if the male students would only leave her more paranoid? What if she breaks?

Stopping in my stride, I lift up my head to gaze at the sign of section A. And I clicked my tongue both for making me impressed and for giving me a bad opinion of them.

They are too spoiled.

The sign of A-Class was very detailed, it must have been made from a certain metal considered strong. There are metal vines circling the rectangular object and the '2-A' scribed in the sign was clearly from gold paint.

Again, they are too spoilt.

I sighed again, no longer caring about what this sign is to me, there was something else considered worth worrying.

I looked at my sister, noticing the movement of my head by the corner of her eye while she looks at the fancy windows she looks back at me with a questioned expression; waiting for what is it I want with her.

I slip my hand off her hold and lay it around her shoulder; yet she persisted as she grabs on to my hand hanging at her right shoulder and her free hand wraps around my waist.

I shook my head with a sigh, she is still clingy. This will be a problem if this goes on.

I pushed one side of the double doors in as I turn its shining gold knob and the both of us entered. I was instantly provoked to look around me. My sister's eyes went wide as she is finally introduced to the classroom of section A for the first time in her life in Fumizuki Academy.

My first thought was that it was too big to be a classroom, then I was fascinated by it for a little. The entire floor was entirely of granite tiles, patterned with wonder. Romanian columns stood about in alignment. Flower beds were stationed on certain parts where visitors could pass by, filling the air with all of its glorious scents. A personal waiting lounge for—I would presume—guests, complete with sofas that can devour a man whole into its very hollow yet comforting structure once sat and a coffee table in the center for coffee and cakes. Instead of student's desks, I see student's CUBICLES with a window facing specifically towards the stage where the teaching would commence. Each cubicle had its own laptop, air conditioner, recliner chair and even coffee maker for the ones who do not wish to doze in class. There was even a grand piano at a corner, its surface cleanly polished it reflected the lights of the golden chandelier hanging from the ceiling with golden chains. Looking up to the teacher's stage for teaching, I see a very wide desk for the teacher to stand behind and teach the students. And behind the desk was the biggest screen, close enough to a cinema screen, I ever witnessed; its screensaver an almost 3D-like picture of a sandy beach with flowing waves that do not seem to be in a loop. I gave one more look to the last surprise the A-Class had: its own personal snack bar, containing all varieties of sweets from chocolate bars to chocolate cake.

What a load of shit.

So the kids here are smart, so what?

It **DOES NOT** mean they deserve better!

So the people of F-Class are not smart, _what's_ the point of putting them in the most fucking unclean classroom!? That will only cause discouragement. Were they segregating?

Seeing all these equipment frustrated me even more and my head is stiffening that I was shaking in my growing fury. I am certainly frowning behind my bangs, I glared at every single piece of equipment with every shred of my jealousy fueling my hate. Hate for this equipment, hate for any other A-Class student that would step foot into this classroom and have the privilege to use them, hate for the person who suggested a hierarchy treatment according to grades. This was absolutely wrong, just fucking—

A firm press on the area between my index finger and my thumb snapped me out of my hateful thoughts and I looked at my right hand. My sister is pressing both her thumbs against my palm in a massaging pattern.

My frown and glare was all but gone and my thoughts softened to a healthy mindset, my fierce hatred literally forgotten the sooner I felt her touch. I rubbed her upper right arm in return for doing this.

My sister was a natural, from all the times she was with me she would always see through my stoic visage and understands what emotional conflict is erupting in me just by looking.

For example; what she is doing to me now. She noticed my frustration and she is working her efforts to comfort me by doing what she always does whenever I was angered, self-conflicted or agitated: distracting me from my angry thoughts to something that relaxes and heals.

I closed my massaged hand and held onto one of her massaging hands firmly, she looked at me with unspoken concern, asking me if I was now at peace with her soft gaze.

I pinched her supple cheek fondly as my response; such a good girl.

Maybe I would not mind her having all these spoils to herself.

"Good morning, students!" A feminine voice full of welcome and vigor greets us.

The both of us were equally surprised from the sudden eruption of noise (especially if that noise was full of mirth when we have spent more than an hour in perfect silence) and our reactions vary; I whipped my body to a spine-breaking spin, facing the woman, my hair and bangs flaring in the motion but not enough to reveal my eyes. Calculatingly appearing like I was facing the person, I secretly peek to the side to see my sister's eyes widened at the sight of the person, the fear and shock evident in them and quickly hid behind me, clutching onto my blazer for safety.

When I regained my composure quickly, I regained proper breathing rate and I looked back to the person, further examining the second adult I have met inside the premises of this school. A woman in her mid-twenties comes to us.

She is rather attractive, I might say; her hot pink hair is tied to a bun behind her head rather in a refined way. Her oval glasses rested on the bridge on her nose and behind them are eyes matching the color of her hair. She wore a turtleneck sweater and wore a blazer to cover it. A matching skirt and black leggings, plus some red heels are donned in her person.

The closer she came, my sister was increasingly desperate to hide from the stranger in front of me. "Hello, my name is Takahashi Youko, the homeroom teacher of A-Class. You two are the first A-Class students to enter this classroom." She greeted, her exposed smile granting the intended effect of making me feel welcome.

I gave ma'am Takahashi a slow and small bow, avoiding a deep bow that might expose my sister to the adult the sooner I would do so. I replied, my voice low but just enough for her to hear me. "….This girl here-" I motioned to the trembling girl cowering behind me. "- _is_ the first A-Class student to enter this classroom." I corrected.

She stared before speaking, "Right? What class might you belong to?" Ma'am referred to me.

I fought the urge to look away and instead lowered my head in silent disappointment. The frustration that had just been dissipated because of my sister's caring hands had just came rushing back to my head in full force as I grew even more irate—thinking of the most unclean and unwelcoming classroom I have ever seen in my life minutes ago.

"…I…will not….tell you that." It gets difficult to keep proper pace of my words when I am like this.

With my face hung low, I would not know what kind of expression she made in response to my answer since I cannot see her.

I look up to her again, my visage grew grim on what I am about to do. With a full unlock of the chain in my throat, I was talking with the proper volume and tone. "….Never mind me, I have a very large request in regards to a student in Class-2A." I said firmly, one hand holding a part of my sister's back in preparation for Ma'am's response.

She raised an eyebrow, perplexed over the fact that someone like me is requesting regarding A-Class business. With a moment of thought, she nodded.

I sighed in relief, but not free of my tension. With a very deep inhale, my lips pursed over the seriousness of my request I finally said it.

Gripping the sling of my bag, I began. "Ma'am, you are the homeroom of this classroom, yes? I ask you to watch over the girl behind me with female adolescent supervision."

She leaned to the side to get a clear view of the girl behind me, which is not enough as I am certain she can only see one side of her; which is her right side. "Why?"

I sighed as I dare to say why, "She…..has social anxiety, Ma'am" I cannot say the whole truth, doing so was the same as reliving the horrible event. I must banish the memory as soon as possible. "I request you to have someone assist her time in her studies with great care. If she is left with another female student, I highly suggest the said person to be trustworthy and someone who can watch over her in any class hour."

…

A pregnant pause, Ma'am was frowning as she pondered my words.

"That's…shocking."

I mirrored her expression, thanking my hair for hiding it. "You cannot?"

"No, not that I can't but…..I am slightly confused. Explain her problem, with elaborate detail if you must." She said, her visage growing with concern.

Sighing in relief, I explained to Ma'am. "Besides me she does not trust any other males and looks at them with fear, therefore you cannot leave her in the presence of men. It is highly recommended to not overcrowd her as well, and only females can approach her."

She nodded, gesturing me to continue.

"Since I belong to another class I cannot stay and do the task myself during class hours. So I would request if you would select a female student with a sensitive personality to watch over her."

A short silence before she answered. "Alright." She simply said, closing her eyes, removing her oval glasses and pinched the bridge of her nose, processing the information I gave her. "Okay. I'll do what I can for her. Is there anything else I should know, just in case?" She asked, putting her glasses back on.

I let a little time of silence take in before I said it with possibly the deepest and loudest tone I ever used, just loud enough for her to never forget it.

"She cannot speak."

Her eyes widened over the revelation, I concluded that she rarely or maybe never confronted this disability before in her life.

She recovered and placed a finger on her chin to give it a thought. After long moments of thinking, I concluded she can possibly follow my request, if her smile was an indication. "Okay, I think I might be able to handle that well. Is there anything else I should know about?" She asked. I shook my head and she continues, "I guess that's the end of your request, right? Don't worry, as a teacher of the A-Class I swear that she will be in good hands. You have my word." She finishes with a smile.

I trust her, as someone who is a homeroom teacher of the A-Class she should be capable as to accept a request from something like mine. I gave her a bow to show my appreciation, lower than the first bow I performed and my gratitude to her is genuinely pure.

"Oh, one more thing." Ma'am suddenly said. I looked at her, waiting what is it she wants to know. "What's her name and what is your relationship with her?"

I was silent after she asked, considering a few words before I answer.

"….She is my little sister," I said simply, my voice going back to its usual low tone, the same one I use since 3 years. I lastly added, "And rather than me, let her 'say' her own name. Take it as her first exercise to social contact."

She smiles, "Hmm, yes. Well, can you let your little sister show herself? I won't recognize her if she's going to stay behind you." She requested playfully. Somehow such behavior lit a cheerful light in me, only slightly.

With her aura of assurance, I can calmly do so. I spin around, my back facing ma'am and I faced my socially-disabled little sister, she looks at me questionably. I took her hand to my right hand, opened her closed hand and wrote a message in with my index finger across her white palm.

Our private communication begins.

Say hello to your new teacher.

Even though it looked like scribbles when I traced my words she read it without any trouble and she looked at me, perplexed before leaning to the side to look at her 'new teacher'.

"Hello." I hear Ma'am Takahashi greet her as she finally sees my sister's face.

Rather than latch onto me and hide from existence, using my body as a shield like she did when seeing Sir Nishimura, she only hid half her body in front of me and her face is tilted to the side so she can peer at the adult. I failed to mention that she does not trust all women but there were always some exceptions. One of them was professional female teachers.

I could tell that she partly trusts the adult but she is assured that she is trustworthy, given that I introduced her.

"I am going to be your teacher from now on, my name's Takahashi Youko. It's a pleasure to meet you." I hear the basic Japanese greeting line from ma'am and she bowed, even though I cannot see her given that I am facing away.

I patted her side, she looked at me and I motioned my head towards the adult, silently saying that she should return her greetings; know your manners.

Timidly, she raised a petite hand and waved awkwardly before hiding again with half her face peering at the teacher.

Hm.

Trying to take it a little further I moved sideways; completely presenting her entire frame which quite agitated her. I wrapped my hand around her before she panicked, reassuring her that I am still here.

Rubbing her shoulder, I faced ma'am once again, signaling that my job of showing my sister to her is now done.

Ma'am Takahashi leaned forward, just slightly and gently asked, "What's your name?"

I looked at her expectantly, wondering if my Pinay sister , who had **never** been spoken to a Hapon, even understood what she said.

Then she looked at me with a look in her eyes as if she was asking for permission for something. I did not understand what she is trying to imply so I simply stared at her, waiting for the response I expected.

The next thing she did gave me the answer that she _did_ understand: she reached for her chest pocket, taking out the note I gave her that she should give to the person who would ask for her name and…..she gave it to me rather than the person who asked.

I frowned at her beneath my locks, realizing that she wants me to pass it to ma'am rather than herself. I shook my head firmly and motioned to ma'am, clearly stating that she must do it herself.

I am **not** helping her in such a simple task.

She scowls at me, disappointed that I left her on her own accord, but nonetheless complied. Slowly and timidly she extended her hand holding the folded white piece of paper to the adult without straying as far as 0.1 meters away from me. Ma'am, carefully considering personal space, takes the paper slowly and carefully as to not even let her finger touch her small digits.

She unfolds it and reads what is written. After a second she folds it and placed it in her skirt pockets. "Right, your name is Marikawa Meiko-san, yes? Don't worry, I will make sure your time in A-Class will be as right as rain so you have nothing to fear." She assured her.

Looking down on my sister, I am left wondering if it will be alright. Even if the person I am leaving her with is a female, a good female person. I am not sure if she is even assured that it will be alright.

Ma'am Takahashi is trustworthy, that much I am sure and can assume without doubt. She has that certain aura that she is very professional and that she knows exactly what she is doing. Still, can my sister trust her? I really want her to, I cannot always be around her all the time to guide her.

I can make a special request to the Headmaster that I should be the one supervising her, but that will do no good at all. Having her supervised in my classroom is much worse. She would just end up depending on me more, never a chance for her to do something independently that would make me proud. I made the decision to let her do this on her own so I must agree only to that. If alone, she will be left to her own decisions. But with someone other than me (who she would always depend on regarding decision making), she would be assisted, not just in decision making but to open up to people.

I know my risks but I wanted what is best for her. I want her to be social, even she has no ability to speak. I want to see her surrounded by friends, I want to see her eyes full of liveliness rather than the distrust whenever around other people, I want to see her admired by both teachers and students because of her achievements.

I cannot be the only one proud of her whenever.

I took her hand again, tracing my words, Time for me to go.

She quickly latches onto me, her grip gotten monstrous, far more stronger than the trip to school for how she hated what I am intending to do. I hardened my heart to stop my heart from shredding itself at the sight of my sister's yearning face, wanting me to not go away and leave her alone.

I sighed mournfully and shook my head; I know, but it is for your own good.

With all honestly, I did not actually want to leave her alone, even though I decided to do so otherwise. My experiences with the boys last school year were horrible, and that worries me now that Meiko is in the same school. But this is what I wanted and this for her, not me.

Therefor I must.

But if any boy decides to fuck around my little sister, the injuries they receive needs only one reason:

They were asking for it.

This is not my class. I traced, holding her shoulder with a hand, my thumb rubbing the edge of her shoulder back and fro for comfort, even though it still will not do any good. You'll be alright. All this cool equipment is yours, you could even have your own laptop here.

Such a thing would not daunt her, that I would know. She stubbornly shakes her head, dark and blue strands frolicking in erratic waves.

I clicked my throat and flashed a sneer; she is so stubborn.

Having enough of her defiance, I knelt one foot and I firmly held both her sides to make her pay attention and listen carefully. Considering my kneeling position, I am now on par to her height. She looks at me wide-eyed and grimaced, knowing that I was going to set something straight for her.

My face grim, I held her left hand with both my own, I traced the words I have to say with increased pace with both my thumbs. Listen, you've been always staying in the house for too long, not talking to anyone but me. I paused so she can process the words. Then I continued, This thing is not for me, it's for you. Do you understand? I paused again, she lightly nodded. This is only for you to be open to other people again. I know you don't like men but we can slow down. Pause. You're not gonna be left alone, you have someone to be with you. She'll be a girl so it's alright. Pausing, I took a glance at ma'am for a moment before facing back to her. Ma'am Takahashi is a good person. She'll take care of you. I paused, her gaze was downwards, I felt the unwillingness in her being. She was reluctant about it. I added, hoping to lift her spirits. I'll come by at lunch, we can eat together by then.

She looks up at me again, the spirit in her eyes enlightened, her light brown orbs sent a sign that she would like the offer. I was very glad for that. I traced her hand again, my writing was slow and gentle both to communicate and to ease her mind. What is it you should do? I playfully asked, giving a gentle squeeze with the holding hand.

She dazes in thought to remember what it was before we left the house for school, when she recalled she flipped my right hand; palm upwards and she traced with a small digit across my palm.

Be tough.

I nodded; correct! I kissed her forehead, and enclosed her into my arms. She returns the embrace and rests her chin on my shoulder while I tightened the hold. We stayed like this for a while, and when we parted it was time for me to leave.

{…. _Amping.}_ Have fun.

Whether or not she heard me, she gave no reaction.

I stood up, we slowly gave away distance. Her hands clung onto each other's forearms slowly slipping towards the hand, then….we finally let go. She is now introduced to her first second of truly being 'outside'; no longer in my presence.

I stood still only for a moment before I faced ma'am and deeply bowed with a fist to my chest. "….Ma'am Takahashi, thank you so much for accepting my request. It means very much to me." I formally thanked her, my voice was hollow but my action and words bear all of my sincerity in every word. I really am grateful for her to do something for my sister.

Ma'am smiles and nods, "Anytime…..um…" She trails off, I realized that I have not told her my name. I never intended to at the first but considering that she did accept my request, why not? I am grateful to her after all.

"….My name is Shimuya Rino, I will come by once in a while for check-ups. And it was very fortunate for me to meet you." I said, refusing the use of the scripted basic Japanese greet line and instead use words that honestly meant how I feel.

Ma'am raised her eyebrows in surprised, unsure how to react with my choice of words but she simply says, "It is nice to meet you, too."

I turned my attention to Meiko, she stares back at me. Her expression was nervous but deep in her eyes I see trust and a growing determination in them. Whatever happens, I am certain she will be fine.

I nodded my head at her, a gesture for the bunso that it was time for me to go.

I did not see any feared eyes or a progressively growing pang of paranoia on her face, her expression neither changed nor faltered, she simply nodded and waved her hand goodbye for me.

My heart grew warm over her unspoken farewell as well as her brave development. I turn on my heels and I began walking for the entrance for my leave.

Well, F-Class, time for me to become your first ever student to step on your stupid, disgusting floors.

I pulled on the handles, opening the door and froze on my steps. Taking a last glance on her, she raised her hand, stuck out her thumb, index finger and pinky finger and waves exactly as one would do to a departing loved one.

I sighed and my heart grew even warmer as I instantly recognized the sign language. I performed the same hand gesture, only my hand twisting side to side rather than waving it.

^I love you too, Meiko.^

I silently thought; hoping she would hear it clearly in her own thoughts.

I faced Ma'am once again and spoke with a drone voice.

"Maayong buntag, Ma'am."

Without any intention to hear her response, I finally closed the door on my exit.

….….….

I cannot believe the irony of what just happened. I would have snickered, but my personality was far too different to try.

The homeroom teacher of A-Class, who is probably the most intelligent teacher, had just missed a small detail.

My 'sister' and I do not have the same last name.


	2. 1-1 Kasamahan, Comrade

Titanmaster 117 = Because of you, i got inspired and was able to update because of that. Thank you.

xBluemist = Thank you for your support. It surprised me you are a fellow Pinoy, kumusta!

Sandshrew master 317 = Thank you for your words. For your question: its possible...if he stops being stubborn about it.

* * *

 **Kasamahan, Comrade**

* * *

Rotten traditional Japanese floors called tatami mats.

The air polluted with dust and pollen, severely visible in the air because of the sun rays.

Decrepit walls, full of cracks and molds were slowly growing out of them.

The blackboard was cracked horribly and about to fall off. No chalk as well.

The paper windows had holes, the sunlight finding its way in making the dust particles even more obvious, making me conscious with my breathing.

The lockers at the back of the classroom was rusted and dented from unknown sources. One door was hung open from one hinge.

Small tables called chabudais replaced the student's desks.

Instead of chairs, there were coatings for pillows. Without the pillows.

The fluorescents above were missing, only the contraption was there.

I think the crawlspace below the tatami had a crowd of insects running about.

…..

What.

A.

Load.

Of.

Fucking.

Shit.

This place is even worse than A-Class!

First I see all the shit in A-Class that only makes me feel bad about my loss, now just looking at the classroom I permanently reside in just makes me feel like shit, just as this room and A-Class's room is shit.

A-Class had possibly above 50 students and can potentially defeat the entire batch on their own. I remember about the win/lose rule: a higher class wins against a lower class, the loser will have to degrade their equipment and facilities by one level. For example, if C-Class lost to A-Class, they get D-Class's equipment and facilities as a price for losing. But if it is the other way around, the lower winning against the higher, the winner would negotiate and swap classrooms as rewards for winning.

But no, there is no hope for this class to defeat anybody.

We are just on the list of losers.

Every fucking student that comes here will only be fools with no motivation to study. That would just make me the only person here who would have the highest grades in this classroom. And I have no chance of defeating another class on my own.

….

Fuck, I have no chance at all. I have a fucking zero on the fucking test. There is no way for me to defeat a class on my own. Why did I forget?

How was this class supposed to win against any other class? Who the fuck would know if a fucking idiot that sits in one of these stupid pillows could even start studying for a summoning fight?

Damn it.

I had been excited for the start of the school year, ever since my first year I was. I even enrolled on April just for the sake of fighting a summoning war. Now all that wait and excitement was all for NOTHING, all because of that fucking stunt I did in the entrance exam!

Damn It.

I would understand if me and my bunso would be separate from each other in classes but what I am having right now just makes me feel even worse.

She thinks she's so lucky. She's really lucky, having all that damn high-tech equipment to herself and having a better grade than me. She might've been using her own laptop right about now, while I'm just here sulking on my own bullshit.

DAMN IT.

I cannot believe the discouragement I am feeling. And for the love of god, I am fucking **pissed**! This fucking class is already starting to rub itself on me already, I am losing the will to study. I knew what happens to F-Class students, they get treated horribly because of their grades; looked down on because we are not smart. I knew this because I would have done the same. But NO, I don't do the EXACT same fucking thing, I'd rather ignore an F-Class student and leave them to themselves. Any act of harsh behavior towards anybody who is not smart is immoral, their behavior matters most. That's rational. But NO, anybody outside the F-Class doesn't have a rational mind, they just see F-Class as a trash to the school, rather gone than there.

 **DAMN IT!**

"HHRRRGAAAGGH!"

Unable to contain any more vitriol, I kicked an open locker door with a good swing of my feet, the point of my shoe hitting the surface with a very satisfying metallic bang, detaching it from its rusted hinges and it hit the wall, creating another metallic crash before it hit the tatami mat with a thud.

I was seething, breathing sharply through my teeth. Just seeing that stupid, rusted door falling apart with a dent because of my foot, broken from how it used to look like before, only did little to abate my anger.

I would imagine doing the same thing to a student who would dare treat me like shit just because I'm an F-Class student. Because if it **does** happen, I will make sure they get the reminder that if they treat me like shit, I might as well show them how much a 'shit' could do to dicks like them. If it ever happens to be a woman giving me mistreatment, I would not care. I do not hit women, but I hit irrational, shit-mouthed bitches with a passion. I haven't heard women scream out in pain before, any woman would be welcome to be my first.

Surely those people in A-Class are rational, and are kind. But what if they're not, what if they're just arrogant fucks, looking down on us because they got better grades and better facilities and better summoned beings?

….

Oh god.

…..

A-Class…..Meiko is A-Class. She's an A-Class student.

…

I just called my sister an arrogant fuck.

….

I was being sore because of jealousy on the achievements my bunso had earned herself.

I can't believe I just thought such a thing.

Sighing, I put both my hands to my face, groaning.

As always, my hands are bloody cold.

I'm the worst, suddenly thinking like this when I know SO WELL she deserved that classroom. She had just recently enrolled, studied hard like I told her to and she got what she earned for. She hasn't even enrolled to school for 4 years till now. She deserves a good school life.

Putting my hands down, I walked from my place at the lockers to the most bottom left of the 50 chabudais that resides in F-Class as 'desks'. The spot I choose as my seat has some shade and surely be protected from sun rays, that saves me from searing my skin on class. I stared at the windows, the holes in them even bigger than I thought. Due to how high this room was from the ground, there was an extreme gust of wind blowing through them, the temperature of the room almost making me shiver. ALMOST.

I stared at the chabudai next to the one I have chosen as my seat, judging it like the weakling it is. I slammed my bag against it, just so I can rest my bag atop of it—only for it to fall apart as one leg snapped, the table tipped over and my bag slid off the tabletop and into the dusty floor, creating a dust cloud on impact.

I inhaled with a snort, then I exhaled through my teeth, and I clicked my tongue sharply; even the tables are shit.

While I stared at the poor excuse for a foot rest that is the chabudai that fell apart at the weight of my bag, I looked out the window, knowing that it is deemed pointless to be furious at the situation I am in.

This happened, that is it. Nothing you can do.

I stood close to the window, leaning against the edge, my hand against my chin supported by my elbow. The wind blowing some air to my face, consoling me with fresh air as I simply leaned, looking down at the entrance gate of the school and around it; its landscape in particular.

The residential houses past the gates, flowers besides the walls of the new building, cobblestone tiles, some parts of grass and a beautiful Sakura Tree, I controlled my emotions by looking at the scenery below, keeping myself distracted from remembering my outburst moments ago.

I stayed there for a long while. I was no longer aware of time, not even intending to time-check my phone. I am certain that it has been 20 minutes, most probably 7:34 by then. As time continued to tick, students began to enter the school. Some come in pairs of two, some come as a group (friend circle possibly), most come alone. But none of each entered this classroom.

I know very well that it was very early in the morning that no student would even have the time or effort to come in this hour. Class usually starts at 8:30 but back home in Philippines class usually starts at 7:15 or 7:30. That is 1 hour and several minutes after the sun is up.

Kid's had to be forced awake either by themselves or by their parents as early as possible so they could get prepared for school. The impact it took on me is the force of habit to wake up as early as possible so no one can snag the blanket away from my frame and freeze my body with brutal cold morning air.

Still, I have no intention of ever growing out of that habit even though it is different here. It helped me in ways more than one. But that is not the point actually…

I was starting to doubt that this classroom will ever have any student. If everyone did well on the exam, I am a lone student in this dump.

Besides that one girl. And once that person comes, it might just be me and her in this classroom.

The door of F-Class slid open behind me, the sound of it making me widen my eyes as I used all of my control to not jump in surprise.

….Why did the perfect timing for that have to happen now?

I was getting a little comfortable in this spot.

To be honest, I doubted any student to ever be in F-Class. I presumed that the students would try their hardest not to fail the entrance exam and be figuratively punished by being here so I had not expected anyone coming.

Sporting a frown, even if it will never be seen, enforcing caution to my consciousness I slowly withdrew from the window and turned around to face the person who entered.

Rather than being annoyed at the person, the person I see struck me with interest instead, and he was familiar. At first, he was tall as me (but I am certain that I was taller than him). I regarded his face, he was quite gifted for a tall one, he may have rough edges on his face but his sharp features defined charm. Then I looked below his head, noticing that he had no tie and the button at the collar is unbuttoned, showing his tan skin (laid-back, definitely laid-back). Then I returned to the man's face fully: he had very spiky red hair (interesting me since I heard that red heads in the world are 2% present) and seemed to point upwards like fire. His eyes are red as his hair, somehow I was slightly envious of the feature since I would like to have such colors in my eyes.

The man regarded me, at first with surprise, then it was replaced with interest. What was he thinking? I am preparing for anything he was about to say. I awaited an insult to leave his mouth and see what punishment he deserves.

"Didn't expect the guy who had beaten 10 of his buddies in the summoning training to be here." The man cheekily said, seemingly like a normal remark instead of malice that I expected from him.

Briefly, I recalled the summoning training at my first year. I had indeed defeated 10 students singlehandedly, an achievement that I took pride in. But what word this man had used to refer my opponents is wrong, they were not my best friends.

No one has been.

I said nothing, my body stiffening in preparation for an insult or anything.

A small smirk was starting to form on the man's lips as he walked closer. "And I think it might benefit my plans."

Plans for what? I glared hard at the man, but quickly suppressed my hostility. His implications are not clear, so I must use proper judgment instead of lashing out without any proper reason.

I must divert the subject, doing so might hint me about his personality. If I could, I can use it against him.

"State your name." I disregarded how harsh my voice was.

"Names Sakamoto Yuuji, the class rep of this stupid, messed up place of a shit hole called F-Class." He said with slight mirth. Despite his (or even my) words, he said such things without any evidence of bitterness or malice in his tone, even the smirk on his face did not falter.

I was perplexed. Is this man proud to be here?

Wait…

" _You_ are the F-Class representative?" I repeated, my frown deepening more in surprise than in self-defense. _"You_ are the class president?"

He puffed his chest with proud admittance. "Yup! Got the highest score in the F-Class."

His personality was beyond what I had expected, at least he was a proud F-Class student. It is respectable, in a way.

I followed up to the last topic spoken with a question. "What does the representative of F-Class have to do with me defeating 10 students in a practice fight the last school year?" I asked, my guard down and fully interested in this man's motive.

He neared himself suddenly and placed a hand on my shoulder, my body stiffened and I nearly reacted by lashing out but I was able to notice the willpower in his eyes that were extremely evident that it made me freeze before I could push him back, "Because you make a great asset to my plans to defeat A-Class." He said with pure determination, the smirk on his face slowly becoming wide.

I stared at him wide-eyed, flabbergasted at his words.

F-Class defeating A-Class? I find the possibility of that happening incredibly foolish and unimaginable. One A-Class student is enough to defeat 10 F-Class students, or maybe even more than that.

But something was odd…

Very odd…

Something within this man tells me that it was more than just the dumb ambition of defeating the elite class of the school. I do not know why or how I felt it but…..it was there. I could feel it. Focusing my senses on his hand resting on my right shoulder I read through him: I was having the urge to put my trust in this man, to listen to his words, to obey and see him as my leader. His words of me being an 'asset' was no mere nickname, it was indeed genuine. He thinks my skills are indeed beneficial to a war.

I think F-Class is starting to look different.

But I was still skeptic, how could F-Class even defeat students with grades near an honor student's level that it would make my past friends grades look like mere averages.

No longer taunting, I question him without any more malice, "….How do you expect your plans to actually defeat A-Class? Your classmates are mere illiterates that have no potential of defeating a single A-Class student's shoukanjuu, even if mobbed upon." I said grimly, my words were genuinely true. Even Kirishima Shouko, the presumably valedictorian would have defeated the entire F-Class all on her own and would come back with mere scratches on her avatar's armor or none at all.

Sakamoto released his hold on my shoulder, his expression grimaced, contradicting that cocky smirk he wore mere seconds ago. "Because I want to prove that grades aren't everything." He said grimly. At my silence he continued. "We are in the worst class in the entire second year, damn right that we can't even beat an A-Class guy, even with numbers." He looked around the classroom and I easily followed his thoughts:

A classroom full of the most horrible equipment a class could have that poor schools that exist in my country would appear superior to this dump sight, only capable of collecting dust and trash. And by 'trash', a cocky dick would call it an 'F-Class student'.

The fire in my pit began to grow wild, the thought of having myself called trash is gasoline to that pit.

Sakamoto continued, "I know you don't like the shit this classroom is having. Hell, you wouldn't even like being called trash because you're F-Class, right?" He asked rhetorically. The impressions I have on this man is changing, he knows exactly how I feel about my situation. I find myself liking this man easier because of such speculations and sympathy. "I get what you mean that a normal F-Class student had only a snowballs chance of beating somebody from A-Class."

No shit, Sherlock.

Before I could even say anything, he said the next words that unexpectedly hit something deep in me.

"But nobody expects the 8th honor student to be in this class."

…

…..No one expects me to be here…..

…..

….No one expects an honor student to be in the F-Class.

On cue to his words, a surge of confidence came rushing to me from nonexistence. The desire to play the school's **Game** called The 'Exam Summoning Battle' is lit up in me once again. The thought of me, an F-Class student, who people thought had bad grades just because I came from the lowest class, beating a student 4 or even 5 section levels above me is very, **very** intriguing. The thought of the other classes caught off-guard by this revelation was so enticing.

But still..…

"….Just because I am here does not mean our victory is guaranteed." I told him critically, but a part of me is saying things otherwise. I could not tell if it is because victory is clearly guaranteed through this class representative, or is it because I am being a little cocky, considering that I _think_ I can defeat students in an ESB near B-Class's level, even A-Class's level if I concentrate.

"I know." Sakamoto nodded, no sarcasm evident. "It's not just you, but everyone else's going to be a component to my plans." He stated. "Even dumb asses have their uses. If you still don't believe me, I got the feeling that some of the most useful dumbasses are coming here." The most devious smirk formed on his face as he mentioned capable men worthy of usage to his 'plans'.

As if on cue to his words the door slides open again. He and I turned our heads to face the door, presenting a shockingly effeminate **boy** and another boy with a short stature that strangely had a strong aura of wanting to be ignored that I cannot help but not ignore.

The first boy's eyes lit up upon seeing Sakamoto, "Oh, Yuuji. I hath not expected in the slightest of thee to be a classmate of mine." The effeminate boy spoke in an odd dialect, foreign to me.

"...Unexpected." The small boy simply said as if the word was translatable to a sentence with 16 words.

The class representative coolly greeted the newcomers, "Oh Hideyoshi, Mutsurinii, long time no see." I stared at the redhead, concluding that he is acquainted with the pair.

"What a hoyday, I did expect thee to beest in the highest class." The effeminate boy said again in his personal dialect, was it Kansai? Something archaic, perhaps? I never heard of anyone else having the same vocabulary he uttered.

The other simply nodded in agreement.

Sakamoto sheepishly looked away, the evidence of shame to be put in the lowest classroom. Was I wrong that he was proud to be here? "Well, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't surprised to be here but I guess we're stuck here together."

The effeminate boy gave the redhead's words a few thoughts before he nodded and smiled, "Aye, alloweth's w'rk togeth'r as classmates."

The other short boy gave a thumbs-up. I was given the impression that this boy is too taciturn for long sentences.

"Yeah, let's make the most."

I regarded the appearance of the two.

The effeminate boy, who I would presume was 'Hideyoshi' is short in height. Most possibly close to my sister's, but maybe a little taller. His face and build is indeed feminine and very woman-like, a round face and a slim body. But it did not seem to have me gawking in disbelief, probably because there were people in my country that had the same physical appearance. The fact that it was of someone close to my age, year and batch is entirely different. His hair is brown and he wore hair clips (what the?) that keep his bangs swept to two sides while a tuft of hair remains hanging in the center of his forehead. His striking features however were his green eyes. My favorite color.

The other small boy, 'Mutsurinii' probably, matched his partner's height. My perception of colors, limited to the male species only, left me wondering if this one had either grey hair or blue hair. He had a simple face, he had light grey eyes and were half-lidded, implying false/genuine boredom. His features were so simple that he would be easy to ignore, another face in the crowd. I would wonder if this man had any secret talents underneath his disregarding appearance, if F-Class stereotypes are not to be trusted.

As I finish noting their appearance, they in turn regarded my presence. The effeminate one began, pondering at me. "Mmm, has't i seen thee bef're?" He questioned, most possibly to himself than anyone else in the room.

The tall one answered his inquiry, "You remember the guy that won against 10 other guys in a practice fight last year, this is the guy. He's with us in this F-Class."

The effeminate boy stared at Sakamoto for a second before returning his gaze to me, eyes wide in surprise. Possibly because of the fact that the person who defeated inexperienced students was a student in F-Class was not in his expectations.

Little bit of pride welled up in me, though it was short-lived because of one truth. I was inexperienced that time as well, as well as everyone else is. I was just adaptable and so eager for my turn that I overdid over how many people I had to 'exemplify' thanks to Sir's suggestion.

I looked over to the redhead, "….You seem familiar to me, Sakamoto Yuuji. May I have a clarification as to why that is?"

His brows twitched a little, "Oh, you don't remember?" What? I met this man before? He scoffed, "Guess not. I only told you one sentence and you left afterwards so it's expected you can't."

I raised an eyebrow, "How have I met you last year?"

"Remember when you were roughing it out on those punks?" My body tensed greatly, fully aware of who he was referring to. "I was there, remember?"

I was still, the tension on my body slowly going away. After a few seconds, I nodded.

"I can remember such an incident. I was but a witness." The one called Hideyoshi commented. I looked over to the effeminate one, meeting his curious stare.

As he looked at me with a ponder, I shot him a glare through my bangs, inciting him to notice that he was staring too much, and he better notice immediately before I curse him to stop.

The boy continued to stare at me, still not feeling the end of my stare. His eyes were expressionless, but the intensity I felt under them: He was not staring at me, he was READING me. It was as if he was trying to find a sign on my weakness that he could exploit.

"Thee behold not liketh the p'rson i did see fighting lasteth year."

Hrggh! He noticed!

Not good. If he could note my identity that easy, that means _she_ is sure to find out it was me.

SHE BETTER NOT!

I carefully calculated my body language so it would not give away signs of my distress, and my face is protected and stoned from any expression. This boy is dangerous, he may not pose a possible threat but the way he looked at me left no good signs. I must be careful with my expressions in front of this one, he will see all of me if I am not careful around him.

"What's the matt'r? thou art being silent."

He.

Is.

Dangerous.

I am feeling nothing but warnings just by this short one's presence.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, his voice slightly concerned as I was very stiff from motion.

To evade an oncoming silence and possible suspicion, I asked, "….What is your name?"

He stared perplexed before complying in a gentleman's fashion, "Mine own nameth is **Kinoshita Hideyoshi** , I am parteth of the drama club."

I turned my head to the other, mentally sending him the same question.

"…Tsuchiya Kouta."

...

A little silence.

...

…That's all?

"Thee might not but introduceth yourself anon. Thee shouldst rememb'r our classmates' names."

You and your words.

"Oh crap, I didn't even asked." Yuuji suddenly said, smacking himself in the eye. "Sorry. It slipped my mind."

Suddenly irritated, I swung my hand at him to smack him in the arm but, with amazing reflex, he just twisted his body and my hand just hit where his back might have been if he had not moved.

I clicked my tongue, just annoyed at this president's lack of tact. I faced the feminine one and answered. "…. _Shimuya Rino de guzaimasu_." I rehearsed the line. "Do tell me what you can do."

He tilted his head, "What doth thee cullionly?"

I clicked my tongue again. Gravely annoyed, I asked in a very impatient tone. "….Your capabilities. Your special skill and best subject. What are they?"

"Begeth thy pardon, i didn't und'rstand." He apologized, waving his hand in defense. "I'm valorous at acting, depress'd ist I to sayeth but i'm lacking valor at a lot of subjects."

I turned my head to the Tsuchiya. "….Your turn."

"…Physical Education and Health." He said almost enthusiastically in his low voice. "….My hobby is to peek in the girl's lo—I don't have any perverted hobbies."

He was about to say 'girl's locker room', was he?

He was about to say 'girl's locker room', was he not?

He was about to say 'girl's locker room', did he?

Frowning, I faced Sakamoto and muttered a question close to him so that it would not be overheard. "….Is _this_ your mentioned 'most useful' men?" I said in between hisses and exasperation. "... _ **Them**_ _ **?**_ "

He smirked. "Yep, and a few more might be coming if we're lucky." He said pompously, as if he was boasting about a prized possession to me.

I stared at him, more confused and incredulous at his given. Even my face was showing it. Does being an actor and being disregarding have any benefit to your plans, Sakamoto Yuuji!?

After a few seconds, I simply sighed; I submitted and gave him and his 'useful men' at least some tolerance. I typically forgot that this was F-Class I was talking to, I should not expect any form of normalcy in any way as I am here, especially the other students of this dump.

If Sakamoto Yuuji plans to fight in a war, then I should stay quiet and expect it to happen as soon as possible. I turned to around to face my small table but not without a few last words. "….I look forward to the battle…..." I paused, giving it a thought before I finally decided. "Rep." I imagine his surprised face once I said the term I picked for him.

Don't disappoint me, Sakamoto Yuuji.

I circled my table before I sat on the table top, somehow it was able to bear my weight and not fall apart. The others went about to pick a place for themselves. Rep chose the seat in the same column as me, just three seats forward. The other two are still choosy for their places.

I stared at the Kinoshita boy longer. His uniqueness was definitely attention-drawing.

I guess the Tsuchiya boy was ignorable. Nice work, young man.

After a while, I was slowly understanding the natural flow of his body. His movements were crossed to being very feminine, the masculinity in his stride was barely evident, as if he had lost touch with it. The expressionless mask he seemed to wear on his face does not seem to change at all. If I remember right, it might be because of him being a drama actor, the expression on his visage was a testament to stand up against a massive crowd without showing the slightest sign of stage fright. He could be a member of the drama club; a VERY GOOD member of the drama club. I have nothing in particular in regards to drama acting but I respect people who put effort on their personal talents. This one might receive my praises and applause if he performs an amazing feat according to his specialties in front of me.

The detail I kept focusing on him was his feminine face. How does his face look so womanlike in his uniform? I really wonder how could I not convince myself to see him as a male in that uniform. The way he conversed with Tsuchiya, with his dialect ambiguously male or female. his voice cannot be differed from both genders.

The fact that this 'Kinoshita Hideyoshi' appeared a woman while indeed a genuine man was something I never experienced before. I have seen a girl that appeared a boy because of short hair and masculine choice of clothing back in the Philippines, but a boy that appeared a girl because of feminine appearance despite having masculine wardrobes here in Japan was indeed a first.

Acting ability and ambiguous gender together, he is deception personalized. He can lie to people without even drawing the slightest suspicion.

This male is very dangerous.

Wait, I must confirm that to make sure...Just in case.

I need to know so I will know which behavior should I apply around this ambiguity.

"….Kinoshita," I called to the effeminate one, my voice was low as always but he managed to hear me.

He looked back at me again, despite being afar the color green in those eyes were always nice to look at. "Aye? Doth thee needeth something from me?"

Just ask him if he was a male then we are good.

"….If I may ask….."

I never asked something like this before, EVER in my life but since I never did, might as well try.

You only live once after all.

"Do you have a dick?"


	3. 1-2 Just Nervous

TheCritic= Regarding what you said, the poetic words was intentional. That's Rino's vocabulary. Thanks for the heads-up though, I will try not to exaggerate.

Sandshrew master 317= He will. But I would appreciate your review the most if you typed correctly.

Titanmaster 117= Regarding the first chapter, he had a bad time with the boys, you should say it's influenced him. Regarding what you are expecting (Wink, Wink). Thanks for the review.

DaRumpyBurr= **THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH FOR YOUR LONG REVIEW!** You have no idea how much this makes my midnight! Your compliments got me bragging all over the place, i feel so honored to be blessed with your tips and tricks. Thanks for the scenario and I hope I could impress you with the content. Look forward to your reviews more.

* * *

 **Just Nervous**

* * *

As the sound of the door closing resounded, her insecurity and fear, not to mention a mini-paranoia, came rushing towards her own being. Now that he's no longer here to protect her, she felt exposed, and undefended, and it's even worse just being besides this woman. This...adult that _Kuya_ left her to. She had mixed feelings; should she trust her? The fact that he left her alone with her is evidence that the adult was trusted and worthy of respect by him, but she can't bring herself to feel the same.

She just couldn't.

She wasn't tough like her brother; where he could stand up for himself, even to the grown-ups without being scared, while she just cowers in front of them. She couldn't talk to anyone, not even to her relatives, she cannot even reach out to them. Her brother barely talks yet he always manages to get people to talk to him. She couldn't even fight back, she is such a weak kid. Kuya was the only who could do anything, even fighting. She cannot stand up against anyone, she can't stand up against this _woman._

Just what would this woman do to her? Would she greet her with open arms like the nice lady she was or was she just acting and she was a bad person inside?

Kuya had taught her to understand people's mood and intentions just from expression, air and emotional energy alone without any asking, just so she could defend herself whenever. It has always been like that between her brother and herself, a simple glance or a short stare and they could already tell what's wrong or what's going on the other person; all thanks to the monster that had taken her voice away. No voice, no guts, she had to settle with her own eyes and, inevitably, her own two hands.

She tried to read the woman's body language, trying find out about any hidden intentions in any signs. There were none. Her air isn't bad or scary at all, she feels like an auntie. Maybe that's why Kuya trusted her.

She was also taught not to fall for the outer air, that was what exactly what the outside appearance intended to make others believe. She must look deeper so the inner thought can be exposed and not let herself be deceived by it.

Even so, this woman's air does not change. She tried to dig deeper; nothing. She can't see it. She sees nothing but sunshine and warmth in the woman.

Is it supposed to go like that? Do people show the same intention as their shells? Kuya can see deeper than her and is always quick at seeing past the flesh and into the soul. If her brother did not trust her then he would not have left her with this person. So it should be okay.

….

But still, it was scary being alone.

….

No.

No!

 _Dili pwede!_ She clenched her fist.

He told her to be tough. She wasn't a coward, she wasn't a child…..not anymore. She was a _dalaga_ now. She was a tough girl, Kuya always tells her that. She'd better act like one, or else she'll be meeting his disapproval.

She couldn't meet her stare, but Kuya had warned her to be polite and mind her manners when it comes to teachers. They know what they are doing, they know what to do, and they know what's best, he always told her that. If he doesn't think so, he will warn her ahead of time. He trusted her sensory abilities enough, maybe that was part of the reason why he left her alone so early. If he thinks that she can do it then she must follow his thoughts and think that this woman was not a bad person.

"I have to say," She snapped her head to look at the woman as she began to speak, yet she can't bring herself to meet her stare. "You and your brother arrived quite early, even for the first day of school. Were you both excited?" The teacher asked politely.

She tried to meet her contact eye to eye but she just can't, she felt small under the woman's staring.

 _Di' pwede,_ she scolded herself again. She was told to be polite, she didn't want to be scolded by Kuya. She didn't want that. Never.

She gave a small nod. Kuya told her a lot of times that he was very excited to go back to school, always saying about a summon war or something before, so the answer should be a yes.

"If I may ask, are you both twins?" The teacher asked.

She looked at the teacher questionably, temporarily forgetting about her nervousness. Why did she think she and her brother were twins? She barely had any resemblance to him. She was the smallest of the family _and_ the youngest. Kuya was so tall, she could never beat him. She barely grew an inch since she was 10.

"I mean you both are second years, wouldn't that be the case?" The teacher guessed.

 _Oh_.

So she thinks they were twins because they went on the same year level. It makes sense, twins would do that too. But still, no. She and him can't be twins at all, she will be turning 16 this year and Kuya was already 17. Is it alright to tell her that she skipped her first year? Is it even alright to even do that?

She answered no, she shook her head.

The teacher was surprised to have her answer, she widened her eyes. "Oh, so you probably skipped grades, didn't you?" She asked. She didn't look mad, she looked interested.

Afraid that it was a bad thing, she gave a very small nod.

"Oh, okay….." The teacher stood still, thinking to herself before suddenly having a change of attitude. "Well, how about we put introductions aside and instead explore the classroom, shall we?" The teacher proposed cheerfully.

Meiko saw through that mask: the cheerful tone was intended to make her welcome and accept it easily. Seems her sensory abilities are still in good condition. But it was a good thing too, she was trying to make her ease up. The teacher was being nice to her, Kuya was right. Plus the feeling of cheerfulness did light up in her because of how infectious it was. She had no choice but to fall for the teacher's proposal.

But she had to remain careful.

Confident enough to look at the teacher in the face, she nodded.

"Come on, let me you show one of the tables." The teacher beckoned, motioning her to come over.

She obeyed, walking over to her with slow steps, carefully minding her movements and kept her back straight. She must stay polite and courteous, what if this place forbade any bad display of behavior?

As she followed her would-be teacher to one of the box-like offices, the classroom didn't look like a classroom anymore when she got a look of them closer. They look like they were for office workers. Were some business men coming over? Do they use this classroom to do work with the teachers as well?

"Now, these are the places where students shall sit down and study." The teacher began, waving a hand towards the general direction of the box offices. "Everything you need is provided there. Laptop, air conditioner, printer and a coffee maker was provided there so you can prevent yourself from falling asleep."

She peered in to look inside the nearest box-like office, everything the teacher said was there. But she did not mention the chair, it was too much for a normal classroom. It was like a recliner chair, similar to the one she personally uses at home but it was brown instead of green and it looked fluffier. She scowled at the familiar sight of a coffee maker. _Yuck._

She hates coffee.

But putting aside her dislike for the certain beverage, it sure surprised her, these offices are for students? She would be using all this? She could be provided with anything she ever needed to pass any seatwork any teacher would demand her. If there was work including typing, she can do that. If there was work including a bond paper and pencil she can do that as well, she was confident with her art skills or essay writing skills. Even if she was house-confined for almost 5 years, she understood so well that her education is far too important. So she took up the task to maintain a studious attitude and the particular mindset be put to mind as long as it's not summer. Her method was to study off the old textbooks her brother no longer uses, do the quizzes that were left unanswered and, hopefully, catch up to his level.

It seemed that paid off. She was put in the best class, all because she never lost her sense as a student. That's what he told her, and that's what makes her day better.

"Shall we continue the tour?"

She passively looked back at the teacher and nodded. She was starting to feel comfortable around her, just for a bit. The way she kept that peaceful and sunshiny aura around her for so long was nice, it helped her to feel a little confident.

The teacher led her to the stage. She could not stop looking at the giant plasma screen as she is walking closer and closer towards it, her attention to the teacher gone. It didn't look projected, it was an actual big screen. She could definitely see the pixels on the screen. The screen was so big that she could compare it to a theater projection, she never seen a screen of this size before. She has seen 50x50 inches, but never this size that seemed to be 500x500 inches, or maybe 1000. How could the school afford this?

"This way, Marikawa-san!" The teacher called out to her gently.

Not wanting to leave the instructor impatient she hurried over to where the teacher was. The adult was standing behind a big table, probably where she discusses once classes start, and Meiko's eyes remain planted on a giant rectangular picture on the sloped surface, it took no time for her to figure out what it was.

It was a giant touch screen. There was no keyboard, no mouse. It was not hard to figure out that it was, and it was not hard to figure out its purpose. This touchscreen was for teaching lessons.

She couldn't keep her impressed eyes from widening in fascination at the advanced teaching technology. Even her hometown doesn't have these, anywhere.

The teacher began to make use of the touchscreen: she placed a hand on the screen and swiped the screen sideways, the beach screensaver being swept away in her motion. There was a sort of desktop at the screen in its place now, a purple wallpaper with the logo in the shape of an **A** , she sees a few folders in a single corner. The teacher tapped on the ' **Students'** folder and a file folder opened, showing 3 folders.

 **Seat plan.**

 **Records.**

 **Class Assesment.**

What had Meiko perplexed was that everything was in English. She thought it would be Japanese given the country they were in. Maybe this was part of the education policy.

The teacher tapped the **Seat plan** folder and she was given the sight of a table chart. There were….6 rows and 5 columns. Each box had a name in one. Probably the students' names, she couldn't differentiate a few names if they were male or female. There was also a number on the bottom right corner on each box, probably a rank number, signifying who has the best grade among them. Everything was jumbled, the numbers are disarranged and are placed randomly. She searched for her own name, trying to see where she was placed and what rank was she.

Her name in Kanji: **Marikawa Meiko** **10**.

3x6….The front center of the class.

She instantly grew nervous. She doesn't want that spot, she would be in front of everyone where everyone can see her. She doesn't want that. She's too nervous to be in the center.

"Would you like a different seat, Marikawa-san?" The teacher asked.

She snapped her head up to look at the teacher, too nervous about her seat plan to remember that she was there.

"Considering that your brother did tell me that you are not comfortable in the space of males and being overcrowded, I should transfer your seat so…." The teacher tapped her finger on the screen, her own name under the adult's finger and holding until the box with her name turned red, four arrows found in each side of the square, maybe showing that it is okay to move her name to another box. "Would you like to sit by the corner of the class?" She suggested, pulling back her hand and tapping the top left box of the arrangement and she found her name replacing a masculine student's name at the 1x1 spot, right next to box 2x1 with a feminine name: **Kirishima Shouko 1**.

The top one of the class, maybe?

The 1x2 spot that was right below her name also had a student with a feminine name: **Kinoshita Yuuko 4.** The 1x3 spot had a masculine name but it was far from her so it shouldn't be a problem. The 2x2 spot also had a feminine name. So she is surrounded by girls, which indeed helps. No boy would seem to be near her so it would be okay.

"Is this plausible for you, Marikawa-san?" The teacher asked. "Or should you choose for yourself?"

She would be okay with this arrangement. She hoped that these girls are nice people.

Meiko shook her head.

"Okay, then. Shall we go and make arrangements ahead of the others?" The teacher sounded playful when she said this.

That was another act. She saw it through, yet still she was affected by it.

Once she was in her designated area, she was nonetheless accommodated with her own desk.

"Now, Marikawa-san. All these shall be under your disposal. Whatever else you needed, please inform me. The school will fund the costs so you can save yourself from feeling guilty."

She couldn't heed the last sentence, she is still under the process of acknowledging what is in front of her that is officially hers.

"Why don't you be seated and set you up with the introductions ahead of time?" The teacher requested.

Nodding in response, she wasted no time to sit in the recliner chair, and she was right. It was comfortable than her own sofa in the home. The puffiness of the furniture was so engulfing, as if it was stuffed with feathers. Staring up at her, he awaited for what she shall do next.

"Try and start up your laptop." She ordered.

Meiko did as she's told, pulling up the screen, she noticed a sticky note pasted at the top right of the monitor.

 **Password: 93750**

 _Hm_.

Finding the power button, she pressed it and the entire keyboard glow white. As the screen began to do its startup transition, Meiko slowly figured out that the operating system was _Windows_ _10_. She didn't have the same thing in the laptop at home but she knows her way around it.

Then an account with ' **1x1** ' as its name presented itself on the screen, and a blank Input-Password blank below it.

Looking at the sticky note again, she typed the password given and it eventually entered to Desktop. A wallpaper of the 2x2 block of Windows in a blue background showing, this one was probably newly bought. Plus the process was fast, everything looked set for work, prompting any user to make do with the work given.

Going directly for the Microsoft Word, she clicked the Blank Document to serve as her 'mouth', typing the words, What else shall I do? She hoped her skill in encoding kanji was still good.

Youko leaned down to look at the screen before straightening and saying, "I guess that was pretty much all I needed to see." She nodded, "So, what do you think of your new classroom?"

She sighed in relief, glad that it wasn't a problem to deal with. Facing the screen, she typed her response in a speed that told the homeroom teacher that the student was well-versed with using a keyboard. Just half a second and the response was there, Meiko tilted the screen back so the teacher can see well.

It was splendid. 

"Very good. Is there anything else you need?"

She stared at the teacher, giving a quizzical look at the given offer.

 _Kahit ano?_

But everything she needed for a school day was here. Being in her own cubicle, she couldn't imagine a day where she would need something else besides all this. Printer, short/long bond papers, laptop, pens/pencils, she didn't notice it at first but there was a small shelf at the left side below the table containing educational textbooks.

Philosophy.

General mathematics.

Personal development.

English Grammar and General Language.

World History.

More and more….

She's pretty much covered with everything needed for a seat work. What else does she need?

"May I suggest a text-to-speech device? It might help you with your disability in communicating with other people." The teacher suggested.

She looked at the teacher with surprise for such a thing to exist before lowering her head, thinking about the possibilities allowed if she were ever to have such a device.

A 'Text-to-Speech device'….

Would that help? Or rather, can she even talk to her own classmates so boldly? Would her classmates even like her?

….….….

Facing the screen, she made her response, this time in a slower speed.

Ctrl+] Ctrl+B

In large letters, she typed it in with all of her courage without breaking down to embarrassment.

If she ever wanted anything, it will have to be this. It will not cost anybody anything, nor will it require anybody anything. Even if no one would talk to her, that's okay. She only wants this.

 **Do be kind to me.**

Drawing back her hands from the keyboard, she pressed them down on her lap, expecting the teacher's ridicule for such a thing to ask for.

Biting her lower lip, curling her tiny fingers to a tight fist, she waited and waited. After a few seconds, there was no ridicule, no laughing, no reprimands, just an odd feeling that was slightly pressuring on her right shoulder.

She looked at her right shoulder and she was surprised to see a hand resting there. She trailed her eyes from the hand to the shoulder then to the face, it was her teacher's hand. She only saw the kindest face she ever saw on her advisor.

"Don't worry, Marikawa-san. As long as I'm here, no one will do harm to you." She gently said.

The way she said that, the way her voice projected her words. It was all so….familiar. The familiarity of the tone, only one person in her own life so far could only say words in such a way. The memory of who it was nearly made her to cry.

Thankfully, it was such a long, _long_ time ago since it happened. She got over it. She doesn't feel her vision beginning to blur, or her knees coming down as if they had gone rotten. But still, she felt hollow every time.

So empty.….

She placed her porcelain-white hand over the teacher's, testing her own sensory if she could feel the feelings of her teacher, maybe even her intentions.

It was so warm, so comforting, so…loving. Meiko wanted to stay like this, she didn't want her teacher to lift her hand away.

It was a sign: it told her that her teacher was a very kind teacher.

It also tells one truth: she was not doing this out of the obligation as a teacher, she was doing this out of her own heart.

She gave the teacher a small smile, the latter mirrored it with a warmer one. She was starting to like this teacher.

Something else caught the student's eye, just past Youko's shoulder. And it was quick for the homeroom teacher of A-Class to know what it was. Following her stare, she stared at one of the most valued possessions of the 2nd year's A-Class. The Grand Piano.

The outer parts of the instrument was carved with leaf and vine patterns, from the best artists the school could hire, not to mention the giant emblem of Fumitzuki Academy carved on the open lid of the piano. It was no surprise for anyone who didn't recognize the instrument to be fascinated by it.

The teacher pulled her hand away, Meiko's hand slipping from it as well, the warmth abruptly gone from her grasp. The adult walked over to the object of the early-arriving student's interest and it took no time for the latter to join the stride.

Wasting no time, the young student began examining the Piano like a mechanic examining the fine workings and innards of a car engine. Takahashi Youko was amused, given that the girl's body physique was so close to appearing child-like, anyone who didn't know better could mistake her for a child curiously exploring the parts of a toy she newly had.

"Quite grand, isn't it?" She asked the student.

Meiko nodded, placing her hands against the wood and caressing the carvings of the instrument, as if doing so would give her good luck.

"This was one of the prized possessions of A-Class and the entire school, told to be older than before the school was fully created." She began, looking at one of the carvings that were found at the bottom of the keys. The effort it took to keep the instrument to top condition and clean in every passing week, month, or even years was not measurable. "Some years ago, 2 years after the school's grand opening, when the School's first batch became second-years like you, a single A-Class student made her own composition with this very instrument and it became ingrained in the school's anthem, or so the Headmaster told me."

Whether or not the girl was listening, no one could tell. But judging from how Meiko looked like she was possessed with the instrument, her eyes firmly planted to the wooden contraption as if it was the only thing she could look at, the possibilities are not close to possible.

The teacher sighed. At least the socially anxious student was starting to feel confident around her new environment quickly. She sat on the bench and began playing a simple short melody; which effectively drew Meiko's attention, much to her chagrin. It looks like the student was not one for stories.

Hearing the familiar sounds that belonged only to one instrument, she diverted her eyes from the artistic carvings to the area where the player would be when such sounds would resonate. At first she was a little surprised, now she was fascinated. She found someone who can play, and someone who was welcoming enough to show it to her. It was like seeing a longtime friend who was away for a long time, the friend demanded her attention and she will give the kind of attention the friend demanded. Meiko never touched a real piano or even heard the sounds of it, actually hearing the sound from the real thing incited the musical spirit that lay dormant in her soul to fully awaken; which brought her enthusiasm to a full attention, walking over to the side of the bench.

Meiko watched her teacher's educated and trained hands fly across the keys by the side. The specific fingers Youko used, it was easy for Meiko to tell that she was a talented one that had the years take its toll on her capability. If the teacher used to play with delicate grace, she lost that ability over her adulthood. The pinkie finger was noticeably left aside.

But the roll of her fingers, just to reach certain keys, it was a sign that she was still a pianist at heart. The melody she played, she can't recognize it from any piano song she ever played, or even heard of. Was this song composed independently, or maybe taught to her by her skilled mother or instructor?

Without even helping it she was already sitting beside her homeroom teacher at the same bench, paying attentively to the song she played. It took no time for her to figure out the Theme.

It sounded like 'Childhood': in a high-note chord followed by low-note filler in courtesy of her right hand.

Meiko knew music.

No, more like she knew how to feel the soul that resides in a song just as her brother knows how to talk to her wordlessly. In every song, the official ones created by emotion and passion, the songwriter would always place his soul in the song alongside his skill. When skill makes the song appealing to the ears, the soul of the writer makes it possible to reach the heart of the listener. Lose either one and it wouldn't make sense. That's what she thinks.

But if Meiko brought her full honesty to the question: which quality of the song would make it so beautiful? She would say that the Soul would deliver the full effect of the song.

She knew music. She knew how to feel the music. She could feel the soul of the writer in the song. She could feel the passion of the song. She could even feel the meaning behind the meaning.

She could **talk** to the soul that resided inside the song, almost as if the soul was dancing in the background, singing meanings and stories with grace.

And a voiceless song, such as this piece that her homeroom teacher was playing, was no challenge to _feel_ how Takahashi Youko portrayed her soul to the melody. But instead of seeing the soul of this song, she could imagine the background.

The song was actually deep.

Meiko could feel the playground, the creaking of a single, occupied swing on the swing set. A young Takahashi Youko laughing, her father behind her as he pushed her forward, her arms gripping the chain as tightly as she could, and she was swung forward again before swinging back and being pushed again.

Was the piece a contribution to her childhood memories? Or maybe it was something else.

Whatever the meaning was, the music was beautiful. Even Meiko herself was getting lost in the Fog of the song. Her eyes closed, her head swaying in rhythm to the tune as if she was a single blade of a meadow field swaying alongside the whistle of the wind.

Without even noticing, the song was about to end. Meiko mentally pouted, she didn't want the song to end. It was one of the most beautiful songs she heard in practical. With a last and final scale, Youko's fingers flew across from the low to the high and it concluded the song to an end.

As the teacher drew her hands to herself and interlocked them in her lap, Meiko looked up, feeling absolutely no terror as her teacher met her gaze. She looked up to her in admiration, the song was majestic.

Staring back into the keys, the black and white keys themselves was provoking her, as if it was a living being, beckoning her to come and play with it.

Meiko neither composed nor even learned an exclusive melody from a relative or an instructor. But she herself was a pianist too. She wouldn't 'say' that out loud but she has more spunk to even admit that she was good at it. She liked her teacher's song, she wanted to impress her as well, she wanted to show that she can play too.

This may be from a Pinoy artist and she arranged a personal cover herself, but her teacher doesn't know that. The advisor might think she composed it herself. She'll have to thank her brother for this. Their music escapades and jamming as siblings were always worth something, it seems this was one of those 'somethings'. This seemed to be different without her brother's guitar collaboration but thankfully, she was prepared for solo plays.

 _Uno, dos…._

With a press of her fingers, the high note, delivering quite a cheerful tone of the intro to resonate, she made sure to match the original. In other words she must kill the original.

She worked her skills to the test, trying them on this acoustic instrument. The sounds the strings made, they were so grand.

Was that why they called it the Grand Piano?

The feel of the keys, the sounds of the base, the vibration of the wood, the practical flow of the song as she brought the sounds to existence with this grandiose mechanization. It was so different than the electric keyboard she owned.

But nonetheless, she continued her work. Adding her other hand to the mix, the intro was over. Then she followed up the verse, maintaining the proper mood quality as best as she could.

To maintain her proper pacing of the song, she played the lyrics in her head and moved her lips in lip-sync. She may have no voice but she will not be denied of the freedom to 'sing'.

 _|I have you both in my life_

 _And now_

 _I have to choose_  
 _Only one_

 _You know I am always_

 _Here for you_

 _I love you so much_

 _But your heart is for another|_

She looked at the strings of the piano, specific strings vibrated in every single key she pressed and she could almost mistake them for guitar strings being strummed by a guitarist's calloused fingers. She was reminded of her brother's fingers strumming across the strings in a rhythmic pattern. So open, so majestic. It needed an improvisation melody.

This song was amateur to her, it was one of the first songs she tried to learn, practice and arrange…..then she killed it after one year.

It was such a long time for a single song, but that was to be expected in her amateur years, but her experience comes with age. She was a natural born pianist, and her skill grew with grace. She was 8 when she realized her skill with an instrument like this, and the skill aged, growing stronger and stronger in every passing year.

Compared to the more recent ones she had fully learned or just under practice, this piece was prone to being played by Meiko under a sleepwalk.

 _|And then there's him_

 _Laying all his love for me_

 _I'm so confused, confused, confused, confused|_

All the way until the chorus, her eyes did not leave those strings. Her brother's guitar kept flashing to her mind each time she spares a glance. It got her a little envious that he doesn't have to make an effort with learning his favorite songs' tabs and chords. He just reads them on the internet and boom, he already knows how. Unlike her, she had to figure everything out by ear. She does the harder side of the work.

But he was too humble, he gave her the encouragement that she was a better musician than him, he can't figure out his own tabs by ear. He wasn't a master guitarist yet. He considers her a master musician. She covers her song with full practical ability instead of taking the advice from the internet. He was proud of her for that, she was a real musician.

 _|Who should I love:_

 _You-my dream?_

 _Or him who is knocking to my heart?_

 _Which one should I allow to reign:_

 _My heart or my mind?_

 _I'm so confused, confused, confused, confused_

 _Who should I choose:_

 _The one I love or the one who loves me?|_

This song was one of the things that she could play daintily, delicately, and casually without any effort.

Moving your hands as if you were flaunting your skills in a royal way, just like a princess. She thought it was stupid to do such a thing. Your skill mattered more than your movement. That was what she believed in before. Though when she began mastering her learned pieces, she was doing the same thing she didn't want to do. And when her relatives watched, they were impressed.

Kuya was impressed.

The thought of it brought a smile to her lips.

 _|Even if I am not the one you love_

 _If I wait for you_

 _Perhaps you'd learn_

 _To love me too_

 _And if he is truly faithful_

 _Perhaps the day would come_

 _When I would learn to love him too|_

She played this song with his arms around her, she wanted him to do it again. And when it happens, when she plays in her room, and Kuya manages to hear her in her room playing as he was going about, passing through the corridor. He would enter her room and hold her lovingly while she plays, she would do so with eyes closed and, at the same time, bask in his loving warmth.

 _|Who should I love:_

 _You-my dream?_

 _Or him who is knocking to my heart?_

 _Which one should I allow to reign:_

 _My heart or my mind?_

 _I'm so confused, confused, confused, confused_

 _Who should I choose:_

 _The one I love or the one who loves me?_

 _I long to feel_

 _How to love and be loved in return_

 _Who should I love:_

 _You-my dream?_

 _Or him? (Or him?)|_

As the song was about to come to a conclusion, she didn't want to end it with a somber quality. So she will follow it up with a scale, similar to what her teacher did. It will absolutely botch the song's originality but then again, she wasn't the songwriter nor was that songwriter here, she could botch this song in any way she wanted.

 _|Oh, which one should I allow to reign:_

 _My heart or my mind?_

 _I'm so confused, confused, confused, confused_

 _Who should I choose:_

 _The one I love or the one who loves me|_

Playing the outro and finally the planned scale, she was slowly processing everything that had happened. Tapping the last high note keys, the song was over and the Fog cleared.

Her hands moving away from the keys, everything was slowly coming to existence. The brightness of the room came back, the instrument flashed to existence before her, the softness of the cushion she sat on began to feel perceptible in her sense of touch, the presence that was beside her that had been dead 4 minutes ago began to come alive.

She cannot believe what she just did. She had just played a Grand Piano, in a place she doesn't know, without even thinking about the **damages** , in front of another person who was not her brother or any other relative.

And it absolutely surprised Meiko that she literally FORGOT that her teacher was even there.

When one gets lost in the moment of the song, she metaphorically calls that 'moment' a Fog. The kind of Fog that was actually a stroke of luck if she ever ended up stranded upon. And just as how normal fogs go, no one can see further than a few feet away. But in Meiko's case, she gets _**blinded**_ by it. She loses perception of the world, the surroundings around her goes black, not even living people could be heard. In rare cases, she couldn't even see the instrument she was holding or playing.

It was one of the key points of avoiding stage fright. When there was no audience she could see or even knew were there watching, she can let loose. But this time it was different:

It was almost impossible for her to get lost in the Fog when someone she doesn't know was spectating her. It ruins her focus, she can't keep track of the rhythm and timing, and she can't keep her mind on the song. Just how was she able to do that with a person whom she just met for several minutes?

 _*Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap!*_

"Bravo, Marikawa-san! That was so beautiful!" Takahashi Youko praised, clapping in a way that wasn't enthusiastic yet not looking so casual. It was a way that made Meiko feel like she did well.

She impressed her teacher.

She earned applause from someone else.

The feeling of being praised by someone other than her brother….

It was absolutely alien.

Yet it felt so pleasant.

It dawned to Meiko that she had actually forgotten how it feels like to be applauded by a crowd. The last time she had, she was holding a bow and a violin, at a tender age of 9, and she was completely different girl; she was a shy, quite approachable little darling. It was the same day where she knew how to get lost to the music, where her love for music began.

Everyone, strangers or friends, teachers or classmates, family or not, everyone was clapping their hands when her composition ended. Keeping that well-composed straight face until she walked away from the stage, from the audience's applaud, was no easy feat. Until she was finally in his brother's arms, who was about to congratulate her with hugs and kisses and a lot of praises, the pressure finally weighed its might on her and she passed out to unconsciousness instantaneously thanks to well-hidden anxiety.

She didn't know exactly how she felt that day, it was the first time she played on the stage in front of the public eye. The experience should be grand, but stage fright was still a common enemy that day, it didn't allow her to feel the whole thing. She never thought she could be given the chance to try again and relive what she had missed that day, she didn't think it only needed a different person, a different audience, a different setting, and a different year.

She felt full of life, full of pride, and she felt fulfilled.

It was so... **exhilarating!**

Meiko grinned, for the first time in the outside.

"I did expect you to be able to play but I had not expected it in the least for you to be so talented."

She blushed, taking a few of her dyed tresses in hand and bringing it to her nose, trying not to fall into embarrassment with her teacher's praises with the fragrance.

"Forgive me for asking, but who taught you how?"

Meiko looked back to her teacher, considering the question before she answered with a plausible answer.

She pointed a finger to herself and then she gestured to the ceiling, mouthing a certain someone's name with the term that would look easy to read with the movements of her lips.

"Oh, you are self-taught as well."

She might have missed the second gesture but Meiko refrained from correcting. Telling her this much was enough. She didn't want to feel that hollow feeling again, as if she had lost something that was part of her that cannot be replaced, or even be found. It was gone, that feeling is never going to come back.

"I was self-taught too." There was something weird about her face, she looked…..down. "But I was first taught from my father. He taught me how to play the piano since I was 9." Her hands caressed the keys steadily, her hand forming a C chord.

Meiko scooted closer to her teacher, inclined to listen.

Youko was slightly stupefied for a second. The student wasn't interested in the past time of the instrument yet she was acting like a kindergartener wanting to hear a story when it comes to her own personal life.

This time, her voice was slightly soft and almost monotonous. "That song I played earlier….It was a tribute to him." She pressed a G chord, low tone almost reflecting the mood of the teacher's feelings, yet her face doesn't match it. Thanks to Meiko's musical perception, she noticed. The sunshiny aura the teacher had become rainy. "He was gone when I was 12. Since his passing, my piano skills hadn't reached its full potential yet. I still had much to learn, yet he was gone before I knew it." She _looked_ so sad, yet why doesn't she cry?

Meiko's eyes slowly softened, fully understanding just how her teacher felt. The feeling of losing the person you admire the most so suddenly before you were able to say good bye and able to accept it, she understands. That happened to her too, and it took so long for her to get over it.

One year of pain, tears, and begging. Nothing gave her hope that day.

She didn't want her teacher sad, but what can she do to make her smile?

Her answer came to her when her eyes landed on the white and black keys in front of her. She will try, it wasn't much but this was all she could think of. Giving a little distance to herself from the teacher and close to the end of the high notes, she placed her hands on the keys, daring to try.

Meiko played a lively chord, short and spontaneous, she kept it as cheery as she could in the high notes.

She finished the melody, she spared a look to her teacher: Takahashi Youko was giving her a questionable stare.

Meiko tried again, bringing her attention back to the keys and she played another short melody. This time she placed a little bit of soul quality to the song for emotional effect. Thank God for her solo practices, she wouldn't have done such a thing if she had left her skills in hibernation all those 4 years.

She looked at her teacher once again, the stare the teacher gave was both impressed but still questionable.

It was now Meiko's turn to shoot her advisor with a questionable look, wondering why she isn't getting the point. She spared a glance at the keys in front of the homeroom teacher then back at her before playing yet another spontaneous melody.

As Meiko began to place her effort to exaggerate the cheerful tone of the song, she will do her damnest best to give her _own_ Homeroom Advisor that was Takahashi Youko, that she will now refer to in mind as 'Ma'am Takahashi', a daring and challenging look.

As the chord ended, her hands remain hovering over the black and white keys, she never stopped swiveling her stare from Ma'am Takahashi to the keys in front her.

For a few certain seconds of staring, the homeroom teacher responded by giving her song a reply with a short cheerful melody in the low notes, one handed.

Meiko smiled, finally pleased that her pianist of a teacher got the point. She began another melody, expert leveled and soulful, keeping the cheerful tone existent.

Her homeroom teacher responded to the chord, adding her other hand to the play. And at this moment, Meiko nearly felt the soul quality in that melody dominating hers.

As the teacher ended her response, Meiko began a _Question_. Only this time, she was being mechanical. She was disregarding the soul quality and just settled to skill, trying to throw off her own teacher in terms of mastery.

The teacher gave her _Answer_ , and it was easy to tell that she was settling to being mechanical herself.

Her hands, her skill, her tone control, her movements, the natural flow of the song as a second pair of hands in the same piano; This level of skill was beyond intermediate, beyond novice, beyond **advanced**. Meiko was starting to doubt her thoughts about her adviser being rusty over the passing of her youthful days.

Marikawa Meiko and Takahashi Youko are of the same caliber.

And would Meiko accept there to be an equal? In normal circumstances she wouldn't care.

But this wasn't what she would consider 'normal'.

Under 4 years in a home, having no certain fellow pianist in the vicinity to play with, none must expect her to remain the same when she was given the opportunity to compete with another when every day was another day to practice instead of applying them to something such as THIS. She was daring to live up this moment to her fullest.

This time, Meiko began another melody. With more usage of her pinkie and other keys, she will create another riff and repeat. Barely a few notes in and her teacher joined her mid-chord, bringing her own notes to the play.

Playing along with the flow, she continued the riff. Youko ad-libbed her chords in synchrony to the black-haired girl's cheery chords. Matching the same skill, they do not have to slow down their rhythm or even work out their timing for the other. They wordlessly understood each other's thought pattern through the song. Once again in her life, she belittled every living person who could speak. She _can_ connect through a person, even without any functioning vocal cord.

The song became a _Conversation_. Continuous and almost animated, Meiko gave her teacher 78% of her glances than the keys. She played without any looking, just a way for her to show off how good she was at it.

The teacher mirrored the look her student had, daring and almost conceited, even if it wasn't right for a teacher to show such a thing. But she played along, this method of developing the poor girl's mental state was a big opportunity for improvement. She thought to have many methods in mind, but instead this one came and it was the most effective among all of them. Connecting through music, the idea of it seemed sensible and perfect. It develops self-confidence, trust and hopefully, courage. Marikawa Meiko-san will be a new person reborn in no time.

 _Shimuya-kun would be very impressed once he hears of this._

Some intention of the same idea was completely unnoticed.

This was Meiko's intention since hearing about her teacher's past. She wasn't trying to cheer up her teacher with a melody, she was trying to bring her teacher's learned skill to existence. Playing the piano makes her feel alive, if her teacher played along she could bring back the sunshine around her again. Though when it happened, it took a different turn than what Meiko had expected:

It had gotten competitive.

But she couldn't have it than any other way. She was having fun in this.

With competition in mind, the duo couldn't even bring their minds to notice the quality of the melody they played, or even know how long the song was going to last. They did not even come close to realizing that they had gratified a song purely out of skill and experience alone without any practicing, and did not even realize that it was so grand that it could've drowned lesser pianist's to discouragement. It could have been worth fortunes if it were ever to be eavesdropped by recording specialists.

But thanks to their competitive urges, they don't have any regard to the surroundings around them. Not because they got lost to the Fog, but because they didn't care. Which meant that anybody could've heard the noises they were making inside the classroom from the hallway, it wouldn't be a surprise to them once they realized that there was a single person that served to be their audience, instead of eavesdropper, standing right behind them.

The Audience watched and listened with indifference, neither pleased nor bored with their little playthrough, but the Audience's dark violet eyes showed unhidden interest. Specifically towards the girl with shining, silky black and blue hair that seemed to flow like a tainted waterfall down her back.

She could almost feel herself looking at her own back, except with a different hair color flowing down. Nonetheless, The Audience remained still. Standing and listening, awaiting for the two enthusiastic musicians to end their little escapade.

Among the two of them, the adult, who could presumably be her homeroom teacher, was the first to show signs of exhaustion, her hands going sluggish as if they had become heavy over the amount of effort she placed on her talent and the visible signs of sweat on her temple. The student however, almost appeared to be able to last for another 4 minutes after the last **3** of nonstop playing, the vigor of the girl's hands seemed to outmatch a crazed bull's stamina.

When the homeroom teacher couldn't hold out anymore, she pulled back her hands from the black and white keys with a loud sigh, as if it was a heavy block she had been carrying instead of the wooden instrument, her chord's gone off key as she released her hands before being silenced by her student's extemporaneous solo. Watching attentively, the girl seemed to be giving it her all as she was the only one playing, her hands pounding on the keys like a hammer to a nail, the suspenseful tone almost magnificently increasing in intensity.

The Audience was almost concerned for the piano that the girl might break the keys apart if she uses such strength.

Then as after several seconds of the solo had passed, the speed had begun to lessen in pace, it was beginning to show that the girl was either giving in to exhaustion or was finally ending the song. With a slam of the last and final chord and letting it ring for a few seconds, the girl finally released the strings and the room fell silent once again before turning her stare towards the only adult in the classroom.

That silence was broken by a mirthful laughter coming from the teacher, the girl shared the laugh, seeming to enjoy the experience along with her. However, the latter oddly wasn't…..vocal. It was clear that she was laughing, but not even a single sound resembling a laugh could be evident, even when she was covering her mouth with her small hand to stifle it down, not a single laughter seems to reach the Audience's ears.

It was at this moment that the homeroom teacher finally noticed her, her eyes widening over her sudden presence before composing herself and greeting her. "Good morning." The teacher stood up and bowed to her politely, She returned the bow with an incline of her head. "Are you a student of this class?"

"….Yes." She simply replied in a low, monotone voice.

It was the Audience's turn to notice that the student had stood up from the bench and was facing her fully. She was able to look at the latter's face in full detail. The girl had the whitest porcelain-white skin she ever had from any other person she had met or seen, with the cheeks tinged lightly red from her exertions at the piano. Her face framed serenely by her black and blue locks, her pointy bangs almost covering the entire forehead and her side locks almost reaching the waist as they hung over each of her shoulders. The Audience widened her eyes, only slightly as she beheld the young girl's eyes: they were the most innocent light brown eyes she had ever witnessed. Aside from the full uniform of the school, the girl had black and red striped stockings worn, accurately defining her slim legs, as if they were a part of her.

She couldn't stop herself from feeling surprised at how bizarre that face the girl had.

Staring straight into the girl's innocuous brown eyes, standing in the same posture the girl was; feet together and hands interlaced together in front of her abdomen, matching her appearance like a master imitator.

Two things dawned to the Audience as she had done this: how odd, or almost awkward this situation was between her and the young girl that continued to stare at her with surprise and slight nervousness, and…

….How She, the Audience, the Valedictorian, **Kirishima** **Shouko** was practically looking at 'herself'.

* * *

I'm SO Disappointed that you can't put music symbols in this website...!

For the song. **NOT MINE.** Remember that. (youtube - dot - com /watch?v=rE-Bb_0pp2M)


	4. 1-3 I'm Off To A Good Start

**Shina Kina - Owned by Twirltheflag**

* * *

 **I'm Off to a Good Start.**

* * *

"~ _Cause all I need_

 _Is a beauty and a beat_

 _Who can make my life complete_

 _It's all about you_

 _When the music makes you move_

 _Baby, do it like you do, Cause~"_

Look at me, singing and skip dancing on _Beauty and the Beat_ by Justin Beiber on the first day of school while being _late_ with no one to hear me on the empty hallway while I'm with my headphones, plugged to my ears and my mp3 iPod on my blazer chest pocket, being chill.

How's this for a first impression?

Homeroom must've started right now, probably after half an hour ago, while I was still transferring a few songs to my mp3 before I leave after I woke up on 7 sharp, so yeah I was pretty chill about it.

But you can just kick me out of the good first-impression department if somebody thinks I ruined it on the first day, not that I cared. It's not like I showed anybody everything, right? I mean, come on! First days are just part of any other school day. Not that it changes anything no matter how early you are, not even does it even break a first impression. And even if it did, people could just fuck off. Lots of people are blind to the real person sometimes.

 _B~~~~~~B_

Oh yeah, the dub step breakdown. Couldn't stop myself from dancing on my step more energetically, including shaking my ass. While I was still dancing, I had to keep my attention up and focused on the class signs. I already passed the A,B, C, and D signs, though the further the letter got, the fancy design of the signs dropped by one margin. So if I'm going to use my quote-unquote 'logical ability' to figure out the design of my class, I should expect something close to crappy.

….And it was crappier than I thought.

Okay, I am right below the sign, and I bet that it was a piece of a sawed-off 2x4 wood that someone stole out of a construction site, slammed some chains on it and I think that same someone was a complete idiot because he wrote the wrong letter, because it supposedly says '2-E' but a sticky note with a big F in bold letters was pasted over the E, therefore making it the 2-F; The F-Class.

Or _my_ class, to be specific.

Is this what you get for dropping the entrance exam? Well, I knew my risks, I've gotten myself here in the first place.

The song playing on my ears was frankly over, therefore I'm not getting any more distractions from the situation I'm in. I adjusted my glasses as it did even though it wasn't necessary, it's kind of a habit I had whenever I feel upset, troubled, or just plain disappointed.

With the song over, the next one would be playing at any moment. I hit the pause button through my chest pocket and the song got silenced before it even started. I unplugged the headphones and stuffed it in my bag. I'll just leave the mp3 there. Any more upbeat pop songs won't really help anymore when I am at my worst situation.

Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap!

Running footsteps, soft yet sounding hurried, and a little bit labored coming from my left, and it was getting nearer.

I turned my head to face the oncoming runner in my usual cool manner (cause I can) and was able to witness a girl with lots of wavy pink hair flying behind her as she ran towards my direction and stopped just a meter beside me.

I raised an eyebrow at the newly arrived pinkette. "Late for class?" I asked, almost genuinely thinking that the girl was about to crash into me. At least I didn't try to step aside, it would've looked kinda swaggish if someone videotaped it and showed it to me.

The girl panted a few more times, hands on her knees as she was trying to catch her breath, as though she had ran through 20 laps without breaking her momentum before finally speaking. "…..Yeah, I…guess." She said in between pants as she looked up, trying to meet my stare but instead dropping her head again to get some air. "Excuse….me…"

Despite how brief of a glance it was, I was able to get a good look of her face.

And _Whoa_ , was she a cutie.

The pinkette had blue eyes, not really deep colored like I sort of expected her to have at the start but they do get you to keep looking at them for another 10 seconds. Her face was round, had very fair skin too, 'cept that she looked a little red from all the running. Looking at her small body, anybody could instantly say that she wasn't good enough for the sports department, that's for sure. Her pink hair that probably reached her waist was amazingly thick except it was softer and actually looked fluffier, like cotton candy.

Man she got the goods. Couldn't stop myself from widening my eyes when I took a glance at the pinkette's chest, they were enormously **big** for a small body like her's…

Three second rule, girl. Her eyes aren't there.

Ahem, anyway…..

Taken that this girl just passed 5 classrooms already, does that mean….

"You an F-Class?" I asked simply.

The cutie took one more deep breath, finally taking all of her oxygen back and she was finally able to speak fine, "Yeah, kind of." She answered, smiling sheepishly as she locked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Are you a student here in F-Class too?" She asked politely. As tall as I was, she had to look _all_ the way up just to stare back into my face.

I sighed audibly for the second time, adjusting my glasses as I faced the classroom. It's a force of habit, couldn't help it. "Yep, we're stuck together in this classroom." I answered in a deadpan tone. "Got a name?"

"It's Himeji Mizuki, pleased to meet you." This kid was apparently too formal, even for me, she even bowed. Seems this kid's parent's raised her in a standard that anybody would appreciate her presence, no matter where she was or who she was talking to. But I'm not really in to formalities, really. It's like you're holding yourself down just to meet anyone's expectations. Not that I won't do them, but it's hardly the right time to even be _this_ formal, right?

"'Sup, Mizuki. I'm Kina Shina, kinda rhymes so it's simple to remember." I stated, blowing the dyed locks of hair hanging on my right forehead as a finisher. Another habit I do whenever introducing myself and feeling like it.

"'Mi-Mizuki?'" Mizuki repeated in a stutter, surprised that I was using her first name right off the bat.

Ugh, here we go again.

"What? That's your name, right?" I'm getting tired of this response, I need a new line. Where's my director? "Or maybe you don't like being called it?" I asked, deadpan tone there again.

Mizuki blushed, "Huh? Uh, no! I don't mind but…..why my first name?"

I sighed again for the third time, I was already getting tired of this conversation, even after three words. Why does everybody have to make a big deal about this?

"Come on, it's just a name. Not like it's a big deal," I stated simply, deadpan tone still lingering.

Mizuki looked like she was about to say more but relented, so she just nodded in understanding, "Okay, shall I call you 'Shina-san' then?"

Huh, that sounded formal than I expected, not that I'm complaining. I smiled. "Alright, shall we get in?" I turned my attention to the classroom and adjusted my glasses, even though it wasn't necessary. "Looks like they're having some fun."

By 'fun', something close to WEIRD, or just utterly rowdy was definitely going on in the classroom.

Listen.

…..

"Er, my name is Yoshii Akihisa. Feel free to call me 'Darling'."

" **DAR—LING!"**

"….Sorry, I take back what I said! Nice to meet you."

….

How was that for a first impression? Not much but it came out way better than mine though.

I never thought that such a cuddly word being chorused by so many rough voice, who I could not doubt could only belong to the students' (who are going to be my classmates) inside, could be so DISGUSTING.

"This class seems something." The pinkette said.

My face fell into confusion as I looked at her weirdly. How would Mizuki thought about what was happening inside could be close to what she just said was beyond me. "'Seems something?'" I repeated, trying to draw her point.

Mizuki smiled. "Yes, everyone seemed so cheerful." She said in a peppy tone.

I looked at the situation which was past the classroom, now everybody was being a little loud. Surely, no normal person could call something like what was going on just seconds ago 'fun', right? Was she being sarcastic? Though judging by her tone, it can't be close to a 'yes'.

I stared for a while before sighing (again, I know) and adjusted my glasses once again, "Alright, let's get inside and see some of these 'cheerful' guys that you keep talking about." I said sarcastically, reaching for the door and sliding it open.

Whatever insanity that just happened to be going on inside had just abruptly stopped the sooner I opened it, which was odd because there were so many guys inside and everybody was seated the sooner I looked inside.

What actually surprised me was the classroom.

The windows were broken and crappily patched together with some frickin' Duct Tape. The desks weren't desks at all, just small, short-legged, round tables. It was practically a greenhouse of mushrooms if you look at some areas that aren't noticeable. And the guys were not sitting, they were kneeling; Seat cushions were there instead of chairs with the cushions lost. Dust, pollen, and God-knows-what-else was floating around the air.

Geez.

I sighed my fourth sigh this time, rolling my eyes as I adjusted my glasses. The Teach was there in the front behind the podium and he talked in the most monotonous, uncaring voice I ever heard in my life. "You must be the exchange student, come in and introduce yourself."

"Sorry we're late." Mizuki timidly murmured behind me.

Teach looked at Mizuki as if he had just noticed her, "Actually, you two came just in time. We were just proceeding, come in and introduce yourselves."

I wordlessly did as I was told and walked over to the front, Mizuki just happened to be not used to being looked at by many people, glancing back she was getting nervous and her face was going red again.

How's that 'fun' working out for ya, I thought with a smirk, enjoying how what she said earlier backfired on her.

I was at the podium now, I did a thorough scan all around, there happened to be another girl at the side: she had maroon colored hair that was tied to a ponytail with a yellow bow, had green eyes and had a slim body. At least we ain't the only girls around here.

I placed one hand on my hip before starting with a (fifth) sigh, "Nice to meet you, name's Kina Shina. Came from Nanokawa High School. Pleased to meet you." I stated dully as I gave a lazy bow.

I could hear a few whispers and murmurs about the mentioned school, somewhere between being a private school and had very advanced teaching methods that even average students wouldn't even make past the first semester; most where correct. It _was_ a private school but the teaching methods weren't different from other schools, they just made the questions complicated when they were just like any other question you'd see in a test paper and is actually simple as hell if you look closer and were sharp enough to read through it.

I figured them all out in the blink of an eye and I nearly aced everything, hehe.

"Come on, Mizuki. Your turn." I ordered to the pinkette, stepping away from the podium.

"Huh!? Ah, yes! Sorry!" She struggled, trying to maintain composure. Above all the shy people I've ever met in my life, she topped all of them. She looked like she was about to faint, not that I blame her but come on its just 50+ people here. "M-my name is—I mean, my name is.." Come on girl, deep breaths. "My name is Himeji Mizuki. Nice to meet you…" She said in a small voice.

Everybody began making comments.

I turned my attention to the crowd, almost every one of the guys were staring in disbelief, and for some reason I don't know. I'd thought they'd be grinning dumbly at the fact that they're going to be pleased at the fact that they were going to share this classroom with girls. I looked in their perspective at the Pinky, trying to get their point. Looking at her twice, now that I think about it, this kid don't look the type that had a low score good enough to be here. Or maybe was she known by some reputation, like an achiever or something?

Looking back at the boys, I noticed that there at least a few boys who looked like they didn't care about the fact that we were here but I'm only seeing 3—

What the…..?

Some white guy in the corner at the back of the class with long black hair ending at his chin and very long bangs that actually covered his eyes was looking at Mizuki that was not like the gawkers or like the ones that don't care, this black haired guy was eyeing her like she was a murderer of his family.

Did this guy have a grudge on Mizuki or something?

"I have a question!" One of the guys raised his right hand.

"Huh!? Y-yes, what is your question?" Mizuki squeaked.

"Why are you here?"

Wow, rude.

Before I could say anything, Mizuki had already started saying something, stiffening as if the answer was hard to say.

"About that…." She nervously said, a nervous expression on her face and fidgeting in her steps. "I got a fever during the placement test."

What…?

I stared at the Pinkette, not believing what I just heard. "You just got thrown here because of a fever?" I muttered shockingly, frowning.

An explanation came from the teacher, "Leaving in the middle of the exam results in a zero on your placement test." He said in that monotone voice of his. It sounded…..Sick. He sounded unsympathetic and unreal more than anything.

Before I could even help it, my hand forming into a fist and my other hand holding my bag was close to crushing the grip holder before I lowered my head; I was getting **Pissed**. I glared hard at the teacher, seething.

"She was just sick, why didn't you give her a retry on the exam!?" I hissed at the teacher, nearly cursing.

"Maintaining not only your grades but your health is the priority of the student." The teacher said again in that motherfucking monotone again.

"Are you kidding me!?" I snapped, surprising everyone else in the room, finding that priority more stupider than the fucking hierarchy. "So, your just gonna blame the student for something she didn't do!? Oh my god." I nearly thundered, I was using every sense of self-control I ever had to not claw my head and ruin my hair (not to mention yelling, one of the core habits I had when I was very pissed).

First this school had some kind of fucked-up hierarchy of treatment depending on the grade you had, and NOW they just throw some kid to F-Class for leaving the room just because of some **fever**!?

This was way too fucked up, no—this was way beyond fucked up. This school had the worse methods, they treated kids (especially the F-Class) harshly because of their bad grades. THAT was the damn reason why I didn't take their damn entrance test to begin with, The complete reason why I never took the damn entrance exam was because of that fucking hierarchy. But the fact that someone was given a zero because of leaving the room due to a fever was just way worse!

It's the same as ableism of the nazi doctrine, for fucks sake!

"You're a teacher! We're not College students here, you should be prioritizing the well-being of the students and technically, blatantly blaming—" Something tugged on my sleeve, freezing my speech midway. I turned my head to look at what it was and I saw Mizuki pinching my cuffs with an apologetic look on her face.

"Um, it's alright, Shina-san. They weren't blaming me, I just wasn't watching my health at the time so it's alright."

Are you just gonna take this, Mizuki?

I frowned, just flabbergasted that the poor kid was just going to take it without having a say for anything.

Before I could argue back, the pinkette had already placed the final nail on the coffin and slammed my face towards the head to fully bury it into the wood, "I think this class would be alright."

I glowered at the short girl incredulously, unsure how to feel for her situation anymore. After a moment, I just gave up. "If that's what you want, then fine." I muttered begrudgingly, glaring at this unsympathetic asshole of a teacher.

I walked towards the back of the class, choosing to take one of the free spaces. The boys I passed by tried to back away from my space because of the fact that I was obviously pissed. They'd better be, I get really heated when I'm pissed. You better keep out if you know what's good for you.

There was an open spot nearby some redhead and there was another one beside the black haired guy earlier but the leg on the coffee table was broken so I settled to choosing the seat with the redhead.

I usually sleep in class and I won't have a problem with it since I'm pretty much covered with my marks, but frankly I don't want a seat near that damn teacher. Can't believe I chose the most inconspicuous spot of the class just for another reason besides sleeping.

I took a seat at the last row, just 3 seats away from the left. I got a wide view of everything, both from this distance and from my natural height. Note, I'm quite tall for a girl, my friends sometimes comment about it when it sticks out, and tall girl's don't get a lot of love out there. That's my experience. Not that it's my problem or anything, I have better things to deal with. You know, education before love and shit.

By the way, where was Mizuki?

I searched for the shade of pink before I noticed her: she picked a spot beside a guy with ashen brown hair.

"I was so nervous," Mizuki exhaled, putting a hand on her chest. Now the ashen haired guy was starting to talk to her, he didn't sound like he was hitting on her because he was rather mentioning about his concerns for her well-being, her fever in particular.

Good guy, I'll admit that.

Taking a peek to the left, the guy who was shooting daggers earlier, this one was much taller, possibly by 4 inches above me. This time he wasn't glowering anymore, he was placing his hand on his 'eyes' through his bangs and wiped his face, his other hand placed on his table and clenching to a fist.

Take a look at the guy's skin, he looked dead in those white fleshes. That's not usual for a boy, it was like he was freshly resurrected from his grave by some occult.

Despite how far he was, I was actually able to hear a small murmur right after he lightly slammed his hand to the tatami floor with a low groan.

"….This is so fucking **wrong** …!" The last word came out a hoarse scream, suppressed down that nobody could've heard it except nearby. And by 'nearby', I mean me. I don't always play my music at full maximum, I could practically hear ants 5 meters away.

Cocking an eyebrow, I wonder if this guy was under the same circumstances as Mizuki, or just different. But then again, why was he looking at Mizuki as if she just burnt his house down?

Ah, there he goes again.

No way could I see his eyes, no way I could see his entire face except halfway down where it was visibly stoic and cold, but I could 'see' his glare and it was pointed right at Mizuki. If just tad guessing wasn't a good indication, then take a look at the guy's hand. It was curled to a fist, then it started clawing at the rotten tatami mat back and fro until he was leaving 4 scratch lines.

Now it was starting to look a little unsettling. I scooted closer and placed myself behind the broken coffee table that was next to his seat before calling for his attention.

"Hey, I don't know what you and Mizuki had but if you don't stop looking at her like that, you're gonna look like you're about to pounce on her."

His reaction was to snap his head sideways to look at me. The way he looked at me without any of his eyes in plain sight, thanks to his bangs, it was almost unnerving.

"….What?" He hissed as if he didn't hear me.

I rolled my eyes before I rephrased in a dry tone. "Just why the hell are you looking at Mizuki over there like some serial killer finally seeing a potential victim to kill?"

"….Then you should back off if you know what is good for you." He snapped coldly, as if he was doing that to scare me off.

Not even close, dude. That line doesn't belong to you, _only_. "Sorry, I don't." I countered. "Now tell me why." I further pressed, leaning towards him slightly.

Strangely, I was starting to 'see' his eyes widening at my refusal, like I just predicted the kind of face he was making because of what I said. "….Do you expect me to tell you that instantly?"

"I do, so tell me. Are you guy's having a lover's quarrel or something?"

He got flustered instantly. I couldn't tell if he was blushing or just gone red from anger, the only clue was a very annoyed face showing. "….No!" He nearly yelled that.

"Okay, then tell me what's going on then I'll leave you alone."

"….Just what the hell is your point, woman!?"

"I have a name, you know."

"….Do I care!?"

I forced myself from smirking in amusement, I just kept the blank look on my face that would've probably said 'yeah, go on'. I was starting to love this. If he's not going to tell me then I might as well have fun with him.

"You two! Be quiet!" Some motherfucking monotone reprimanded from the podium. My poker face fell and I shot a sideways glare at the damned teacher from the corner of my eyes. As if I'm going to listen to you with that kind of voice.

The guy simply shot a glare and a sneer towards the direction I was facing. I barely missed the animalistic growling noises that was visibly resonating in his direction.

Instead of extra reprimands I hear another boy doing his self-introductions monotonously continued. Didn't even think about making an afterword for the noises he and I were making, what a _surprise_.

I stared back at the guy, after a few seconds of spitefully looking at the front of the class he turned his stare from the teacher to me, fixing that death glare of his to my direction. It might be those bangs that were making the glare intense because the way his eyes were hidden by it, the effect of the stare was magnified threefold. I don't know how intense was he staring at me, leaves a good psychological effect.

Thankfully, I didn't budge an inch under his stare.

We were like that for a while, doing a staring contest with each other, except that you gotta make the other uncomfortable just by your mere stare (and I am having a hard time keeping my face like this). After a while, he was the one who lost, because he slashed the tatami floor horizontally with his fingernails, as if he was trying to mark a territory with 4 lines, which failed because he didn't leave a mark. Probably pissed, he turned his eyes away from me to the window, still looking annoyed, now I was doing a staring contest with his back; Greetings, noble foe.

"…" He was silent for a bit, but I didn't stop staring at him. Just can't stop myself from annoying this guy even longer. Take note of this, I'm **not** one to 'let things be', when I want something, I'll do whatever it takes to get it, and I won't stop until I do. If he's not gonna tell me then I will bear him down to the ends of the earth.

Call me annoying but that's who I am.

"….(stare)"

"…"

"….(Stare)"

"…"

"….(Stare)"

"…"

If this guy was feeling my stare, he wasn't showing any sign of it, or he was doing a good job of hiding it. I was trying to bore 2 holes on his back but I don't think it's working, he's _very_ still. It was like I was staring at a statue that's never going to do anything except pose.

"….."

"…..(Stare)"

"….."

"…(Stare)

Damn it, this is getting nowhere. How was I supposed to get the information out of him?

"….Tell me your name again." He lowly said without facing me.

….Never mind?

"And if I don't?" I challenged him.

He answered me straight away, "….You will never hear my answer to your question."

….Okay, didn't actually expect it to get him so quickly, looks like he fell under my stare, but I'm pretty sure he was being like this just so I could leave him alone. Sounds like the same result, but I can't waste the chance.

"It's Kina Shina, dude. You should'a paid attention while I was introducing myself." I told him firmly. "Now tell me yours." I demanded, referring to his name. Hey, I gotta be fair here! He was going to tell me his pieces of information without a fight and that doesn't mean I shouldn't return the favor.

Slowly, he turned his head to face me, the slow revolution of his head made the action quite creepy. Seriously, does this guy have to move like a horror movie antagonist every time?

As he was half-facing me, his direct stare just a little sideways from my face to my right, drumming his fingers in a series pattern on the table before he answered me. "….Rino." He told me. "….It's Shimuya Rino."

I swear, if he starts saying the exact same lines again, I'm gonna fucking blow.

I won't be able to bear it twice in one day.

"Now, _Rino_." I started, steeling myself for it. " **Why** are you looking at her like that?"

He didn't react, no mild surprise for using his first name right off the bat or even a sign of annoyance for pressing the matter further once again.

After a short pause, he told me in a voice that completely spilled venom. "….Because of that DAMN priority!" He hissed.

Intriguing, "What priority?" I more or less demanded than asked.

But Rino didn't seem to notice it, or maybe he just ignored it, "….The main reason why Himeji is here is part of the reason why I am here!" He nearly yelled, and this time I mean it, he nearly did.

My fingers curled into a fist, "So **what** does that _shit_ have to do with you looking at Mizuki like that?" I harshly demanded, barely containing myself because of my own anger.

Despite the way I said that, the way it sounded offensive than the way it should be, he didn't get pissed or even glare at me. He looked….downcast, direct stare pointed down and head hung low, as if the question I had asked had struck him somewhere deep.

After being silent for a few seconds, he told me in a gentle voice, as though he was trying not to sound forbidding in his answer. "….The information you seek from me is quite…..'personal'. I cannot share willingly." His voice was low, pained and very, very bitter.

….Okay, now I feel a little awful for saying it like that. If he was here under the same case as Mizuki then he was as affected as the Pinkie was, but instead of accepting it just like her, he was openly showing his displeasure. Maybe I shouldn't press it any further and make it worse for him even more, this guy was probably having it worse than Mizuki over there who was quite blasé about being in this class for having a fever.

"Okay…." I nodded and just leaned back with my hands supporting me instead of heading back to my table. "I'm not the kind of girl that pries into someone's life, anyway."

 _Reeeaaal_ smooth, Shina. _Totally_ not that kind of girl at _all_ , after everything you just asked a few seconds ago.

Shut up! I wasn't thinking! I was too pissed because of Monotone-Sensei over there that I wasn't even thinking about what I said unlike when I was composed. Damn Hypocritical Me.

Still though, I wanna know:

Just why is he looking at her like that?

Eh, I'll deal with that later. Right now, let's just sit back and enjoy the show.

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

I just stayed still for a bit and waited out the self-introductions. To be frank, I was BORED as fuck that I felt like flipping off this entire thing, 'enjoy the show' my ass.

Everybody was so monotonous just like the measly guy behind the podium. Can't use my headphones yet, don't wanna risk it being taken for using it in class. I'm not letting anybody touch this sacred treasure of mine, EVER!

I looked to the side again to have a look at Rino if he's still glaring at Mizuki. He isn't. He's just being passive, his elbows on the coffee table on front of him, hands interlocked on the surface, and his direct stare on the surface that all of his hair hung downwards, which just makes that horror themed appearance of his stand out.

How does he do that really, being conversational the first then being an inconspicuous homicidal teenager the next?

"You're not here because of grades, aren't you?" I asked randomly, not really sure how to follow this up once he answers.

He shook his head slowly, his black tresses swinging side to side like pendulums. "….Much more than that." He muttered.

I didn't quite hear him but I'm pretty sure that's what he said so I just said, "Right."

"…"

"…"

Yeah, no follow up conversation afterwards, he continued the 'plan a murder method' pose. But if some horror movie clichés could go, then the murderer was always a smart one. It totally supports that homicidal teenager look of his and my intuition that he was a beyond an average-grade student. Sometime must've happened to him in the entrance exam that didn't give him a better classroom than this dust trap.

"….I hate that priority as much as you seem to hate it." He remarked without looking at me.

I inclined my head in his direction to hear him clearly, his voice was too low to be heard while a roll call was ongoing. "You don't say." I agreed. "How 'bout you? Are _you_ gonna do something about it?"

I suddenly felt the change in his mood, from bitter to neutral and he brought his interlocked fingers below his chin before saying, "….Anything is possible in this school..." He said darkly before pausing. "…..but the red-haired man in front will be the one to bring the changes I wanted."

I looked to where he looked and I see a redhead guy, tall, and evidently muscular, in a concentrating position, very contemplative about something. I stared for a little bit before I faced him again, "And how is he going to do that?" I asked.

He removed his hands from his chin and just leaned back, supporting himself with his hands behind him. "….Wait." He answered simply.

Really? You're just gonna leave me with that?

He took a deep breath and he was facing me fully. Again, it was unnerving with his eyes not being there to be seen and he was looking at me with an emotionless stare, emotionless being his flat line of a mouth and pretty much nothing else.

"….Do you want to hear something that could satisfy your animosity towards what the proctor had said? It was part of the reason why I am here."

Was he talking about the priority?

Lifting an eyebrow, I dared him. "Humor me."

His demeanor suddenly changed, his horror themed appearance became deliberate, like he was doing that on purpose. His face, it suddenly contorted to a grimace; the mere sight of it just sends the chills to my spine.

"….On the day of entrance exam, I crumpled my test paper, tipped over my table and threw the piece of paper at the proctor the sooner he rambled about the PRIORITY."

My eyes flew wide open and my back snapped straight up, my hands now beside me instead of behind me. Looking at him in disbelief, I had never met anyone who would do something criminal or just plain school-wise offensive and tell people about it like it was a story about how he got his first bike.

I did react and gave him my feedback, though I'm pretty sure it was beyond what he expected me to say, probably expecting me to be repulsed or just be plain disgusted of him. The way he said that, it sounded like he wanted me to back away from him, like he was doing that to keep me away from his space. It would've worked, ya know. Somebody else would've looked at him in a different light the sooner he told someone else about what he did. Anybody normal would have, but ME? Nah, I'm a lost cause now. I'm pretty much kicked out of the _Normal Department_ **years** ago.

I smiled suggestively, and I said in a teasing tone, almost meaning it.

"I think you and I are gonna get along _juuust_ fine."

* * *

I have Twirltheflag's permission. Kina Shina is rightfully mine but forever the Author's creation.


	5. 1-4 The Motive and The Motivation

Got a good weekend: Exams are over, got exempted from Computer Exam because I topped it, got a 3-day weekend with 2 more coming, and the internet's back! I feel like celebrating with a new chapter with multiple perspectives.

 **Shina Kina - Owned by Twirltheflag**  
 **Others more will follow for diversity.**

* * *

 **The Motive and the Motivation.**

* * *

"I think you and I are gonna get along _juuust_ fine." Shina took satisfaction when the Goth boy recoiled, he definitely didn't expect her to say that at all. She really loves it when she gets a reaction from people whenever she says something, whether it ends up with people agreeing with her, or just gone pissed off because they were wrong. But the flustered looks, surprised shock, or just caught off-guard were the best ones ever.

"Hey, you two over there, be quiet." The Advisor reprimanded, hearing the podium being slammed a few times as a warning.

She felt a vein explode, Shina didn't really have a wide patience when it comes to bullshit, and she lost her limit the sooner she heard the homeroom teacher's voice. Using a fucking monotone to send a warning, the stupidity of it was almost unbelievable. _How does that even **work!?**_

Just as she was about to flip him off, the podium suddenly fell apart, the nails dislodging and the wood cracking the sooner she landed her eyes on it before she could land her glare on him. Now she was frozen on the spot, a pre-glare frozen on her face and her middle finger curled upwards from her fist, watching the construction fall apart until it ran out of joints and nails to untangle.

Everybody was very silent, watching the sudden occurrence with slight surprise. They knew how sucky their equipment was, but to this extent….it was almost unbelievable that even _that_ much impact could cause a demolition.

The silence was immediately broken when several students started coughing from the dust that erupted from the table's untimely collapse, that didn't serve as a mild thing, however, to the ones allergic to it. As the dust practically became a sandstorm that it reached even the back of the class because of the open window that had a strong wind blowing, they were coughing or sneezing instantaneously. Nonetheless the Pink-haired girl gave a forced laugh and a forced smile at the spectacle that happened while the blonde frowned on the new factor that would make her impression of F-Class even worse.

To a few displeased students, they were reminded of one thing once again:

Their equipment was so crappy.

"I'll get a new table to replace it. Please be patient." The teacher monotonously said as he left the classroom.

The door closed.

 _*BANG!*_

A bitter fist was sent flying towards a rusted, metal locker door, creating a very loud metallic explosion practically similar to the magnitude of a car crash, certainly surprising several students, if not the entire classroom. A weak hearted few nearly jumped out of their skin, Mizuki practically leapt to the air with a loud yelp, the first girl of F-Class reacted the same way, and Akihisa literally jumped to his feet. The sturdiest among them only reacted with a crinkle of their faces, specifically Yuuji and Shina. Hideyoshi merely winced and Kouta whipped his head to the source as a disguise for his surprise.

A second metallic and less louder 'clang' followed before everyone looked at the source of the sudden eruption. For one they see a locker door lying on the floor, somehow removed from its respective locker (and having a very obvious metal dent on the base that could no one could doubt to be knuckles). Secondly, they see a pale boy with poorly kept anger underneath raven-black bangs that was Rino with his left hand reared back against where the locker door should be before it was on the floor.

They stared before they talked amongst themselves about how surprised they were or sent complaints towards the man, or just gave simple glares, oblivious to the seething rage he blew out on the locker door that fell.

"….Twice this happened." The irate boy hissed to himself as he stood up and picked up the detached locker door before placing it atop the lockers alongside the first locker he detached. He was well-reminded of how lousy the F-Class was when he saw the podium collapse just by 4 _lethargic_ slaps on the surface. And he didn't take it well, just like the other details he found. First, the worst classroom; second, the most annoying blonde he ever met; third, the teacher; and fourth, the classroom, **again**.

Shina glared hard at Rino before turning away and face palming with a grumbled sigh. "This classroom's basically fucked up." She said to herself without so much as muttering it for exclusion, unsure who to refer in general; whether it's the classroom itself, or the people in it. _Probably_ _both,_ she thought with slight admittance.

Knowing that the locker won't slip off and cause another ruckus by an accidental fall, Rino stepped back and inspected the overall damage of the entire rusted locker. Excluding the two locker doors that had been detached, he didn't really expect to make art: he made a spider web pattern of dent lines covering nearly half the entirety of 3 other lockers with the doorless locker as the center. He was surprised himself. He knew about rage empowering physical strength, but not to this extent just because of childish **bitterness**.

He sighed hoarsely, rubbing his red knuckles from the late-arriving pain that was actually held down by rage before it was sapped out. Walking over to the window, he leaned his back against the windowsill and allowed cool wind to lower the irate temperature of his body to the cool and sickly cold, his normal (abnormal) body temperature.

Rino was starting to lose his patience with the F-Class, stupidity presenting itself one after another, growing stupider after another. The details: Absolute idiot Yoshii Akihisa, advisor Fukuhara Shin, and lastly, some woman who thinks she can pry her own nose in his personals—all these just blatantly annoyed the fuck out of him.

He clicked his tongue inside his throat; the first day of school never felt so dreadful.

 _Just why was I even here in the first place?_

He cursed himself for even asking, the reason why was another detail of this classroom that he damned so much above all else.

 _Just what is it that I could even consider 'good' here?_ He asked himself, desperate for a positive attitude to take over his mindset as a coping mechanism to give the class tolerance before his rebellious soul eats away his good will to even consider. If he was to consider a good detail, even if slightly, just for himself in the midst of all the stupidity this classroom had, it was Kina Shina.

She was an interesting woman. That's for sure.

Being a Filipino, everybody was born with black hair and brown/baby-white skin. Rino cannot doubt that he had been born the same way, but the color of his skin now from the skin he was born with almost made him forget that he ever had brown skin before.

Most blonde hairs he had seen in life was a goddamn poser, dyed and unnatural. Every yellow hair seen, here or in his country, was a damn fake, too blind or just unable to admit how beautiful his/her originality was.

This one was indeed different, and it's not a joke. Kina Shina's hair was undoubtfully natural, and she is no doubt bearing the genes of a blonde human, the light colored skin an indication to his theory. One of her parents must definitely be an American while the other a Japanese.

Her height came as confetti, popping along with the surprise. Average Filipino heights are bordered between 4'11" and 5'9", Japanese being just higher by a touch. It made Rino the tallest among other fellow Filipinos and maybe a few Japanese people, it was easy to conclude that he had never met a woman no taller than 5'6" because of that natural height border, regardless of both nationalities.

But it was still a surprise, no matter how exaggerated it is to be so when he thinks about it. She was a _Towering_ woman by 5'10". As she had walked inside the classroom with a lazy stride earlier, Rino cannot bear down his amazement at her height. If he would compare heights with her, she would probably be at his nose's level or lip. She wasn't at Rep's level where he had nearly reached his eyes/eyebrows but she was the tallest woman he had ever seen in his entire lifetime. Her skin was a definite pale white, natural and effortlessly earned.

It supported the assumptions he had that she definitely has American blood flowing in her system.

She was an eccentric one, however. Rino wondered if it was because of interracial mixture of genes that had caused the oddity. She was wide mouthed with sarcasm, wordplay, and down-to-earth VERY unbearable. Such disposition with words cannot fit the other good features belonging to the admittedly pretty woman. Those grey blue eyes of hers, framed by the black rectangular glasses she wore for better sight was a very wide window to her honest soul. While her gaze appeared cool and collected at the eyes of passersby, it hid a very obvious glee of mischief beneath the depths of those irises, years of reading peoples intentions for safety measures ensured no flaw. She was a presumptuous one too, well-prepared and careful. The unknown black fabric that Rino caught a glimpse off underneath her skirt was no other than tight compression shorts used for additional modesty, very understandable.

She was interesting, and brazenly annoying. That won't change, most probably; no doubt.

 _But still interesting._ He thought with a frown, not liking the least of it.

Fixing his stare to the locks of pink hair (without the turn of his head) that continued to converse with the idiotic Yoshii Akihisa, Rino's stare turned into a glare and a different anger arrived, causing the cool temperature of his body to rise in a way that he never felt the chill from the window. The mere sight of her and the mere mention of her name in any way simply caused a rage to burn.

What she did, what she had done, everything that had happened because of her—him being forced to F-Class and his plans ruined because of impulse—an impulse that he never thought would have done when he thought he had finally given up on other people. And it angered him.

Rino hated Mizuki.

It was not a mutual feeling but it wasn't long-lived since either.

It was a fresh born hatred, new and simple. It was at a bad time did it have to happen for him to hate her, and it ended the way he never wanted it to be.

He didn't realize it. Not at all.

He couldn't believe what he just did.

Why did he let himself get himself affected by the commotion?

Why did he gave mind to the situation?

Why didn't he ignore?

Why did he do that?

Why did it get to his head?

Why did it bother him that she will have a zero when she leaves the classroom to rest?

Why did the proctor's words cause him to burn on the inside so much that he wanted to lash out on him?

Rino had questions, but he found out that he didn't really need answers, so he ignored them all. He was occupied at the moment of acquainting himself with his hatred for her.

He ruined it all, just from a damn impulse did he lose everything. He lost his chance to be in A-Class, he failed his own plans, he ruined his chance to have classes together with his sister. He ruined it all. That wasn't supposed to happen. No one even expected that, no one did. It was already done before he could think it over and he regretted it since then. When he tried to replay the memory, it only gave him a remedy of burning hatred. When he remembered that what he done was **impulsive** , it was the thing he condemned to fucking hell. He could have thought otherwise about this school's system, but the sight of her just gives Rino enough reason to blame everything on her.

Those innocuous eyes. That weak voice and frail body. Her shy disposition. And a damn aura drawing a sense of protectiveness on people, even him. Such spiteful details. He never pitied anyone, especially someone he never knew. How was the damn child's well-being becoming his concern at the time?

 _It was her fault._

It was all Himeji Mizuki's fault. She ruined it. She ruined it. It was her fault. **All of it.** Because of her, he got thrown in the F-Class. Because of her, Meiko will be all on her own in the classroom. Because of her, he had nothing but this shitstorm of a classroom. Because of her, he will not enter everything had been fine, if he had just ignored it, if she had just watched her health, not of it would've happened. She couldn't have fainted,he would not have destroyed his own paper, he would not have been in F-Class.

He never would have left Meiko alone.

 _Fuck!_

Why did this happen?

Why she was in F-Class was unjustifiable, yet she doesn't say anything in defense.

"…..Weak….."

She just submitted and listened to someone else's words.

"….Bastardous….."

And she was pathetically weak, in SO MANY ASPECTS!

"…Brat…..!"

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

Shina felt another presence arrive, just beside her and she heard the sound of someone kneeling on the tatami mat. She opened her closed eyes and turned her head to the right, meeting eye contact with the girl with the maroon hair and ponytail. She had to admit, she had a really nice pair of sharp green eyes.

"Hi, I'm **Shimada Minami** , I came from Germany but I speak Japanese very well. But I probably wouldn't do a good job if there is kanji." The girl that was now Shimada Minami greeted cheerfully.

"Then that's probably _why_ you're here." Shina was just trying to make a harmless guess together with a remark, but the way she portrayed that sentence made the words synonymous to a passive-aggressive insult. Fortunately, Shina wasn't finished. "You couldn't read the kanji on the test, right?" She finished manner-of-factly.

Minami stared before nodding, "Yes, thank you for understanding." She said with mixed feelings, unsure how to react besides appreciating it.

"If I were to guess, your best would probably be math, right?" Shina guessed nonchalantly, almost sounding rhetorical, as if she knew about it before.

The bow on her ponytail twitched in delight, "Yes! How'd you know I was good at math?"

She locked her dyed right bangs on her ear, which didn't reach and it just hung over her forehead once again, almost covering the right eyebrow. "Well, since you're not good with kanji and that jazz, I figured you'd be good at something that doesn't have any kind of kanji symbol in it. So, yeah."

The redhead looked impressed. "How about you? Are you good at math?" Minami asked, being here in Japan for only a year and a half she wouldn't recognize the reputation of the blonde's last school like most of the others in the room had.

"Oh yeah," Shina answered, the pride in her voice was poorly hidden. "I took a semester's worth of geometry and I got me an 81. The rest of the chumps in my last class didn't even get close to that."

"Wow, you're probably better at math than me." Minami remarked, her yellow bow rising upwards, almost like excited doggy ears.

The blonde felt her cheeks flush a little at the sight and for the compliment, she looked away, "Thanks." She faced the German girl again. "How 'bout _Eigo_? You good at it?" Considering that she was a returnee, she should at least have some fluency with something international.

"No." Minami shook her head. "I was poor with English words _and_ Japanese words when I transferred here last year."

Shina's eyes widened in surprised, "You've been here for only a year?"

"And a half." Minami added.

"And you managed to speak so naturally and fluently." Shina carefully scanned over the redhead's appearance, there was something off here, with the features of her face and all. "You're not really German, are you, Minami?"

"Mm mm, no." She shook her head, the ponytail swinging back and forth. "More like I was born Japanese but raised in Germany, I'm half-German, I guess." She explained, trailing off with uncertainty.

Shina sighed in relief and tilted her head back a little.

"Why do you look so relieved?" Minami asked.

"Oh, nothing~"

No way was she gonna blurt out how grateful she was for Minami not bothered about her first name being mentioned on the first meetings.

She faced Minami again, her head supported by her right shoulder that was raised up by her hand against the floor to support her leaning position, her fishtail braid hanging from the right side of her head. "How'd you make it, you know, coping with a change of environment?"

Minami's answer was a sudden redness of the face and her head hung downwards to hide it. Shina's logic might have figured out a few hints from the reaction, but not the exact answer. It drew her suspicions rather, what happened exactly that made the half-German girl cope with change so easily?

Shina haven't noticed till now but there were 2 other people now beside her and facing her, one was a girly specimen wearing a male's uniform, and the other was a boy with a short stature and had blue hair.

"'Sup." She simply greeted, sitting up straight and looking at them both, not really sure how to act in this situation. Being somebody from another school, she sure is gathering some attention. _Probably because I'm from fucking Nanokawa._ She guessed angrily, she wasn't really happy going there.

The cross dresser bowed, "Aye, thee name's Kinoshita Hideyoshi. Beside me is Tsuchiya Kouta, we took a liking to nickname him 'Mutsurinii'." The guy stated, it was not visible but she noticed the hint of a deep tone in his voice showed that this one was a guy that looked too hot to be one. If anyone else didn't have analytical ability improved to a level like hers, they would be fooled.

"…hm." Kouta nodded, the only greeting the man could ever give.

"May ye not be angry if I hath offended thee for asking but why hath thou suffered the fate of being an F-Class dame despite having thy knowledge nourished from the elite hands of Nanokawa Academy personnel?" Hideyoshi asked.

"None taken," That was a lie, there was absolutely no way for her to stay calm for such a reason. Lifting her hand to lower her glasses down a little to pinch her nose bridge, she steeled herself for an oncoming headache, "I **didn't** take the test." She stated simply, as if it was stated on the television. She was about to blow, yet she said it in such an enumerative manner. Does she always get used to her predicaments that easily that she always sounds like it doesn't bother her in the least bit?

"W-why?" Minami asked, wanting the explanation with a frown.

She gruffly sighed in disappoint. "Simple, I didn't like the hierarchy _this_ school had." She answered, the emphasis was a little too strong for comfort. "Don't you see? You're being treated according to your grades and I _don't_ like it." The emphasis was strong like the first one as well. "You wanna know what I think, I think it is probably—no, way worse than child abuse, child labor, cruel and unusual punishment, some other crap!" She ranted, speaking in an obviously forced calm tone. Hideyoshi can definitely tell that she was actually very angry inside, he was starting to grow worried that he had offended her so bad for bringing up something so touchy. Taking a deep breath she finished with a more calm tone, "Of course, not taking the test is a result to an immediate 0 and so, here I am, suffering the fate as an 'F-Class dame'." Bitterly and angrily, she said it. "Not that I'm mad at you, though." She added, assuring Hideyoshi that she didn't take it the wrong way. It was part of him after all, she shouldn't be mad at such a personal thing.

The trio surrounding Shina that listened tentatively to her stared in silence, compassion sometimes crossed their faces (save for Hideyoshi's poker face but he was indeed compassionate for her case).

The silence was broken when a gruff voice came, "A girl with gumption; I like it. I think it'll help us for what I've planned."

Mildly surprised (except for Minami, she nearly jumped), they stared up at the sudden appearance of their class president, looming over them thanks to his great basketball player height. She saw him walk out the classroom with the brown haired guy beside Mizuki, how he managed to get in the classroom without anybody noticing him coming in from the door was beyond what Shina's logic could figure out.

The door didn't even make a sound. How did he get inside?

Shina stared at the redhead, confused, "What's that supposed to mean?" She asked.

He smirked along with a wink, gesturing like he was saying 'you'll see' secretly.

Fukuhara Shin has returned, carrying with him a new podium, he was having a hard time dragging it in.

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

"….I am Shimuya Rino. Do not bother asking how I got here if you know what reputation I had."

I sat down afterwards, not willing to know if these people cared or not. That way, I managed the proper tone necessary to gratify the impression of a very cold and arrogant man on my image. I must remain unapproachable. The last thing I ever wanted for this classroom is when people started question why I am here. Much less when they all began insulting me with the information they know about me. Falling into a fierce fit is something I more or less support happening to me, being in this classroom is worse enough.

The self-introduction goes on, there's only Rep to be the last one.

Right after a boy by the name of Sugawa Ryou introduced himself, it is now Rep's turn.

"Sakamoto, you are the last one." Sir Fukuhara Shin said in that unbelievably monotone voice again, it was almost infuriating every time I hear it.

"Roger."

Rep stood up as he answered the teacher's call, carrying with him his air and dignity as our representative as he walked towards the podium and stood behind it. Once there he shall formally state his name and proceed with a speech, a usual required task to do for the class representative.

"Sakamoto is the class representative for Class F, right?" Sir Fukuhara asked Rep monotonously (oi, that voice).

Rep gave a nod as an answer.

The air around Rep began to shift, from implied idiocy to supremacy, almost instantaneously that he was not the same person I saw 30 or more minutes ago. He appeared to be looking down on us as if he was noble and was beyond an idiot like Yoshii Akihisa.

"I am the class representative of Class F, Sakamoto Yuuji. You can either call me Sakamoto or 'rep' or whatever." He seemed to have an important matter with us, very important as to even rush over the formalities and into the point. "I have a question for everyone."

It was noisy for a while, then slowly it became silent. Then air of the situation grew grimmer, then slowly that silence came a sign that everyone should be paying full DAMN attention to what Rep is going to say. And he just managed to do gather everyone's just by staring into each pair of eyes present in this room, especially mine.

When he gathered all of our attention he panned his eyes throughout the entirety of the classroom, I found out he was causing us to feel a certain emotion because of the following:

-the decrepit state of this classroom

-the smell of mildew that I never expected to exist inside a student classroom

-the sorry 'tables and chairs' that was the chabudai and the worn-out cushions

The bitterness and hate came flowing back for the third time, and I could feel that nearly everyone in this room felt the same way, I could feel it. The air is stiff with their bitterness and anger.

After the silence, he finally asked, "Are you satisfied with all this?"

Without thought and my pent-up frustrations triggered, I slammed my fist to the floor with all my might that I shattered it and unknowingly screamed, "FUCK NO!"

Alongside my approval, every displeased soul in this classroom shouted with their personal verbal disagreement (even Shina). I could not believe how loud we were, I would not be surprised if the entire school filed a noise complaint against us.

"So am I," Rep continued, his willpower and charisma began to show, and it was so outstanding that I had not expected it from him at all. "I'm only here for an hour and a half but I'm extremely fed up with our situation already."

"That's right!"

"No matter how cheap the school fee is, it is unthinkable to let us use such equipment! We must tell the school to improve it!"

"We pay the same fees as Class A does, but the treatment is too different!"

Numerous complaints followed from every other student here. For once, I fully agree with every word they say.

"I can't stand it anymore, guys!" Rep growled, leaning against the podium with his hands. "We are the lowest of the school!"

"OOUUUGHHHHH!"

"The trash of the school!"

"OOUUUGHHH!"

"The sort of garbage that not a single one gives a damn about us and our existence!"

"OOUUUGHHH!"

What the fuck is going on?

Why the hell was he insulting us, and why was everybody agreeing with what he is saying?

"Now that we are all second-years, we can finally fight back!" Rep received ripples of agreements. "Let us declare it! Let us the declare the first Exam Summoning Battle!"

Everyone cheered once again, and my spirits were rose.

Finally, the one thing I have been waiting for has arrived. I thought for Rep to wait for a while but I guess not, we are immediately rushing to the action, even on the first day. And I will not miss this chance, not even at the cost of my life. A chance for me to see what the worth of all the test papers I answered are for, a chance to finally try the ESB for the real thing, and a chance for this class to show themselves.

"Um, guys?" An uncertain voice called out, each of us turned our attention to Shina, who raised her hand and her face very perplexed to confusion. "Could someone fill me up on what the **hell** is going on? What's this thing about a war, in a school?"

Ah, yes. She schooled from a different school in her 10th grade. It was understandable she would not know a thing about Fumitzuki Academy's Summoning System, but could she just have read into about this ahead before she enrolled into this school? Everyone might have to be thankful that she did not commence herself to begin panicking and instead inquired about it, If she had not known better than to make presumptions about what Rep was doing, she might be thinking that a stroke of violence similar to a gang war was about to commence inside school grounds. Now that is horrifying, even for me.

"Oh yeah. You ain't from this school before. What's your name again?" Rep asked, his voice switched to a tone that seemed conversation-wise.

"Kina Shina."

"Well, Kina. What do you know about this school? Anything you know, even if it's the smallest detail, tell me." He ordered.

Shina frowned in thought, processing her memories into words before speaking them, "You guys summon miniature beings called 'Shoukanjuu's'….?"

He nodded, "Okay, go on."

Shina began scratching her hair, the visible sign of frustration showing for not finding the right words or information. Eventually she sighed, "Eh, that's pretty much all I know. Didn't really look up what this school was, I just jumped and enrolled right away the sooner I saw it."

Rep nodded in understanding, "Right. Now, we don't just summon them, we use them to fight against other students' Shoukanjuus." He stated, his voice clear and controlled in pace so Shina can be better informed. "With the use of our grades, in selective subjects or overall, they serve as the Shoukanjuus' strength. Think of it like an RPG game, where the each class is one big guild and everyone here has their own characters and builds."

The way he portrayed the summoning system had me reminisce the excitement I get whenever I had bought a new PC game and was dying to play it as soon as possible. I was very proud of myself for choosing this school. The youthful boys in my country would do anything to try this system, much so to have this in their schools. If possible, I will support anything that could grant the possibilities. My friends will love this, maybe the little brothers at home will too.

Shina's eyes shined with wonder and great interest, "Awesome, how do you make it hit something?" She asked eagerly, like she was a youngster asking someone how to make a canine do tricks. It seems that she has the same eager fighting spirit as me.

Rep's eyes widened, as if he remembered something important that was never to be forgotten at any price. "Oh right, we haven't seen your Shoukanjuu yet. You weren't even trained for it yet either." He muttered, placing his fingers to his chin as he pondered. I easily saw his doubt, he thinks that Shina's avatar has not been gratified yet.

I think not.

"….Her Shoukanjuu is created the sooner she takes a test." I stated in a matter-of-factly manner, loud enough so Rep could hear. "I asked about it in our training day from the teachers." I added to assure him that the information I share is not flawed and can be trusted.

Considering the nature of the Summoning System (being a game and all) I gathered as much information from that day from every teacher, I even asked for tips. How to effectively move the feet for easy sidestepping and arched jumping (doing this move without any idea on properly how, it would just end up making the being falling flat on its face), how to move a single limb without moving the entire body along with it (a common occurrence), I was even informed tips and hints about how to win even with the weakest subject in the play. The streak of 10 wins was a testament of my efforts. Though I went no further than 10 fights, I do not want to risk losing. I am not conceited in any way but, just once, I want to hold pride in being undefeated.

Rep nodded knowingly at me for the information, "Thanks, now she just needs some training, maybe she could handle it on her—"

I cut him off, "….That is not problem," I directed my stare to Shina before I finished my sentence. "She seems to have the ability to adapt to any situation, and quickly she will learn to control her own avatar in the field of the fight." I listened in to her conversation with the Shimada girl, eavesdropping was never my intention, I swear. From Shina's words, I was given the impression that her logic was impressively above-average, assuming anything without hesitation and was actually correct. Annoying as she was, she can take advantage of her logical ability to adapt to controlling her avatar easily.

I could tell that compliments were not common to Shina, I could see a faint blush on her cheeks but she managed to keep my attention diverted from her partially-flustered state with a smile. "Gee thanks, man." It worked.

I looked straight forward and Rep was smirking deviously, the sight of it unsettled me.

What is going on?

Just what is happening to me? How was this Class Rep causing me to feel unsettled?

Barely anything ever unsettles me before. I can stand up against my offenders, my hands would never shake in fear, my mind was settled for violence, and always plan to display even more violence than necessary. In the state of an accident or incident, I never bat an eye as long as it does not involve me. The only times I would ever worry was when it involved my family. Why was the class representative of the lowest class causing a distortion to my state of mind just by mere expressions?

"That settles it." Rep declared, switching back to the original topic. "With our forces together, we can make it through. I promise that."

The class looked at each other, murmuring to each other and clear doubt pasted on their expressions.

"Is that even possible?"

"Even if we gang up on one A-Class student we'd still lose."

"We got no hope against the smartest class."

Doubtful statements rang throughout the room, I am starting to reconsider my words about them being cocky idiots. These people had enough self-awareness to notice the difference of grades and strength between classes. I had demeaned these people too cruelly. The wise man would not say he is wise, after all.

Noticing the doubts he spoke up, "Rest assured, I have my own theories." Rep circled around the podium and stood in front of it. For once, his role as a class representative really imposed here. Considering our kneeling and squat positions, he absolutely loomed over us with pure dominance as our leader. Almost as if his title as our Class Representative made it natural, we felt small under his stare. "We got our own secret weapons." Rep said with the most daring smile I ever seen him use.

…..

"Mutsurinii, how long are you gonna peak under Himeji's skirt?"

A flustered *squeak!* rang after Rep said those words. I looked over the woman who squeaked and I saw Tsuchiya shaking his head violently while Himeji, who impersonated a squirrel, was pressing her skirt down even further than necessary. Looking at the grey haired boy's left cheek, it was marked with diagonal lines. Was it my imagination or were the lines on the tatami mat similar to his cheek?

Was he looking up her skirt? In plain eye sight? In front of her? And I did not even notice?

I was too focused on Rep that I hardly paid attention to my surroundings. If I had noticed him doing that I would have thrown my table at his head while he was doing his 'business'. Unfortunately, Rep was too 'merciful'.

Rep spoke again, "Guys, this is the famous Mutsurinii. Tuschiya Kouta."

The man Tsuchiya "Mutsurinii" Kouta was shaking his head violently again.

"He is THE Muttsurini..."

"How's that possible? Muttsurini looks like THIS?"

"But there's the evidence. He was brazenly peeping!"

"Well, he does live up to his name!"

Words of acknowledgement and shock rang out among the other males as if they were seeing a secret internet hacker's face up close.

And he was still violently shaking his head.

Moreover, what the hell is a 'Mutsurinii'?

Himeji seems to have the same question as well. She may have her back facing me but her tilted head was evident to her confusion.

"We also have high hopes for Himeji. Everybody knows she's good."

"Um, were you talking about me?" Himeji was surprised to hear her name being mentioned.

"Yep, and I look forward to your performance."

I sighed with a grudge, I hate to say it but if this class was to declare an Exam Summoning Battle, there is no one but her who can be entrusted the hardest fight, one of them included taking on Kirishima Shouko. Last year she was **not** a salutatorian, she was the valedictorian's rival. I have seen her summoned beast in training: It was fantasy games come alive; it definitely holds massive power.

But I have better control on my avatar than her, if she and I are to fight….

She will die.

"You're right; we have Himeji on our side!"

"If she's here, we won't lose to those nerds from Class A."

"Nothing matters as long as she's here."

Words of support are given to her—this class trusts her too easily. Who knows when she would finally fall despite her grades rivaling the valedictorian?

"We also have Kinoshita Hideyoshi."

"Me?"

I looked over to the Kinoshita boy. I frowned over Rep's words, pondering what capability did this boy had that could benefit the war. He claimed no excellence of knowledge in all subjects.

"I hope you guys remember Shimuya Rino, we got another A-Class candidate in our hands." Rep said and he pointed his hand to me.

Oh god, the stares.

Everyone in this room is looking at me, I noted the Kinoshita for the blush on his face, I could tell that he was thinking of what I asked of him earlier. He did confirm (and I regret asking such an embarrassing question), but I **still** feel skeptical.

"He's smart as well?"

"How was he in the F-Class?"

"Wasn't there a Shimuya Rino in the honor roll before?"

"Cool, we have another one with A-Class ability in the class."

Hearing all these words referring me, I could not resist lowering my head. I think my face is heating, damn it. I do not like compliments.

"There's still the Nanokawa kid, Kina over there. She still gotta show off some." Rep said, looking at Kina with a smile.

"Oh, you'd be surprised." Shina said coolly, returning the smile along with a flip of her braid over her shoulder with her hand. Besides the conceited nature displayed, she looked so eager, severely contradicting the last person she was when we conversed.

"If your smarts are really what the school speaks of then you, Himeji and Rino are the main offensive forces together."

Hrrhgl!

Do not put me together with her, Sakamoto Yuuji…..!

"Of course I'll give it my best shot." He added.

Ignoring his given plan, I trust Rep's competence fully. I just need to see it for myself just how capable he is of controlling an army consisting of idiots and kids with unusual quirks that are likely to cause a storm in any given chance.

"Wasn't Sakamoto a 'child prodigy' when he was in elementary?"

"Does that mean he wasn't feeling well during the placement test, like Himeji?"

"Then we have three people with Class A ability in our class."

….Well. Now I am very, very intrigued. I was daring to criticize these people that achievements earned in elementary do not follow your high school life, but I think that does not apply to Rep. He showed the idealistic qualities of a leader one would expect. He gave these people confidence with nothing but words necessary to raise even the most lethargic new recruit to life (Me). The morale of every person here, especially me, was raised to a full maximum just by the mention of good components in the fight. We had the confidence to beat the highest section, and all that came from an F-Class student's mouth?

You know what? Screw it.

I surrender, I pledge everything, my skills, my grades, and my rage to Sakamoto Yuuji. I will assist my leader in any way that I could, and I will do anything to make his aim fulfilled. In this decision, I hope for the sweetest taste of victory when we **destroy** the A-Class.

Oh Yes!

Rep spoke again. "Also, we have Yoshii Akihisa."

…...

The morale of the class instantly dropped at the mention of that idiot's name.

The total silence in the atmosphere magnified the total loss of our motivational momentum, just what could that idiot possibly do?

"Wait a second, Yuuji! Why do you want to mention my name now!? There is no need for it!" The person in question, that was Yoshii Akihisa, protested as he stood up.

"'Yoshii Akihisa'? Who's that?"

"Never heard of him."

 _And_ his name was already forgotten, even after roll call.

"You see! The great morale is gone. I'm not like Yuuji and the others; I'm just a normal student—" Yoshii Akihisa was silenced the sooner he noticed the fierce glare Rep shot at him, that particular glare would have made a lion know its place – a mere cat. "Why are you glaring at me?"

Ignoring the protest of his friend he continued. "If you don't know, then let me tell you this!" Rep gave another one of his devious smirks and points at Yoshii with a tanned finger. "His title is the 'Kansatsu Shobunsha'!"

The face Yoshii made was similar to a person who had his secret exposed like he was the person who took a shit at someone's lawn.

"To be frank, isn't that a milder word for 'idiot'?" Someone said bluntly. Was that Shina who just spoken?

"N-no! That's just a small nickname for a sixteen-year-old playful teenager."

"Yes, it is another word for 'idiot'." Rep agreed, to my surprise.

"Don't just agree with them, you dumbass!"

I exhaled sharply, remembering the details under the title.

I always avoid things like this but unfortunately it managed to carve itself to my head the sooner my curiosity killed me by having myself asking questions. The 'Kansatsu Shobunsha', they were talking about, is placed on students' who have trouble studying, or just basically dumb. It translates to Probate Student; Probationary Student; Student under watch, the most common is the 'Punishment Bearer/Inspector'.

Such a spiteful detail, I should have given it deadma.

"Excuse me. Can you tell me what it means exactly?" Himeji asked politely. This child is too sheltered from the reality of this school to even know what _is_ a 'Punishment Bearer' and what the fate of one is.

So innocent. So spiteful.

Rep took the liberty of explaining to her, "Simply put, it's a student who does odd jobs for the teachers. Their Beings has the privilege of being able to touch physical objects, so it can help out with work."

…I think I am sheltered as well.

I did _not_ know that last detail at all. The title aside, I think the Summoned Being itself belonging to Yoshii, who was the Punishment Bearer, was a wonderful privilege itself, if not the best. Common Avatars do **not** have the ability to touch anything at all. Simply put, they were ghosts or phantoms with swords and armor. They could pass through walls and can only touch, hit, and hurt other beings. Understandable so it can reduce collateral damage and injuries when a fight is ensuing, the system sure was organized and prepared, even in the oddest setting.

It could be possible that his Avatar was the first **Living Demon** to walk the concrete floors while the rest of the student's avatar's, especially mine, are practically holograms walking on the 'Phantom Floors' so they could stand up erect instead of sinking in the cement. If Yoshii's avatar is the only unique one who can indeed touch anything _and_ can be touched physically, I wonder what the advantages and disadvantages it has.

"Oh, I see, that's magnificent! I heard that the Beings aren't only cute but also have incredible powers. Being able to touch normal objects is pretty convenient." Himeji commented, gazing at Yoshii with admiring eyes.

She might have missed a few details behind what she said, and most probably 89 percent of people here did as well.

Back before in my 1st year, I asked all the questions that I could ever think of and listened like the perfect student when a discussion about the summoning system began. Apparently, all this information came out of the Principal's mouth and I was the only one to exclusively hear a few details almost classified: EVERY summoned being the students in this school owned, especially the ones in F-Class, are the STRONGEST living beings that ever existed to exceed the strength of the largest animal and speed of the fastest animal. Something such as crushing a brick with a bare hand was like snapping a twig to them.

These beings were otherworldly created with the help of science. One interesting yet ominous detail shared was that this summoning system was an **ACCIDENT.** While it seemed like a stroke of luck for teachers, the first thing that came to mind was the conclusion that the theory of the purpose of the system being a fitting motivation for students to study might have been a cover-up. The summoned beasts might have been an accidental summoning because of Black Magic. Either an occult practice or experimentation, disastrous or with purpose, it might have been a smart move to use the summoning system as a simulation of a game, along with the move to make all the Summoned Beasts in a ethereal state. No one might have known if the avatars would have lost control and caused destruction. Sounds interesting, I might ask more questions to the principal about this sooner or later. I need to learn more about this accident.

From the information that Yoshii is PHYSICALLY existent (and not bio-technically like all other students) it is possible that his Shoukanjuu can be the most potent human shaped battering ram the size of a small stool ever created that could destroy the school effortlessly. Not to mention all these beings were the size of a 9-month old infant.

One hell of an advantage Yoshii had. I never expected F-Class to be so full of surprises.

Some student asked. "Wait a minute; since he is the 'Punishment Bearer', then if his Shyoukanjuu was hit by someone then he would feel the pain as well?"

…

That is a hell of a disadvantage as well. Should it be taken as compensation since a physically existent (not to mention a nearly omnipotent) being could be created from the hands of an idiot like him?

"Don't worry about it. A worthless lowlife like him is no more a liability than he is an asset." Rep said nonchalantly. That was a bit too blunt for anyone's comfort, especially to me.

"Yuuji, that does not help at all." Yoshii commented.

"Anyway, to show our strength, I plan to conquer D Class first." The redhead declared.

"What!? You can't just ignore me like that!"

"….Hm." Funny pair. My time in F-Class would certainly be interesting and never tedious with these two in the vicinity.

But for now, let us put that aside for now, there is a war to fight. And at my side were numerous pawns and very eccentric people with the most unexpected perks of ability, and we are following the orders of a seemingly idiotic yet not-idiotic person who happens to be our leader.

"Everyone is dissatisfied with the current situation, right?" Rep asked once again.

"HELL YEAH!"

Without even thinking, I was joining the agreement.

"What we want is the systematic tables and chairs from Class A, not the chabudai!"

"Of course!"

Others began to add in their bitter words. Using such a loud voice on the first day of school, alongside a few shouting people, it was a first for me, and it felt pleasant. But I neither cared about that, besides me are the classmates that shared my bitterness and now we shall share the opportunity to fight back and prove who we really are.

"Then everyone, take your pen in your hand; we are preparing for battle!"

"Uuuooo...!"

"U-uuuooo...!"

"UUUUOOOOHHHH!"

All of us roared a thousand battle cries, my excitement growing intense with theirs. Deep inside me, I think my face is starting to contort from all the effort to keep the smile off my face. Anymore and I might forever lose my unsmiling image forever.

"Akihisa, declare war on the class we talked about in the corridor. You must succeed at his, even at the cost of your life!" Rep ordered Yoshii Akihisa, because of the momentum of his delivery on his motivational speech he sounded really demanding.

"But, won't they beat on the lower class's messenger?" Akihisa asked, worried.

"Don't worry; they won't hurt you. Just act like you were forced to go." Rep assured.

"Really?"

"Of course! Who do you think I am?" He answered confidently. "Just trust me bro; I would never lie to a friend." And that last sentence left no room for any arguments.

Unsurprisingly, he nodded. "OK, leave it to me."

"I'm counting on you."

As he departs from our doors with a thumbs up above his head as if to say 'wish me luck', my classmates send him off with cheers and words of support; to let the enemy know that we mean BUSINESS.

As the door closed, all of us turned our heads in full unison to face Rep again, expecting an afterword.

...….

He simply stood still, arms crossed and eyes closed, as if he was in deep thought.

...15 seconds..

Silence.

…..30 seconds…

Silence still.

…45 seconds….

Still silent.

…..1 minute later….

Then, at the stroke of one full minute, where Rep stood very still and contemplative, he finally moved, eyes open and arms unfolded. He circled the podium again and he was standing behind it. To my surprise, the podium held on to the impact very well as he slammed his hands on the surface and roared the most motivational phrase sounded so powerful than anything I have ever heard in my life.

"LET'S GIVE IT ALL WE GOT!"

"UUUUUOOOOHHHHH!" The entire F-Class roared with pride.

We are now set to fight.


	6. 1-5 Friend Again

Not going to bargain for now. I will update whenever I like.

Sandshrew Master 317=There can only be one Harem Protagonist. But if I have to say it, it will be the smallest Harem you'll get.

Titanmaster 117=Thank you for your sympathy. You're the only one who keeps sticking around, I appreciate it.

 **Shina Kina - Owned by Twirltheflag**  
 **Others more will follow for diversity.**

* * *

 **Friend Again.**

* * *

Ahh~~~

That felt like bliss. Every frustration I ever had pent up on my unwanted stay in F-Class was blown out from all the screaming I did at Rep's motivational speech, and now I was empty; just ran out of repressed anger, absolutely nothing in my mind that reminds me of the horrible details of the class, or even something that could make me doubt the success of our war. Now, I was only full of the motivation to study harder than I ever could.

To be honest, what I expected to do here in F-Class was to just look at downloaded videos in my phone or be lazy by sleeping off any given hour. I never expected myself to actually be studying my brains to maximum overload, much less even have hope with all the people in this classroom, dumb or not, to do a very good job of fighting off other students.

And it was all thanks to one person. Rep did a very good job at giving everyone here some reason to study (well, most of us since hardly everyone else in the classroom was studying after Yoshii left). Sir Fukuhara had left the classroom so we could 'intermingle' and it might take a minute or 2 till Yoshii comes back after he finished the declaration of war to D-Class that shall come to be our first enemy. So I settled to studying my best subject, English. Complicated subjects will wait, especially Math (and by 'wait', I mean after 10 years where the subject Math would not exist in my life).

I do not mean to brag but if an English Summoning match was put in a fight and I am in it, the victor would certainly be me. Both in grades and control of avatar, two perks of advantage, even an A-Class student would certainly be the loser. In what I believe in, the number of perks one could have are the insurance in victory; you use one for a while and you use another when necessary.

Never mind that, let us study hard and win a war, shall we?

Opening my text book…..

….I know this part already….flip 60 pages…this one too….page 100…..same….300…still this one…second semester pages…..too easy….bibliography.

Close the book.

I think the English subject might have ended up being my only God-like ability in terms of Summoning Battles. If I were to say that in some English sentence: it became my bitch.

Maybe the next subject would not be so simple.

Science or Japanese….Science shall do.

There is something sad about all these text books in Japan in my opinion: with the exception English every other subject in every text book are all written in Kanji. Even though I am fully versed in the Japanese language and kanji, just looking through those symbols were SO taxing and translating them was way worse for my head. Even my other favorite subject, Science, was potentially and mentally killing me. Thankfully, all those text books in my grade 7-9 and 1st year managed to forge a sense of tolerance and endurance and adaption to read the text on these books without any more complaining.

Opening my science book pages, a wall of text going from right to left was there.

…

I wish all these were English texts. It would have been easier.

Let's see.

 **|Code of Life.**

 **DNA and RNA.|**

Hmmm, I thought we were through with this last year. Oh well, might as well revise for the hell of it.

 **|After Gregor Mendel (1822-1889) discovered the mechanism of inheritance, scientists began to search the molecule involved in inheritance. At first, it was believed that proteins were responsible for hereditary information; thus, scientists began searching for the molecule.**

 **In 1928, Frederic Griffith (1879-1941), upon trying to create a vaccine for pneumonia conducted an experiment using rough and smooth strains of S _treptococcus pneumonia_ and mice. The smooth strain had a polysaccharide capsule that is used to protect the bacterium from the host's immune system, thus killing the mice. The polysaccharide capsule was something that the rough strain did not have.**

 **In one of his experiments, he killed the virulent smooth strains of the bacteria using heat, and thus the polysaccharide capsule was left. The mice lived. However, when Griffith combined the nonvirulent rough strains and the heat-killed smooth strains, the mouse died. He discovered that the nonvirulent rough strains were able to use the polysaccharide capsule from the heat-killed smooth strains, thus earning the rough strain its virulence.**

 **This experiment led to the discovery of—|**

"Student hard at work, I see."

Perfectly morphing my body into stone, but my heart betrayed me that it jumped so high that it hit the roof of its chamber in surprise from the sudden eruption of noise beside me. Keeping my body language under check and calculating it to appear unfazed, I faced the person who began speaking without any warning with a deliberately slow turn of my head.

It was the blonde woman again, and she had moved to the broken table again. She was looking at me coolly and her own table held no text books (what the hell?), was she not eager for this fight?

I fixed her with a glare, annoyed. "….You are not doing any better." I shot back at the blonde, Japanese woman.

"Nah, I don't need studying to keep me smart. I'm already covered." She said with very suspicious pride, flipping her braid that hung on her right shoulder to her back with her hand in a very showy and boasting manner.

I narrowed my eyes, (un)fortunately because of my bangs she will never see it. "….You literally just enrolled, and have no absolute idea of what this school is apart from normal schools...and you say you can just _DEAL_ with it?"

She smirked, almost appearing shit-eating, "Yes."

"….Without any idea of the concept and practicality of an ESB?"

"Yes."

"….And you just believe me?"

"Yes again."

I felt something snap in me.

"….And you expect me to think you can manage it in an impromptu manner?"

"That's what you said moments ago, right?" She asked rhetorically, the smirk on her face was almost infuriating to my sights.

"….Without even studying?"

"Keep asking, boy."

"….And you expect yourself to survive on the First FUCKING Day!?" I spatted out.

Do you still have the nerve, now!?

She smirked, "Yes."

….

You annoying little shit.

"….I dare you to answer me 3 questions to guarantee my admittance." I challenged her with a growl and I flipped my book a few pages before I picked it up and hid the contents from her view; the back of the book facing her.

She was being cocky, and I am really having the urge to murder the entirety of her own person.

I have been raised, and learned to never brag about anything I am capable of because there was no guarantee of how good I am. I only agree to what was true and be fine with it, such as my height and personality trait.

To think that this girl began talking just to tell me that she can handle a test when she had _just_ enrolled here, and the fact that a summoning war was about to commence, and she had _not_ even summoned her avatar yet, I will see about that.

She is doing nothing but annoying the _hell_ out of me.

"Fire away." She said briefly and without any thought, she is way too cocky to receive any of my mercy.

The amount of people who I had met that had the same attitude were **never** the same after they were beginning to go too far with _proving_ themselves in front of ME. I plan to do the same treatment to her. If she does not get even one question right I am swearing to lash at her with every profanity I have in mind. This woman has been nothing but a piece of annoying waste of air in my presence.

Glaring at her behind my curtain of hair, I start with the first question, "….what is the process of making RNA strands from DNA strands?"

Looking down at the book, I scanned the book for the page I was looking–

"Transcription." She answered briefly after one second.

I looked up from the book, my stony face still but my eyes show the look of disbelief; it was at times like this that I was thankful I have very long bangs. It would not show anyone how I felt and use it against me, especially to not give them the pleasure.

Her face still had that same fucking smirk. Looking down once again, I searched frantically yet silently for the statement I forged into a question.

It was a correct answer.

But I am SO not telling her.

But because of my silence, she knew that she was correct and she was doing silent celebrations; doing arm movements that are equivalent to pop dancing from her kneeling position.

Silently growling, I flipped several pages for another question. Hmm this one shall do. Show me how you would escape this.

See if you can remember your lessons, little lady. I know this theory very well since last year and I did a pretty good job of explaining.

"….Explain the Kinetic Molecular Theory."

"In that theory, gases are made up of tiny particles that move in a random and straight-line motion. These particles move very fast and can only change direction when they collide with one another or with the walls of the container. There are more assumptions set by the kinetic molecular theory to explain different properties of gas."

She said all that without even time to think about it.

…...

Again, I was staring at her with disbelief. Her statement wasn't in the text book nor it was matched to what I have in mind but her statement did **indeed** match the actual concept. It was almost like she read it from the library.

Did she memorize it from another book?

"Bull's eye?" She inquired with a smirk, sounding rhetorical. **ALMOST** rhetorical.

I never felt so noncompliant before, I ignored the inquiry. Very frustrated, and **NOT** in the least impressed, I looked down to the book, for probably the last time, to search for the most brutal question I could ever find that would potentially be make her learn her place.

Completely ignoring the dab pose she was doing at my peripheral vision, I flipped near the end of the book. The complicated ones go near the end.

This one, definitely this one. I never knew about this before and there are several symbols that I literally have no clue of what the hell they were. This is definitely our level of knowledge that is yet to be learned and it's possible this girl had not gone through this topic either. This might do, most definitely it shall.

Glaring, I dared, "Enumerate all the protein structures and explain them."

She was about to answer but she froze the sooner she opened her mouth, free from the surprise of such a question her eyes frantically looked around; the was the sign of a mental overload, she was racking her brain for the answer. Recalling? Processing personally learned facts together, perhaps?

...….

She still has not stopped processing.

I will give you 10 seconds...

9..

8..

7..

She began to show the look of dread on her face, reaching her hand up and gripping her hair in desperation. The sight was such a pleasure to my eyes.

5..

4..

3...

2...

In a sudden snapping speed, she slapped her face with both hands, head hanging low and she was very, very still. She looked utterly pathetic.

Have I done it? Hopeful and eager to know, I slowly widened my eyes, fully expecting her that she had given up.

Her head lowering even further, I finally hear her groaning in heartbreaking agony. The sound was so fucking mesmerizing to my ears.

Ha! Sorry, Kina Shina-san. It seemed you are not so well prepared for thi-

She snapped her head to face me and recited.

"Primary structure, Secondary structure, Tertiary structure, Quaternary structure."

…Fuck…..

"The **primary** **structure** refers to the polypeptide chain. It identifies the sequence of, ah– amino acids in the chain, which is essential for protein function. The **secondary** **structure** is for the geometric pattern of the chain. The patterns were caused by the…..hydrogen bonding made between nitrogen that was inside…..the amide group and the oxygen in the carboxyl group within the polypeptide. **Tertiary structure** is characterized by, uh–3D folding of the polypeptide chain, I think, yeah–it was caused by interaction between different side chains of each amino acid in the polypeptide. The last one, which is the **Quaternary structure** , is more like the protein resulting from interaction in the first 3 structures. It only refers to oligomeric proteins, which had more than one polypeptide chain. The structure proteins include collage and hemoglobin."

...

…..I have no idea what the fuck she just said.

And I doubt myself looking at the book to see it for myself. Learning about a new science concept take a lot of damn time. I could tell that she explained them with her own words, and I doubt she said all that out of impulse and in random.

"Is that right?" She asked, her inquiry had evident doubt and hesitation. She clearly did not have enough knowledge for the topic.

At least the sign of honesty in her voice dissipated my anger along with my surprise. I will spare her from the profanities even if she was wrong.

I lowered my head, my bangs hanging. Not bothering to look it over, I gave the book to her to find that out herself without so much as looking at her. I doubt she would lie and say she had it right when I could just read the correct answer once she returns it.

But if she lied, and I have found that out,she will learn what the drawback of fooling around a hot-headed Filipino.

She takes the book from my hand and scans over the page with the topic in question. Her eyes scan over it in an impressive speed (similar to mine when I study English), sometimes she was frowning and sometimes it would turn into wide eyes of interest.

After a few seconds she closes the book and returns it to me. I promptly took it and instead began opening my bag to place the book back in instead of placing it at the table, I will not bother looking it over. I was feeling the unfamiliar feeling of defeat.

"I'm right." She said in finality. I calculated my actions to appear like I was ignoring her, I peeked beneath my bangs to look at her face, there were no traces of deceit that are evident. Her eyes were half-lidded and tired, her smile was obviously tired and seemed forcefully appeared to look triumphant.

She won...by a lucky guess.

I sighed and clicked my tongue underneath my throat: I fucking lost. This never happened before.

"Well?" She inquired, waiting for my admittance.

I snapped my head back to her, giving a hard glare, expecting her to get my message to just leave me alone.

I should not have done that. I just gave her the pleasure of seeing me reacting like a sore loser. She gave me that shit-eating smirk again, the amusement in her eyes were not hidden and instead leering all over my defeat with pleasure. No sign of fear at all like the majority of the receivers I threw on had.

I could have done something, either tell her to piss off or just tell her to leave me alone but….

But being angry about it is not a good action anymore. She **proved** herself and I have absolutely NO right to say anything against her anymore.

Fuck...

Exhaling a sigh, I kept the book back to my bag, "….I will believe that, Kina Shina, my classmate, is prepared for the fight that is set to come." I declared dryly with a grudge, my motivation to study eaten out because of her very good success.

"Yeeeh~" The form of a 'yeah' she celebrated sounded lethargically corny.

"….You're annoying...!"

To be honest, if I a teacher and her my student, I would give her full marks and heartfelt praises. Not even I could do such a feat, much less on the first day of class. I only know one person who could do the same without any necessary mental work but with just a simple stroll to memory lane, and that was the valedictorian. Kirishima Shouko.

If I have to doubt anything, it would be fighting her in an overall Exam Summoning Battle and winning. With all grades combined, she dominates mine in a very wide margin. I really doubt I would win against her, even with an advanced control of avatar movements. Being a top 8 had nothing to do with strength, much less with grades in a fight. That was my insight from the experience of defeating several A-Class candidates last year. But when it comes to Kirishima Shouko, it will not go that way.

She would certainly destroy my pride of being undefeated.

"You wanna know my secret?" Shina asks me, snapping me to harsh reality. Peeking to the side with an angry glare and the intention to ignore, her smile had that amazing effect of making me compliant, making me banish the intention. It was the same kind of smile Ma'am Takahashi used when I met her.

Psychological effects sure were wonderful yet equally horrifyingly dangerous.

I stared back at her, my face as stony as usual. I was not showing it but I was genuinely eager to know how she managed to learn all the knowledge she had.

"Sheer, iron grip memorization." She answered. "'You have to remember the material because you would not know the time when it is ultimately necessary to you.' Most of my last teachers say shit like that." She stated, her finger pointing up and twirling for some reason. "My last school was tough like that, average people wouldn't last the first semester there." She added with a distant yet disdainful look on her face, remembering her experiences.

...Goodness.

"You know what else they do, they take away our text books right before the exam and they said we have to rely on our own knowledge to answer the freaking test! In other words, stock knowledge." She said, her face contorting from smiles to incredulous grimaces with her voice lapsing from mirth to exasperation. "I barely made it past the fucking semester! It just happened all of a sudden without anybody so much as TELLING me!"

"….Shocking." I muttered, no sarcasm. I have to be very grateful I am not enrolled there. Sheer memorizing? All those subjects? I certainly would not last long enough if I ever made the worst decision of enrolling there.

"Just at the start of every fucking morning, we are always forced to do a fucking seatwork the sooner we get there! Then when we were done, a lecture comes in, followed by a fucking quiz the sooner it was over!" Her voice was starting to grow fiery in absolute anger, she clearly hated the experience. "They emphasize everything about being competent and being disciplined." She mentioned, pointing a finger at me for some reason. "You are not forgiven for being worthless." She growled, but I could feel that she was impersonating someone, most definitely her own teacher. "Some kind of a teacher I had, started saying I was a 'woman with capabilities'. He says that the first time we've met. I was flattered at first, then all of a sudden, he throws the entire closet of test papers at me, expecting me to fill them all and have a score composing of **3! Fucking!** **Digits!"** She was starting to look very vengeful, her voice was becoming fiercer. "Just because I was a fucking valedictorian in my middle school doesn't mean I wanted go _that_ far! How would everybody make it through that!?"

I have figured out a few facts from her rant.

One, she had a frustrating time in her first year.

Two, she regretted going there.

Three, given her irate attitude, her friends did not give her support. Either they were just as busy, or maybe her schedule was packed with so much school work that she does not have time for friends.

Four, taken that she was a valedictorian in her middle school, I will assume that she had pride in her own competence.

Five, because of that pride, she challenged herself with a difficult school.

Six, she clearly failed that challenge.

Seven, she actually bottled up the frustrations she received that year.

Eight, she did not release them until this day.

Nine, she exerted those feelings on _me._

Ten, I was not even mad for that.

...….

Odd.

"….You deserve a congratulations for lasting long enough." I complimented her with a monotone, genuinely I was very impressed that she managed to even go through all that without even making the decision to drop out of that school or even failing. Taken that she declared preparedness in our fight that included grades without any sense of hesitation, she does not see our school system as anything new or a surprise. She had went through harder trials than heading into unfamiliar environment without preparation.

"Well, technically I didn't last long enough." She objected, waving her hand to deny my claim. "I was only there for my 1st year and I made the decision to switch schools once the school year was over."

"….Have you accomplished better than most of your peers?" I asked passively.

She gives a dry chuckle before she answered, "If it was another school, I'd still be valedictorian." She said with a very critical tone as she smiled snidely at me. Then she looked to the board with her normal expression back, albeit the anger was lingering with a frown on her forehead. "But yeah, at least, technically, I did."

'At least'? 'Technically'? You are not making any sense here.

She continued as if my doubts are heard, "But in you guy's cases, I'd prolly be part of the top 10 by now. In my school that's an equivalent to a fucking below average, or maybe even below it." She explained, doing her twirly-finger-pointed-to-the-air hand gesture. Seriously, what does that mean?

No longer surprised, I believed in every exaggeration she mentioned to be true. I forgot that our school was no different. If our school can make students create super powerful monsters, either with good grades or not, with merely a mutter or a shout, what else can be a surprise better than a school meant to school the children of government officials?

"….If that is the case, I would hate to meet your top 1."

She suddenly snapped her head into facing me, looking at me with an expression that I could not read. I thought I had said something wrong but….

"PPPPBBBBBBHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!"

She suddenly explodes to a disturbing cackle as if the comment I said was a joke, drawing stares from other classmates around me and her.

I raised an eyebrow, one eye wide open and my mouth gaping open. I was not trying to be funny, I was telling the truth. I would genuinely hate seeing her top 1. What if that person was looking down on the others?

Her mirthful laughter was actually creepy, and it was drawing the strange looks of the others while smacking the broken table with her hand, further damaging it (I was not sure if she noticed that she was reducing the construct to a rubble), "I can't believe somebody in this class had the same thoughts as me!" She shouted with her smile broader than a half-crescent moon, still making a disturbing cackle. Her hand continued to pound on the chabudai table, I never thought the sound of flesh beating against wood could ever sound so destructively easing to my ears.

The table was long gone. Now it is just a pile of chipped and shattered wood, decimated from the force of a _woman's_ hand.

Then she subsided the humor, wiped the tears away and spoke in an even voice, "AH~~ That felt good~~~" She moaned, not in a suggestive manner but in a way as if she felt an internal weight finally lifted off her shoulders. She clearly blown out her raging emotions by laughter and physical blows. She actually destroyed the table on purpose. "Yeah, that's what I thought the first time. But at least she wasn't some cocky bitch." I stared wide-eyed at her verbal curse towards the mentioned valedictorian but any form of malice was hardly felt. "She's actually just some all-around normal girl. You know: kind girl, likes music, healthy body, no big knockers but she's got curves though. And obviously she was smart as fuck. She's cute, I'll admit. She doesn't have a boyfriend last I remembered. I got her number if you're interested." She said, looking at me and gave a one eye blink.

What was she trying to imply?

Ignoring the ' _unknown'_ implication, I diverted to another talk, "….What was her attitude towards you if you create conversations?"

"Eh, you know." She shrugged, as if the answer was easy to guess. "She actually gave me some stress relieving techniques, and even fixed my schedule for me so I don't overwork myself."

I lowered my head in slight shame, I regret saying such words earlier. That person clearly was not conceited.

"She was the most competent girl I ever met. She can handle those tests like they're from elementary school. she got a lot of responsibilities on her back yet she finishes them all under 3 days. She could take favors from anybody and she barely breaks a sweat."

"….It might be possible that she does not understand the concept of 'Play'." I pointed.

She chuckled, "My thoughts exactly. That sort of mentality could send her off to the government office."

I nodded. If such a thing happens, she could have many privileges as her former classmate.

"….Did making friends become a little difficult?" I asked, adding another conversation.

She looked to the side, squinting her brows, "I don't...think so. Everybody I've met was as pissed off at the system the school had as me and we ended becoming close because of that."

"….Did they grant you their support—"

"AACHHKK!" She cut me off in a mixed sound of a growl and a bark, the fact that a woman like her made such a sound left me flabbergasted. "They apparently had the same thoughts as my teacher, thinking I could become the top among them." The amount of stress in those words were clear with irritation.

So they expected too much from her because she was a valedictorian before? Such presumptions were unjustified and very unworthy of praise. Elementary, Middle school, and High School are very distinct things. The differences among them are quite obvious.

"At least when I showed them my grades did they stop expecting much from me." She leaned back, keeping herself upright with her hands supporting her from her back. "Then we created a group mentality, we work together and survive together."

Hm...

"….Did you all make it through?"

She was silent for a little, the expression of her face was almost unreadable for a second. "...yes."

Then, no more. The conversation suddenly ended. I was having this certain feeling that she was lying to me.

For whatever reason, I did not want her to stop talking.

"….Do you miss them?" I asked softly. Somehow, despite her attitude earlier, especially with our impromptu oral exam, I was strangely appreciating the conversation I am having with her. Which was odd, because my usual action to similar situations before was to shrug off the conversation and ignore everything what was said. Conversations in my life hardly occurred for a long time, I always focus on the task at hand and put aside useless slander. Do believe me, whenever I try to talk to someone it is always about business. Whenever I was the one being talked to, the conversation was always cut short with a blunt and direct reply and the awkward silence sooner made the second party back away.

How could this one be different? She only had useless topics and I did not have the instinct to ignore. How was I gliding along the momentum of her words? Why was I keeping the conversation between us continuous?

Oh, never mind, I know the answer….

It was because of the way she talked to me, the way she disposed herself and her vocabulary to me. It was unrestrained and free, completely unbounded and she could say whatever she wanted with whatever personality she had. It comes along the fact that she does not display the slightest trace of fright of my appearances. It was similar to how Sir talked to me. Talking to me without any worry, personal bounds, or even caring about what I look like.

I find it very welcoming and pleasing. If there was something I respect on another person, it was their sense of freewill.

I am starting to grow on this girl. No one has been able to maintain a simple conversation with me because their fear towards my appearance before, and sometimes I find it very frustrating, especially when the matter at hand involves something serious.

She was silent for a while, looking away with a distant look on her face. Then she spoke to me, "Yeah, all the times I went through with them, we were always together. Tests, memorizations, hangouts, even a debate. We always think that together with our matching smarts we are stronger than the government." She said, her voice growing melancholic. She dearly misses them, the decision to leave must have been quite hard. From choosing to stay with her friends and work even harder in her second year or to leave the torturous school for her own benefit, it must have been really hard on her to choose the latter "But unlike them, I'm not strong as they are. They were so daring to take another year in the place but **me**?" She scoffed, "I could barely last a year in that school, you know." she continued with a frown and an empty smile. "So I did what I wanted, move out of the damn place and pick an easygoing school where you don't gotta memorize something _every_ _fucking_ _time_ before a fucking semester test." Her voice had gotten strong by the profanity, I clearly understand why. I would have done the same if my teachers had done something horrendous as that. With one final sigh she said with finality, "We did cry but I gotta follow what I want. And make do with what I can do."

I gave a nod, with or without her notice.

That was quite…..sincere. And respectable as well, following your own wishes instead of the persuasion of others, it was an act of freewill. It was a contradictory to mine, my going to Japan. But to a more different circumstances, my uncle and aunt's persuasions were downright convincing that I had no choice but to obey and come live in Japan. I did aim to go to the same school as my friends after I graduate elementary back in Philippines, but my relatives had plans for me. Not an act of freedom at all. But I _did_ have an interest in Japan so technically I came here with my own decisions, yes?

But what I see in her decision to come to Fumitzuki Academy now that she's here, I think she brought herself another challenging high school year.

"….Do you realize the similarities of your times in your last school with the school you put yourself in now?"

Shina looked at me with a confused frown, she looked around the classroom for a little. Comparing the differences maybe, the circumstances? The situation? Or rather, she might be trying to foresee the coming days in her life as an F-Class student?

After a few seconds, that knowledgeable brains of hers figured it out, her eyes widening in realization to what I mean.

Kina Shina's logic was almost impeccable.

"Did I just..."

I nodded, "….You will now go through the hardships of being a student of the poorest class." I find it too amazing to be a coincidence, she went through the hardships of being an honor student in her last school and now she is facing the opposite life in another one.

 _"Daamn!"_ Shina said, her tone first going impressed then it became being mildly violated. "And I thought things were gonna get easy."

"….The rewards in the easy life are good but the rewards in hell are grand enough to be taken with you to heaven." I said, somehow surprised with myself for managing to say such a sensible sentence. "….You became a competent and hardworking woman thanks to that school. F-Class would need that kind of caliber."

"Doesn't mean I'm going to appreciate it." She whined, a slight red on the cheeks forming.

I know. I would do just the same.

"….Then again, the things you went through will repeat itself. Just in different ways."

Shina-san raised an eyebrow, "How different?"

Ha, I don't know myself. But I was certain that everything will reveal itself.

"….You will know that yourself." I said with an assured nod. "….But some things would not change, that much I am confident to assume. You will learn certain things that an honor student sitting at the top could never understand."

"Really?" She asked rhetorically.

"….You will still be needing some acquaintances again. Being an F-Class student gives you the harsher end of our school's biased treatment, and companions that you can drag with you is needed." I advised. "These people—" I paused, gesturing to every person in the room, especially Himeji. "—are good candidates to be your companions."

I CANNOT believe I just said that. Was I granting _possibilities_ to _another_ person? So preposterous, very unlike me.

She gave me that teasing smile again, she is about to say something I do not expect,

"Do you wanna be my friend?"

...

I did not expect that at all.

I could have refused her. Just like among the others that had tried, because I thought they were hiding something. The last time someone considered me a friend by taking advantage of the amount of time I spent with the person, plus the occasional school work, I was taken advantage of. I offer assistance and endless support, it was exploited. I was never given credit nor did I see a change of difference in treatment. I was never treated as someone to be free around with; a friend. But this time, I am reconsidering this.

Because no one would ask for something like this because they were afraid of me.

Those who were afraid of me yet still trying to make an effort to get into my space were always people with bad intentions.

My life was never normal; I was raised in an alien way and everything I do is not considered usual to these people. It was hardly a surprise, I was raised from a different country before coming here, after all. Not only that, I was a hot-tempered boy who would not hesitate to cause violence just to settle an argument. It was sad to say, but I have the good potential to even hurt friends, in so many ways that did not include physical injuries.

Everything was not the same when I came to Japan, making friends became difficult. My personality was not compatible to their liking. Since my arrival, hardly anyone was a friend, just school acquaintances, existing just for school business, projects and assignments. I even done things that even friends would not find it acceptable, even if they were desperate. Middle School was hard, everyone eyed me like an outcast, unfit to walk in the foundations they step on. Some of them showed me even signs of fear, evading my space and quickening in theirs steps when I am right behind them in stride. It was frustrating, and very depressing.

When I came to Fumitzuki Academy, I decided to change; be the 'Different Person' they thought I was. Slowly I adapted to take pleasure over the fearful signs they display in front of me. Then, eventually I made no consideration to make friends afterwards. I just settled to being the lone wolf of the class, working alone and independently, never making friends or earning praises the moment I achieve something. Because everyone in my first year just see me as a target for their bullshit. I fell for it once, I must do everything I could to never let it happen again: They make their way into bullying the loner, they gave me the satisfaction of releasing my anger.

I might consider Sir Nishimura a friend, but there was no way that is possible. He is just a teacher.

But this time, it was something different. Shina-san's proposition was entirely different. It was an opportunity to be a friend again, the chance to have a friend again. This time, I was certainly sure that there was no ulterior motive behind it. This girl was just a student with grades beyond average, expecting a few friends to be with her in the new school she chose. She had received the end of my harsh words, displayed her the worst of me, even did my best to keep her out of my space, yet she was giving me a chance to be the first friend she will ever have, despite all that.

I would not waste this chance.

I gave her a challenging look but I doubt her to read it from my curtain of dark tresses, "….Would you (say yes if I had)?" I hate to finish the sentence but with Shina-san's brain she would figure it out. "….It will not be easy. I am **not** like most men." I forebode with finality, genuinely meaning **_every_** word.

And if Shina was to ever say yes...

...I will pray to God that this friendship will not fall apart.

She gave me the most knowing grin she ever made since I have seen her, "I'll take my chances." She said with her hand extended to me. "You look like the interesting guy to know."

I gave a nod, the light in my mood ever bright for her acceptance, and I let my hand meet her soft, fair hand instead of the wrist like usual to every people I meet who are not fit to be in my company. "….It will be a pleasure." I declared, genuinely meaning it.

We shook our hands; our new friendship towards each other is now made.

"Cold." She blankly said, looking at my hand while squeezing with more strength than necessary.

I knew that she was talking about my hand. Her hand was warm to the touch so it meant that mine was cool, common action-reaction result. I gave a small smack to her arm, she does the same to me in the same strength, all with a smile.

And I am not even mad. I was happy, rather.

Ahh, friendships are so beautiful.

"YOU LIED TO ME!"

Someone blatantly yelled from the front door.

Both of us whipped our heads (except Shina, she coolly turned her head) to the source of the yell. It was Yoshii Akihisa, his state of wear looked horrible than the last time I seen him walk out the classroom. Graffiti, tatters and torns, rips and scratches; Yoshii's uniform made him appear as if he ran through a forest of horrors where the branches of trees were purposely gratified for molesting and grabbing any passersby and he just managed to escape their clutches.

"You can let go now, you know?" Shina's deadpan voice snapped my attention back to her. She had a smirk on her face and—Oh, I was still holding her hand. I raised a free hand in apology and fervently let go, the warmth disappearing. "The hell happened to him?" The blonde asked me, gesturing to the idiot that looked like he got stuck in the brick wall while some mischiefs were about to spray paint it.

"….Who knows."

"Or rather, does declaring war really take that long?"

"….Who knows."

"It's just as I thought." Rep commented with an assuming nod, clearly referring to the victim's dangerous journey of declaring war.

"What do you mean 'just as I thought'?! You knew that this would happen!" Yoshii yelled, almost sounding literally and figuratively violated. How he managed to make such a sound possible just after doing a simple task was beyond me. Rep must give him praise for such a feat.

"Of course. How else could I be class leader?"

"At least feel guilty about it!"

Rep simply ignored his violated friend's demands and walked over to the back door of the classroom.

"You two!" Rep called to us from a peer to his shoulder as he slid the door open, "Come with me. We're gonna discuss some battle plans and agreements." He ordered to us, he turned to Yoshii Akihisa and the two other women with him and called, "Don't dawdle; we're having a meeting, pronto."

I comply without question and stood up from my kneeling position, feeling a satisfying snap resonating on my knees. I extended a hand to Shina who was about to place her knee down to stand up, gesturing her to take it so I could help raise her up.

My first step of being a friend to Kina Shina.

She stared at my hand, eyeing it as if it was stained in blood before she took it and I heaved her up.

"'S been a long time since I've done that." She commented as she stretched her back.

I frowned at what she said; had anyone ever helped her to her feet, or even gave her a helping hand at all? But I thought better than to ask she meant. I easily presumed that it was an influence from her school that she has to help herself up and everyone has to be independent.

Tough school she had. But yet again, the situation I put myself in was most probably compatible to her experiences.

I wonder what influence it would do to her _and_ to me.

A few additions joined the meeting as we walked through the corridor to be at the place Rep wanted the meeting to commence. There was the Kinoshita _boy_. Looking behind me I see Tsuchiya. The ones who Rep called are with us: Himeji, Yoshii and Shimada. Rep was walking ahead of us, leading the way.

Tsuchiya, Shimada and Yoshii argued with each other behind us. Everyone else was being silent, especially me. However, I cannot stop glaring at Himeji's figure as she walked, what she did is still fresh in my mind.

…

Walking.

…

Still walking.

…

Sure is a long way to where Rep is leading us to. These talks and meetings of strategy are to be taken somewhere secluded and safe from eavesdroppers of other classes, but how would anyone expect other classes to start a war so suddenly on the first day, especially since we are F-Class?

Sigh, not like I will bother asking, Rep looked like he knows what he was doing, or maybe he was just picking out a place where he personally liked?

I should try and start a conversation, maybe it could help pass the time. Considering that I have earned myself a friend after 4 years of being alone, I have to regain the social skills I have lost 4 years ago.

"….If I may ask…." I began, walking in stride beside her.

"Hmm?"

"….How did you manage the third question? Was it memorized or have you made the explanation all on your own, molding other useful information together and conjured the answer as a result." I asked curiously, looking at her braided golden hair.

When she decided to say it after a few seconds of thought, she looks up at me, her grey blue ones staring back at me through her glasses, she gave the most direct answer that potentially destryoned all the pleasantries and chances of making this conversation animated between us.

"Science is my bitch, bitch."


	7. 1-6 On Your Knees

CazyPhuc = You're welcome. It's great to see a good author handing out a review. Send my regards to Vietnam, yes?

Titanmaster 117 = Grades are important, just see the real point of going to school. I almost got in the honor roll last week, my math was just a downer. Even if I have a bad grade, I compensate with my best ones. To get a good grade, just pass your homework. That's how I got my good grades overall even if I didn't do my best in the exams. Hope to see your review.

 **Shina Kina - Owned by Twirltheflag**  
 **Others more will follow for diversity.**

* * *

 **On Your Knees.**

* * *

"AARRHH!"

I hear the sound of somebody groaning the sooner I hear the sound of our class boss opening the metal door. It followed with bright yellow light shining through my eyelids and I felt the heat on my face. Thankfully I was prepared for it because I sort of predicted where we were exactly heading (the roof); keeping my eyes closed and slowly opening them so they could adjust to the light. Still, I kept a hand up to cover my eyes.

While the others were still adjusting their eyes, Rino looked like he would die from the sun's heat. If he looked like a homicidal maniac before, he looked like a fucking vampire right now. He was groaning as if he was literally burning to death, he also had his eyes covered with his hand. But is that even necessary? He had really long bangs, he pretty much had natural sunglasses. How he sees from that is way beyond me. His hair was so thick that I cannot even see his eyes.

"Doing alright there, Dracula-san?" I chuckled, "Forgot to bring an umbrella? Bad time to be on the sun? Still looking for Bella?"

"….Shut up! This is not 'Twilight', _Numbnut!_ And who the hell are you calling 'Dracula'!? Do not desecrate his name!"

"Bahahaha! You know I'm kidding!" I chuckled more and patted him roughly on the back, which made him slip in his step and he fell to his knees.

Right on the edge of the stairs.

 _"AAGGAAAAIIIII!"_ He howled a hoarse cry, his body tipping over to the steps, curling as he hands clawed over his right knee.

I would have laughed but the realization struck me harder than a wrecking ball that he was not the type to exaggerate.

I actually broke his knees. Oh no.

"What happened?" I heard Akihisa's concerned voice.

"Are you alright, Shimuya-kun!?" Then Mizuki's.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" I reached over to help him up but he caught my wrist with the quick speed of a snake bite, stopping me from lifting him up by the arm. His grip was too tight.

He turned his head towards me, and I cannot miss the glare he shot at me behind those bangs. He looked utterly horrifying now, just like when we first talked, "….Do you have no restraint...!?" He growled, although his words felt like they didn't come off as harsh, it was more like he was asking a question under the pain.

I was thankful for the small sign of anger he was giving me but it isn't actually calming me down, "I'm sorry. I didn't think you would fall."

"….I'm blinded by the fucking light! How would I even expect you to do that!?" I winced by his grip on me tightening before he let go—throwing it at me before he righted himself and placed his good leg on the step.

Ow. I rubbed my wrist, feeling the damage. He actually let go before he left a bruise, now I'm just a little confused here, how mad is he?

After a few short seconds of breathing sharply and more scratching on his knees he began to stand up with his hands. Not even half-way and he already winced, falling back to the ground (or stair ground) on his hands, keeping himself from hitting his knees the second time. Now I was starting to feel my stomach falling down on me.

"You need help?" I offered softly behind him.

He more or less ignored me as he tried to stand up again, keeping upright by putting his hand against the wall and raising himself up by putting his other hand by one able knee. Then again, he fell this time as well. I think he fractured his knee, and it was so obvious he was hiding how much it hurts, a sharp rhythmic breathing his only indication.

"You know you can't get up on your own." I earned myself another glare from him, still rubbing his aching knee while putting all his weight into one foot. "I know, I have no excuses and I am sorry." His response was to snap his stare away from me, not in the least happy with what I did.

Oh shit, what the hell have I done?

This time he was starting to struggle, forcing himself to ignore his pain and trying to make his way up with one arm and two legs, the free hand remained clutched at his fractured knee. He only managed four steps up and he sat on a single step to rest, massaging his right knee with both hands this time, the effort of the climb was way heavier for him with a hurting joint.

I grimaced, feeling my guilt becoming heavier and heavier in my stomach. I walked up to him and bent down to his level. "I'm sorry, Rino. I really mean it." I apologized, hoping to have my words get into his head.

"Please forgive her, Shimuya-kun." I was surprised to see Mizuki beside me. "She didn't really mean to hurt you." She said in a very gentle voice, quite soothing.

But I doubted Rino to even feel it when it's _her_ , he raised his head up to give her (what could only be in her perspective) a pointed stare. Because of those bangs Mizuki had no idea just how he was looking at her, only I knew. If looks could kill, Mizuki might have suffocated by now.

I noticed his sneer growing, something harsh and violent was about to come out of his mouth. I stopped him before it got worse, "Let me help you up." I wasn't requesting at all. "I'm not asking you, Rino. You can't walk and you know that." I feel like I was threatening a UFC fighter, the firmness of my voice could be replied to me with a punch to the face.

Thankfully, he didn't roundhouse my face and instead growled animalistically, sneering at me.

"Take it as an apology duty from me." I added.

His facial expressions are blocked save for his gritting teeth but I could imagine the 'where the hell did you come up with that word' look on his face. I just gave a wimpy smile, just not really sure how I came up with the damn word.

He stared and stared, I was getting even more uncomfortable with the glare that I couldn't bear to stare back. After knowing that he was making me feel stupid with his stare, he slowly turned away, extending his hand to me, finally taking my offer. I smiled and I took his hand (so cold), and his hand was bigger than my own that it nearly crushed mine but I took it as punishment and I pulled him up to his feet as steadily as I could. Turning himself around, I wrapped my hold around his right bicep, his bad knee in between us, and we slowly walked our way up, step by step.

I also noticed how much weight he was putting on me, not that he was bearing me down but he was showing full reliance to me. I thought he'd be so sour with me that he could've just make this task even harder for me, making himself heavier than he already is, I guess not. I kind of like the gesture, I always like it when people rely on me.

"Does it still hurt?" I asked, matching his walking pace so we don't end up toppling over because of someone going ahead and have us end up having more than a fractured knee.

"….Never. Do that. Again." He warned in a growl.

"Okay, I promise I will never do it again." I just annoyed the fuck out of him, had myself bothering his study hour, made him my friend afterwards (which was nice) and I already broke his knees. What's next that's gonna happen because of me, throw him off the roof?

What a day.

Midway, he placed his hand on the wall as an extra push and we got up on the roof faster. Looking around me, Damn we are really high above the ground.

I belatedly realized that we left Yuuji a little impatient. The Class President looked at us with slight annoyance as soon as we neared him, "What took you guys?" When he saw me holding Rino like this, including the fact that he was not showing any limp and standing perfectly upright as if I didn't even left a crack to his kneecap, hiding all evidence of me committing 'assault' I knew what he was about to do. The Redhead began to smirk mischievously, "Didn't know you guys were that close already, were you two hooking up back there?"

Instead of countering (because no one usually believes you if you do), I should be telling the truth here, not like telling the truth wouldn't shut him up, right. "Nope, we already did in class." I'm well aware of what I had said: There are a lot of meanings by the word 'hook up', one of 'em is synonymous to two people getting along and one of 'em is synonymous to something dirty, and despite meeting them just for 5 minutes, I know that Hideyoshi and Yuuji knew that it was the former, everyone else thought of the latter instantaneously. One of the boys escalated to nose bleeding, another began to have the look of murderous jealousy and the girls just escalated to blushing profusely. Not that I cared if they misunderstood, it's their fault for having dirty minds.

But Yuuji was playing dumb, "Whoa, this is the public, Kina. You two should be doing it at a hotel or something." His smirk was getting even more smirkier. How was that even possible?

Once more, the reactions behind me are stepping up a notch. The blood on the floor is seriously gonna leave misunderstandings once the Police saw this. Akihisa, if you keep glaring at him like that, you're gonna bore a hole in him. And girls, if you ask _some_ questions later about this, you're gonna get it.

"….Rep!" Rino's voice was more than a growl, drawing Yuuji's full attention. He really didn't have the time to be bothered about being teased right after an injury, "Be serious."

"Don't make me let him go apeshit on you." I felt like I was trying to threaten him with a fuckin' doberman in hand, seriously meaning to have his face eaten.

"Okay, okay!" Yuuji submitted playfully, putting his hands up in defense. "It's just that you guys look so fit together."

""Not happening."" Rino and I said in perfect unison. We stared at each other in surprise (even he looked surprised), then I felt the heat coming to my face as we both turned away, him being my boyfriend is a little...

"….Rep, can we have this meeting in a shade? I dislike the heat." Rino still had a little bit of strain in his voice, he's still breathing sharp but not intensely like a few moments ago.

We walked over to a shaded part of the roof, the shadow created by the water tower. We sat down and formed a circle with Yuuji resting his back at the poles, I lowered Rino to another pole without aggravating the knee, just beside the Redhead so he can relax his back and legs.

Exhaling in relief, I mocked a sweaty-brow wipe with my right hand, "Are you really that light, Rino? Or was it just you being considerate as to not weigh me down?"

He lifted up his blank stare towards me, giving me the impression of a raised eyebrow or something, "….How about you ask how much restraint you have instead?" His voice was lined with irritation, gesturing to his propped up knee that I broke because of a friendly pat in the back.

I felt my stomach losing its eagerness for food since morning (I skipped breakfast) because of it tightening. "I said I was sorry!"

"….Hope for this fracture to heal soon, then I will give you pardon."

"Can't you do it now!? I didn't actually mean to hurt you or anything!"

"….I will have a limp in my stride for the next few days, do you think I will simply accept that, especially on the first day?"

"Uh, guys?" The two of us turned over to Yuuji who now looked concerned. "What actually happened down the stairs?

"Um..." How was I gonna explain this? "Uuuuuu..." My stare went over to Rino, not sure if I should send a 'help me out here' signal or just expect him to make me feel even more guiltier by being blunt, but he didn't, he just sat still, looking at me like 'How are you gonna explain this?'

"Kina-san accidently knocked Shimuya-kun to the floor of the stairs." Akihisa out of all people had to say.

I rounded over to the blonde, "Do you have really have to say it!? Are you trying to kill my appetite for good!?"

"Twast an accident at first, then 't escalat'd to being a serious incident."

"Seriously, stop sending me to a guilt trip!"

"...It isn't good to hurt friends."

"So _now_ you say something!?"

It just escalated to everyone laughing at me, making me feel even more embarrassed than guilty, or maybe both. The combination was way too horrible for my ego. The only person who didn't laugh was Rino, but I swear to God that he was laughing at me on the inside.

Giving his knee a gentle rub, he gave a satisfied sigh (he actually _was_ laughing at me on the inside), "….I forgive you now, Shina. Mental embarrassment serves as better compensation." His voice was more wholehearted this time, shifting his position to feel comfortable.

"Mrrmm" I grumbled before I sighed in resignation. "At least, we're friends again, right?"

He nodded. "….All is well."

A loud clapping resounded, "Alright, now that's settled, let's get on to business." Yuuji placed his hands on his knees.

"….A question, Rep." Rino raised his hand, which caught me off for a bit, considering what I know of his attitude earlier towards me I thought he wouldn't have such courtesy. Just as Yuuji was about to acknowledge his question, Rino's raised hand suddenly became a raised finger as to stop him from saying anything, "….A moment," He politely requested before facing me, "You demean me too much, my friend. You should know me better before you consider how polite I am."

I tensed, shocked at what I just heard, "Did..." The words barely came out but trying to, "Did you just fucking read my mind?"

He snorted a silent 'hmph', "….No." He said as if the answer was something everybody knows, "….It was an obvious guess, too many people before do not see me as polite. You had the same face as them."

Still shocked, I said nothing.

"I see, thee seemeth not to beest the mannerly person because of thy compliment extern." Hideyoshi mused.

Tsuchiya nodded.

The confusion on Rino's face was very obvious now, "….What?"

"He said you don't look like the type to be polite." Rep explained, did Rino not spend a bit too much time with his elders? They have the same vocabulary as Hideyoshi, well, almost. The latter's archaic Japanese was quite refined.

"Shimuya-kun does seem scary at first."

"I thought of him to be like a delinquent at first."

Rino swiveled his stare to the two girls and the sneer he gave them (plus his No-Eyes face) made them pale, "….I thought you know better than that, German." He ignored Mizuki, sigh.

"Ge-'German'?" Minami parroted, caught off-guard for being referred as that than her name. "I have a name, Shimada Minami! And I'm a full blooded Japanese girl!"

"If it makes you feel better, I didn't see you as an impolite person, Shimuya-kun." Akihisa (that's his name, right?) added with a kindhearted smile.

The Goth boy switched over to the blond with a bored yet critical stare, the expression was quite obvious to see because of the intensity I could feel from it. "….You should know better than to presume such a thing when you only know me for less than five minutes." Akihisa's magic couldn't quite reach the stubborn guy.

"Why, can't take the compliment?" I chimed.

He shot his stare towards me with a curled lip, completely annoyed, "….Were you even listening?"

"Wh-What!? I know you for more than five minutes!"

"….You are only my _friend_ for five minutes." He countered quite easily.

"Well, we talked during roll call, doesn't that count!?"

"….You have done nothing but annoy me with an unhealthy amount of bad behavior that average people would not consider allowing in their circle of friends."

"You've been avoiding the subject!"

"….Does not change the fact that you have been involving yourself into my business."

I sighed exasperatedly, this conversation was getting nowhere, "Do you really want to have a Dic **—** " I clamped my hand over my mouth, successfully stopping myself saying it. Mizuki was still in the vicinity, she'll be traumatized for life if she hears it. Clearing my throat, I rephrased in a straight tone, "Do you really want to have this DM contest now?" Looking over to the girls, their confused looks told me they didn't know what the hell I was talking about. But I saw Yuuji and Hideyoshi's eyes widening in recognition, a slight blush on their faces, but otherwise said nothing. I was actually surprised to see Tsuchiya having the same confused look, and for the love of god, why does he look so cute like that?

I can't really tell if Rino even gets it, because his hair is all over the place! How does he even see in that?

He was giving me a long stare but he didn't make the attempt of making me uncomfortable, "….No." He rested his head back against the metal pole. "….This talk is over."

"Thanks." I really wish I was in his position because I can't believe how exhausted I am, not just from this endeavor but also from embarrassing myself moments ago. "What were you going to ask him?" I asked, supporting myself with my hands behind me.

He nodded, he diverted his stare to Yuuji and asked, "….Not that I complain, but why must we be here out of all places?"

"Well, I thought we should be somewhere comfortable if we're going to talk about a battle strategy. Our dump of a classroom was too cold for meetings."

Now that I think about it, this place sure feels comfy with the warmth of the sun alongside the fresh air, didn't quite notice it at first since I was hauling the guy. So this is what it feels like, the sensation of the warm sun and cool wind combined felt so nice, the roof to my old school is rarely unlocked whenever I wanted to go there and relax, listen to some music and feel the cool breeze. Knowing that Yuuji just opened the door to this place without any problem definitely confirms my hopes: this is my territory. I can be at this place whenever I wanted. There's also a good view all around the edges, I bet I could even see my house from here.

"….Well, that is pretty much all I wanted to know. Do proceed." He dismissed, still rubbing his knee.

Yuuji looked over the blonde, "Now, Akihisa, did you declare war on D-Class yet?"

"Uh, yeah. I told them we'll fight this afternoon."

I raised my hand, "Uh, isn't that a little too soon, not that I mind though. But shouldn't we prepare, like, you know, study? Since you guys said grades are the strength of those 'Soukanjuu' whatchamacallit?"

Why was I suddenly talking about preparation now? I just told Rino that I could go by without a problem, am I backing out already? I see you looking at me over there, Rino. Don't you fucking say anything.

"Shyoukanjuus," He corrected, "And yes, we will. In the remaining hour, including lunch we're gonna have to study our brains off. Considering that it's the first day of school, the impact on the other classes we'll make needs to be perfect. You gotta make a nice first impression on the first day, right?" He smirked.

I rolled my eyes on that, but I clearly see to what he was thinking. Imagine, the lowest class managing to defeat a higher class, right on the first day, how would the school react to this? We could end up making our own reputation in a blink of an eye.

"….Do we fight before, or after lunch?" Rino asked, the wind around us was starting to kick up a bit and his hair was starting to fly. I tensed up, fully focusing on the area underneath his bangs. What eye color does he have?

His hand came up and dampened his bangs close to his forehead, crushing all chances of his hair going upwards and exposing his eyes. Well, not today. I will see those orbs sooner or later.

"Can I suggest 'first'?" Akihisa suggested.

The redhead gave it a thought before speaking, "My thoughts exactly. We'll need our full energy once we start fighting."

"Well, that's cool and all but," My stomach began to growl at the thought of lunch, and I did all that I could to not show the embarrassment on my face. This is fucking natural if you don't eat, don't feel embarrassed if its natural! "I don't know where the cafeteria is...so if you guys could point it out for me, that would mean a lot." Barely held down a stutter there.

"Yeah, sure." Yuuji nodded. "We could have lunch together there."

"Yes, we also want to know more about you, Shina-san." Mizuki answered.

"The knowledge of thee as an elite inhorn man isn't enow."

"It's 'elite inhorn woman', Hideyoshi." Yuuji corrected before facing me, "Oh, and 'Inhorn' means 'Student'."

I shrugged, "Yeah, yeah, I know." If they want to know about me, I should make a note for myself not to spill the hard details. I tend to blurt it out, sometimes by accident, a _lot._ "But not until I have something in my belly then you can start asking questions."

"Back to the matter at handeth. May Yuuji heareth mine own reckoning?" Hideyoshi asked, "Why must 't be D-Class? If to fight in order must we, should 't not be E-Class? And if to fight once and for all we should, should not 't be A-Class?"

What a sentence.

"I would agree with Pokerface here," I agreed. "But I suggest we go from bottom to top. I figured it would be like a head start, you know, just to see how good our comrades are."

"Makes sense," Yuuji shrugged. "But I have a different plan."

"What plan?" Mizuki asked before I could.

"Although my plan goes much deeper, the reason for not attacking Class E is simple: it's just not worth it. Which is why we're going to do this _my_ way." Yuuji explained.

I'd get it if it's not worth the time but come on, Yuuji, you got three people who are A-Class candidates in your squad, just what could be the harm to test out our skills on this Exam Summoning whatever to a Class just 1 level above ours that could easily lose to the three of us?

"Huh? But isn't E-Class at a higher rank than us, right?" Akihisa asked, growing more perplexed.

"Ha!" Yuuji scoffed, as if the question doesn't even need an answer. "That's true according to test results, but in essence, it's not true at all." Hear, hear. "Look around you, Akihisa. Who we have around here is an obvious sign that we could win against them easy."

I frowned a little, just a little lost on what was he talking about.

Akihisa looked at each of us individually before he turned to Yuuji, "What do you mean?"

"Geez, Akihisa! And I'd thought this was easy for you to get. Tell me, who do you have around you." He ordered him.

"Er..."

All of us turned our stares, anticipation growing in our nerves as we awaited his words, just what do we seem to be to the eyes of an idiot?

"3 beauties, 2 idiots, 1 tall man and a silent pervert."

"Who the hell are you calling a beauty!?" (Yuuji)

Tsuchiya (forgot his first name) was blushing.

Rino really looked like he was wanted to drive his fist into the blonde's face.

"Oh my, didn't know we were this close." (Me)

"Wait a minute, why is everyone thinking they are the beauty!?"

"People! Order, please!" Hideyoshi reprimanded us.

"Anyway..." Yuuji cleared his throat, and continued his explanation. "What I'm saying is that if the three of these guys-" He gestured to me, Rino and Mizuki. "-can fight with us, E-Class is already a lost cause to fight against us, even if we go full blitzkrieg. In other words, E-Class is done before we even declared war on them. It's too easy, since our final target is Class A, it is meaningless to waste our time with them."

Rino hummed in agreement, "….I agree, I personally demand a more challenging opponent. The game would not be entertaining in such an easygoing fashion."

"Then how about fighting Class D head-on?" Akihisa asked.

"We don't have a one hundred percent chance of winning." Yuuji answered briefly. "Even with these three."

"If that's the case, we should target A-Class from the beginning."

Is it me or did Akihisa have an ulterior motive to this war thingy itself? He was focused on taking on the A-Class more than the other classes. And he doesn't really look like the type to even aim for A-Class at all. I held down myself from asking, asking too soon would leave vague answers or just straight up denial. Maybe time can tell me, and sooner.

"That's because it's our first battle. You guys want to have a great fight and grab everyone's attention, right? That's what I said moments ago, you gotta make the other classes fear us and get ourselves inspired later. Furthermore, this is what we need to defeat Class A."

"Okay. Cool?" I'm not sure if I should be sarcastic here. "Not really thrilling….but cool. I don't know, the plan seemed a little laid back."

"Oh, but that's not it." Yuuji didn't lose a beat in his voice. His face began to show a much more serious look. The way he looked so serious really compliments his role as our class president, especially about the ESB. "My plan goes much more in-depth, which I will explain later. Himeji, Kina and Shimuya, you guys are going to take a test for 4 hours once the war starts. Whatever subjects your good at, fill in those areas under that amount of time."

"….Rep," Rino politely interrupted. I'm starting to get that he is only polite to someone he considers his boss. "Not that I doubt you but can the class survive under that amount of time before we could deliver assistance? It is possible for our class to be defeated before we could even finish, especially against D-Class."

"Like I said, Shimuya, my plan goes much more in-depth. Just trust me, the F-Class are the best pawns I could ask for." Yuuji's voice was too nonchalant, as if it was normal for him to call them that. "Play them right, you can turn the tides with you."

"Isn't that a bit too harsh, treating your classmates like dogs?" Akihisa mused.

"Don't worry, Akihisa. You can go as the sacrificial lamb," He paused, pondering in thought with a finger to the chin. "Or maybe you could go as bait, that way we can breach in to the hallway while you kept them distracted, everyone else can press in to the Class Rep before he even knows we get there."

"Wait, did you just point me out as worthless in a secretive manner?"

"Well, I did remember you do have good control on your Shyoukanjuu, but still its hardly a loss if you die. Since your grades aren't gonna do jack, anyway."

"Yay—Wait! Did you just reduce me even lesser than dirt!?"

"Phahahahaha!" Oh, I love these idiots. They are making things so much fun. Everyone escalated to laughing as well, Akihisa was just getting the shorter end of it.

Yuuji had a very pleased look on his face, satisfied that he had a laugh from us. It seems he can go into serious-mode but he wouldn't miss the chance to make jokes once in a while. "Just kidding, you're gonna be a commander on the field. You're gonna need extra hands so Shimada's gonna help you out."

"Me?"

Yuuji nodded. "Yep, since math is the only thing you're good at, you should keep yourself out of the battle as much as you could, and only fight when necessary. Its a big loss of moral for the guys if one of their best females die too soon in battle."

Really, Yuuji? You gotta point it out like that?

"What of I and Mutsurinii?" Hideyoshi asked.

He turned over to the shorter boys, "Right, Mutsurinii shall maintain vanguard along with 5 others at the hallway. Whatever you do, don't die. Once the three of them gets out of the replenishment room, escort Shimuya to where I will point out later or in the field if there's going to be a change of plan."

Tsuchiya pondered it for a while before nodding, "...Okay, I have my orders."

Rino gave an approving nod, "….Do well, Tsuchiya."

"As for Hideyoshi," Yuuji turned to the brunette, "You should be with the offensives, I deal with your formation later once we have a meeting with the rest of the guys. And like Mutsurinii, you're gonna have to escort Kina. I'll tell you the details later."

"I'm in your care." I pledged to Hideyoshi.

He gave a nod to me in assurance, "Aye, I shalt doth mine own most wondrous best."

"And for Himeji," He finally turned to the last person.

"Ah, yes?"

"I'll have your orders planned out in the meeting later, okay."

Mizuki looked like she was at a loss, as though she doesn't really get what he was saying.

"What's wrong, Himeji? Something on your mind?"

"Err, that... what you were talking about just now is the Summoner Test War that Yoshii-kun and Sakamoto-kun discussed earlier, right?" Mizuki asked.

"That's right." He nodded with a smile, I easily predicted his next actions. "Just earlier, Akihisa came to talk to me about how you-"

The blonde in question jumped in front of Yuuji's view, "SO THAT MEANS!" Don't think that I missed out on you stopping Yuuji from saying something that shouldn't be said, Akihisa. "If we can't beat Class D, then what we said before is meaningless."

Just what the hell are you hiding, Akihisa?

Yuuji laughed out loud, not faltered at the slightest at Akihisa's words. "With all of you helping, we can definitely beat them." Yuuji grinned a toothy grin as he said the three words, "We won't lose."

'We won't lose'? Such words to hear from somebody in the lowest class. Things are actually getting weirder and weirder. Since getting inside the F-Class, I've just learned one thing about it: this ain't no ordinary F-Class. And I feel like there was more to it than that about my class. Not just idiots were there, but a whole variety of 'em. Around me, there was a girly looking boy with a good poker face, a straightforward pervert that doesn't know the art of lying, an ill-mannered member of the Goth faction, a very shy girl that can draw men's eyes and the jealousy of women, a German girl with only one good quality, an verbally abused idiot, and a smartass with lots of surprises.

'With all of us helping, we could beat D-Class'? In any normal mind, a group like this, especially in F-Class, had no hope at all. But what Yuuji said had a different effect when we heard it.

Hearing him talk about winning made me feel spirited and confident. The situation looked hopeless itself to the normal F-Class people here but still, we felt revitalized and confident. Yuuji must have a way with words, the F-Class deserves no better Class Rep than him.

He spoke again, the seriousness in his voice stood out the most, "If you guys work together with me, we can win this." Before anyone could have a say. He said these words with a wolfish grin: "Listen. Our class…. **…..Is the strongest.** "

Total silence, yet it was so significant than ten thousand Spartans battle crying. Our self-esteem skyrocketed to maximum the sooner he said those words and the majority of us cannot stop ourselves from smiling towards cockiness but who gives a fuck about cockiness now?

We're the strongest, bitches!

"Sounds fun!" Minami pumped a fist, winking.

"We shalt throweth the kings off their high horses." Hideyoshi said, the nobility of his words along with the determination fits so well.

"... (Nod)" Tsuchiya simply gives a thumbs-up but his face is exactly like that to a soldier ready to charge headfirst into battle with no regrets.

"I... I will try my best." Mizuki's face was etched with determination.

Pounding my fist to my palm, I proclaimed, "Count me in!"

Rino pounded his fist to his knee, then his chest and nodded, even this guy cannot stop himself from the excitement.

It might sound crazy to F-Class, it sounded difficult and would take more than a school year to get it done.

But it doesn't mean it is impossible. In what I believe in: impossible is an excuse for worthlessness. (Thanks a lot, Nanokawa Academy) And I—no, **WE** are **NOT** worthless. We **will** beat the A-Class and show them just how much the lowest class could do.

All of us here, we are all different people, with different interests, with different lives, with different personalities, and with different skills. But if we work for the same goal, many crazy but insane things could happen. Even something that rarely happens would end up becoming a common occurrence because of us. And I can't wait to see just how it would go.

"Alright, let me explain the battle strategy!"

We stayed in this rooftop, enjoyed the cozy wind, and listened to the strategy that would bring us the flag to victory.


	8. 1-7 Info-Dump

Titanmaster 117 = Quite dramatic, yes, but the hype was nice. Sorry to break to you but there's still a few hours before the war starts.

CazyPhuc = You're welcome. As for your speculation: Maybe, maybe. The thought is appreciated, once I finish this arc, I'm doing a massive rewrite on all chapters prior.

* * *

 **Info-Dump.**

* * *

My excitement was renewed, Rep's strategy did not come off as half-assed or offhanded, it was actually detailed and organized. The more I hear of it, especially the extra parts of it, the more I could think of the possibilities of our class succeeding. While it barely concerned my role, which was to eliminate the main force, while Shina has the same orders in a different area of the school, he included psychological warfare and organized formations all in all. I was right to accept him as my Class President.

It was ingenious, and I got the motivation to study as hard as I can once again the sooner he finished. I wanted the time to just pass by instantly, let the war start and have his plan over with already.

I wanted to see the little beasts again.

Once Rep called the meeting over, we were about to make our way to our classroom with the intention to study whatever subject we were good at, but with my right knee that felt like pulsating in synchrony to my heartbeat and is prone to stinging in a certain flex of my joint, even with the cool wind that practically served as an air-based cold compress to my knee to slow down the possible bruising or bloating from the bleeding bone, I need to go to the nurse for some ice packs, maybe some medical gauges and betadine smudges as well if the stair edge actually caved inwards to my flesh, leaving a bleeding wound.

And another was…

"Could you help me out with the summoning system for a bit?" Shina asked as she leaned down (she's standing) towards me to let her voice be heard over the strong wind.

….That.

I barely placed tension to my arms to prepare standing up and she is not allowing me to go anywhere with _this_.

I gave her a confused frown, "….Why are you making all these decisions _now_?" I lowly growled.

"You know why, I'm an exchange student and I don't know a damn thing about this school's system."

I gave her a glare, the hypocrisy in her words was not so infuriating, but it was just as annoying. "….You said so yourself that you could adapt on your own."

"Give me break, even though _you_ said I could figure it out on my own, I don't wanna run into a fight not knowing what the hell am I doing." She countered.

Wait, _I_ said that? What the hell was she talking about? I was talking about what she said before our oral exam, NOT what _I_ said at the meeting. Was she doing that on purpose?

"Kina, Shimuya, are you gonna continue your love-fest," Rep's voice came. "Or are you coming?"

I faced Rep to—

"Could you guys go on ahead, me and Rino are gonna have a talk 'bout something, about the ESB and shit."

I turned my glare over her; You stupid girl. Stop making these decisions on your own!

"Really, what are you going to ask him?" The Shimada girl asked, "If it's about the ESB you could ask us as well, we know just as much." In honesty, I _did_ want to talk to Shina for a little more, but at the same time I did not want to indulge her wishes because I need to get this knee treated with something cold. Any longer and the bleed in my knee cap could bloat from the inside.

Wait, I still need to study. Talk is not possible now. I need to go to the nurse.

"She probably likes it better with Shimuya than us."

I tensed up, and the spike of pain on my leg gave my voice a nice alter, **"REP!"** I shouted in a guttural bark. A selective few of them winced (not to mention the girls squeaking in surprise/fright) at the sound, it always does to those who have never heard of such a sound coming from a human mouth, **"Any more and I will foil your strategies!"**

"What he said." Shina added, her voice was calm but the aura around her did not follow. This sort of air might cause internal danger alarms to set off. "Seriously, Yuuji, stop."

"Okay! Okay! I'll shut up now." Rep held up his hands in defense, the smallest sign of fear in his eyes disguised by his mischievous smile can only be unseen from the untrained eye.

My friend just sighed, adjusting her glasses. "Well, you're not wrong there. I'd prefer him to tell me than all of you. No offense but I don't think all of you guys are gonna do good teaching me, I feel like it's gonna take long. I need direct information, not an overview."

The 7 of us just stared at her assumption, that would have been offending or impolite, but it was true in a sense. We only had a single day to play with our avatars last year—and that was one practice fight and no more. That much cannot leave a student to be experienced with the body movements of an avatar. I may be an exception, I fought more than 1 opponent, that helped me figuring out how to properly move my avatar as if it was my own body.

Maybe it was the best decision to pick me instead of anyone else to teach her. I have the best understanding and a few theories in mind that actually makes sense.

But….

"So you're having Shimuya teach you, especially with the Shyoukanjuu controls." Rep guessed. So far, from what I know, she only knows the Summoning System's nature similar to an RPG game, but she had not went through a tutorial training, and the war is about to begin in just a matter of hours.

"Yeah," Shina agreed. "I need to be fully prepared if I'm going to do any help to you guys."

"Did agree I, thee knoweth not how the warfare functions."

"…Insta-death."

Shimada inquired this, "Why not have a teacher to help her?"

If she has to be trained under a teacher, there won't be enough time for her to finish midway. Sending her to the field with no training easily results to an immediate loss.

"No, not necessary." The Class President objected.

"Hmm, why?" Yoshii Akihisa asked.

Rep sighed as if the idiot kept asking it for a long time and had enough of it, "Can't you remember, Akihisa? Seriously, your memory was almost as tainted as your head."

"Then stop talking covertly," That neutral look on his face lapsed to undignified. "And what did you say about my head!?"

"Akihisa yo, how could thy tainted head forget?"

"…I thought your tainted head could remember this."

"Wait! Is my head really tainted that everyone uses it in a sentence naturally!?"

Shina exploded to laughter beside me, banging the pole that Rep had recently leaned on with her fist. The girls were amused as well. Rep looked like he would have masturbated to the result of his words. I was not laughing, however.

"This guy has the most experience out of all of us, besides Akihisa." Rep answered after the joking atmosphere subsided, giving me an acknowledging look and a smile. "She's learning from the master."

I opened my mouth to deny but could not. That was actually flattering, but also irritating at the same time. To be complimented by my leader (not to mention indirectly) was such an honor, but still, I hated every compliment as much as insults. No one gives a damn about my achievements before, might as well give them deadma in turn.

"…He has efficient training knowledge." Tsuchiya remarked.

"Aye, fairing 'gainst opponents of numbers 10 many is not an easy feat." Kinoshita added.

"Wait," Shimada interjected. "You mean Shimuya practiced against 10 people? I thought we were only given 1 opponent."

"Yes," Himeji agreed. "And we aren't allowed to do more than that."

"Actually, there's a loophole." Rep began. "You are only given 1 enemy, but it doesn't stop people who had not started training yet from picking who they want as a 'practice partner'." The air-quotes (implying sarcasm) he gestured told me that he knew about those 10 people and their relationship with me.

"Okay," Shina raised a hand up, "So are you saying that 10 students picked him, out of all the other students there, as a partner?" Shina asked, almost incredulous. "Sounds more like those guys got beef with Rino."

Once again: her logic was murderous.

"You're not wrong there." Rep commented. "I didn't knew Shimuya before, but at least I know a little. He was a target for violence, those 10 dudes were the beef. Last I've heard of 'em was that they got beaten to shit and got expelled." I never regretted it. "In other words, he has a lot of enemies."

I am NOT a Goth, Sakamoto Yuuji, this is how I naturally look like and what I like to do is what I like to do.

But the rest were true. Those boys were my enemies. It was sudden; I had no idea why they hate me, they were not reasonable at all. Of course, I responded to their feelings and I hated them back, down to the point where I should have **disabled** them from school last year instead of sparing them.

Those bastards deserved more than scratch wounds.

"Whoa," Shina turned to me, "You're quite popular in your first year."

I shot her a mad glare, "….Shut up!" I snapped. "I don't need your sarcasm."

"Well," Rep announced, placing his hands in his pockets and turning around, striding for the door entrance of the roof. "I leave the explaining to you, Shimuya. I'll expect a top conditioned soldier out of Kina once you come back to the classroom." He shouted over his shoulder before opening the door and exiting.

I was thankful that he was being serious on that sentence. It removes the irritation out of me for acting mature like I expected him to be.

The others soon followed, exiting the roof one by one, then it was just me and Shina, completely alone in this rooftop.

We stared at each other, she loomed over me as she stood, hands on her hips, her skirt flying upwards because of the wind, not in the least bothered it (probably by the fact that she was wearing shorts). After several seconds of intense staring, she finally opened her mouth, "I hope you were looking at my eyes instead of down _there_."

I raised an eyebrow.

Surprisingly (and to my shock), she sighed exasperatedly as if she actually saw it, "Are you going to teach me now?"

I recovered and sighed before I rubbed my knee. This leg is definitely going to bloat (I felt a large bump and it hurt when I barely touched it). I just hope the air around me is cold enough to slow down the bleeding bone. "….Sit down and be comfortable. It will be a long one." I ordered, adjusting my position against the water tower pole and my leg to be comfortable. Ah, there we go.

I really do not why I even agreed to this.

Shina trotted over to my direction, knelt down and unbuttoned her blazer but not undressing it off her person, showing her white polo shirt that was not tucked in her skirt (how did I not see that from the blazer), and she _lied down_ next to me with a sigh, her hands placed behind her head as a pillow and her legs propped up and crossed.

I frowned down on her upside down face, her facial expressions did _not_ show that she was bothered in the least by the position she was in, especially with a male in the vicinity, including the fact that she is wearing a skirt (even with shorts on).

Her face was deceptively innocent as she looked up; staring back at me, "What?"

I frowned even further, the effort is likely going to cause a headache, "….Do you know the position you are in?" I looked to her skirt without the turn of my head, her skirt was already blown upwards and her shorts were bare and exposed. They do not even leave much to the imagination, there was too much skin showing than it was covered.

"What? I'm wearing shorts, see?" She made it sound like she was covering a rip on her shirt with a jacket.

I glowered down on her, "….Where is your modesty, woman? The attitude you have _will_ deliver a horrible consequence."

She just gave a dry chuckle as response, "I'm glad you cared," That fucking smile. Then that my irritation was instantly replaced with shock the sooner I saw the look of hostility in her face, **"Don't** Try To Change Me, Rino. I **Fucking** Do What I Want and You **Can't** Stop Me." The firmness in her voice left me speechless, I barely heard her being so assertive except when she talked back at Sir Fukuhara. She sighed and her normal expression returned, "Just relax, okay. I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't trust you."

….

The fuck does that even mean?

"….You should learn to be distrustful among strangers."

"Heh," She scoffed, "You're not a stranger, Rino. You're my friend, I know that much."

Incredulous and utterly confused I was; You should not even do this in front of your friends, Shina. "….Just what do you know about me?" I harshly demanded.

Unsurprisingly, she did not back down despite my snapping, "Well…" She trailed off, the shift of her expression into mulling was genuine, "I'll admit that I don't know much 'bout you, but I know one thing though:" She looked up, straight into where my eyes should be behind my bangs (many people can't do that),

"You **won't** do anything."

….….….

I was struck speechless. She….she trusts me.

Because I was her friend she trusts me, she obviously knows she is in a disadvantage against me, she may be tall but she does not have the strength to fight back had I assaulted her, yet she trusts me. Her attitude is hazardous to her innocence, any other men might have taken advantage of her thanks to that, she even said she is aware of it, yet she trusts me. That felt…nice.

Even if her trust for me was almost unjustified, simply presuming, but it was such a wonderful notion to me. I never thought I would have people of my age trust me ever again.

I lowered my head horizontally that all of my hair are hanging freely, "….I will not do anything." I genuinely promised, I turned my head to her direction, "….Thank you." I muttered.

"What?" She frowned, pale face crinkling in question.

I did not answer, instead I hovered a hand over her head, expecting her to hold it. Staring at my hand with a confused frown, she gradually understood and returned the notion, slipping one hand out under her head and she took my hand; I curled my finger around hers and shook.

I was right to have her as my friend.

I parted the handshake and began, "….Okay, first lesson…." I adjusted my position to get even more comfortable (specifically, near her). "….Unlike what you think, the Avatar does not move independently, you have to dictate its movements with your mind. Though, it would do certain idle actions depending on your conscious-unconscious thoughts. The last time I saw an emotive action was an avatar cracking her knuckles in preparation to defeat an opponent."

"Hold on," She interrupted, sitting up and sliding backwards with her hands to lean back against the same pole as me. Our shoulders are practically touching. "What do these things look like? You sort of talk about them like they're living things."

….

Well…

If she thought that they were robots or characters on a screen, I'd be damned.

That was be amusing, "….Answer my question first: do you know what an imp is?"

"Well," She mulled, looking to the side, "My last impression of 'em is that they're tiny demons. Are you saying that these 'Avatars' are imps?"

I nodded, "Correct, each Avatar is unique. None will have the same appearance and its armor is randomized by the amount of grades you have. Just for you take note: they are as tall as 80 centimeters. The teachers reference it as '3 heads tall', or so they said."

"Sweet…." Shina commented, raising a hand, palm downwards to the ground, level to her face, probably to guess 80 cm. As if knowing the answer, she faced me again, "Continue."

"….When fighting with a selective subject, a teacher must be in the vicinity to give your avatar a passage to existence, while a supervisor must oversee the entire battle."

"You mean a teacher must be around so I could summon the little guys?"

I turned my direct stare towards her, "….Very impressive, Shina-san. You are learning quite quicker than I expected."

"Yeeaaah~" She drawled with pride, then she turned a questioning stare towards me, "But do you really have to put a 'san' in my name? You don't have to since we're friends, right?"

I am a foreigner, I would never fully grasp these Japanese customs, "….It is how I show respect to my friends." I turned to her with a sincere stare, I allowed my face to display my feelings, "….I respect you, Shina-san. Whatever person you are, I will respect that is part of you." I confessed, allowing emotion to show in my voice.

She leaned towards me with a smile, pushing my body sideways along with her movements, "Aren't you sweet?" But her tone did not come off as sweet and appreciative like I expected, she did it with a teasing tone.

She was trying to fool around with me and did not take my words seriously (or maybe she did and was just hiding her embarrassment with the action).

I roughly nudged her back into upright posture, I do not have the time for her wordplays, "….As I were saying, if you have been declared to fight by an enemy, you must not refuse and summon your avatar as soon as you could, otherwise it would technically be called surrendering and you are officially 'defeated' and can no longer fight until the end of the war."

She frowned with disapproval, "Even for a need a toilet break, I can't excuse myself?"

…That was actually kind of funny.

"….Only if someone takes your place, then you can escape the declaration of the fight."

She slumped against the pole in relief, literally shaking the structure on impact with a loud clang. I was almost worried that she had hurt herself, "Hoo, thank god. Now I don't have to worry about shitting myself, and not because I was nervous."

"….Only if someone is willing to substitute you." I added, perfectly containing myself from laughing. "….Moving on, any known method or strategy is allowed. Either betrayal or trickery, and the last and primary objective is to defeat the enemy class representative."

"Even the most underhanded methods, they're legal?"

I nodded. This summoning system is quite prone to break friendships. Taking that my class is the **F-Class,** betrayal is definitely inevitable. I just hope it does not break my friendship with Shina.

"….But you must not do anything that might involve physically harming a student. That can be said for involving yourself in the war and not the avatar. Otherwise, you will be punished."

She nodded in understanding, "Point taken, do **not** kick other people's asses personally."

She must be a really funny girl in her last school, her vocabulary could destroy a boring atmosphere. "….Be reminded that the avatars cannot touch anything but themselves and other avatars. They are no more than phantoms that can phase through a wall."

"Damn it!" She snapped, slamming her fist against the cement tile. "I would have been flipping skirts with them or dropping pants just to get myself an edge."

…..

"….You're horrible."

"What? Didn't you say that any method is allowed?"

"….Anything is allowed, yes, but must you go that far?"

"Hey, anything's fair in love and war, right?"

….The fuck kind of sense does that make with flipping skirts or dropping pants just to catch the poor men and women off-guard?

For all the things I have found out, it had to be the fact that I have a friend who was very straightforward and would not hesitate to say embarrassing things without even blinking. I just hope she is bearable (I also had to be true to my words as well, I **DO** respect my friends), I did want my friends to be weird just to keep a tedious atmosphere away but not this far.

Oy.

I sighed, "….Have you taken note of everything I said?"

"Yep, including the thing about no flipping skirts and throwing shit at the enemy's face for better advantage."

"….."

"….."

"….What?" The fuck!?

"PPPPPPPPAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She suddenly exploded to the most disturbing cackle I have ever heard in my life. "YOUR FACE! YOUR FACE! AHAHAHAHA! SO PRICELESS! DID YOU ACTUALLY THINK I WOULD DO THAT!?" She eventually lost her balance and just fell to the floor, cackling her head off while clutching her stomach.

What the fuck is going on!?

I quickly shook my head to wipe out the flabbergasted expression that I did not notice had formed on my face.

I actually have a friend….who was _fucked in the head._ I was completely speechless, my form was frozen stiff as I looked at my friend go insane. In my first impressions of the blonde, along with slight knowledge of her words and personality, including the fact that she was tougher than an average girl, I thought of her to be a snarky girl with a blunt attitude in terms of speech, I would have believed she was a feminist.

She apparently had her own quirks as well. I never met anybody to be this quick to laugh at their own joke, even in a menacing way. The last person I ever known to have such a personality in my lifetime was…..

….me.

Oh...….

I quickly brought a hand to my eyes to stop the tears from forming, deliberately touching my bad knee with my other hand to divert my thoughts away from the memory. It is all gone, I can no longer be young anymore. I have bigger responsibilities now. I have to submit to that.

"HAHAHAHA!"

And she is still has not stopped laughing, I was surprised she has not died yet.

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

"….Shall I say the final lesson?"

"Yeah, go ahead." She prompted blissfully, her eyes closed. It was such an unnerving amount of time, let's say a minute (a very somber minute for me), before she recovered and stopped. She was still on the floor, hand on her belly, her pale face plastered red all over. I never thought that such a color texture could ever cross the human face. She appeared as if her face was placed too close to the fire.

"….Now listen carefully because it is going to be the most crucial lesson that you must take to heart." I took a deep breath, and I began."….Your avatar is both living and conscious, that means its soul and yours are virtually connected. What you think is what the avatar thinks.

"That can also say that it follows what you want it to do in your mind. You do not need to use your words, you must only use your thoughts to command it. I could say that the normal method of fighting with your avatar was to control the entire body of the avatar, especially when you swing your weapon.

"But that method I would not recommended, it limits your avatar's power and it is susceptible to making you losing to a skilled student. You should control the avatar in my way. It is much more fluent, flexible, and your avatar moves faster with it. Fighting against 10 opponents in the practice fight was actually a blessing.

"The way I control the beast, I focus the movement of one limb if I wanted it to move efficiently. In other words, do not order the avatar in your mind to move its left hand, move its left hand in your mind instead. Rather than ordering the avatar to move, you must move the avatar yourself. Simply imagine yourself the puppet master holding its strings.

"It is possible to control even 4 limbs at once but it requires pure…..let's say 'separation of focus'. If you master the control of 4 separate limbs, you can do many unconventional combat moves. For example, sliding, floor-sweep, flying kicks, spin dodge and many more." I exhaled, and I swallowed the saliva that had been building since I started. My mouth even felt like it was vibrating, that felt weird on my face. That was probably the longest sentence I ever stated in a loud and clear voice since the start of this school year.

I turned my stare to her. "….Did you take note of that?" I reverted back to my usual low tone.

Shina instead sat up, her face was a good grimace. She took my words seriously, seeing people become so serious was exactly what I respect of them. She lowered her head, closed her eyes to register the information in. "Okay, I'll summarize." She began, "I should not order the avatar to move but to control it instead. I must imagine that I was holding its strings so it can move faster." She looked up at me, "Is that right?"

I nodded. "….That is the only thing you have to keep in mind. I have a theory that the best control method was to think that _you are the avatar._ I have not questioned the teachers if it is possible but I want to test that theory that if I think like I was the avatar myself I would manipulate its movements to the most perfect form."

"Well," Shina mulled, "That might be possible. You and your avatar could be in perfect sync in that way." She had likely lapsed to her logical self when she made that statement. She looked at me with an impressed look, "I have to say: you really know your stuff. You even made your personal control method. If you hadn't told me about it you would have dominated the school."

I sighed at the indirect compliment, "….When you become interested in something you would learn a lot of things. How could I resist my interests if this summoning system was practically _Virtual_ _Reality_?" It was true, but it was almost 5D (is 5D a real thing?) in a way. The avatars were holograms, controlled from the mind, and were semi-existent. Very astonishing development of technology.

She gave a dry chuckle, "A Video Game in a school, it's something of a boy's dream."

"….That was how it is supposed to be when it was created." I explained. "….The Principal brought the idea of black magic and science together guising as a video game to motivate the students to study harder."

"Yeah, I noticed. So are we done?"

"….Yes, your lessons are over."

"Alright." She stood up, stretching her back with a moan (I heard a really loud snap there), and she extended her hand to me. "So, wanna go back to the classroom, _Sensei?"_

I snorted at that. I promptly took her hand and held it, carefully lifting myself up without aggravating my knee. She held on to my bicep afterwards and she assisted my stride towards the door. "Looks like you gotta go to the nurse for this one." Shina mused.

"….Hm." I nodded, I just hope it is nothing serious so I could go back to the clas—

…Oh fuck.

"What's wrong? You look shocked."

I stated my realization, "….The clinic is at the 1st floor. And we are at the _roof._ "

It took a second for Shina to realize what I mean, "Ooooh." A wan smile played on her face, "Well, that's a problem." She remarked, gesturing to my bad knee.

I gave her a half-hearted glare, "….Only for me, it is."

She jerked my body, "Hey, don't feel bad. I'll help you get there, Mr. Grumpy." I silently growled at that name. "There's still time for some studying." She assured.

We continued the stride, then another realization struck me, "….I almost forgot, you must give your avatar life with correct answers on your test paper. The more you have, the stronger your avatar. Be reminded that the test papers are limited by time, not by the number of problems. That means you have to study even harder than your current level, especially if you are very intelligent."

"Okay, okay. I will." She relented, "Don't want my little guy to be weak on the fight. if that's the case." She said, increasing the speed of the stride, which I easily caught up to without being dragged.

As we reached the stairs, she wordlessly took my arm and placed it around her shoulder (which I didn't mind since it is necessary in this situation), her other arm went around my waist and gripping hard so I will not fall down accidentally. The very action struck me deep with a warm sensation in my heart, she may have her distinct (and bizarre) personality but she has a caring side of her.

I patted her hand around my waist in appreciation, "….Thank you, my friend."

Even though I was not facing her, I could almost _hear_ her smile, "No problemo. It's what friends are for." And she displays it without being shy unlike most people.

The very statement made my heart flutter in warmth even more. I was glad to have such a person as my friend.

Though when she enters the classroom with a face still red from her laughings, including an unbuttoned blazer along with a crooked tie, it might imply the wrong thing and it will definitely give Rep more ammunition for his teasings once we step inside.

"….Haaaaahhh! _Bwisiiit!_ "


	9. 1-8 The Door of Debate

Titanmaster 117 = Thanks for the suggestions. Once I finally decided, I'll pick the second one.

CazyPhuc = You're welcome. Maybe. But I'm still going to do it. I gotta revise the chapters to make it look good like the 1st chapter, maybe it'll deliver a different outcome.

* * *

 **The Door of Debate.**

* * *

It was actually a flesh wound, a very ugly and disgusting wound. An open red slit made its way to my knee and a large red smudge on my knee indicated that it had been bleeding for a long time and my pants plastered it all over the moon-kissed skin I worked so hard on earning by years of sun-deprived living.

I cannot imagine how shocked I was when I cannot measure how much blood I have lost. The right leg of my slacks literally reeked of blood now, it would be a good idea to not wear this one for the entire week and instead change for the extra pair saved at the house once tomorrow comes. Cleaning blood off clothing is not so much of a job anymore after the right decision to research about it years ago.

I asked for how damaged my knee was to the nurse (I was horrified for the result), thankfully the good woman specified that it was not so threatening, just a fracture and no dislocation. I just need 2-3 weeks before it perfectly heals and I needed to cool it down a little more. I can freely walk on limp but I must not apply pressure on it much as possible. The information helped, I cannot waste all of my friend's energy on me. Shina must have been tired carrying me from 4 flights of stairs. The good nurse gave me an ice pack, I would have preferred a cold soda can over it; a cold compress and a drink, two birds with a stone. My knowledge of first-aid was that anything can be a first-aid. It really explains why in some situation we rip the fabric of our clothes just to pressurize bleeds.

When the medical treatment was over I bowed in gratitude to her and left. I kept the ice bag provided pressed to my newly cleaned and treated knee, now covered with gauges, bulging from the joints of my pants, and made sure to keep it at the right spot, but I also made sure not to press too hard. It still hurts after all.

"So, what're you gonna study once we come back?" Shina asked curiously. She is now relieved of duty; which means it is not necessary for her to carry me anymore. Now she is walking in a relaxed stride beside me, though she had to slow down just to match my pace (I lost just half my normal walking speed because of this leg). She could have just went ahead, no need for her to be with me now that I can handle myself.

"….Hmm." I lowered my head for a thought; Rep did say that I have to cover 4 hours answering my best subjects once the war begins. Quite a coincidence, my bests are English, Japanese language, Science and maybe Physical Education. Maybe I can cover each, one hour at a time. I just need to be very focused if I want to be through with them fast enough. "….I could continue studying Science for now."

"Really," My blonde friend's eyes lit up in interest. "You want me to tutor you? I'm a good scientist candidate, you know?"

I would have accepted it, just for a chance at socializing with my friend a little longer. But because of the (officially called) bullshit approval oral exam that happened, I wanted nothing more than to study in silence. No one in this school can compare a Filipino boy's bitterness.

"….I refuse," I politely answered, though my bitterness might have spilled out. "….You must spare me from your ego. Your mouth would run itself and criticize me multiple times."

"Aw, come on. I'll be gentle." She begged, going so far as to place her hands together and display a pleading face to me.

Still, I have made a note to myself never to take tutoring in science from her. What she said before gave off the most obvious hints, "….No, and I stand by that. I do not trust you to being gentle. Your personality defines a surefire way to humiliating me in every mistake I make. And to be frank: I am _not_ so eager to be called 'Bitch' every time you try to point out something."

Her snapped expression was relative to that of a person who had his intentions seen through. If I said that I said all that in random, I would be lying.

It was indeed a good idea to deny the offer.

"N-n-nooooo~~" She drawled in a zigzagged pitch; deny all you could, Shina, but your nervous smile does not hide anything. "I wouldn't do that~~ Why would I bother doing that when all I want to do is tutor you?"

She may say that she was a valedictorian candidate but she has poor skills in terms of deception through words. Only the punishment inspector would be fooled by the likes of her (not that he would ever learn anything, even if he was motivated to study science).

"….For the final time, Shina-san, _No._ And that is final." My firm voice delivered a sad face to form on the blonde. I forced myself from feeling the guilt building on my stomach, I diverted the subject to keep her from being persistent, "….Rep had told you to cover your best subjects under 4 hours. Surely, Science is not the only subject you best."

She sighed in defeat, (thankfully) having given up on her motive to call me a _bitch_ constantly. "I guess….."

We found our way to the last staircase we had to pass before we could be in the 3rd floor, right where our crappy classroom is. I passed the ice pack to Shina to hold it; This time I will do this on my own. Keeping balance with my good leg and my arm gripping the handrail, keeping my bad leg off the ground in between, I hopped in quick succession, step by step. I used my free hand to rest against the steps in between jumps just to restore some energy before I take another leap again, the memory of me breaking my knee because of these unnerved me.

All the while, Shina simply watched just behind my left. I was once again thankful that I have long hair to cover my eyes: while my direct stare was looking straight-forward, I calculated my body to appear natural to my movements as I tried to look over my shoulder, getting a glimpse of her behind me; she never noticed that I caught her eyes carefully watching my movements, she was also staying nearby me, her tense arms and body ready to catch my form if ever I fell.

She does care.

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

We arrived.

"….Shina-san…"

And somehow we had not moved for more than a minute. Is any of us going to bother opening this door? I know I would not.

"Rino….."

She felt the same way as well, I could tell. Because we all know what Rep was going to say once we enter, and neither the both of us want to deal with _that_ first.

"….May I ask you to please open the door?"

"No, you do it."

"….Please do not start this, I cannot stand a repeat of our arguments."

"Likewise, so please open it."

"….Come on, Shina. This is just one favor I ask of you."

"No can do, doesn't the guy open the door for the lady, _and_ enter **first** before her?"

"….Bullshit, the gentleman should give the lady the honors first."

"I don't care, just fucking open the door already."

"….Please, Shina. I do not want Rep's teasings to be directed at me."

"Why not just yell like you usually do? You could even scare the shit out of him."

"….Is that supposed to make me feel confident or is it just an excuse?"

"Just whatever, open the fucking door already."

I sighed exasperatedly, this debate was actually turning into complete bullshit. "….This is getting nowhere, Shina-san. Why are we having this argument over such a simple task?"

"I don't know!" She snapped at me, "Why do we even bother!?"

 _*KASSHAAK! SLAM!*_

The door slid open with a loud slam and a pair of severely irritated red eyes looked us over.

"Geez, you two! Either one of you just do it, or do I have to throw you both in myself!?" The F-Class Representative, Sakamoto Yuuji growled, clearly annoyed with the both of us.

…..

For once, in a very, very long time, I could not say anything in retort. Neither did Shina, she was as shocked at the sudden appearance of the reason of our debate in front of us.

…

A long silence. I cannot believe that I was feeling uncomfortable under the frown of my Class president.

"Uh….." Shina was the first to break the silence, fidgeting in her steps, likewise uncomfortable under the tall man's gaze. Then she asked in an innocent voice, "Wassup?"

"Don't just 'wassup' me! You two were out for too long, and we only got two and a half hours before lunch, and we're having the war after that! Come on, you two were the only ones slacking off while we're studying our frickin' heads off, don't think that I'm letting you off that easy!"

I made no comment as I hurried in, practically shrinking as I limped passed by his form, not eager to hear any more of his demanding words and cracked open my Japanese textbook the sooner I knelt down. Shina even scampered off to her chabudai, eager to get away from the imposing figure of Rep.

For once, Sakamoto Yuuji took his position seriously. And it scared the fuck out of me.

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

Shina was actually _reading_ her textbook, Rep had done an actual number on her attitude. I must take careful caution not to make him be cross with me, while Rep had merely intimidated me, the fact that Shina was not defying him just by his words lined with authority left me the clue that I should not tempt fate.

I sat still on my empty cushion, reading the Science book in my hands, nearly through with the concept of Genetic Inheritance. I was through with my Japanese study several minutes ago and the aftermath left me confident enough to think that I could earn 300+ scores for my Avatar to have as his source of power. That amount is good enough to take on 100 F-Class students together, and I aim to give the little demon a good fight once I deliver him from his sleep. He must have been dying to fight; he was dormant in the 'Realm' for more than a year the last time I saw him, and I am starting to forget his physical appearance.

Just a little more time before the lunch bell begins, and I am quite eager for it to arrive, for an entirely different reason besides the summoning war. I am _very_ impatient for the ESB to begin but because of a certain promise I made with someone, I am more than eager to make do with it.

 _*Ding-Dong! Dang-Dong!*_

Yes!

I slammed my book shut in triumph with a relieved sigh, glad to have my wishes finally granted. I lifted the ice pack off my knee and shook it, hearing the sound of sloshing liquid within. I thought the ice would last a little longer before it melted, considering how cold the F-Class is. I squeezed the bag, it had already lost its cold temperature now.

The classmates began exiting the F-Class, heading off to wherever they would be in their lunch time. Rep and his circle gathered around him, as if he was the first person to go whenever the occasion. Rep's friends really place him as a leader, both as a friend and as a class president. They began heading towards the door, probably to make do with what they agreed: having lunch together with Shina.

The latter was coming to my seated form, somehow, "Up you go." She said, extending a hand to me. I took it and I raised myself up, testing my knee. It still hurts, but not like before, maybe I can walk on it with slight limping. "You coming? We're gonna go to the cafeteria for a munch."

I instantly shook my head, I want to see _her_ again, "….No," My voice was purposely lower than my usual one, I neared my head to her's so she could hear me. "….I have someone to meet." This is something I do not want anybody to hear but my confidant.

"Really?" Her voice was genuinely intrigued, "Is it a girl?"

Had it not been the truth I would have been very, very furious for the attempt of teasing me. I nodded.

"What!?" She hissed, her face gave the sign that she wanted to hear the details.

I don't think so.

As soon as she opened her mouth, I grabbed her wrist and deftly placed the useless ice pack on her hand. "….Will you return this to the nurse? It will be very late for me to reach the 1st floor, and I do **not** want to delay anybody with my leg. _Anymore_." I let go and I limped past her, not intending to hear her response.

I walked past Rep and his circle of friends who watched me silently, I was not sure if they were mindful with my leg but I did not bother to think about it. Before I reached the door, I faced Rep, "….I look forward to our victory, Rep."

He widened his eyes for a short second before he deviously smiled, "Yep, wish our class luck."

I pounded my fist to my left chest as a form of salute to my leader and I left.

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

Once again, I was at the doorstep of A-Class. The double doors were closed as well, keeping the noise of the hallways from entering. If I were to guess, A-Class had soundproofing accommodated in their classrooms. Among the Summoning wars I spectated last year, they were all loud; full of shouting voices, orders from commanding officers barked to the pawns, even the realistic sounds of pocket-sized holographic arsenals clashing against armor or an opposing weapon was as loud as if they were life-sized. These modifications had to be made considering how studious these A-Class students were in their quiet A-Class; their attention is regularly on their textbooks than their cellphones. It is one thing I respect, and spite at the same time. The reason why? I will never say.

Turning the gold knob I entered their extravagant classroom. Caring not of their facilities (though I have not noticed the paintings on the walls before) I looked around, noticing a few other students still inside, eating lunch together with their friends on their coffee tables. Though when I entered, everything became silent, conversations trailing off, backs turned and fronts facing me, their eyes turned to the visitor who was me, staring at me in surprise, wonder and, the prominent of all: fear.

I turned my direct stare to them and they nervously looked away, eyes down on their lunch boxes.

Hmm~

Keeping the door open, I looked around for the particular girl, who they hypothetically (and definitely) called 'Kirishima Shouko's twin'. It would be so ludicrous if they actually had called her that, she has the blood of a Pinoy while the Valedictorian was of Japanese descent, plus she was a rich girl. Me and Meiko are simple owners of a large house while she owned a bloody mansion, we might as well be living in a box in her eyes.

Now for Meiko, where could she be? Blue-dyed hair can be easy to find in this quite sparkly environment but with someone who has the height of a child which was considered to the common eye (by Filipino standards, that is) 10 years old is not one to match when this classroom is so spacious compared to an auditorium. Should I have to go inside to find her?

Oh, there she is.

She was by the grand piano, sat at the bench. The location of where she is (including the knowledge that she was the best Pianist I've known in my life) implies a lot of things, and one of them is something I might be happy about if I confirm it from her. Ma'am Takahashi was there, and she was talking to my _bunso._ The look on Meiko's face as she listened to her advisor like a good student was something that surprised me: there was _absolutely_ no sign of fright and nervousness unlike the last time I left the A-Class.

She improved. And it was only the first day of school. How? Whatever the A-Class did (or whatever Ma'am Takahashi did), Meiko had grown self-confidence at a wide margin in _this_ amount of time. How?

Instead of going over there and give her a surprise hug like I usually do (and also to give Ma'am a big thank you as well), I held down my movements and simply stood still, waiting patiently the sooner I boldly entered the classroom and closed the door. I did not want to disturb them. Any sort of interaction Meiko has is worth it. The more she interacts, the more she opens up.

While they talked about whatever, I took the time to look at the paintings on the walls.

But not without this:

I snapped my stare on the A-Class students who sat on the coffee tables and caught a glimpse of them staring at me before they immediately shot their stare downwards, avoiding my eyes.

Ah~~, so amusing.

Crossing my arms, I looked at the extravagant artworks on their curved walls. Whoever painted the walls, they were very good in terms of detail. Probably another one of A-Class's privileges, hiring the best artists to do their work. They catch the eyes quite well and it might be displayed in a museum had it been in a canvas. I recognized the face of Socrates, the first Philosopher, painted on a wall near the snack bar standing atop a large rock as he lectured to his student, Plato knelt before him. There was the image of Murasaki Shikibu, the author of the ever first psychological novel, painted near the windows showing the outside, the artist definitely had no clue of what she looked like so he/she hypothesized the memorable author's face and the job was quite well-done, she actually looked very beautiful, especially as a painting on the wall.

I cannot doubt that the artist hired was well-known.

I turned my eyes to the persons of interest, and in a perfect timing, Ma'am had likely ended her conversation with Meiko as the two of them nodded in agreement and the former found me in her sights. She waved at me afterwards. I returned the gesture with a raised hand, faltering on my return wave; hardly anyone was there to wave to before so I cannot return it properly. Meiko looked in the same direction her teacher waved to and her eyes practically lit up in flames the sooner she saw me. I likewise felt the same way: I was happy to see her again. She bolted upwards from her seat and ran straight towards me with open arms, her long hair flaring behind her.

That happiness suddenly turned into dread the sooner I remembered what happened to me at the stairs.

Not good.

I tensed greatly, slightly spread my arms open, preparing myself for a blasting collision on my lower body. The speed she was running at could knock the air out of someone, plus with the fracture on my leg, I might not be able to hold down her impact. This is not going to end well.

Those 2-3 weeks of recovery would likely become a month.

Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!

Just as she was about to crash into me, she instantly snapped to a stop just before she could meet contact, the momentum brought her hair to flare forward, her face framed like a dark lion before they fell like silky cloth by her shoulders, and simply wrapped her tiny arms around me waist and rested her head on my chest with a gentle thud.

Here comes the reaction of the students present in this room: "EEEHHHHHH!?" The room literally echoed with their chorus.

I just rolled my eyes, I was expecting the same response anyway.

I ruffled her head to a messy bundle for her little mischief (making me worried for nothing) before I hugged her back with affection by her neck, squeezing. Her emotional energies; so pure~ The moments where she was overcome with emotion, either glad or simply really happy is what makes these hugs very fuzzy. I looked around, glaring back (without turning my head) at the stupid shocked stares of the students as they watched me hug the Kirishima Shouko _Kalokalike_.

One of them is likely going to cause a rumor by the sight, inevitably they **will**. It would be an uproar, especially for most of the student body. Seeing Kirishima Shouko (or they thought she was, unless they knew whom is which) being hugged by a morbid-looking man like me, it will be a grand rumor, just like among the other rumors these youths make with their ignorant minds.

It will be a problem but it can be solved. I just hope that I do not ruin the dignity of the valedictorian just by simply hugging her counterpart. If it happens otherwise, I will fix it. I brought it on the valedictorian, I should deal with the problem as my responsibility.

There was a particular rumor spreading amongst the student body before and I simply eavesdropped to obtain the information: The Valedictorian was a lesbian.

What a load of bullshit.

I knew how they came to that conclusion, anybody with an average level of logic could figure it out without thinking too much. Due to the fact that the person in question was beautiful, smart, and skilled in sports games, it would unsurprisingly draw the interests of many men. But her reply was to reject every single one, not in the least interested with a relationship. Just how could that escalate to the conclusion of her being a lesbian? If she was **actually** a lesbian she would have a woman under her arm by now, she could have anybody she wanted. Honestly, these young minds are almost as demented as the ones in F-Class. Why could they not have presumed her to have better priorities to be mindful of instead of wasting her time in a relationship where it would overtake her personal time?

Sigh. I hardly cared, and I seriously hoped for these rumors to be proven true or otherwise.

I gave a small peck to her flower-scented blue locks and gave her a tightening squeeze by the neck, the friction of the hug caused a lot of ecstatic emotions to ripple in me before I let go, one hand resting on her right shoulder. I took her hand and traced, How was class?

In response, she stood on her toes and reached for my face to pull me in for a kiss to the cheek, close enough to the corner of my lips (I saw the girls present in this room poof red in their faces when I glanced) before she took my hand again, How was class?

I pressed her palm with my thumb, You first.

She returned the pinch, but her strength was beyond what I had given, You first!

I silently sighed, albeit hiding how very happy I was, she was being rambunctious around several unfamiliar faces in the room, that **never** happens. How far did her development reach under that amount of time? It was bizarre. There were so many idiots.

A huff of breath escaped her lips as she smiled; she laughed. Mine got lots of smart people.

I rolled my eyes at that, the difference between classes was so bloody obvious (especially when its _5_ letters apart). I smothered the smooth surface of her petite hand with my thumb before asking,  How did class go by? I fiddled with her thumb afterwards.

It was alright, the _presidente_ was sitting next to me _._

'President'? Class president? Kirishima Shouko?

Interested to find out, I traced, Does she look like you?

Her eyes widened in remembrance, she nodded vigorously, shaking my hand in a display of excitement. I was so shocked too. I got a _kalokalike!_ I huffed a breath, she actually did not forget the term. I was surprised she could remember that word even after 4 years. _Showtime_ had likely ended by now back home, or not. That show was alive for more than 5 years, last I remembered.  How did your class get?

I sighed in disappointment, finding how her experiences contradicting mine is getting a bit too numerous because of the both of us having a different classroom. It was annoying, but I'm getting excited.

Her face contorted to both curious and concerned, she took my other hand that rested on her shoulder and squeezed it, an action she usually does whenever she wants to hear more, and is worried. What happened?

Given her attitude towards me, she focused on the first set of words I have said than the second.

I gave her other hand a gentle squeeze, It's fine. Nothing serious.

She lowered her eyes down, reluctant to believe me but still nodded. I placed my hand on her cheek and rubbed the smooth surface with my thumb for reassurance.

I cannot blame her for worrying, she knows me well and knows exactly when to believe what I say or not. Even if it was just a small problem, she would exaggerate her concerns as long as she does not know a thing, and I intend to keep it that way, but her concern was sometimes heartfelt had I put myself in her place. It was mainly because of the times I come home with a sour mood or with evidences of a fight stuck on my person and she was there to see it all (she would always make a fuss just to fix me up), I only state half the truth and she could always tell right away if I was making an understatement or not. But I was glad that she only wanted to hear what happened and did not ask for the details, it saves me from the emotional stress and it also shows that she understands.

"Good afternoon, Shimuya-kun. She missed you so." Ma'am greeted as she came into talking distance just beside me.

I gave her a polite nod, "….Good afternoon, Ma'am. I came to make do with my promise." I swiveled Meiko to face her teacher and had her lean back against my chest before I draped my arms on her shoulders. She reached for both my hands and interlocked fingers.

She played a smile, "To have lunch with her, yes?"

I shot her a half-surprised look, "….How did you know?" I have not mentioned this to her, did I?

"She told me, and she was actually looking forward to it more than anything else." Her face was kept still with a smile, her eyes never leaving the hold I have on my little sister.

I squeezed a tiny hand with affection, "….She just wants to see me again, it is impossible for her to be so hungry after the good breakfast I served her today."

I received a very tight squeeze on my hand for that comment, what I said was not what she wanted her teacher to hear.

She gave a small laugh, "You are really close with your sister, aren't you?"

I was not able to bear looking back at her for a second, "….The feeling is mutual, she likes me, I like her back." That was a heavy understatement for me to say; I am beyond liking, Meiko was beyond loving.

I felt something soft, wet and warm peck the joint of my thumb before I received a soft squeeze, I felt a smothering warmth in my chest before I cleared my throat unnecessarily, "….So if you excuse me, Ma'am, the two of us will eat for now." I dismissed, taking my buno's hand. Come on, let's eat. I swiveled Meiko to my left side so she will not accidentally hit my bad leg, and we began to make our walk for the canteen, careful not to let my limp show lest she makes a fuss again.

"Wait."

I stopped mid-step, applying my body weight on the wrong leg, I could not hold down the growl that rang in my throat. I half-turned my body to face Ma'am before I inquired. "….Yes?" I asked, keeping my voice low without being guttural.

"I have a lot of questions regarding Marikawa-san, would you allow me to join lunch with you and talk about it?" Her expression bared no smile, the visible signs of a grimace lingering in the areas of the eyes.

Most likely she wants to know more about Meiko's case, if she wants to support a student she must understand that student's problems. I see no problem with that, I could allow her to acknowledge at least a few details, I also like to know of her progress in class.

"….Please do." I should also acquaint myself with Ma'am even more, she would most likely be burrowing herself into _my_ case in a later date, just as Sir had. It is a possibility, and I definitely know that it means trouble, but I know that I need all the help I could get.

I must recover from it, the mess I have left would never be cleaned up unless I mature myself.

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

The 3 of us took a slow stride throughout the hallway (because of me and my leg) but Ma'am made no comment about the speed, which I appreciated, I never been in school with my _Palangga_ before, might as well relish the moment throughout. I will have to prepare a few things for her as well, a tour and maybe a lesson about the Summoning System as well. Her avatar was already gratified at her placement test, what kind of Avatar does she have? I should take note to train her, it would be a nice excuse to see it for myself (Since she made it to A-Class it would be a strong avatar).

I noticed her staring up at me from the corner of my eye and I met the concerned and now worried gaze of Meiko. As she met my eyes she pointed to my right knee. It was kept bent and never straight the whole time.

Sigh. She found out. No one could easily hide something from the family long enough until it was gone.

I sighed. I took her pointing hand and dismissed it, Just an accident. I was not lying, and I do not want to talk about it. It'll pass. After that I stopped hiding it and just released the false stride I have been carrying, now I walked with a limp. Meiko, in response, swiveled to my right side, slipped an arm around my waist, gripping firmly, took my right hand with her other and rested it on her right shoulder. We began walking with a feeling that she was trying to carry me with the arm around my waist. Is this not what Shina had done hours ago when she walked me to the clinic?

"….Hm." I find it funny, how could she manage to do so when she is so tiny? I could barely rest my body weight on her, even if I want to. But the gesture was sweet, I had no choice but to take the offer.

I gave her a squeeze in appreciation on the shoulder. I likewise received a 'you're welcome' squeeze on the same hand.

We came to a stop at the stairs to prepare myself for the descent (I have not walked down on my own but I have to try), but it was here that Ma'am decided to speak up. "What happened to your leg?"

Tapping the floor with my foot as I gripped the rim of the stairs, I looked away, "….A mishap happened during a meeting."

"What kind of mishap?" She pressed.

"….Staircase." That was too vague, and I would not have cared and just left it at that, just like what I would do in my first year, but Ma'am was a different case and I cannot shut her off. I do not want to leave misunderstandings lest I end up with more pressing questions from her. I hate talking about it in this manner. "….An accidental mishap my friend had done brought a rather unexpected blow to my knee."

That was actually more annoying to say than I had expected.

"Are you going to be alright?" I cannot miss the concern in Ma'am's voice. I can already tell that Meiko was feeling the same. I squeezed her shoulder again. "Have you went to the nurse already about that?"

These questions are becoming unbearable already.

I shook a head, "….I already have." I answered, feeling my annoyance coming. "….This is not the first time I had a similar injury." I blankly remembered my younger self in his days as an elementary 4th grader, his attempt to vault over a wall with a pole horizontally placed atop it brought a different result when he wanted to take a shortcut.

She stared before she inclined her head in understanding, "Okay, if that's what you say."

I sighed in relief, finally making way to the stairs. I was surprised to see that Meiko could actually carry my weight as I heaved my body from the ground with my hands (one hand on the rails and the other lifted by her), step by step down the stairs. I cannot deny my bunso's strength but I never thought she could actually reach the point where she could do this without crinkling her face in exertion. I should watch my words, unless I was looking forward to making her angry and cause her to throw a tantrum at me (a bruising tantrum, that is).

Once I finally reached the ground floor we were drawing quite a few onlookers, they were most definitely one of my batchmates in this area. A few had admiring glances as they directed their stares to the girl beside me, a contradicting feared glance was always sent to my direction. Looking at us both altogether without missing the other, the look of jealousy and suspicion amongst them were not a good sign. But sticking close to Ma'am should definitely deny all false claims, hopefully this school year with my sister _now_ _involved_ does not go horrible.

What they said, however, was devastating:

"Is that Kirishima Shouko?"

"It is!"

"Why's she holding unto him?"

"I thought she was a lesbian."

"Keep it down! You'll be heard!"

"Who's that guy?"

"Boyfriend?"

"No way, I never heard of her having a boyfriend before."

"He looks scary. He looks like a Goth."

"' _Gosu_?' What's that?"

"People who had black hair, white skin and they worship the devil."

"Really, that's scary."

"That guy might be forcing her."

"He really is, look at Kirishima, she's paling."

"No way."

"Should we stop him?"

"No way dude, do you think we could go up against that guy! He'll kill you!"

"Yeah. Didn't you hear, I heard he beaten up a guy so bad that he never came back to school."

"What!? I thought he was expelled."

"It might be a cover-up!"

So. Many. Painful. Words.

Everywhere around me, all of them, because of Kirishima's reputation I might have caused a harsh result with the way I am now; having a small and weak girl that looked like her under my arm as she shakes in fear, this is all going to lead to a misunderstanding. I cannot believe what I am hearing. I have been stereotyped, accused, and assumed. I hate it. They misunderstand: Meiko is scared of _them_ , not me. These young minds, so ignorant and foolish.

 _Grabe nga chismoso'g chismosa!_

Violent impulse. Violent impulse. Suppress it, suppress it! I must not lose control here! Bear with it, I went through better than this. I should be admiring these idiots' fear and feeding on it, they are mere words. That is what they are, just words.

The right to act is when they raise their hand.

An eye for an eye?

Bah!

Might as well be a single strand of hair lost and I return a few broken bones.

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

Since the hallway, since entering the canteen, since Ma'am left to order my food for me in my expense (I could have objected but I mindlessly said yes instead, I didn't know what came over me), since she left—those bastards had **not** **stopped** staring at me. Same bastards from the hallway must have called more people over.

It was possible Kirishima was at her own classroom, eating her lunch there, but nobody knew better and **everyone** in this cafeteria began FUCKING staring once they saw me walk in with the person they thought was the valedictorian. The 3 of us took the spot at the corner, me and Meiko's back facing the entirety of the place just so she cannot see people staring at her, but there was no way for the both of us to calm down: she could feel their stares like me. She inched closer to me to be comforted with my presence. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and rubbed her side, hoping the action could assure her that I will stay with her until she goes back to her classroom, and also send out a message to the onlookers that whatever bad thing they think I was doing is not happening.

It did not work, I felt the stares behind me intensified, Meiko pressed herself even further to my side (which I knew, in their eyes: was me pulling her close), I saw her eyes water up and one tear managed to escape and slip down to her cheek. I brought my forearm close to her face and she grabbed it, rubbing her eyes on the wrist to wipe the dampness, and held it close to her mouth, her lips nipping my palm.

I never felt this tense before, everyone literally avoided my presence and always looked away when I sent a warning glare towards them last year, but such an action is not likely to deliver the same result, and I was hesitant to try.

But at this moment here, something came to my aid.

*BANG!* The sound of something wooden (probably a table) getting slammed rang throughout the cafeteria in a magnitude that it caused everybody present in this cafeteria to yelp in surprise, it even caused Meiko to jump in my hold. The booming, feminine, familiar voice that followed was very firm with authority:

"HEY! THIS IS NOT A FUCKING ZOO! EITHER YOU LOT STOP STARING OR DO I HAVE TO DO THAT FOR YA!? SHOW SOME GODDAMN RESPECT, YOU'RE MAKING THEM UNCOMFORTABLE!"

Shina?

I turned my body adjacent to Meiko's direction and saw my blonde friend standing up high (her natural tall height made her obvious) with a fierce expression on her face, sneering over everybody. I also found Yuuji and his circle sitting together in the one table Shina slammed her fist on, looking at her both in surprise and fright. When her eyes met mine, she gave me a one-eyed blink, a thumbs up, and a victorious smile

I gave her a heartfelt nod; Bless you, Shina.

I turned to my sister and rubbed her back, up and down, trying to calm her down. She eventually settled into hugging me for security. I provided what she needed. _Kuya_ is here, nothing to be afraid of now.

It took one more minute before Ma'am came back, sitting across the table.

"What's wrong, Shimuya-kun? You look tense." Ma'am said as she placed the tray down on the table.

I spitefully glared at her for asking such a thing, thanks to my bangs she will never see them. Did she not notice that rant Shina made?

"….Many people were looking my and Meiko's way, they mistake Meiko as Kirishima Shouko and found my interactions with her spectacular." I was successful in keeping my voice even, but I cannot promise myself that I could hold it up until I finish lunch. I rubbed Meiko's back, she parted the hug and had seemed to have calm down a little in the presence of Ma'am. The sign of trust and dependence she gave to the first adult she met outside other than me was a better consolation for me to lose all tension in my system because of what I feel:

Proud.

Even if it is just a small progress, it was a major achievement for my house-confined sister. Recovering from being a shut-in would be long but patience is key.

Ma'am Takahashi gave a small chuckle, "Well, whoever it was that shouted, she saved you."

She did, indeed. And I plan to return her the favor. Though, I still felt the stares behind me, but much milder. Maybe the sight of me eating lunch together with _Kirishima_ and her homeroom teacher might pacify things with those fucking onlookers.

I looked down on the tray on our table and I saw the mouthwatering, saucy steak that I so loved from this school's menu since the day I have eaten it. The sight of its grilled texture, the barbecue sauce and ketchup mixed together glistening from the sunlight at the window, plus the familiar smell of it freshly roasted had me nothing to think about than to eat the hell out of it.

 _"Itadakimasu."_ Ma'am began eating before us.

I took the dish off the tray and placed it in front of me. "….This makes my day." I looked over to the second steak dish; the one for Meiko and Ma'am helped herself with a dish of fish fillet that she picked for herself.

"Is it your favorite?" She asked before bringing a piece of the fried salmon meat to her mouth with her chopstics.

"….Very much." I answered, taking the second meat plate from the tray and bringing it in front of my little sister. She does seem like the type of girl that lived off of vegetables to earn pretty physical features but she has a ravenous appetite when it comes to grilled meat. The habit is part of our blood; we like our meat grilled, fried or roasted.

There it is, the hungry look on her eyes. Eager to start she placed her hands together and prayed silently before doing the sign of the cross and helping herself. Taking the chopsticks—

She froze, perplexed at the object she was holding.

I sighed, given the life she and I lived in under my influence (which is to live like a Filipino, eat like a Filipino), we clung to our standards, eating with spoons and forks ONLY. Not that we do not know how to use chopsticks but…we just do not want to use them. We _never_ knew about people using 2 little sticks to pick at their rice from the bowl in their hand.

I stood up and gave her a squeeze on her shoulder, sending a silent message that I will get some utensils before I walked (limped) over to the ordering counter. All the while, I noticed that the other students, who I certainly can tell where 2nd and several 3rd years, were sneaking glances at me _and_ Meiko. Most of them were judgmental, some were wary, taking caution as not to be noticed, I cannot even miss the spite in most of their eyes.

They leave the impression that I was hated. Hmph, No matter. In the end…..

They were all afraid of me.

I turned my head to meet their eyes and they immediately lowered their stares to their food. I deliberately closed a slight bit of distance to 2 female students (who were _leering_ in malice earlier) sitting together at another table: their forms were practically shrinking under my presence as I passed them by.

Is there anything more satisfying than that?

Reaching the counter I headed over to the small, silver bucket blowing off hot vapor at the left corner, containing the spoons and forks I needed. There is also another rumor amongst the kitchen and it is quite abiding: The Spork. I have heard of The Spork hidden in the bucket was rumored to bring good health to the person who eats his/her food with it for a whole month. I have seen 3 people managing to find it last year, I hope I find it today.

Reaching for the utensils I prepared myself to feel a little burning from the hot water before I pinched two out and…

A spoon and a fork.

Sigh, not my luck then. I reached for the second pair for my sister's—

"Oh! If it isn't Kuroi-kun!?" A gruff and mirthful voice boomed beyond the counter.

The lights of my mood became brighter than a spotlight in the lighthouse the sooner I recognized that voice. I looked up to meet the smiling face of a rough-edged, grizzly face that pertain a certain charm, the type that would certainly catch the eyes of the women. He wore a standard white tank top that was covered by his stained apron. He donned a well-kept green bandana on his head to keep his dark hair from showing. His build was impressively round, implying more muscle than fat and he was a tall gentleman too, except that he was 3 inches below me, I think.

And I missed him very much.

"….Good to see you working as the grand cook again, Takahide-san." I greeted my favorite chef, the maker of the Saucy Steak dish. "I was wondering how you have been."

"Likewise, you frickin' _Walking stick_!" I felt undignified for having such a nickname, he created it out of the fact that I was _'thin as a stick'_. He had a boom in his steps as he stomped towards me. "How've you been', my boy!?" He practically slammed against the wall of the counter, the bucket of utensils moving 2 inches close to the edge and reached his…..greasy hand towards me across the counter for a handshake.

Urrgghh.

I dared to show a critical stare, even though he might not see it through my bangs, "….Even with the passing of 2 months you still do not have the courtesy to rinse the impurities off your hands."

"PPPHHAAHAHAHAHAHA!" He instantly boomed to laughter, certainly shocking a few of the other chefs who he deemed his juniors behind him. "THE SHIT YOU KEEP SAYING, I JUST CAN'T GET—"

*PONG!*

"OWW!"

I saw a frying pan reared back over his head before it swung over and struck him right at the top of his head and the sound it made ensured more than a concussion.

The burly cooker held on to his aching head as he straggled to the side, revealing the pan-wielding youthful woman with a very displeased expression that was behind him, "Papa, you're causing too much noise!"

Damn, how did I get forget about her?

"…. _Kumusta_ , Ana." I greeted the young adult chef, Takahide-san's dutiful daughter. Though so lowly I spoke, little Ana cannot hear me over the laughter amongst the other chefs behind her, whom she deemed are her peers and friends.

"Did you really have to hit your old man in the head!?"

"I have to do so in order to not embarrass yourself! Seriously Papa, you gotta learn to keep the volume of your voice down!"

"But it doesn't mean ya gotta hit me in the head with a fuckin' _pan!"_

I brought a hand to my face and hid my mouth from view; this small family always leaves the laughs. I cannot mistake the laughter who I could not doubt belonged to the other student's behind me.

Takaishi, Takahide earned a reputation amongst the student's as the most sociable chef of the school. He was quite the man to go to in times for a good time, especially if one demands a moment of laughter. He has a good sense of humor and his gruff attitude has the heavy impression of a tough father with a sense of humor; the certain type that anybody could admire so easily. I even fell under the same category, I like the man just as much.

Takaishi, Ana; the young little chef, was quite young. Though I never asked for her age, I was certain she was at the age to be a second year college student had she enrolled after high school. She was a slim girl with an average height, earning coffee-brown hair that might reach her back had she released them from her top bun. She was wearing the same shirt she liked wearing under her apron and she was as full of life as her rambunctious father. Though it confuses me who has the most authority among the two of them, she acted way too mature than her father. She even had the nerve to hit her father in the head with a pan, out of all things, just to reprimand him.

"Oh, hi, Rino-kun." Ana greeted as she turned her eyes to me with a bright smile, dangling her punishing pan in front of her waist. "Forgive my Papa if he ends up delaying ya from ordering."

"….Hm." I raised a hand to imply no apology needed. "Ma'am Takahashi brought the initiative. I simply came to get my utensils to disregard the chopsticks."

Why do I always get flamboyant with my words with them?

"Hm." She hummed as if she was satisfied with a task done. "You haven't lost your touch with your words. You get a girlfriend yet?" She asked with a jest.

These questions are always annoying, but special exceptions deserve a witty counter instead of a harsh reply. "….Have you enrolled yet to college?"

Her eyes shot wide open, the offended look in them was there, unsurprisingly. "Hey! That's not funny!"

"Calm down, sweetie!" Takahide-san managed to recover from the blow. "You know he was just joking."

"Do you do the same, Papa?" The look on her face answered that question with a 'no'. "You always embarrass me in front of the kids, and you always tell me you were just joking, even though you weren't!"

"Hey! I was serious, you were really cute when you were still my baby girl!"

"You didn't have to state out **every** embarrassing thing I did my life!"

"Was just answerin' their questions!"

"Doesn't mean you always _gotta_ answer all of 'em?"

"….Hm." Appreciating the little family being themselves, I take the second utensil pair for my bunso, slightly burning my fingertips because of the hot water before I grit my teeth and took them out.

No Spork here as well.

That is disappointing, maybe next time we might get luckier.

"How've you been, Rino-kun? How was the break?" Ana asked, the victorious look on her face told me that the argument between her and her Papa ended with her as the victor (tends to happen).

"….Bearable." I simply replied, blowing on my still-heating metal spoons and forks. "….How was life to the both of you? Have you two learned a new recipe yet?" The pair were quite great cooks, and are quite ambitious on the matter. In some cases they learn recipes on the internet and perfectly create them on the first attempt, in their summer time they go to other countries to search for more recipes for diversity. I had the suspicion that they went to the Philippines as well, the saucy steak dish had a certain familiarity that I could not help but see as a type of copy-cat dish from the original dish back home.

"Nah, nothin' for now." Takahide answered, standing beside his daughter. "We worked part-time at some restaurants. We got a big haul of salary money though, just a little more and we might pile them up for a pyramid."

"Papa, I keep telling you, that amount was enough to get us to Thailand. I've been telling you that for the last 2 months!"

There it goes, another argument.

"Sweetie, I keep tellin' ya, I count our funds almost every day, not a damn day did I miss out on doing so. We are still low."

"….You are planning for Thailand next?" I softly inquired. I do not want to keep Ma'am and Meiko waiting because of me entertaining myself with a 'Takaishi argument'. It is sometimes funny.

Takahide broke away from the argument and faced me, "Yep, Thailand dishes comin' up after summer. Look forward to it!" He announced with a giddy and cheerful voice as he pounded his chest with dignity, it was quite refreshing to hear.

"By the way," Ana quipped, leaning on the counter, resting her elbows on the surface and looking at me quizzically. "Who's that cutie over there? Never seen her before." She pointed passed me.

I looked and she was pointing at Meiko, who was trying to pick at her rice with her chopsticks. She was not doing a good job.

"Who's that, you're girlfriend? I thought you prioritize your studies before relationships?" Takahide may say such words but his cheeky grin does not help with my annoyance on the subject; he was fooling around and I do _not_ like it.

"….Little sister." I corrected, holding down a biting tone and instead spoke with the usual low voice. "….She is newly enrolled."

"Wait, you had a little sister?" Ana asked, quite surprised. "You never told me you had one."

"Ya got a really cute looking sister." Takahide remarked.

Takahide received an elbow to the side for that remark. "Papa, that's weird."

For once, I appreciated her for doing that.

And I had just realized that I delayed Meiko long enough. "….I will see you then." I bowed before turning and limping back to my table in hurry with the utensils in hand.

As soon as I came back and sat down, Meiko swiped her demanded tools out of my hands and wolfed down on the steak, having no time to say thank you, which I understand because I wasted too much time on the Takaishis. She stabbed the stake once again, separated a slice with her spoon and she popped the second mouthful of rice before she bit on the steak stuck on her fork, and she swallowed.

Wait for it.

There it is: Her back suddenly straightened, her belly shrinking inwards and her chest expanding before she froze. Her eyes shot wide, a single hand came up to cover her mouth.

She choked.

Not lethally that I have to do Heimlich maneuver but more like her food clogged in her throat, her breathing tubes blocked, and it is taking a long time for her food to slide down from her esophagus to her stomach. Right now, she is waiting for the food to flow down before she proceeds breathing.

After a few seconds she sighed in relief; her food in her throat finally in her belly, her oxygen pipes unclogged, and she proceeded to eating her food at a normal pace.

Hm. Now that is over—I placed my hands together, [Bless us o Lord and this Thy gift, which we are about to receive from Thy bounty through Christ our Lord, Amen.] I allowed my taste buds to be reacquainted with the taste of good barbecue.

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

"How did you meet Takaishi-san, Shimuya-kun?" Ma'am asked, resting her chin on her hands supported by her elbows.

I drank from the lemonade soda can, I just cannot stop the spiking tang on my tongue with the additional lemon flavor giving me the bone-chilling familiarity of _Royal Energy drink_. Lunch went on fine, there was also a feeling that the students were no longer staring at me behind my back. My interaction with the Takaishi family must have pacified their animosity towards me.

"….He began as a stranger and I shunned his personality." It was true, I did not like Takahide before. His attitude came off as annoying last year. "….I was loitering at the school fountain, expecting something spectacular to occur and _he_ arrived, sitting in the same bench as me, **smoking**." I did not hide the venom on my voice for Takahide's habit. "Such a habit that I do not like, but he did nothing except minding his own business." I paused to take a drink from my lemon can, shaking my head to banish the powerful spiking on my entire head, "….After several minutes, he began socializing with me."

"What did he talk about?"

"…." I looked to the side to remember, "….He made remarks rather, commenting about everything he went through as a high school teen and comparing it to mine." I mindlessly tapped on my can with my fingernails, finding my first meeting with the big chef quite odd that it lead to the relationship we had now, being close enough to give me a nickname that was somehow wounding my pride. "….He mentioned about projects being tough and difficult, especially with group members that do not seem to do anything except be a name on the group list."

She looked to the kitchen, trying to see if Takahide was there. I followed the stare: he was gone, probably cooking more of his delicacies. Ma'am turned to me, "Fortunately, second years do not do projects anymore. Now that you all have access to summoning avatars, you only have to focus on studying your books."

I lowered my head, not in the least appreciative with the fact that I have to _study_. I may be an honor student by name, but I do **NOT** like studying at all, but because I knew that my education is very important, I had no choice but to make an effort, "….At least studying can reward me with a strong avatar."

"Are your grades any better to have such an avatar?" She quipped.

"….Well," My hand holding the drink tensed up, creating a creaking sound for what I am to say, "….I was an honored student in my first year, having a strong demon is already guaranteed."

She had a slight frown on her face, "'Was'?" She repeated in disbelief, she noticed it. "You mean, you're not an honor student anymore."

Hah. That was what I expected.

My breathing became sharp, and the loud creak of my canned drink definitely ensured a dent in the metal. "….An accident in the placement test had me put in the F-Class in default." Before she could say anything I slapped the table with a small amount of strength with my other hand, cutting her off. "….And I do **not** want to talk about it. Please, Ma'am, do not ask anything about it." The tone of my voice had altered to a cold snap. If she ever saw past my bangs she would have seen the glare and the frown on my face.

Ma'am did not look like she was satisfied with a lack of information (and was quite surprised with me snapping) but she did not press it, so she simply nodded. "I understand."

I lowered my head in the form of a bow, "….Thank you." I felt a hand grab on to my wrist, I looked to the right and Meiko's concerned gaze stared right through my bangs.

I pulled my hand away, her grip slipping off, I grabbed on to that hand and squeezed. A silent message of 'its fine' passed on and she mulled over it, half-believing my words but did not press it so she nodded in understanding and looked away, staring into her drink.

"….Forgive my rude attitude, Ma'am. I was bitter when I realized it." I slid my can close to me, inspecting the damages: there was quite a large dent on the center. The sudden anger fit might have caused my arm to grip it even harder without me noticing. "….Anymore you want to ask, Ma'am?"

She lowered her head in thought. When she thought of a question she asked, "How close are you with Takaishi-san?" She rested her hands on the table and interlocked them. Looking at the analog clock: **12:39 p.m.** , there is still time for talk.

"….Well," This topic is something I am confident of talking about, since there is nothing to hide. "….I might be the only one he could talk to randomly; we are in a good relationship that he gave me a nickname: Kuroi-kun."

She raised an eyebrow at the name, "'Black'-kun?"

I shook my head, "….I like to translate it to [Darky] instead of [Black], it seems childish but I do not mind."

Ma'am giggled, managing to cheer up after being snapped at, stifling it down with a hand, "That was a quite good English pronunciation, Shimuya-kun. You even managed a perfect _L._ "

I was quite surprised that she actually pronounced the letter 'L' perfectly.

"….I am trilingual. But I am losing touch with one." I have not spoken _bisaya_ for a long time now and I am barely remembering the meaning of most words already. I cannot blame my sister for being mute and I am not the one at fault for being anti-social. There are 100,000 Filipinos in this country and I barely found one among the Japanese men and women around here.

"Really?" She asked with interest. "What's the third one? I can already tell that you know English and _Nippongo_. _"_

"Filipino." I answered proudly, straightening my back. "….And Meiko here is trilingual as well." I was quite confused there for a second. Does understanding 3 languages but not speaking them even consider one a trilingual?

Something poked my shoulder, I turned to Meiko I met the sight of her handing me her can of orange soda. I took it, shook it and a sloshing sound came out of it: she is giving it to me since she cannot finish it. I am full, but it seems I have to bear with it. After placing her drink in front of me she crossed her arms, placed them on the table and lied her head on top, trying to rest away the time. She must have been bored with me talking to her teacher about a topic she is not interested in.

Ma'am took a long stare at her student's actions, it is almost impolite to sleep at a place like this, but can I even blame her? This discussion is not something she is interested in. "Do you see Takaishi-san often?"

I unconsciously tilted my head before straightening, my dumb custom of shrugged shoulders (how did I become this?), "….Mostly when lunch starts. He has the tendency to keep me talking because he finds my vocabulary funny."

"Is that so?" Ma'am asked, "He finds your words funny?"

"….I indulge him, sometimes I speak flamboyantly for his amusement."

She played a smile, "Well, it seems spoiling him affected your words. Do you talk formally all the time?"

I nodded, "….Except when I get angry, I lapse from using 'Watashi' to 'Ore', 'Anata' becomes 'Kisama' and my volume gets loud."

She gave a small laugh, "Well, let's hope that doesn't happen." She had a hopeful tone in her voice.

I did not share the same optimism as her, however. Glancing behind me: most of the other students are sometimes truly malicious. This school might be unique with its Summoning System, but its society does not stray apart from any other normal school. There is always a bully in the vicinity. With me in the vicinity, there is violence in the midst.

"….Not likely, Ma'am." I muttered, not taking a chance to say it out loud and be questioned by her for what I mean. "….Are you familiar with Takahide-san's daughter, Ana?"

"Mmmm." She mulled, "Maybe. But the name is quite familiar."

"….She shares the same attitude as her father." But has more authority than him, apparently. "….It is fun to be with Takahide-san, but with her in the vicinity, the entertainment rises fivefold. She holds a reputation amongst the students, quite popular with them as well, especially among the girls. If I had to choose which among them is more dutiful, it would be her."

She hummed in interest, "You seem to know a lot about the Takaishi family."

"….Well…" This is getting a little awkward, "….I am not entirely oblivious to the attitude they display to me apart from the other students."

Ma'am rested her cheek to her palm, "You mean they favor you more than the others?"

Tsk.

"….I would not say 'favor', but that can apply. They even call me by my first name. They treat me as a second child in their family." To be honest, I really did not know why they would do such a thing. I have my own family; I have a little sister and both my parents are just away. But it does not stop me from appreciating them filling the gap my parents left. "Takahide-san once entitled me as Ana's big brother, which is stupid because _she_ is the elder, and he made that suggestion out of the fact that I was taller than her."

Ma'am was suddenly silent, her visage gave the impression that she realized something with what I said, "Shimuya Rino-kun." She muttered.

I stared at her, tilting my head, "….Yes?"

"Marikawa Meiko-san…."

I raised an eyebrow.

Ma'am Takahashi wore an expression that I had not seen yet till now, a critical stare, "You lied about the two of you being siblings, didn't you?" Her tone was an exact match, and it struck me to the bone.

Thankfully, there was nothing she could say to reduce me to a single particle of dirt. "….We _are_ siblings, Ma'am." I firmly said. "….We do not have the same mother."

She does not look convinced yet. "Then explain why the two of you do not have the same last name. Such cases are rather impossible unless one is adopted or some other case."

…

You will regret saying it like that.

My fingers curling to a fist on the table, I enforced hostility on my being and I made my glare **VERY GENUINE,** "My mother gave birth to me and died. I do not have a damn clue of what she was or what she isn't, nor did I even know a single thing about her. Not even the day I _woke up;_ **I** **don't know a thing**. My father remarried to her sister; my aunt. Meiko was born from her and she kept _my_ mother's maiden name in honor of her name. Due to the fact that she came from my mother's TWIN, who definitely has the **same** **bloodline** , she is **NOT** as much as a half-sister. Do you want to know what else? My uncle said that Meiko looked exactly like _**MY**_ **Mother** , how does that even make her APART from me….….!?"

The tone on my voice did not even match how absolutely offended I was for what she said.

I had known Meiko since the day I had woken up from the hospital bed; _she_ was the first face I have ever seen that time. She had known me longer than me, possibly after the year I was born. She and I had lived together since; we were inseparable, we cannot live without the other. There were things we wanted, things that no piece of coin could buy, it took so long for the both of us to notice that only the other had it. She wanted comfort, I wiped her tears dry. I needed love, she was there to remove the pain. My relatives' affection could not even reach my heart, not even one could draw Meiko from sulking. She needed me, I needed her. That's why she will always be with me, so she could stop crying in despair. If the words of scientific minds **actually** stated that Meiko is not **Biologically** my _sister_ just because of the fact that she was _simply_ born from a DIFFERENT mother, then who gives a fuck? Family does not go by blood and flesh—Meiko was beyond being a sister to me, I am more than just a simple _Kuya_ to her. We are more than anything some ignorant would say about us.

And to think that this woman, who was my bunso's teacher, just started saying that she is **NOT** my family because of having my mother's—MY MOTHER's LAST NAME!?

She was lucky, _VERY_ lucky.

I would have yelled, guttural voice and a crazed expression rolling off my throat and face, respectively, but no. It is better reserved for the worst, Ma'am was just an accident. She does not deserve such punishment just by not knowing anything.

Her eyes shot wide open, the apparent dread at what she said towards me had struck her deep in shock, "Oh dear." She said in a weak whisper, her hand came up to cover her mouth. "I'm so sorry, Shimuya-kun. I wasn't thinking."

Had she not been a staff member of this school I would have given her a piece of my wraith, her apologetic voice did not even draw a surge of guilt in me for using such a tone against a teacher. Who decides what Meiko is to me? No one, no one but **ME!**

But still, if I do not forgive, the memory will nag me for life until I forget about it.

I gave a bow, only forgiving her half-heartedly. Any wrong word said about my family, and I cannot grant forgiveness to whoever until one receives a physical injury.

Drinking what is left of Meiko's can before I crushed it with my hand, I switched to another talk, "….Random question, Ma'am: Are the A-Class planning an ESB?"

She looked to the side thoughtfully before answering, "Nnnnno, I don't think so. Why do you ask?"

….Maybe it is okay to tell her, I will simply have to avoid saying that her advisory classroom is F-Class's prize. "….F-Class plans to start one, and I am part of it."

Ma'am's eyebrows lifted up in interest, "The F-Class?"

I nodded.

She stared, "That's.….quite ambitious for such a class." Likewise, Ma'am. "Who'll be your opponents?"

"….D-Class."

"D-Class?" She repeated with a slight surprise filling her tone, "But aren't they 2 classes above yours? Shouldn't E-Class be a fitting opponent? You might have a chance against them instead of D-Class."

Hm. "….E-Class would be a waste of time, Ma'am. The fact that there are 3 A-Class candidates in the F-Class makes us a fair match against D-Class."

"Wait, did you say '3'?" She was quite surprised with the information. Damn it, I should not have told her that. The surprise factor is very crucial in the coming ESB. No one expected me, Shina, and Himeji to be in the F-Class. Other classes would underestimate us when they think of F-Class's bad grades, the 3 of us could take advantage of that and use their overconfidence against them. "How did such people end up there?"

I shook my head slowly, "….I will not tell you the circumstances they had, but I will tell you their names. The 3 are Himeji Mizuki—" I bit back the venom that threatened to spill out of my mouth, I still hated that woman. "—Kina Shina, and me, Shimuya Rino." Drinking what is left of my can of lemon soda (the spiking flavor's all gone), I crushed the cylinder until I practically formed a fist before I placed it on the table and asked, "….Do you want to talk about the matter you wanted to know about?" When she gave me a confused frown, I clarified, "….You wanted to learn certain things regarding Meiko."

Her face grimaced, understanding the notion I was implying. Time for small talk is now over, it is time for serious business. After a moment, she gave a nod.

"….Wait here." I stood up, took the 2 wrinkled cans with me and threw it to the bin residing at the wall next to the vending machine, all both hit home in a bank shot.

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

When I came back with two bottles of water in hand (bought from the vending machine), I passed one over to Ma'am and I opened my own bottle, drinking an ounce before I took a deep breath. Before she could ask why I would go so far as that for a very sensitive conversation, I cut her off, "….It is going to be a long talk, Ma'am. Prepare yourself, because this conversation might be unbearable." Glancing at the clock; 15 minutes before time, this will not take long.

"This can last until 1:00."


	10. 1-9 Little Demon, ROAR!

Exams are over now, that means more time to write, rewrite, and update for me! Though, the intramurals (sports festival, if your school doesn't use this word) are going on in my school with me as the errand boy (willingly) so I need proper rest in order to think up good scenes right.

CazyPhuc = You're welcome. I rewrote the last chapter like I promised. Tell me what you think along with a review for this new one. Still dull or good enough? Looking forward to it. If it's too dull, tell me what's going on. I'll try to fix it as best as I could.

Titanmaster 117 = Myth broken. Bless you. Thanks for the suggestions but I think I got an idea of how I'm going to do my titles now. Thanks anyway. Looking forward to your usual reviews.

Destroyman = Was getting jealous of most of the authors around this category getting your reviews but not me. If you may consider, please review this piece a little more.

* * *

 **Little Demon, ROAR!**

* * *

She was quite still. Probably for the last 3 minutes since I have told her the details.

I have told Ma'am everything. Well...not entirely everything but only the few details that she _had_ to know in order to improve her methods of understanding her disabled student, Meiko. I kept the most horrible detail away from her suspicions, Meiko—no, Me and Meiko are trying our best to forget everything that happened. The most horrible moment of my life, it gives me absolute terror and a sense of protectiveness for my sister just by thinking about it. She comes first before me, I can take my trauma well, but she cannot without me. She lost half her innocence for how fragile her mind is.

From everything I told to her: her habits, her tendencies, a few details of her time when she was confined in my house, even the part of Sir's assistance, and finally, the vaguest detail of why my little sister caught trauma and feared other people outside her house. Once I was finished, Ma'am Takahashi had not moved from her position since; hands interlocked and eyes buried to them in deep, _deep_ thought.

I had to say, she was giving everything I said a _lot_ of thought. Hardly a surprise there, nobody could process what Meiko had been doing for the last 4 years that easily. I was slightly surprised that I even told them the _second time._ Sir Nishimura was the first to know everything, and I mean _EVERYTHING;_ all that happened to her, and _me._ What I told to Ma'am was a vaguer version of what happened, I never told her anything about me, unlike the last time when I did not know any better and told Sir literally **everything.** I was so grateful to him that he was taking the information the right way. Going so far as to reject his schedule for a student. What an idealistic teacher.

Now, I waited.

I held Meiko close to me; my arm around her back and my other holding on to her right hand while she continued to doze off in the same position, all because the topic wrought out the protective side of me. I was simply holding my sister for no reason other than a sudden impulse. But it cannot be helped, it was an automatic reflex. What happened that day could have enforced the same reflex on anyone under the same circumstances. But this was also therapeutic in a way; even as she dozed, her grip on my hand was quite firm, and the warmth of the hold was quite comforting in the most calming way. I can feel the stares of the other students behind me again, but I did not care, I was calm now:

I am stronger now, I can save my sister anytime.

When the final minute ticked, Ma'am took a deep breath and exhaled to calm her nerves. For a few seconds she looked at me with a thoughtful look, then she turned her stare to my bunso. I kept my stare on the former's face, trying to see her emotions. She had nothing but concern and an understandable grimace, whatever impression she had on Meiko before while they interacted together, it had definitely altered.

"Is she going to be alright? In an exposed environment like this?" Her voice was both gentle and compassionate.

If by 'exposed', meaning in a place where there is so many men around, I nodded. As long as I am with her. She still remains dependent on me but it will change. She will earn friends that can protect her in my place. Soon...

Soon...….

"….She simply needs slight guidance and support, Ma'am. Something you can do, of course." I squeezed Meiko's hand for a bit. "….Take note, Ma'am. Do not ask other students to befriend her, she is smart enough to know who was being genuine and those who are simply doing it out of obligation. Let it be natural, Ma'am. She likes people who are honest. Either let her earn friends on her own, or let others come to her."

"Noted," She nodded, "How does she know, if I may ask?"

I felt my pride well up in me, "….Just by simply holding their hands." This ability was entirely possible for even the most mundane humans, they must recognize how the hold feels, whether repulsive or inviting. It saved me multiple times from the intentions of malicious men, it will save Meiko as well. "Tell me, Ma'am, had she ever touched your hand, in any way?"

She mulled over it before she answered, "She might have, when I was trying to reassure her."

I found the perfect reason why I should put all of my trust to this teacher, _"….That_ is the sole reason why she opened up to you." I pointed out, "….You are genuine with your concerns and you wished to help Meiko, not as a teacher, but as an adult who cares for the weak."

I quickly noted the smallest redness on her cheeks, "Well, of course." She apparently had an even tone as she replied. "While the well-being of the student is the teacher's concern, I must reach out to them as a person, first and foremost."

Yes, the standard of a good teacher. Uphold to that standard, the influence could dominate the entire world, making all youths ripe with accomplishments. There is one philosophy famous in the Philippines about teachers, I am not so sure about other countries knowing about this, not so as well if Ma'am _even_ knew about it.

I will keep it to myself for now, I need the right moment to say it.

I leaned down to my sister's head and gave a small kiss before drawing back, "….I was right to leave her to you." I faced Ma'am and I looked directly in her scarlet pink eyes, feeling no massive discomfort at all for doing so. "….Please continue to look after her."

She responded with a kind smile and a small incline of her head, "You can trust me, and I will remain true to my words: she will be in good hands."

I nodded, putting myself in the comfort zone she created with her words, "….Bless." I thanked. "….I hope Meiko earns many friends."

Ma'am's body language lapsed here, from solemn stiffness to a lax let-loose, I wonder what she is thinking. "She has already made one earlier in class."

I straightened my posture slightly out of the information given; she already had? "….Who was it that was so kind to even befriend her?"

"No," She shook her head, "More like the person who asserted the first move was Marikawa-san, herself."

What?

"I was introducing the students with their computers as a head-start, one of the students had trouble following. You'd be surprised who actually stood up and helped her figure it out."

No. Bloody. Way. "….And that was Meiko?"

Ma'am nodded, "Yes. Apparently, the president of A-Class doesn't know how to use technology."

I fully straightened my back in a jolting speed over how casually she said it, not to mention how indirectly she told me who the person was, releasing all my hold on Meiko, which jerked her body afterwards, causing her to wake up in a mild-panic, (sure, anyone making friends doesn't count as anything major but my sister asserting herself was beyond what I expected on the first day), "….Kirishima Shouko...!?" I barely contained the shock in my voice. "….She befriended Kirishima Shouko...!?"

"Why do you look so shocked?" The innocent look on her face implied that she does not even understand how I feel in this matter, "Is it not right for your sister to have friends? Kirishima Shouko is just some girl that happened to be Marikawa-san's classmate."

"….Ma'am, We are not talking about 'some girl', here." This was a serious matter for me. VERY serious. "….We are talking about the valedictorian of the second years; who apparently is born from royalty; and has the smallest limit in terms of friendships, which barriers mundane people from being part of her circle. The fact that my sister had just befriended a scion just by helping her how to use a computer does not compare to befriending a commoner. It might as well be compared to befriending the Japanese emperor's child."

"Well, they did seem to look exactly like each other, which is kind of surprising when I noticed it. Don't you think it'd be natural for the two of them to get along well?"

"….Ma'am, that sort of logic relates to stereotyping, which is very offensive in a way." I pointed out critically before I returned to the talk at hand, "But even so, the magnitude of such privilege is not to be taken lightly." I pressed on frantically.

"Is that so?" She asked in mock innocence, "More like you are simply exaggerating. Your logic is the matter here, not mine."

"….Well," I opened my mouth to retort, "...Well..." Then I realized I couldn't. "…." The sooner I noticed Meiko's face looking up at me questionably at my behavior, the same face that mirrored the face of the richest girl in the second years that happened to be technically involved in my family life, I realized that I was being hypocritical: I called out on Ma'am for stereotyping the two women, I belatedly realized that _I_ stereotyped Kirishima Shouko for being a _noblë_. The impression I had on nobles were their self-satisfied attitudes that makes them lax over everything, leading into carelessness. Another was one of those spoiled, snobby, cock-headed brats who think their mightier than others simply because they are rich. The last were the business-minded ones, the ones who rely on servants or similar people, but mainly rely on themselves in order to finish a task. Others around them are simply usable for their gain.

And I realized that Kirishima Shouko did not fit in any of these categories.

She was anti-social, cold, and everything else about her is mysterious: I know absolutely nothing about her.

Knowing that I have no right about this matter, I simply raised my hand in surrender, giving up on the topic and slouched. Whatever kind of person Kirishima Shouko was, I hoped that her personality influences positive things to Meiko.

I faced Meiko and ruffled her soft head, she promptly scooted closer to me and hugged my chest. I gave her more ruffles and a slight rubbing on her back. "….Still, having a scion as a friend is quite a privilege."

Ma'am opened her bottle and drank from it before exhaling, "Well, you're gonna have to break out of that mindset and instead _talk_ to her. Kirishima-san needs to know what she needs to know about Marikawa-san, and it's **not** going to be me who's going to tell her."

Which means I have to actually talk to the valedictorian in person. And bloody hell, I cannot explain why am I being nervous about that. Sir Nishimura barely even compares to the woman, and yet I am unsettled by the thought of talking to her.

….….

Bah! I will deal with her sooner or later, the war comes first.

Speaking of the war, I glanced at the clock, **12:54 P.M.**

Shit, it is 6 minutes before it starts! I need to leave! "….Well, Ma'am. That pretty much ends our conversation now." I cannot stop myself from talking fast. "….If you would kindly take Meiko with you to her classroom, that would help. I have important matters to handle."

"Yes, sure." She stood up from her seat, Meiko and I stood up as well.

Taking her hand, Go with her. My president calls for me. After her nod, I quickly limped off the dining table and hurried over to the entrance of the cafeteria, ignoring the fact that the entire cafeteria is almost empty.

I was quite surprised to see Shina leaning against the door frame, looking at me with a mischievous smile, "How's your date?"

"….Simple." I answered, caring naught of her teasings this time, "….Come on." I placed a hand on her back and pushed her on with my pace, having no complaint from her at all. We headed for our classroom in a speed that I did not expect to have with a broken knee, "….It is time, we must hurry to the replenishment room and give our Avatars their power."

"I know, but first we gotta go to Yuuji for this one, he's already at the classroom with your orders." Turning to me with a thoughtful look, she pointed out, "For once, your face is showing some emotion there."

I noticed: I allowed my face to display how I feel. There is actually no harm in letting loose now, the Game of the school that I was dying to play since last year is about to start in a few minutes, and I am part of it.

"….The war begins, Shina-san." I mentioned.

She chuckled, pumping a fist to the air, "Right, let's beat up some serious ass while we do it!"

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

As far as the past 4 hours went, it was quite remarkable that the replenishment room could bar off any source of noises, such as the ongoing commotion outside— the ongoing war between F-class and the D-Class. What was indeed a wonder was that F-Class hadn't lost yet, just after 4 hours had just passed. Whatever tactic the class Representative had used, it did a good job of keeping the class alive, if sacrifices had been done in order to save time.

The ongoing 4 hours of answering so many test papers had totally taxed the mental energy of Mizuki, Shina and Rino. But due to the fact that a war was going on and they need to be in top condition before they enter the fray, they leveraged the anticipation for the war as a sleep-repellant for the exhaustion that threatened to knock them over. The procedure of this test had included a different subject per 1 hour. In essence, Rino stuck to his best subjects: English, Science, Japanese and Physical Education. Shina went with any that might strike her a challenge: Math, Chemistry, Japanese and Science. Mizuki asked to go for all of them, zigzagging from subject to subject in numerous moments, aiming to be of use to the battlefield at any time. There was no knowing what subject was of use in the fight that was ongoing outside, therefore " _whatever you can do, make do with it."_ That was what Yuuji had said, Mizuki had taken it seriously.

Rino is confident he had done well on his first three subjects that he could manage, the pile of English papers he answered firsthand was quite remarkable under one hour. The last and final hour, where the students are called to go home now, is about to come and the fourth test would be over in a matter of minutes. Rino might have reconsider one of his favorite subjects to ever take a test at. The Japanese test just got a little more complicated than he remembered.

Just along the final hour, Kinoshita Hideyoshi had recently came in to take a test—to replenish his avatar's health. Judging from the way his right hand rigorously answered the paper and just how the grimace in his face shattered the poker face he last saw the ambiguous male had, the situation clearly had become dire and they must finish this quick. For whatever reason Rep chose Yoshii Akihisa to be the commander of the frontlines, Rino hoped that he didn't regret his decisions of even assigning the idiot the position.

As far as anybody went, Shina didn't lie when she was **already** prepared for the replenishment test: she answered the test papers with a speed that implied that she had studied hard a week prior to this day. Rino had taken back every doubt he had on the blonde, her recent school turned her into a knowledge super freak. Mizuki had lived to her name as the valedictorian's rival in terms of grades, but how the timid girl gave her all into the test papers was nowhere close to what they expected. Her hand moved across the paper like lightning, as if the entire test was child's play. The height of the pile of papers she finished answering utterly dominated even both of the other candidates' paper pile combined, and the pile she had were all subjects existent in this school instead of one.

 **55…**

Rino heaved a deep breath, the Japanese test is almost causing him to pass out to exhaustion.

 **56….**

Shina cracked her knuckles, rolled her neck and yawned before continuing. Her posture defined how lax she was being in the situation, oblivious to the fact that their class was getting beaten to a pulp just outside the doors.

 **58….**

4 papers of Math tests were additionally thrown into the finished pile by Himeji Mizuki, she took 8 more.

 **59….**

Kinoshita Hideyoshi snapped another pencil point, the litter of lead on the floor numerous.

 **4:00 P.M.**

* _Ding-dong! Dang-dong!*_

The bell tolled the end of the hour.

"Times up!" Sir Nishimura barked.

The collective sighs of relief were simultaneous among the 4 students present. There were other F-Class students who had entered this room to replenish their points, they leave under 30 minutes or less, however. Answering exam papers for 4 hours straight was actually a brutal feat for the mind, fingers, and spine. Rino stood up, twisted his waist and the sound of a spinal cord tapping felt really good after all those hours of gripping a ballpoint pen with his forefinger and thumb, sitting on his ass on a really uncomfortable chair, and the mental work, he cannot fathom how exhausted his mind was.

As quick as they all could, they distributed the papers to Sir Nishimura. The proctor took them, separated them in a piles of four accordingly, and they left the classroom without anymore words. Once they entered the hallway, the sounds of shouting and fighting and swords clashing ignited the excitement Rino had held in during all those 4 hours, he has been itching to summon forth his familiar the entire time, and hearing the sounds of steel clashing against steel was too much for his impatience.

"….Remember your roles?" Rino asked, his excitement poorly hidden in his voice.

"Yessir!" Shina mocked a salute, her grin going wide and excited as much as Rino was.

"Ye-yes!" Mizuki said, her face was bright with determination.

"Aye, I am to make do with mine duty." Hideyoshi mentioned, his poker face returned but his eyes remained grimaced.

"….Good." Rino said, more to himself than to any of them.

Passing through students from other classes that are leaving the school, they ended at the hallway. "….Okay. This is where we part." Rino pointed, putting his hands together in a devious manner. He felt out of place by doing this, it was not like him at all. But his personal character hardly mattered, this was going to be fun. "….Good luck." He said with finality as he turned in another direction to reach the designated place Rep wanted him to be.

Avoiding the conflict so he cannot be detected, otherwise he would have the scores necessary to wipeout the enemy offensive force wasted. "Men, reform! Blend in with the students who are leaving school!" He can hear Rep's voice barking orders to the comrades of the war from the F-Class at the distance, from the sudden order Rino can tell that F-Class was trying to cause a distraction. And the turn of the corner, he witnessed it:

The Summoning System's glory, all inside the black transparent box that was the Summoning Field, symbolizing a barred coliseum, conjured by the Teacher present, overlooking the entire battle.

When he expected the avatars to be small, they were bigger than he expected. They looked like 3 month old infants with the mobility of a full grown adult. Armored little demons, armors of steel or leather, suits of modern day workers or ancient warriors, weapons of so much variety, randomized by the summoning system, he watched the imps go at each other's throats with carefully placed strikes or a ferocity defining the race these Avatars were. When Rino thought VR was a step-up of reality in games, the School's unique system topped that off.

A baton slammed against leather.

A standard sword clashed against a rapier.

A stereotypical gladiator swung a punch against a tribal apache.

A construction worker's pickaxe slammed against the bronze shield of a viking.

An aztec savage swung its sword saw, created by sharp obisidian, against the neck of a baseball player.

Every single blow thrown or met, everything was mesmerizing. The diverse variety of Avatars joining, forming, and fighting against each other, the sight of such a battle was so pleasing to Rino's eyes. This was the best system ever created for students.

The only thing that was awry about the combat was their movements. It was like seeing youngsters with wooden swords go up against each other, except with the intention to kill. Their movements were untrained, sluggish, and almost awkward. These students don't know how to properly move them.

Rino suddenly remembered what he was supposed to do. He was supposed to intercept the main forces of D-Class, and quick.

 _Where the hell is Tsuchiya?_

Ignoring the beautiful war ongoing in front of him, he quickly ran for the direction of F-Class. D-Class is very unaware of what class he is, that made it easier for him to slip through enemy lines without anybody being suspicious. They simply see him as a limping student going for who knows where, unknowing that he will be their end had they found out who he is.

Doing remarkably well, he nonchalantly passed through many ongoing battles, looking at their fights and it seemed every single D-Class enemy was being ganged up by groups of 3 to 5 F-Class pawns. Makes winning easy, with strength in numbers the pawns can turn the tides. But how many more of the comrades have remained? Rino hoped he wasn't too late to give assistance.

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

"….Rep, I have arrived." Rino announced as he found his Rep in the hallway alongside other F-Class, his facial expression was a firm grimace. It is risky for the Class Representative to be in plain sight, the enemy could pull a full-on assault on the leader and it risks the class into losing.

When Yuuji found the remarkable Goth of F-Class finally arriving, he addressed him, "Perfect timing, Shimuya. I was wondering when're you gonna come back."

"….I got too distracted," He confessed, then he grimaced and diverted back to the topic at hand, "….I cannot find Tsuchiya anywhere. I looked from place to place, but I cannot find him, no matter what."

"Oh yeah, that." He commented, scratching his head, "I changed his position, he's managing surveillance right now. Sorry if it made ya going all over the place."

Rino simply raised a hand to deny the apology. Whatever reason his Rep had for changing Kouta's position, it was necessary. "….What are my orders?"

Placing his hands on Rino's shoulder, who tensed up upon contact, he told him what he needs to know, "You go rightwards at the end of the hallway. The D-Class are forming up—I'm not sure if I'm right about this but D-Class are going on a full frontal assault. You gotta intercept them. Can you do that on your own?"

The question nearly made Rino smile; fight an entire squad of D-Class students all on his own? _Nooooo_ problem. The more, the merrier. More opponents, longer battle. The longer the fight, the better the feeling of victory. He nodded.

"Right, now Go! Go go go!" Yuuji patted Rino's back multiple times, prompting the latter to limp off the destination he needs to be and make do with his orders. Rino quickly limped to the given location, eager to have his first battle. His sneer proved a better disguise to his smile.

 _Must hurry_ , Rino thought, quickening his steps, slipping through crowds of D-Class and F-Class clashing against each other. It took almost all of his self-control not to look sideways and get a glimpse of a swordfight. He kept reminding himself that he will get his turn, and it will be a good one. After a few slips and a turn to the corner, Rino was surprised to see who he found.

"….Ma'am Endo?"

The English Teacher turned around to face the speaker that towered over her. She was frightened at first for his terrifying appearance, but when she noted the long black bangs and the white face looking down on her own, she couldn't help but smile. "Oh, Shimuya-kun! Long time no see!"

"….Likewise, Ma'am." He took her hand and brought it to his forehead. While he wanted to talk to the chestnut-brown haired teacher for a bit, he had orders to do and a battle to fight. Pointless talk will come later, it's time to be serious. "….Would you mind coming with me? A war is going on and you are the best subject for me."

"Oh yes, yes. Sure. Lead the way."

Rino and Chinami Endo had history together in the former's 1st year. Their relationship is regarded as 'Teacher and Teacher's pet'; Rino was a very good English speaker, Chinami was a kind teacher, qualities of which the other liked. She is well-liked among the students for her considerate attitude, Rino took the time to know the middle-aged teacher a little better. After a while, Rino and Chinami pretty much get along with each other and sometimes talk to each other with whatever boring topic they ever thought off.

Ask Chinami for small favors, she would easily accept them. Asking her to be the subject of the battle is simply nothing to her.

After a short searching, Rino was sure this was the squad that Yuuji talked about. 7 students, 4 boys and 3 girls, came out of the staircases and were heading the opposite direction of where Rino was going, right where Yuuji's recent position was.

The redhead was right, and he was quite impressed with how thought out Yuuji's plan was. Just by being out in the open, the enemy is getting desperate and are sending all of their forces to defeat the exposed class leader. Sending Rino to their direction was exactly the plan, he could either buy time, or simply defeat.

The option that is to be taken here is never obvious with all the excitement burning in his mind.

"Halt!" Rino firmly demanded, adding a loud clap with his hands that definitely gathered their attention to him.

"What the hell!? You're in the way, there is a war going on!" A male student demanded.

"Are you just gonna stand there? Get out of the way!" Another shouted.

"Out of the way, Goth boy! Go back to your drug house and get hopped!" A female demanded.

Another clap, much louder than the first. Had his foot been in good condition he would've stomped the floor just to scare her.

The girl who spoke didn't go any further than 2 steps forward.

Rino wasn't mad, not at all. Even if he was called a drug addict, or a Goth, or something else even horrible, he wasn't mad. Not in the least.

The only thing in his mind now was that he found his opponents. A potential enemy to fight, a good chance to finally try this system to the real thing. He isn't aiming for revenge via humiliating the girl, he just wanted to show how brutal a single avatar could be when properly handled, especially with trained ease.

Signaling to his favorite teacher with a nod, Chinami nodded and raised her palm in the air, announcing; "Permission granted!" A black box appeared from her hand and it expanded, phasing through Rino's body and the others', throughout the hallway, and the playing field was set.

His heart pumping, he couldn't ask for a better subject to play than this.

"….Summon." Rino calmly said along with a small stomp to the floor with his bad leg. Then a magic circle appeared below his feet, geometric designs encircling the round shape in art-like detail. He nearly mistook the magical circle on his feet with a DOTA character aura, but it was better than simply having his familiar appear out of nowhere.

As the magical circle was complete, another circle, 2x smaller than his own emerged from the floor right next to him. Then rose from it, Rino's familiar, his summoned being, the personification of his grades, his Shyoukanjuu.

The head rose first before the chest, then the knees, then the feet was visibly seen. With its entire body brought to existence, he simply needs to wake it up, as its eyes are probably still closed underneath those long bangs. Placing his will into the familiar's mind, the small demon twitched before it tilted its head back and roared a high-pitched howl, symbolizing its awakening.

The small creature opened its eyes, the color of its slit iris's left unknown to its owner, meeting the world once again after months and months of hibernation. It is ready, ready to fight, ready to kill whoever its master wishes him to kill.

Rino finally determined the height of the familiar: 56 cm tall; just above his knee (the height of a toddler like he thought). The familiar itself matched the physical appearance of Rino, the face matched his long bangs that covered the eyes, black hair and the pale skin. He will have to find out later if it's taller than other avatars just like he was taller than most Japanese teens _and_ adults.

The armor it wore, determined by his grades and physical performance, was a jet-black coated hoody, the headwear worn. The tail of the coat almost reaching the floor, the armor it had consists of straps and pieces of ebony armor covering the abdomen, chest and wrists, providing protection on his vitals and important muscles. Black leather pants with ebony armor planted on the thighs, knees and shins, and a pair of dark combat boots.

The weapons the small creature had reminded Rino just how much he wanted to see them again: shining silver white Finger-Claws; the detailed Gothic design was almost unnoticeable, but the extra blades (6-inches long if it were life-sized) that jotted out from the first joints of each finger made the weapon appear far more intimidating.

The only thing that looked out of place among the equipment it had, natural to reality, was its pointed elf ears and the canine tail it had above its backside: A testament of the black magic the school had taken advantage of to bring these beings to life with a partnership of science.

The score of his English test shown in glowing text above the being's head.

 **Shimuya Rino, F-Class; English: 699 points.**

It took almost all of Rino's self-control to not smirk. He wished he had done better to reach 700 or even 800 but this score is enough to defeat _All_ of D-Class's worth.

The shock on the enemies' faces were priceless, they do not stand a chance against a score like this.

Looking down at his familiar, the being itself stared back against its towering counterpart.

"….It has been a long time." He somewhat greeted the creature, his voice regarding the being like it was a personal bodyguard newly returned from a time of retirement.

The familiar knelt to one knee and placed a metal claw on the floor as it bowed its head in greetings to seeing his master again.

"….I would love to chat with you but we have business to take care of." He told the being, it responded by standing up and bowing in the form of an agreeing nod.

Facing the group of enemies, who had not moved from their positions (and were still frozen in complete shock), he interlaced his fingers together in front of his chest; his confidence, if not cockiness, showing off from his body language. The familiar ran to the space between its master and his enemies, flexing its finger-claws threateningly, demanding the same thing as him:

Bring out your men so I could murder them.

Taking one step forward (with the familiar taking five), the group of 7 backed away, unable to escape this fight now that the enemy had summoned his being; demanding that they summon theirs as well, lest they are asking to be 'defeated' by refusing. The rules of the ESB denied them their chances to flee.

"….So," Rino spoke to them in a low tone, for the first (and final) time in this war that the enemies will ever hear of him. "….Do you all wish to be standing around all day?"

He separated his interlocked fingers, spreading his hands just by the elbow. The familiar was not so reserved like its master: it deviously smirked, showing rows of sharp and pointed canine teeth; and it growled, the rumbling ferocity unnerved them, even with its high-pitched vocal cords; raising its arms (head-level) showing all of the sharp metal digits that gleamed from an unknown source, its form visibly stiff and ready, preparing to spring forward to hack and slash the sooner they summon theirs.

"….Or are we going to fight?"


	11. 1-10 Death by Gunshot—and Brutality

I thought I'd wait for CazyPhuc's review but eh. This chap's been finished along with the last chapter anyway, and I was itching to show you guys some action.

* * *

 **Death by Gunshot** — **and Brutality.**

* * *

"Hey! We got some F-Class over here!"

"There're just two, finish 'em quick!"

And that's how my plan got utterly fucked, all thanks to Sir Thou's-a-lot here who just _cat-called_ some D-Class punks to our location, without my say.

"Real nice, Hideyoshi, now you just brought the entire class to our location and now we're fuckin' surrounded!" I berated the girly-boy, looking around me, I think there were 7 students around the two of us and increasing.

"My apologies," He apologized, genuinely looking ashamed. "But the plan was to eliminate the forces that are harassing our vanguards…"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you have to lure every one of them to our asses by yelling like a motherfucking fire truck siren!" I berated Hideyoshi even more, completely ignoring the weird stares the people surrounding us are giving. "Wouldn't it make sense to pick them off one by one instead of taking them all at once!?"

"Uh, what's going on?"

"I don't know, they seem to be arguing about something though."

"Is this what idiots in F-Class are like?"

I shot a glare towards the general direction of the person who said that, making them all flinch at once. I may be "Hey, who the hell said that!?" I shouted, exaggerating my tone that it sounded like I was an idiot being called an idiot. "Whoever did, bring your frickin' ass here so I could rearrange your face to something that suits ya!"

"I did," A girl's voice answered, breaking free from the crowd and into my sights. She was of average height and had brown hair in a bun, her eyes were a brown as well. "And you can only fight with your Shyoukanjuu."

"What? Oh, right." I readjusted myself as I remembered the situation I was in, ignoring the fact that she was one who just insulted me indirectly. "Okay, bring it. I can take you on." I taunted the girl, readying my fists.

"Um," The girl looked at me with a frightened look. "You're not gonna beat me up with your fists, are you? We are supposed to fight with Avatars, you know?" She told me.

"Huh?" I looked down on my fists, then my face burned to a hundred degrees as I unconsciously adjusted my glasses. "Hehehehe, sorry. I'm new here so cut me some slack, if you would." I mumbled, the embarrassment was killing me but I made sure I was just mildly embarrassed yet my insides were yelling at me to jump to a sewer hole and be forgotten from the world.

"Whatever, just summon your avatar so we could get on with this." She hurried me, her impatience very apparent.

Taking off my glasses first, I wiped my face with my hand before I placed them back on with my face back to my usual one. "You're on," My voice changed-gear to the usual calm tone I carried all these years. "Prepare to see some Nanokawa Academy feat, gurl!" I said with finality, fully and mentally prepared to take on the enemy before me with no regrets and I gotta use everything I got in this so I could follow up on the strategy and give my class the win.

I raised my fists high, inhaling a deep breath, my eyes narrowed in anxiety of coming match….!

….….

"How do I summon my avatar again?"

*BUNGG!*

….….

Oh….….

Have you ever seen so many people fall over so suddenly yet expectedly because of what you just said?

Well, I have officially experienced the first one I'll ever see in my life while feeling very **STUPID**.

Every single one of the people, who were all D-Class, my enemies, surrounding me and most of the unfortunate people who managed to hear me (that happened to be my classmates) just toppled over in a 180 degree turn before I heard their heads hit the ground in GOD-ALMIGHTY incredulousness in response over the question I asked.

I can already hear them saying things to me like "idiot!", "are you serious!?", "Really!?" but mainly it was "Are you an idiot!?"

Its fine, folks. Call me anything you like. I know, I just walked into a fight where I don't even know how to fire the gun I'm holding. And that gun is my avatar and I don't even know how to bring it out to existence yet.

"Kina-yo, just say 'Summon'." Hideyoshi advised me pitifully. I then heard the sound of something that can only be heard in a video game; a sound of a powerful spell or attack being charged before the sound of it activating boomed out. But I didn't look to find out what it was, I feel dumb.

"Okay, thanks, Hideyoshi." I responded, my deadpan tone sounded more **dead** and less **pan** , I was a zombie with a mouth now.

I never felt so stupid before, guys. The last time I felt something similar to it was when I got 'zipmouthed' in an argument over whose fault was it that actually threw the rock straight at the teacher's face. And I fucking lost the argument, and I felt so stupid that she was right and I was the one at complete fault.

I feel ashamed, defeated….and just pissed. Pissed that I was 'zipped', that I lost, that I was the one whose wrong. And now, I feel supremely empty that I don't even know how to feel or even react, either be ashamed or be pissed I don't know how to react in this situation.

Finding out that I don't care anymore, I'll just have to let loose and find out just how to react….in this fight.

"Summon!" I shouted firmly.

And the magic begins.

First, a red glowing circle expanded from my feet until it was a span of 5 meters. Then, geometric symbols appeared in several places in a symmetrical manner; a hieroglyph. The letter F appeared beneath my feet in the center of the magic circle, symbolizing the class I am in. Then, another magic circle appeared on my right side, only 2x smaller than mine. Then came out from it what looked to be a head with braided blonde hair, similar to mine before I found out that it was indeed a head, and a small humanoid was rising from the magic circle until it is fully released from whatever realm it had been once in inside the portal and it came out to the world. Probably, for the first time.

The first thing I took in was that the baby-sized humanoid looked like me: the fishtail braided blonde hair, the dyed blue locks of hair on the right forehead and when it opened its eyes, it had grey blue eyes behind rectangular framed glasses too.

Then I noticed that it wasn't wearing the same clothes I wore, it wore something similar to a suit. Literally, a suit: black tux, red tie, white shirt, matching black pants and it held a black fedora in its tiny left hand.

My eyes widened when I looked at the object 'she' was holding in her right hand. It was a firearm, not just any firearm, it was a rifle, and not just any rifle, it was a tommy gun. It had a round ammunition magazine and it had an extra handle below the nuzzle of the weapon to hold down a recoil.

The face she had, she had the calmest face as she looked at every person here with a cold and calculating gaze, as though the D-Class around us were just target dummies. It took long for me to notice but she had elvish ears, and she had a yellow bushy tail just at her butt.

I think I just got myself a 19's mafia bodyguard.

A tiny, 1930s fox mafia bodyguard armed with a frickin' Thompson, to be exact.

I turned my attention to my enemies, they were not expecting this at all.

"Is that a gun!?"

"Impossible! How was an F-Class having such a weapon!?"

"I never heard of anyone having a firearm as a weapon!"

"Her scores! Look at her scores!"

My scores?

I looked at the little guy who the D-Class guy pointed at and there was a floating white text atop her head reading:

 **Kina Shina, F-Class; Math: 385**

Oh so that's how they show that.

And judging from the way they reacted, I might be the first person to have an avatar with a gun. She may not be like the blonde knight in shining armor I expected, but hot damn!

Then every single one of the D-Class shouted 'summon', delivering all their avatars from the 'Realm' to our world. There were lots of avatars of all kinds, an Indian courtesan in exotic clothing with a blade on each end of her knife; a centurion with a spear; a samurai in robes with a sickle; and so many more.

The only matching detail among them was their ears and tails, and that they were so damn _cute_.

I'm gonna feel bad beating them up, but hey, mine's cuter. I'm not gonna like it if she gets beaten up.

There were probably 13 of 'em around me. Their scores varying but they never bypassed the **105** barrier, except for one. It was a conventional renaissance knight in jade-green armor wielding a long sword, with a score of **119**. He must be the commander of this squad.

My speculations were confirmed when I could hear him strategizing to his teammates that if they gang up on me they would have a chance to take me down.

I smirked at that, it takes more than that to take down my little fella, bro.

1.) I have a gun, 2.) I have the advantage in range, 3.) All of them are outgunned by my grades and 4.) I learned from the best.

"Well, sister." I began, referring to the living being that was my avatar beside me. "Let's kick some booty!" I shouted in pride, she placed the fedora on her hand, cocked the Thompson by a pull of the slide and aimed at the first target I have in mind (huh, they _do_ follow what's on your mind).

Remembering all what Rino said, I visualized myself holding the 'strings' on her 2 arms like a puppet so I could probably move her with sharp efficiency and I held on my ground, choosing only to move when necessary.

Then she open fired, the nuzzle of her gun blazing in a 6-pointed star; sending buttloads of ammo at one avatar and its score was reduced to **0** by the rapid fire of 5-14 damage per bullet it took.

That's 1.

Let's call her 'Aimy' from now on, shall we? Excuse the pun but can't a girl give her avatar a name?

Anyway, Aimy swiveled her aim and blazed at an oncoming group of 3 coming at me, they toppled over one by one, not even taking the moment to duck down or run sideways while somebody was firing a fucking rifle at them, defeating them to **0**.

4.

The samurai with a sickle had chosen to take the opportunity and it unexpectedly snuck up behind Aimy, I successfully ordered her in my mind to move out of the way instead of shouting 'look out'. That would've been embarrassing if I did.

The way she dodged was almost awkward: she toppled over like she was tree that had its trunk cut clean off and the sickle missed her head by her hat. Was that why you must move the avatar's limbs yourself instead of ordering them?

I made her roll out of the way before I made her stand up (awkwardly since I haven't trained yet how to properly stand up an avatar without looking like a vegetable) and take aim. The samurai, however, was smart enough to counter Aimy's bullets, he zigzagged as he sprinted towards her, getting only small damage and was left with **86** and barely getting hit. He was closing the distance, and he got too close and he swung the scythe downwards to her face. Shit, I can't block it in time!

A small white figure collided with the samurai and the sickle didn't go down any further than near the brim of Aimy's hat. The point of a Naginata blocked the sickle and it shoved the samurai away from Aimy and I found out that the small white figure was another avatar from my class.

I looked down at Aimy's savior: He wore a white kimono and a blue hakama. The head had familiar chin length brown hair, 2 hair pins keeping two bangs at either side with a tuft of hair hanging in the middle, green eyes and a feminine face. Wait a minute…

"Hideyoshi!?"

I looked over to Hideyoshi, I forgot that he had already summoned the same magic circle as me at the floor below his feet and, from the way his hand was poised, he had ordered his avatar to intercept.

"Thank me later!" He ordered.

"Ri-right!" I replied and I faced the battle once again. They were starting to form up, 4 avatars came up to Aimy and Hideyoshi's avatar, along with the samurai earlier. I rained hell on 3 enemies and Hideyoshi dealt with the sickle wielder in a duel. I gunned down 2 avatars down to **0** points and I did an awesome counter on the third one; I dodged a diagonal swing of the club and I made Aimy swung the butt of her rifle at the head, killing the enemy instantly, without me even handling her limbs.

It seems avatars can follow simple direct orders. I'll keep that in mind.

That's 7 of 'em.

I looked over to Hideyoshi and he was barely winning, but he did a number on the enemy health. While Hideyoshi had **37** he reduced the enemy to **61** when it was **86** seconds ago.

"Hideyoshi, move out of the way!" I shouted, readying to make Aimy gun down Hideyoshi's assailant once he moves.

""Like I'm gonna let you!"" 2 people shouted in unison and a sword and a mace slammed against Aimy's back, sending her flying to a short distance; my score crashed down to a **311.** Man, they hit me hard.

"Why you little….!" I growled, Aimy's face matching the pissed-off expression I have as she heaved up to her feet. Nobody beats up my avatar, NO ONE! Before she open fired, the remaining others were starting to gang up on her like a mob. Not good!

Whatever instruction Rino had told me, I hope this one applies to it. I switched controls to Aimy's feet, I'm gonna have to acrobat my way out of this.

As the remaining 7 came closing in, the closest one brought an axe downwards on her: I made her sidestep just in time, the axe burying itself into the ground (cement). Before I could call a counter, a spear and a spiked metal club came up next, swinging horizontally; I pulled something dirty to not let Aimy get bushed apart by those 2: Aimy grabbed the first avatar whose axe was stuck to the ground and used the owner's body as a meat shield, making the blunt weapons crash down on its head, dropping the score to a **5** before I finished it off with a whack to the head with her tiny fist.

I took quick action as I released the dead meat shield and open fired to the ones who just hit their comrade by accident. The owners of the 2 avatars were too distracted being chewed out by the owner of the meat shield to notice that their avatars were riddled with bullets and were dead zero along with the meat shield.

Just that's 11 more.

The remaining enemies crowded Aimy in a box formation, keeping their weapons poised to strike while she had her gun pointed, swiveling from target to target, careful as to not let herself be hit from behind.

They sure are targeting the ones with the guns first.

Okay, back to the fight—I backed down Aimy from firing her gun because it's too risky when she is surrounded like that. The four enemies held their ground, as if they were waiting for me to make the first move. Before anyone could expect anything, I intentionally made Aimy fire a single bullet without aiming and it spooked the first person to attack.

Hehehe.

In a daredevil attempt, Aimy tripped the incoming enemy by the feet with a tilt of her leg when the sword nearly sliced her head off (thanks for the limb control tip, Rino). Another decided to attack, I made Aimy sidestepped with ease (I was fully having a grip with limb control but not all four of them) to dodge the incoming curved blade and ran to a distance for a spot where she could open fire.

The last two found out what I was doing and they were trying to flank me and the other two had just recovered. Dammit! Back to where I'm at. Deciding to finally risk it: Aimy opened fire on one avatar but the target dodged out of the way by diving and a second avatar took the distraction as a chance to charge up behind Aimy and hit her squarely in the back with the curved blade.

"Dammit!" I cursed, my scores got down to a **301** and dropping when it hit her again twice. Now I got fucking **291** points.

Not eager to get beaten to a pulp: I made her run out of the way (while firing blindly behind her, successfully hitting the two people who attacked me) to a distance. Finally having a good distance, Aimy twisted around and open fired on all four of them who came charging at her.

It was nerve wracking when I had to shoot at them, one at a time, killing one before another and the last one **nearly** struck her in the head with a large axe but the avatar's health was reduced to **0** before it disappeared.

I did it.

I did it!

I won! I—

 **"THOSE WHO WERE KIA SHALL TAKE SUPPLEMENTARY LESSONS!"** A booming voice exploded at the end of the hallway, I looked over to the owner of the voice and—

Whoa, holy shit.

I look at, what seems to be, The Most BUFFED UP Teacher I've ever seen in my entire life and he was running straight towards me (us) like a bat out of hell. All the enemies I defeated who are now empty-handed looked at the stocky teacher with horror before they were all hauled, in one fluid motion, by the giant man's broad shoulder without any effort and he disappeared, the anguished screams of the kidnapped students slowly going away to the distance.

I stared wide-eyed and gawking at what the hell just happened. Same goes for Aimy, her gun dangled from her hand as she stared at the spectacle that just happened with eyes as wide as plates as she looked at her defeated opponents get abducted and I think there was a giant sweatdrop drooping on her head.

She and I looked at each other, she had the look on her face that said _'did that just happen?'_.

"Um, how 'bout we just pretend that didn't happen, alright?" I asked. "That cool with you, girl? Or thing?"

She glanced at the hallway before nodding without question, now hoisting her weapon and holding it properly.

"Kina-yo!" An ambiguous voice called out to me, snapping me out of my shock.

I looked over to the speaker and I see Hideyoshi there, hands on his knees from probably mental exhaustion (from the recovery test he took and the fight he just had, most definitely) and his avatar was 4 points away from being killed. It seems he won against his opponent with effort.

I was gonna say congrats to him for beating somebody with grades higher than him but I ended up with: "Uh, I wanna know what the hell was that all about," I pointed my thumb at the corridor where the giant teacher disappeared along with his victims. "but I don't wanna know."

"Thee mustn't know at any did cost." Hideyoshi said grimly, agreeing with my words. Then he stood up just fine as if he was freshly new from exiting the test room and he said, "We make haste to the center of the hallway. The leader of D-Class has been reported to have arrived in the scene and he hath Yuuji surrounded by his lackeys."

"Right!" I nodded, "Come on!" I grabbed his hand and made a run for it to the destination.

"Wa-waaiiiaaaahhhhh!"

Aimy did the same to Mini-Hideyoshi by hauling him over her one shoulder like a sack of potatoes and hightailing to my direction as fast as she could. Listen to Mini-Hideyoshi scream:

‹‹Wa-waaiiiaaaahhhhh!››

Oh god, why are these things so CUTE!?

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

I can hear the noises going on: swords clashing, shouts roaring and orders barking. I tried my best to verify what was going on based on what was said because these people don't know how to keep their info to themselves.

"Guys, Sakamoto is spotted! Surround him!"

"Where are the reinforcements!? They're supposed to be here!"

"Doesn't matter, surround Sakamoto and get his head!"

"Yessir!"

"Mado-kun! Shishisagawa-san! Assist Takemi-kun and intercept any defender!"

"Right!"

Sounds like Rino did his job, they lost half their reinforcements because of him.

"Guys! Hold up and bar off the right side! Ignore the front and focus on the remaining reinforcements! The enemy leader's coming, prepare!"

That sounds like Yuuji, going all out in his commanding officer mode.

While I was going for it, the hallways were getting a little empty with fighting and more with students leaving the school. I could follow with the order he said just now, but where the hell was Mizuki? She was supposed to be there once the enemy leader exposes himself.

A minute later of me slipping through crowds of students (while I was still dragging Hideyoshi behind me) without drawing any attention to myself, I heard more of the yelling.

"We defeated D-Class's Tsukamoto!"

"The reinforcements of D-Class have been beaten down!"

Sounds like good news, I wouldn't be surprised if that was Rino's doing on the last part.

I then heard a commanding voice, a tone similar to Yuuji's when he was giving orders. "Full advance! We may not have any reinforcements but Sakamoto's exposed! Surround him!"

Was that the D-Class leader just now?

"It's the D-Class rep, Hiraga!"

"The main enemy troops are starting to move!"

Confirmed.

Gotta hurry and assist!

Entering the summoning field, "Summon." I quietly muttered and shortly, Aimy came out of the ground, crouching as she sneaked, following the silent notion I was attempting. The summoning field we're in had Modern Japanese as the subject so I got **299**. I didn't focus much on this subject.

"Summon." Hideyoshi does the same in a quiet voice, I nearly broke out laughing when his avatar happened to appear on Aimy's shoulder just like where he was minutes ago.

I managed to break free from the crowd involved students with Hideyoshi behind me and I released him saying in a grim voice, "Okay, not sure if you were listening but D-Class's boss is in the open and ours is getting surrounded!"

Aimy did the same by dropping his avatar to the floor like a sack of potatoes without ceremony and began whispering to his ear as she helped him up to his feet.

"Aye! Tis what I spake earlier." Hideyoshi replied, that saves me the time of explaining.

Mini-Hideyoshi replied to Aimy in their own little language, consisting of jabbering in high-pitched voices while his free hand gestured.

Man, this Summoning System is so immersive, I love it!

I saw Yuuji and a few F-Class students guarding him in a circle. What's he doing in the middle of the open?

The last and final squad of the enemy class had them surrounded and I could easily see the leader of D-Class by the fact that he was encircled by a few bodyguards close to him.

I tried sneaking in this time. But before that: I sent a warning glare to Hideyoshi, "Don't. You. Holler. This time…!" I muttered dangerously, Hideyoshi nodded vigorously in fear. If he so much as trips on his feet and yelp, exposing our position, I am going pound his head in.

Aimy knew the drill. She grabbed Mini-Hideyoshi's collar and pulled his face so close that he was really eye to eye with her, meeting the fiercest glare Aimy could ever make with her oh so calm face while she muttered something to him. His avatar pretty much nodded the same way, getting the message that screwing up means getting a bullet in the ass.

I carefully made my to the guarded D-Class leader, and I noticed that Akihisa and another D-Class student had summoned their avatars. Akihisa's avatar was very 'basic', it wore a simple school black gakuran and I see a red shirt underneath the black upper uniform. The weapon it had was a training bokken. Was that the summoned beast of the Punishment Inspector? Looked a little…plain.

His enemy's avatar's weapon was unique, much to my chagrin and surprise. It wielded a bow and arrow, and it wore the robes and chest plate of a Kyūdō bowman (woman).

No fair! Nobody told me there was another person with a long ranged weapon! Ha, no matter. Mine can do rapid-fire and that runt over there had to reload an arrow every time it releases one arrow.

Before I could announce myself and declare a fight with the leader while the bow wielder was distracted by Akihisa, I noticed two familiar people walking up behind Hiraga casually without the latter knowing.

It was Rino and Mizuki.

And nobody was stopping them, or even noticed them coming.

Right now, Hiraga was bragging that even if there were no bodyguards guarding him, Akihisa couldn't possibly beat him one on one.

But Akihisa knew that Hiraga had no idea who was behind him. "I agree, I can't possibly do it on my own. So….." Changing his attention to the pinkette, he ordered this to her in a calm way as if he was asking her to pass a plate of muffins. "…..Himeji-san, it's all on you."

I smirked the Cheshire smile. "You do the honors, Mizuki." I told to the pinkette, drawing Hiraga's attention to me. Aimy came up to my side to send some regards to the soon-be-dead enemy leader.

Rino nonchalantly patted Hiraga's shoulder, getting the enemy's attention turned to the tall, dark and scary guy behind him. "….Someone calls your attention." He casually said in the same low tone he has.

"Huh?" Hiraga turned around facing Rino before a nervous Pink-haired girl came to his view. "Eh? What's wrong, Himeji-san? Is there anything you need of me?"

It looked like Hiraga doesn't know the situation of F-Class or anybody inside at all. He wouldn't expect someone belonging to A-Class was inside in F-Class (and was planning to murder his sorry ass).

"I-it's not like that." Even when Mizuki was supposed to declare war with him and give the finishing blow, she was still being a shy and cute girl. Hah…"My name's Himeji Mizuki from F-Class. Nice to meet you." Wow, introducing yourself to your enemy before killing them, you sure are majestically evil, Mizuki.

"Oh, same to you." Hiraga replied, completely oblivious that Mizuki had just mentioned that she was F-Class.

"Er... I would like to challenge Hiraga with Modern Japanese."

"Uh, okay." And he mindlessly accepted. He just dug his own grave, and Mizuki is gonna be the one to throw him in.

"Su-summon!" She squeaked, and the familiar magic circle appeared on her feet before a smaller one appeared next to her.

Mizuki's avatar was definitely something a female knight of the highest ranks in a fantasy game would wear: It matched her fluffy pink hair and blue eyes with the additional pointy ears and the tail, plus there was a heart hairpin with a sash attached to it trailing upwards but her avatar's face was pure with determination when the human counterpart was nervous for some reason. Its armor was a steel breastplate, bulgy shoulder guards, vambraces included and a spiky pink skirt with a black outline at the edges. She had metal boots on her person and the sword her avatar had was SO massive that it was bigger than itself.

Her score made the inferior D-Class rep frozen and unable to think.

 **Hiraga Genji, D-Class; Modern Japanese: 129**

 **Himeji Mizuki, F-Class; Modern Japanese: 339**

He's totally fucked.

"….Summon." Rino suddenly called out his avatar in a calm voice, the magic circle forming on his feet and came out his beast. His avatar was quite….dark, safe to say. Everything his little guy wore were all black, a long trench coat and black leather pants (I barely noticed the pieces of black armor strapped across vital areas), a hoody worn on its head, almost hiding its pale, growling face, and its weapons, Metal Claws were curling in a threatening fashion beside its waist.

His scores though,

 **Shimuya Rino, F-Class; Modern Japanese: 340**

Holy shit, he's above Mizuki's score by one!

"Huh? What?" He's gone, Hiraga's mind cannot take all the revelations before him all at once.

"Hah!" Rino shouted, his hand gesturing the avatar to attack and it dashed towards the enemy avatars in a speed so fast that it was a blur than a baby-sized imp.

It was then right here that a torture scene straight out of a horror movie happened:

Before the archer could even turn around, Rino's avatar had already pounced on the bow woman, pinning her to the floor with him on top and he brutally clawed her entire body with the reckless ferocity of a wild animal, leaving many, many claw marks all over her robes and armor, especially the face. The sounds of her screams as she gets ripped apart were absolutely blood-curdling. Her score kept dropping, **101** , **87** , **56** , **43** , **21** , until eventually the archer's score was down to nothing.

After having the first blood, he pounced on the second bodyguard, having the face clawed RIGHT across, sending him spinning before he hit the floor with his arms in awkward directions, its score reduced to a **0** instantly.

On the third bodyguard, he tripped the opponent with his arm as he slid besides its feet. With the enemy on the floor, the Imp wasted no time in burying its claw deep inside the enemy's back, probably grabbing onto the spine and snapping it in half by crushing it, the downed avatar screamed bloody murder in a high-pitch before faceplanting the floor, apparently dead.

The last avatar was very frightened, shaking like a leaf, just like its owner, both from the display of violence created from a not-so-cute wolf and the fact that the enemy has grades 3x higher than his own, he cannot defend itself against the menacing demon. In a speed so fast that he disappeared from where he was standing, the dark imp suddenly had the last bodyguard's avatar lifted from the ground and into the air, by the **head**. Its tiny head, locked in an iron grip by metal claws, was slowly being crushed into size, its score slowly dropping. All the way until 1 last digit, I felt like I was about to piss myself just by hearing it scream in torment.

I could tell that Rino was taking it slow on purpose, his scores was good enough to kill a single enemy with 1 hit. When the score dropped to **1** , the demon promptly snapped its neck by twisting it, (no snap sound but the little guy definitely felt it) dropping the body to the floor, its head facing the wrong way before it disappeared.

Ho. Ly. Fuck! That was so fucking savage!

All the way, the dark avatar was maniacally laughing in sadistic glee while smiling like a psycho, like he was enjoying **every** moment. Rino's face, bitten lip and the corners of his mouth _slightly_ upwards, his face exposed just how much he enjoyed it.

At least there was no blood, but seeing those avatars being brutalized, especially when you hear them screaming at the top of their lungs in agony, was still traumatizing. The owners of those avatars are gonna get nightmares tonight, probably including the rest of the people here present, including me. I doubt everyone in this room is so cruel that they watch cute things being tortured brutally without batting an eye.

Except for Rino and his Avatar here, it had no qualm of murdering the poor things.

"Now Himeji!" Almost the majority of people present (especially me) jumped when he suddenly shouted, "The leader is undefended! Strike!"

Snapped out of her shock, the pinkette stuttered, "Uh, right!" Facing the undefended leader who was frozen from shock of the unmerciful avatar's violent escapade. "I-I'm really sorry!" Mizuki exclaimed and her avatar brought its Almighty Sword down on Hiraga's avatar, splitting its head open (not in a gory way, mind you) and instantly reducing the score to a **0**.

…..….

This here, ladies and gentlemen, is what I like to call 'History'.

The F-Class had officially won the very **First** Exam Summoning Battle of the Year.

* * *

Titanmaster 117 = Well, he heard you, now look at what you made him do to the bodyguards. What happened to the first set of enemies he found, he heard you there as well.


	12. 1-11 Some Private Time

I'm having lots of fun right now and I'm having a lot of time for more writing. 3 days, 3 chapters. My new record!

Titanmaster 117 = Yes, and I was smiling like crazy whenever I think of that particular scene. I'll read your new one once I run out of ideas in this big amount of free time I have. Now I'm doing a slight alter in the canon's (light novels) timeline without straying far from it, look forward to see how it goes.

* * *

 **Some Private Time.**

* * *

The cheers and shouts of glory of F-Class in the single hallway were exceptionally loud, loud enough to breach the soundproofing of C-Class's level, loud enough to be heard by the departing students outside the school. The lowest class had officially (and unexpectedly) defeated a class that was 2 levels higher than theirs, and the D-Class representative still hasn't recovered from shock. Celebrations rang all the while; friends high-fiving each other, praising the others for their good work, shaking their fists in the air while jumping—all a carefree celebration.

The Avatars that have not been un-summoned yet were just as triumphant as their masters, stimulating the victory in the miniature version of a victorious army. Besides cheering with their high-pitched chipmunk voices, they brandished their weapons in the air and shook them. Axe, club, mace, sword, stick, staff, shield, every miniature-sized weaponry best suited for battle was raised in the air in celebration to their victory. A selective few of them chanted with stomps and slams, a non-coherent phrase consisting of 2 syllables that could approximately mean 'Yuuji' or 'F-Class'.

Rino's avatar relished the nectar of sweet victory as best as he could where he would not leave any shares to his classmates. He back flipped, cartwheeled, and did even more unorthodox acrobatic moves that would have been impossible for human achievement. Demon adrenaline come in heavy doses, apparently. He even cackled, almost maniacally, had it been the deep, human voice just like the actual range of Rino's voice disguised under a low tone instead of its mediocre high-pitch, it would have disturbed lesser men and women. But still, it was the same pitch he had when he massacred the bodyguards, he is pretty much restarting the trauma on the defeated students.

Aimy was a bodyguard, disciplined and composed, she would not display such behavior at the sights of anybody, especially in front of her Mistress. She simply glared at his display of hysteria. While she has no sympathy for the enemy, she would admit that brutalizing them to the point of traumatizing the masters and mistresses was too much. But still, the fact that her Mistress's class had won was something worth celebrating over, especially if one of her comrades was an insane maniac that actually helped in delivering victory. Despite the collected attitude she was born to have, she expressed her own celebrations in the best way she could: she placed her fedora to her chest and smiled serenely, victory never felt so sweet. What her Mistress feels she could feel them, _she_ was happy that _her_ class won.

"WOOOO!"

"Sakamoto really is an awesome guy!"

"Now we can say goodbye to the tatami and the chabudai!"

"Ah, now that rotten stuff will belong to Class D!"

"Long live Sakamoto Yuuji!"

"That guy's not too shabby!"

"Three cheers for Sakamoto!"

"I love you, Himeji!"

Every F-Class student praised Yuuji in all directions, apparently surrounding him, asking to have his hand shaken and a group of males slightly apart from the mass had agreed to hoist him up in the air once they reach him. He had to say, he doesn't know how to react to all the attention around him. except for _one_ that had a knife in hand.

The shouts and exclamations of praises are all directed to the F-Class Representative who had done the part of keeping the class alive and the strategy that brought them to victory. And for Himeji Mizuki for delivering the final blow to the enemy representative and F-Class can now switch their classes officially with D-Class.

The other 2 candidates, who had done their parts of the battle as well, were feeling just as victorious as the rest of them, no unfairness in their minds for the lack of praise they should be having for doing a number on D-Class; they know that Yuuji deserved it all. It was his strategy, and they got the win because of him. They express their glory of winning best fitting their tastes. Shina chanted some cheerleader lines to herself in the most active manner and Rino gave light applaud.

Their actions were the complete opposite of their avatars.

Rino was very happy, and impressed he is for his Rep. His tactics and planning brought them the win, an achievement placed in their names: The first class to start the very first ESB, and winning it. By all of Rino's honesty, he actually doubted the entire class to win. He gambled to himself if his class could actually win, especially if Yuuji was leading it. But with the ending resulting the opposite of what he _half_ -expected, he warned himself to never doubt his Rep again. Maybe the class was alright to be with after all.

Shina looked over to Rino and the latter returned the stare. "High-five, Rino! We won!" Shina exclaimed, jumping to his space and raised a fair hand up for him.

Rino stared, perplexed at the gesture before returning it with an uncertain hand, only to be met with an enthusiastic smack, and it stung.

Rino stared at his hand, the sting from Shina's smack still lingering; the feeling of it was rather familiar, very, very familiar. Unexpectedly, it brought both a nostalgic feeling and a painful one. The memory relapse came and an image of one of his last friends came to his mind, his rambunctious _Barkada_ that he fooled around with and likewise fooled around with him, the people that nurtured the First Side of him before it died the sooner he came to Japan. After (very) short moments of wistful flashbacks that felt like 10 seconds of passing but actually 3 seconds in actual, the relapse was washed away with reality, the black-haired girl with the scar on her forehead the last image he saw before blinking twice and meeting reality once again.

He actually missed them a lot, how could he forget about them?

"….I was still 11 since the last time I have done a proper high-five." He commented, flexing his fingers, actually liking the sting in a certain way, he remembered that his past friends tend to leave red marks on _Apīrs_. Hers was not even close to what they could give.

Shina raised an eyebrow and looked at him with surprise, completely weirded out that Rino doesn't do high-fives often, and his last one was when he was 11? How many years is that!? "Well, you're lucky I didn't let you forget how."

He huffed in amusement. "….Hmph. I remember you mentioning losing familiarity with handshakes." Reaching forward and patting her shoulder, he told her, "….Good work on the fight. How was your very first summoning battle?"

Shina smiled, the memory of winning against more than 10 opponents was another addition to her 'Beginner's Luck Wins' list. "Oh, it was SO awesome! It's like I was playing an RPG game or something, which…was exactly the thing's case, but I won! I beaten 13 or 15 guys on the first try!"

Rino nodded, quite impressed for her victory. "….I defeated the squad I was assigned into intercepting. All 7 of them were defeated, along with 4 others."

"Hehe! I got more kills than you!" She playfully smacked him in the shoulder.

He returned the smack in the similar manner, remembering that this was the second time he did that. "….May I see your little Avatar? The teachers are going to leave anytime." He looked around mid-sentence, confirming that the teachers present have forgotten to dismiss the summoning field and there're still a few imps idling about within the barrier, especially theirs.

"Sure." Placing a cupped hand beside her mouth, she called her, "Aimy! Over here!"

Rino raised an eyebrow, stupefied that his friend had just decided to name her own avatar. "….'Aimy'?"

"What?" She asked as if nothing is wrong with it. "Don't you think it's cute?"

"….I was not talking about that." He pointed out lowly. There was no point in naming them, he said it before, a student's and avatar's soul are virtually connected. They are basically 2 entities of the same kind, in other words: twins. Her avatar's name is technically (and actually) called Shina. If she called her Avatar 'Aimy', she's technically giving **herself** _that_ nickname.

"Oh look, she's here." She apparently ignored him, her wondrous logic not going far into following his own.

Sighing in defeat he looked at where Shina was looking, looked down on the black toddler-sized figure and—.

 _Oh my._

To say that Rino was surprised is a heavy understatement, to say that he was astonished is even below that. He was beyond out of his mind at what he saw when he looked at the small being's even smaller paws. It was holding the 1918 Thompson submachine gun.

A firearm.

The rarest weapon in the summoning system's arsenal.

A weapon only the luckiest could have, not the privileged or the deserving. Not even the staff teachers had them.

And the outfit 'Aimy' wore is equivalent to the weapon, especially the appearance. The grey-blue eyes she earned from her Mistress were stony and hardened, a pair of eyes that had seen many living things die by her own hands or from other subjects for a long time. The calm and sophisticated poise it carried compliments how disciplined she was just as how the dark suit implies. The fact that she gave _him_ , a human, a brief _death glare_ before looking straightforward at attention spoke volumes how cool and confident the little creature was. She doesn't fear anything, either human or her own kind, she will fight both, all in order to please her Mistress.

She doesn't befit the role of guarding the Leader of Japan, she deserves a place as the Top-Class Bodyguard to the worst Crime Lord in the world.

As far as he could remember, **nobody** before ever had a firearm as a weapon. He asked the info from the principal and what he got was that it is a 'rare case' and there has not been one student who successfully managed to have one. Only a chance from 1000 to 1 can a single student (especially if that student is from F-Class) can get a firearm. Even pistols are proven to be more powerful than a bow and arrow; which was already tougher than close-range weapons. The reason why guns are so rare to be had is because they were overwhelming: they have unlimited ammo and the avatar is practically untouchable as long as it shoots, even with **1** as its score.

"….You are….unique." Was all he managed to say. The revelation of his sister befriending the valedictorian to his friend having an avatar with a gun were all comparably (almost) difficult to fathom.

"Pretty cool, right?" Shina puffed up her chest, very pleased with herself. 'Aimy' turned and faced him at attention, trying to appear approachable to the human who her mistress seemed to be close to, giving him a cool gaze instead of the glare seconds ago.

"….Yes, indeed." He agreed lowly, stepping forward towards the being and kneeling down in front of 'The Bodyguard', examining the little female imp closely.

Smirking behind his back and behind her palm as she covered her mouth, Shina ordered Aimy to do it and the latter snapped the gun barrel towards Rino's face in a gunslinger's draw speed and open fired, the bullet hitting in between the eyes, phasing through skin, tissue, muscle, bone and brain before phasing through the layers again in reverse order and the bullet came out behind his head, disappearing as it hit the barrier of the summoning field.

Rino did not expect any of it at all, he wasn't fast enough in jumping his body back to dodge the bullet, his rear hitting the floor. Had the summoning system granted the summoned beings privilege to touch physical objects and living things he would've been dead before he hit the floor.

"AAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!" The owner instantly broke out in a cackle, sounding far more ridiculous in a general sense rather than being disturbing unlike the grotesque guffaw of Rino's avatar, gathering the attention of most people to herself (not that she cared). Catching the no-nonsense Goth boy off guard and sending him backwards on his butt was too much for Shina to handle. Rino did a good job at not even yelping but it was still funny.

Snapping a spiteful glare in Shina's direction, he figured he should be a little immature for this one. Growling in his throat, he snapped his finger and a black blur jumped towards Shina's face, howling like a savage Tasmanian devil. That turned her cackle midway into a very embarrassing yelp, yet somehow she was able to dodge the flying black ball of leather by sidestepping.

Missing the target and landing to the floor with a roll, the little demon turned over to the blonde human who would dare pull tricks on his Master. Growling, loud enough to make the despicable human understand his intention, he snapped at her loafers with a claw, intentionally missing.

Shina pulled her foot back, doing so on the other foot when the little demon snapped again, avoiding the tiny claws that could obviously pierce through metal like a hot dagger to butter, completely forgetting that no way can the little beast ever touch her.

"Hey, Rino! That's not funny—Eeeeeeh!" Another ridiculous yelp after another snap missing her loafers by his claws.

Aimy simply stood still, watching the spectacle happening between her Mistress and the maniac apathetically.

Snapping a few times, with Shina typically looking at the dark demon like it was a wild Doberman and actually afraid of it, Rino maintained character with his familiar, keeping the image of a vicious dog up with every growl, snap and even a few bites, the sound of teeth snapping together very audible.

When Shina got her senses together, "Aimy! Stop him!" Almost forgetting about the 'No talk, only thought' mechanism of controlling, she willed Aimy to her defense and the Bodyguard dashed forward, shoulder-bashing the maniac away 2 meters away.

Using the momentum of his pushed body to roll on the ground into a perfect, crouching hunter position in one fluid motion, 'The Brutalizer' growled menacingly as he laid on all fours like a wolf facing a rival or a great bear. The Bodyguard pointed sights at the hostile who now had her in his sights. She knew fully well that she is inferior to the enemy in strength, along with ferocity and a reckless release of insanity in his advantage. But with careful prejudice, she could win.

Flicking a thumb claw against foreclaw, the Brutalizer initiated one of his special abilities the second time, 'Dash'. Upon taking a step forward, he was propelled right in front of her in the speed of a bullet, throwing a spiked metal fist straight to her face, sending her sliding across the floor, her gun flinging off her hands and hitting the cement with a clatter.

 **Shimuya Rino, F-Class; Modern Japanese: 333 points.**

 **Kina Shina, F-Class; Modern Japanese: 211 points.**

"Enough!" The Modern Japanese Teacher announced. The dark playing field shrinking to his hand, allowing the orange sunset to access the hallway and paint the walls with its orange glow, signifying that it's been getting late. The Bodyguard and the Brutalizer disappeared alongside the other summoned beings. "The Exam Summoning Battle is over, any more Shyoukanjuu conflict is now forbidden."

The two owners looked at the floor where their little demons disappeared before looking at each other. Shina's hardened face slowly became pensive, realizing what she had just done. "Crap. Sorry, I got carried away there." She apologized, scratching her braided golden hair.

Rino didn't really want the fight to end, he wanted to play around with his summoned being a little more. He wasn't in for a payback, he wanted to spar with the little gunwoman, testing if Shina got her controls right. Though he went a little too far on the first strike, he didn't expect it to do _that_ much damage when he was going for a punch instead of grabbing her neck. Seeing that his friend is feeling sincerely sorry, he extended a hand for her to hold.

Smiling over the silent gesture of forgiveness, she took his hand and shook. As always it was cold, but she's getting used to it, she could actually feel the warmth in his touch. She received an extra patting on the shoulder by his other hand. After parting the handshake, Rino's other hand snaked its way across her back and rested it on the other shoulder and walked forward with her.

All is forgiven.

"Everyone, nice work kicking ass today!" Yuuji announced, his voice heard throughout. "Tomorrow we're replenishing our lost points so I'm gonna need everybody to head straight home and rest up! That's all."

Patting her shoulder the second time, Rino sped up his pace, getting ahead of Shina, his arm slipping off her shoulder.

"Let's go, Yuuji." Akihisa said.

"Yeah." Yuuji replied. When he felt a hand land against his shoulder, he turned to look and saw that it was Shimuya asking for a handshake just like the other boys earlier. "Oh, Shimuya. Good work on the war! Nice killing spree, by the way." He praised, hiding the wince from his voice because of the man's good grip. The cold temperature quite adds to it as well.

"I had to say that it was a bit too far." Akihisa mused, shuddering at the memory of their screams.

"….Thank you for the victory, Rep." Patting his shoulder one last time, he departed and limped back to the direction of F-Class, feeling **very** satisfied.

"Hey, boss. You gotta minute?" Shina asked while the other F-Class bypassed them. She's been having this question the entire time since her suspicions at the roof, it's time to get the answer, no more waiting.

"Hmm?" The redhead turned to her, "What's up, Kina?"

" _Ano,_ Sakamoto-kun!" Mizuki's voice came in as well, a look of urgency on her face as she stood both beside her tall classmates. "I want to ask you something as well."

"Okay, but Kina should go first."

"Nah," She waved off the offer, "Let her go first, mine'd probably take all day."

"Huh? Um, is that really alright, Shina-san?" She asked, trying not to be imposing.

She ran a hand up her hair, not really believing Mizuki's personality as to even asked that when she was giving her full access. "It's fine, it's fine! Just ask what you wanna ask him."

"Oh, okay." She softly said before facing the class president, "Why is it that Yoshii-kun wants to defeat A-Class so badly?"

… _Huh._

THAT was exactly what Shina had in mind. Forget about asking, she would just listen like a good classmate and leave once she has what she wanted.

Yuuji slapped himself in the forehead in mock horror, "Aw, you noticed!" He chuckled afterwards before going back on topic, "Yeah, I figured you notice. He brought it up saying that we should be getting better equipment."

"But why? I don't think he would say something like that."

"I thought so, too." Shina commented aloud, "Idiot would never win against a single A-Class student by himself. He didn't even look like the type of guy to even do any effort in studying. Why would he aim for something as ambitious as this ESB thingy?"

"Sharp." Yuuji remarked, quite impressed that Kina actually figured that out about him. "He wanted to beat A-Class so you two and Shimuya can get better facilities. F-Class is a dump sight, he said it ain't fit for people like the three of you."

""What?"" Two girls said in perfect unison. Very shocked over the information. The dumbest classmate of their class was the one who stirred up the ESB in the first place? All this for _their_ sake?

"And you agreed?" Shina asked, frowning as she cannot bring herself to believe it. Pulling off something big just for people he either knew, or didn't knew? It's not possible, that would be too much effort for the likes of them.

"Well, I have some intention at first, but it was because that guy brought it up did I get even more interested."

"Eh, why would Yoshii-kun say something like that?" Mizuki asked.

"There has to be another reason." Shina pressed.

"Who knows? Maybe it was because of your circumstances. Maybe it was because of what happened in the placement test. Maybe it doesn't matter to him. I don't know the answer. All I know is that even idiots have things they want to do and they will do it no matter what." He pointed out, turning to Shina he added, "He may not look like it but he's got a knack for things like these."

Shina frowned even more, still not convinced.

"You'll understand soon, Kina." He said in finality. "So what was it you wanna ask?"

She shook her head, "Nah, I'm good. I got what I needed." She lowly mentioned, taking in all the information, letting her logic deal with her doubts. It isn't actually unfair for Akihisa like she first thought when she thinks about it. Plus she totally forgot that they can exchange classes when they win against higher classes. While it _is_ for their sake, the class gets equal credit and gets the class for themselves as well. "Wait, did you exchange D-Class's room with ours?"

"Nope, but I gave 'em one condition so they could keep it."

 _Still stuck in the dust shed, huh?_ Shina had no problem with that, there is still bigger fish to fry. Add it with some good barbecue sauce and a few sprinkles of salt, it'll be a very tasty fish to fry. "A-Class is the final prize, right?"

"Yep. We'll take their good stuff away from them once we win."

The thought about it made her smile, "Well, that's really all I need to know. Thanks." She playfully smacked him on the arm and walked away, following Rino's direction. She's really gotta change her views on the idiot. He may have a small brain but he actually has a big heart. A heart bigger than his brain, that is. She's not complaining.

He's actually a really good guy.

When she noticed something on the floor at the corner of her eye and looked at it, she picked it up and inspected it closely. Looking at the trio behind her, she yelled out, "Who dropped this knife here!?"

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

"….We are not having D-Class's facility?"

"Yep," Shina answered, placing all her books and pencils inside her bag. "We're gonna have to be picky about ourspoils of war, Rino."

"We have to maintain our feelings of being fed up in this classroom." Yuuji explained matter-of-factly, having entered the classroom to get his bag as well, along with the rest of his circle. They sure seem to be present whenever he is. "Sorry to disappoint but I don't want our class to get used to D-Class's room and lose the motivation to fight."

Everyone else agreed, Rino was quite impressed (yet again) that Yuuji even thought that far, even when there is no war going on or a strategy meeting going on. This class president is something, that's for sure.

"By the way: Nice work, Kina, Shimuya, Himeji!" Yuuji said to the trio of dominating power with an appraising smile. "You did good out there."

"….Likewise as well to you, Rep." Rino returned with a nod, making final considerations to making him his friend. "….We won because of your strategy."

"Oh yeah! I totally kicked ass earlier!" Shina exclaimed proudly, liking the experience she had of fighting 13 at once and winning (with Hideyoshi's help, of course).

"Nice work, Himeji-san, you kicked Hiraga's butt for us." Akihisa commented, smiling to her.

Mizuki blushed at his words, "Uh, no, not really. It was thanks to everyone's help that we won." She said, a kind smile playing on her face.

"Good job too, Shimuya-kun, Kina-san." Akihisa turned to the taller A-Class candidates. "We got the edge thanks to the both of you as well."

"You too." Shina said out of reflex, she really didn't have any evidence to even give him any praises. But the fact that he was aiming to have her alongside Rino and Mizuki to be in A-Class by this ESB was a good enough reason to respect him.

"….I have nothing in particular to say, but I commend your survival the entire duration of the war."

"….…"

"He's complimenting you for not dying in the war, even though you had the worst scores! Geez, Akihisa!" Yuuji explained irritably, unable to believe just how his idiotic friend couldn't even come close to getting _that._ He is already dealing with Akihisa's brain not being able to understand serious words, now he has deal with Akihisa not even understanding _compliments_ from somebody who would've ruled A-Class if he wanted to.

"Okay, I'm going to say it now," Shina steeled herself and faced the Goth boy seated atop his chabudai. "Your Avatar was too brutal, Rino. Where did you even get that thing anyway?"

"That's right," Minami agreed, "I might not be able to sleep tonight because of what happened." She commented, feeling her spine tingling at the thought that something (someone) similar to his merciless avatar could do the same thing to her if she walks alone at night.

"….Have some confidence, Shina-san." Rino assured to his friend, feeling _flattered_ for hearing a description (that could only be a compliment to the imp) of his little familiar said out loud. Plus _he_ was the one who was being brutal that entire time, his little demon was simply being _controlled,_ it **cannot** move on its own without the owner's will. And if that was the case, _he_ was the one being complimented, and he won't be afraid to admit it; he was flattered. "….Your avatar's weapon is stronger than mine."

"Yeah, but your little beast just _clocked_ her in the face, and I _didn't_ even open fire! I don't think that's supposed to make me feel any better."

"It should, Kina." Yuuji opposed, "The way I see it, a gun is the most powerful weapon in the school." When he mentioned before that Mutsurinii was managing surveillance, one of the subjects was Shina and her avatar was on screen. He watched her fight via surveillance cameras, courtesy of the 'Mutsurinii Company™'. He had to say: she was good, even for somebody who didn't do any training. If ever, he should give props to the Goth boy for giving her the proper training, and the results were quite good.

"Wait, Kina-san had a gun on her avatar?" Akihisa asked.

"I never heard anything about an avatar having a gun before." Minami commented.

"That means it's rare, right?" Mizuki asked, feeling herself shrink a little when they turned their stares to her, especially Rino. "I mean Sakamoto-kun said it's the most powerful weapon and Shimada-san said that she never heard of one before so it should be rare. Right?"

"….It is the rarest of the rare, there can be long range weapons which are already rare, but a gun is godlike in essence."

Shina nearly fallen over herself over what Rino just did. Did he just talk to Mizuki!? She remembered fully well that Rino hated Mizuki's guts so much that he would never even consider speaking with her. What happened earlier in the war that made him change his attitude around Mizuki, and weren't they walking _together_ when they were about to beat up Hiraga?

Just what happened?

"Where'd the change of attitude come from, Rino?" She dared asking. The others had no idea what he was talking about, except him.

Rino huffed in irritation, glaring at the presumptuous blonde behind his bangs before turning it to the timid woman. Shina's getting the wrong idea. He wasn't trying to explain to Mizuki, he's just stating it out to all of them. All she did in the war was just kill the enemy representative, just **one** **enemy** while the others had defeated more, especially him. He could've just killed Hiraga's avatar ahead of her and be satisfied. He didn't held back out of consideration, he was just following orders. It was Himeji's role to defeat him; that was Rep's decision, he must abide, whether he likes it or not. He walked with her on that hallway because there was a game going on and he's not wasting it on petty hatred. Indeed, her doing the job did make him to stop hating her, but she doesn't receive any of his tolerance. None of it.

Finding no interest in answering Shina's question, he simply ignored her. Turning to his Rep, he asked, "….Rep, which class do we fight next?" He stood up, heaving his bag to his shoulder in one motion, intending to leave once he has his answer.

Instead of Yuuji answering, the front door slid open and the sound gathered everyone's attention to the ambiguous male at the door. "Is it over now?" Hideyoshi spoke, his voice sounding genuinely feminine and more female.

 _Wait…._

Rino frowned, completely perplexed. Locking his head in place, making it seem like he was looking at the person at the door while his eyes looked over the room once again (his bangs make it not so obvious): there was the same Hideyoshi he met since morning sitting next to a chabudai on the right, and there was another Hideyoshi by the door wearing a girl's uniform. Rino's eyes switched to Hideyoshi again, then to the person at the door that had Hideyoshi's face. Doing so several times, he only had one thing to conclude:

 _Kalokalike?_

"….Who are you?" Rino asked, the confused frown became demanding, wanting to hear the answer from the stranger than to trust his intuitions.

"Why are you wearing that uniform, Hideyoshi?" Akihisa was just as oblivious, "Could it be that you are finally submitting to who you truly are?" What Akihisa said wasn't really the best thing to say, Rino's body began to spike to a high temperature because of how idiotic that speculation was.

"Akihisa, I'm right **here**." The actual Hideyoshi corrected in a calm voice.

The idiot looked to the brunette, "Huh, why are there two Hideyoshi's?"

Again, Rino's body spiked to a deadly temperature rate and his body began to itch from so many places, he barely contained himself from moving. Akihisa's idiocy was completely beyond what he thought possible from a human being, much worse when it was coming from someone Asian. 'Two Hideyoshi's'? Where the hell did that come from!?

"That's my _Aneue_." The male Kinoshita stated.

"Hideyoshi is my Little Brother, younger by two minutes." The elder sister explained, then that neutral aura around her person suddenly vanished. A new aura came to envelope her person, and the feel of it brought a burning sensation inside Rino's soul the sooner he realized what it is:

Arrogance.

He didn't feel any aura of humble around this Kinoshita Yuuko, he felt arrogance. Crossed arms, furrowed brows, a lifted chin, a critical gaze in her identical green eyes: She was looking down on them. Who does she think she is? His class defeated D-Class, _2_ classes higher than their own that some other F-Class could not even accomplish. Did she really think she could win against his class, or rather, _Rep's_ class?

"I'm the ambassador of 2A-Class, **Kinoshita** **Yuuko**." The elder sister of Kinoshita Hideyoshi that was named Yuuko introduced herself to the F-Class, crossing her arms with a dignified air of superiority. "We of the A-Class hereby declare an Exam Summoning Battle on F-Class."

""""Whaaat!?""""

Everybody equally exclaimed in confusion and surprise, especially Rino and Shina, who were always composed in times that mattered (though they didn't show it). But not Yuuji, not reacting in the slightest, not even a lift of his finger or a lift of an eyebrow. He simply continued glaring at the ambassador of A-Class with calculating red eyes.

"What!? Why!? What did we ever do to you!? Why is A-Class declaring war on us so suddenly!?" Akihisa asked, still under shock over the news.

"Don't think we'll go easy on you since you're all in the worst class." She intensified her critical and superior stare at them, "We of the A-Class will teach you lowlifes a lesson. Do remember that." Leaving them with a bad message, she turned on her heels and walked for the exit, shutting the door with a slam that was louder than necessary, the impact leaving a deeper impression on the elder Kinoshita.

While everyone was shocked, Yuuji merely shot a smirk, unnoticed. Kinoshita Yuuko left seven students shocked, and two amongst them were seething to the point of murder.

Shina glared at the door, she didn't like the way that Kinoshita _bitch_ looked down her nose on everyone here and the way she called her friends lowlifes was too much for her to take. If she ever sees that person again, she will have the bitch's ass handed to her in a gift basket. She wished she hadn't returned that kitchen knife, she could've thrown it right next to that brunette head at the doorframe just to spook her off.

Rino was not in the least pleased at the development. Personally, it was well appreciated to have another opponent to fight after having just finished one. But it cannot be said the same way when that Kinoshita Yuuko called him a lowlife along with everybody else. Just when he thought the impression of every other classes views on F-Class would change thanks to their victory, that _woman_ had to break his hopes. And include the form of arrogance that woman displayed as she declared war on his class…..was not something he could tolerate so easily.

He. Can't. Have. That.

He reached behind his back to pull out the knife that was hidden in his belt, only to remember that he left it at home. But still, his motion did not stop as he pulled out an imaginary blade (the thumb outstretched, indicating the point), brought it to his carotid artery and sliced open his throat.

He will make Kinoshita Yuuko learn her place as a student.

He never liked the A-Class anymore.

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

Rino was not in the least jolly. The taste of the victory lost its sweet flavor like it was supposed to be. The kind of treatment he had expected as an F-Class student abruptly became true, and it was all because of a woman that was an _A-Class student_. Just when he was starting to think F-Class was about to become different, a person from the highest class ruined it for him.

 _Was that how A-Class was? They think they are mightier than us just because they have bigger grades than F-Class?_ It infuriates him even more when he realized that Meiko was among such people.

In between thinking about what Kinoshita Yuuko had just said to him to the thought of finally going home, he settled to keep his mind on the latter. He needed to rest his head and to look at the internet for some stress relieving, there was still stuff to download after all. Thinking about what that woman said is definitely a waste of time for him. Once the war between his class and hers begins, she will get a piece of his superior skills in controlling an avatar, even if she has higher grades than him. That woman didn't even summon her avatar the second time, she'll literally lose to him.

The hallway was quite empty, no surprise since classes had ended more than half an hour ago, and the war was still going on after that. This hallway that had once been packed with F-Class and D-Class students, alongside their familiars, screaming and ranting, barking and shouting, especially their loud footsteps as they ran from position to position ordered by their commanders, it was quite a loud war. Now the entire hallway was now silent and peaceful. It had Rino wondering just how fast for a battlefield to become this silent just under the passing of 3 minutes, but he wasn't complaining. The pure silence and lifeless surroundings were a nice place to be, where nature comes along to fill the silence and emptiness.

A pleasing sound that he could fall asleep to.

He sooner had his reverie put to a stop once he noticed that he just passed the area he was supposed to go.

Feeling stupid, he turned around and pushed open the door, entering the luxurious hotel that was the classroom of A-Class, still alight unlike the other classes that were currently empty and starting to darken by the setting sun casting a shadow, and he instantly spotted Meiko sitting at the coffee area staring back at him with a happy smile the sooner he entered. Beckoning her to come, she stood up from her chair and hurried straight towards him with little arms ready for an embrace. He lowered his body down a little to meet her height, she slowed to stop and jump for his neck in greetings.

He slipped his arms underneath her owns raised her up from her feet without letting go of her petite form and swung her little body side to side, her arms around his neck neither loosened nor tightened, she simply held on, focusing all her senses to feel his loving energies. Likewise, Rino did the same, adding a kiss to her head, her energies were pure and truly heartfelt.

Parting the embrace, he lowered her to the ground to look around. It would not have mattered to him but the emptiness of the room surprised him, there doesn't seem to be anybody else present in the room besides the two of them. It was a major thing: Meiko would always panic when left alone in an unfamiliar environment. Even if it's inside her own classroom, he didn't actually expect Meiko in a clean state; no swollen eyes of evident tears, no trembling legs, not even the usual act of keeping a hand held on to his wrist just to feel safe. Instead, she was just sitting at a recliner chair near the coffee table, fiddling with her hair in impatience, waiting the door to open, expecting her _Kuya_ to enter and take her home.

How far did the advisor of A-Class actually develop the mute girl's confidence?

Whatever she did, Rino promised to change his impressions on the adult and thank her wholeheartedly. She did a very good job.

Let's go home.

She put a hand up to imply that he should give her a minute and she hurried back to the arrangements of cubicles, probably to get her bag. Another sign of development, going there on her own instead of taking him with her. He really need to give Ma'am his respects.

Returning with her bag in hand, he took her other hand and walked together towards the double doors and out the classroom, out the school gates and into the streets, heading straight for their home.

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

Another development came to present itself as they walked together to home, and he wondered if it was because of Ma'am again, or it was because she _adapted_ : while she's still sticking close to his protective presence; having his arm over her shoulder (by her assertion), her arm around his waist was quite tight, and she was still tense, he might've thought that she was using the one-man carry as an excuse just to be nearby him, even though he told her he can walk on his own, but the fact that she was no longer hiding her face from the world was an entirely different case.

Another major sign of development.

It might be because the route they took was quite empty of human presence, not a single life seen in their surroundings (which struck Rino odd but ignored it) save for the retiring birds returning to their nests or the dozing cat lying atop the neighborhood walls, but her development was a wonderful thing. As her guardian, he should take it as something major.

Small things have big meanings after all.

But the one thing he suspected was that one of the meaningful words their uncle told the both of them long ago was most likely the sole reason she was toughening up against the outside world:

He remembered how philosophical his uncle looked when he listened in on the lecture. Said in a smooth and fluent English, he said these words:

 _" **You can only be afraid once.** Once you got the guts to face the danger once again, you should laugh at its face instead."_

It finally made sense to him now. Going through life-threatening and fearful situations really does give one ingenuity and powerful insight about the dangers of nature and man. And it actually helped his little sister.

Meiko could take advantage of that, adapt to every frightening existent and become the one person she should have been all those 4 years ago:

A normal girl with just a voice problem.

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

From all the houses present in their neighborhood, the Shimuya Residence stood out the most, for its lot space wider than its neighboring houses. With an enclosure of 4-meter high walls surrounding the house, and a double-door gate, thick black steel serving as an entrance for a bus. A second gate, found beside the first gate, much smaller than the first, better served for people to pass by. The gates show no visual of the house within, especially the walls, white concrete or iron walls masking the lot in mystery to passersby. Security was secured all the same, with all the high walls, barbed wires rigged atop, and the pikes atop the gate, but Rino would sometimes question the gate's compatibility to hold out trouble.

The only open view available were the bars just in the middle of the small gate, low enough for Meiko to peek in, the very left iron cylinder of the set used as an anchor to chain the gate locked with a large padlock tightening the bonds.

Reaching inside his pocket, he pulled out the key, slipped it into the padlock keyhole and twisted, the padlock snapping open and the chains slipping off but not falling. He promptly pulled the chain off, causing a rustle before slipping his hand inside the bars, reaching for the even-stronger slide bolt lock inside.

Feeling the familiar handle, he pulled the bolt lock, pushed it aside and the gate opened. Meiko entered through the gate first, running straight to the bench at the porch of the house. Anywhere within the interior of the walls are exceptionally the only area of the outside world can she walk around without any worries. This house was her bunker, even the walls are high enough that other houses with windowed second floors can't see her.

Rino closed the gate with a loud clang and he chained the gate again, padlocking it. He also slid the covers for the barred window with an improvised wooden shielding, cramming it and holding quite well. Sliding the bolt lock and locking it with the extra padlock inside the mailbox afterwards, he had no reason to go out since shopping was not necessary for 3-4 weeks. The fridge was quite stocked since a few days ago so shopping is saved a later date. An actual 'later date', the fridge was practically crammed with so much food that everything might spill out had it not been arranged properly.

Turning his eyes to his house, he breathed the clean air provided by the nature of his yard. The resident building stood two stories high, its rooftop able to peek out from the walls in a distance view, appearing to be more of a dormitory or a lodging house more than a residential house. It would rather be a cross between a house and a dorm. Wide as 20 ft in an almost L-shaped style, two stories high and it had a balcony almost as wide as the house at the front portion, just above the porch.

While it was indeed a house, it was indeed once a dormitory for students a few years back then, even one of the former cohabitants had been students of Fumitzuki Academy that had went far from home. If Rino remembered right, those particular students came in at the time when Fumizuki Academy opened. They had probably reached their college years now. The house was a very livable dormitory than most, it held 8 rooms with bunk beds in each, good enough to house two people in each (most can accommodate 4). Air-conditioned as well, clean and efficient showers with the choice of hot or cold water. A big flat screen HD TV for a movie marathon when the occasion calls, a backyard with a good amount of space for a party.

All in all, it is a top-quality dorm.

But such a luxurious dorm demanded a heavy price if a student should ever live inside. But the heavy price was used for the correct reasons: every fee in the price of 15000 yen is used to improve the living conditions of the building, just so it can satisfy the stay of every cohabiting student within. It can sometimes be used to pay the bills, just a fair exchange for the wonderful living quarters they are privileged to have, not to mention really friendly owners to be with: Rino's aunt and uncle were really friendly owners, the cohabitants really liked them, down to the point where they started calling them 'Oka-san' and 'Otou-san'. The fees included the soundproofing of the rooms and even extra renovations for extra rooms. The last recent improvement was the final air-conditioner that is to be put in the master bedroom, belonging to Rino's and Meiko's parents.

The lodging management business had been shut down for a while. The last cohabiters that were possibly the last people to ever set foot in the building had the Man of the House furious and had potentially shut off the business. That left Rino as the current Man of the House. In other words, he owned this dormitory building now, and he will **not** plan to continue the dormitory business after what happened last time.

He approached the house, stepping over the dirt path with a limp that he did not notice was barely prominent unlike before. The grass on the path that was once there had long since been trampled over so many times that it no longer found the place doable for growth. Around him was a short grassed area, empty and open, occasional wires held up by poles to hang laundry, and the tree in the right corner of the backyard, a few meters apart from the wall to keep its roots from growing into the concrete, breaking the wall.

He reached over the porch, Meiko standing up from the Rattan chair found in the porch as he came and slid the door key in the keyhole. The door is pushed open and they both entered the very dim living room, the wide space barely perceptible through the darkness. When Rino expected to breathe very clean air due to leaving the air purifier open before he left for school in the morning, it wasn't there. Instead, he smelt really cold air and he felt it course to his brain, as if he ate a cool-flavored Mentos candy and he inhaled too much, getting a brain freeze. And when he stepped within, it was bloody COLD, as if something phenomenally created a blizzard inside the house and wreaked havoc.

The realization of his mistake struck him hard: the air conditioner was left on instead of the air purifier, _brilliant_. The electric bill would certainly bite him in the ass for this. Reaching for the remote that was always located near the door every time he left the house in case of coming home from a tiring P.E. activity, he clicked the 'Off' before throwing it into the darkness, right where the couch would be. Hearing a soft thud and no other noise following, he got lucky that the remote didn't bounce off the couch surface and hit the floor. That would be disappointing if it did.

He shuddered after a few seconds, the cold air won't be going anywhere for a few minutes.

Once he heard the door closing behind him and locking(?), Rino was suddenly grabbed by the hand, causing him to drop his bag to the floor, tugging him inwards to the dark room, careful not to aggravate his knee as he allowed himself to be dragged, fully familiar of what Meiko was trying to do. When the lights came turned on, in courtesy of his little sister passing by the switches whilst tugging his hand, catching him off guard, causing him to tighten his eyes shut out of reflex before slowly opening them, forgetting that he had bangs to cover them, too late to realize that she had dragged him to the couch and had pushed him down after he had his back facing the comfy furniture.

His back resting against the soft pillows, Meiko appeared half a second later in his view, her face shadowed by the fluorescent light behind her, placing a knee in between his own on the couch, her hands placed on both his shoulders, pinning him down gently, her other knee came next and laid beside his bad knee. Lifting up the knee in between his owns, she placed it beside his other knee and sat on his lap, her small arms capturing his head in a very tight embrace, her mouth grabbing ahold his cheek, his flesh in-between small lips and sucking. A form of a kiss.

She must've been frustrated.

He noticed how much she wanted to prolong that kiss when he arrived at lunch before, he felt it. His sensory ability never lies to him when it comes to her. Now that the two of them are all alone, no one is going to stop her, not even Rino.

He returned the hug, but it didn't feel warm to the heart—something is off with the hug.

Oh, yes. It burnt. The hug burnt because of his blazer, and not the nice way, even with the cold air still present; it was very uncomfortable, actually. Pushing her back just a little to give him space just for a bit, her lips popping off his cheek audibly, leaving a bit of wetness on his skin, he began unbuttoning his own blazer, trying not to appear like he was hurrying, wanting her to continue, because if she noticed, then she will not give him any mercy (he wouldn't appreciate it while wearing his uniform). The first button undone, another pair of hands began handling the remaining buttons at the bottom while Rino was about to begin with the second button.

His blazer quickly unbuttoned he immediately discarded it to his side. Before he even started, Meiko was already starting to unbutton his white shirt, his blue tie coming off first, pulled out of his collar and thrown on top of his favorite blazer before proceeding to unbutton the cursed shirt. While it was a wordless favor, it didn't stop his heart from throbbing to a certain feeling that he knew too well whenever things between him and her get a little….suggestive. Her undressing his shirt was something she never did before, and it made him feel a little hot on his cheeks.

When the white shirt came off as well, Rino's upper body was left with nothing but a plain black undershirt, the ebony quality made his pale skin stand out prominently, much whiter under the white fluorescent light unblocked by Meiko's small form, especially his slim arms, neck, and visible collarbone.

Returning the favor he undid her blazer as well so she can make her embraces feel nice, although he had one hand wrapped around her waist while the other unbuttoned the entire piece of warm clothing. Meiko's small hand, porcelain white even whiter under the fluorescent, practically reflecting the lights, held on to his working arm, not really pushing it back but it simply held on to his wrist passively. Down to the last button, he remove it from her person and placing on a separate side before returning to work on more of her clothing.

Except that his hand that was about to unbutton the first button stopped moving the sooner he found out that she wasn't actually wearing an undershirt underneath. Looking up to her face, her eyes were closed and she was not showing any sign of discomfort at all. There was no way she didn't feel her shirt being tugged, he knew that. Was she allowing him?

He thought better than to do that, he only undid her red tie and placed it atop her discarded blazer.

Through with removing the hindrances to any affectionate physical contact, he hugged her again and brought her close to himself, the slimness of her waist gone prominent now that the blazer was long gone. He moved his upper body forward, leaning off the backrest of the couch and drawing himself even closer to her. Meiko held either side of his face, small hands blending with the color of his colorless face and drew closer, her chest pressed against his, deliberately grinding both their groins together in the movement. Faces at a very close proximity, face to face, nose to nose, forehead to forehead, and just one inch away from becoming lips to lips.

The light brown orbs that belonged to Meiko stared back into Rino's own, only she could see them. All of him. His eyes, his emotions, his unseen side, a certain side of him that not even the adult friends her brother has could ever see. Everything beneath that black curtain was all of his expressions. The black bangs that shaded all emotion from showing on his face, it was very transparent to her. She can see ALL of him. When she brushed aside his bangs, his face shadowed by her form, it wasn't much different from what she expected. His stern face that he wore all times, from the moment he talked to Nishimura to the moment he talked to Takahashi, his face would automatically soften the sooner he stared back at her sister's loving gaze with absolutely nothing blocking his view, not even his bangs. He always does.

All because he loved her, and she knew that. Nothing made her happier more than the simple truth that she was loved by the most important person in her life.

He brought his face even closer to her own, feeling the electricity crackle across his lips as he brushed her own. In a wordless demand, he rubbed foreheads with her. Meiko slid her hands across and gripped his hair lightly, tugging, sometimes twirling the long black tresses with her finger. Lifting her knees up, she wrapped her legs around his waist and hugged from there, the embrace going tighter and passionate, deliberately shifting her hips against his own at the same time, the electricity in the _specific_ area growing intense in every friction. Her childlike body was light, giving Rino no discomfort at all in his position. He would stay still for as long as he liked and let himself be hugged and kissed. Rino continued to stroke her back in a slow relaxing pace, sometimes turning into kneading, making her comfortable in her place, sharing emotional energies with the contact of both their bodies, the friction in their hips growing intense in every passing second.

Emotional energies.

It is something all humans could exchange and feel from other people without even noticing, Rino learnt how to notice them and taught his sister how. The advantage of learning how to decipher the emotion through touch is the ability to figure out the mood of the person. There are only two categories of signs that differentiate the positive and negative emotions apart. The feeling of rejection: the feeling of wanting to let go as if the person was repulsive; the feeling of acceptance: the feeling to never let go as if it is desirable to stay in such a state for all of eternity.

The feeling of never wanting to part with a hug, a handshake or a kiss, that feeling was comparable to a drug. And Rino was addicted to it. He may look like a man who wanted nothing to do with other people but it never hurts him to hold someone's hand and shake it. It was how he keeps his depression away, the smallest dose can even cheer him up without showing it. Shaking hands with Shina was good for him. His sweet little sister was an endless supply of them.

Rino and Meiko learnt to take advantage of the technique to feel a very strong feeling of affection that cannot be felt by presence alone, and it felt intoxicating like the drug it seemed to be. Forms of physical contact are ripe with warm emotions; Hug each other very tightly, rub foreheads, hold hands, and lastly, kissing. But Rino and Meiko never crossed that line, not yet. They were certain about it, kissing could be the most powerful exchange of emotional energies. If they were to kiss, not only would it feel so damn good, the exchange would be so massive that they could die from it.

But they both had reasons not to, but neither knows what the other's reason is, and they will never bother asking what and why, ever. Despite their better thoughts, they were always on the verge of doing the deed whenever they do these daily passionate escapades, but there was always the conscience to not do it and preserve their first kisses. In every urge suppressed, the yearning gradually grew stronger and stronger each time, and the restraint might not hold any longer in every passing variation. But they seem to agree on one thing without talking about it:

The moment must be perfect.

In minutes that passed neither counted nor noticed passing, he gave a long peck to the bottom of her lower lip, gesturing that it's time to stop. Her pout was quite cute to look at, but they both know they can't stay like this. They still need to take a bath, change clothes, and eat, then go to sleep after an hour or two of studying or fiddling with the internet.

With a disappointed sigh, Meiko returned an even longer and softer kiss to the bottom of his left eye, her last and final kiss for today. She rearranged his bangs back into place to keep the lights from burning his sensitive eyes before reluctantly removing herself from his lap, the lights quickly blaring down at his face as her small figure walked away, heading for the back end of the house, taking her discarded clothes with her. He followed her shortly, taking with him his unworn pile.

Carrying with them their blazers and ties and white shirt, they headed to the washing room just behind the kitchen, the _Banyo_. Seemingly like a cross between a laundry room and a bathroom with a screen door leading to the yard within, the location found on the lower part of the L of the house. Brown tiles filling the floor and walls, 4 round laundry pails in a neat pile in the left corner, and a **very** large bucket of water placed in the far corner. The dryer and washer located near the door. Gathering all the unclothed bunch of clothing in one hand and removing what remains of their upper clothing (save for the skirt and pants that were still in their person), they placed them inside the washing machine before walking over to their respective rooms on the second floor.

Rino's room was decorated with prized posters of metal bands on the walls, namely **Cradle of Filth** ; **Guns 'n' Roses** ; **Attack** **Attack** ; **Ozzy** **Osbourne** ; **blessthefall** ; and his idol band, **Motionless** **in** **White**. He even included his greatest favorite, **Kamikazee** , the "Linkin Park" of the Philippines (to him, it is) placed prominently at one lone wall above the bed. The space of the room was larger than any other room in the house, allowing him to reach the end of the room with 7 steps; perfect with thick white walls that perfectly soundproofed the room; and a wide blue one-way window that was thickly covered with thick black cloth, completely barricading any sound from leaving the house, and completely keeping the sunlight from entering. A king-sized bed is set in the middle of the room against the wall. His desk lay in the corner, his black HP laptop laying over the surface and a few scattered papers and pens, written down guitar tabs that have been revised and left alone for a long while. His hybrid acoustic-electric guitar and amplifier with distortion lay in another corner near the door, held up by the tripod guitar stand.

He had left Anna Maria alone for a week, he needed to clean her up and soon. He didn't want her to rust and give his fingers a bad coloring every time he wants to jam.

Giving Anna Maria a caress of his fingers as he closed the door, causing her to hum, strings of E, A, D, G, B, e resonating to his touch, a fretless chord filling the soundproofed silence of the room, he took his towel placed atop his chair and walked back to the bottom floor for the bathroom, aiming to get rid of his blood-reeking trousers and renew his bandages.

A cold bath sounds like a good idea. Today had been a fiery day.


	13. 1-12 The Voice of the Revolution

Titanmaster 117 = I think I just broke my reviewers mind. The details of the house must be too much for him to handle.

CazyPhuc = Take your time. At least you still read, that's a nice thing to know.

* * *

 **The Voice of the Revolution**

* * *

Opening the wooden double doors, he remembered now that A-Class is going to be their next enemy now. And it made him heave a deep breath over who came to mind that started it. He didn't stop himself from growling, uncaring who hears it.

The small hand that expectedly came to gently grasp his wrist squeezed, a hint of concern felt. He responsively returned a squeeze, assuring that her brother is just being expressive.

The walk to school was quick, much quicker than yesterday. Meiko's recovering state of mind is becoming more convenient than it was a burden before. Seeing her up and about, excited to go back to school was a wonderful sight in the early morning. The usual stride to school still hadn't changed: with her usual one-man carry method to stay in his presence, there had been a few early risers that took a morning jogging, few were males, Meiko cowered like a frightened kitty when she merely saw them and hid her face. A few assuring words was enough to stop her from hiding her face even more. But his arrival to school was much earlier than yesterday.

With Meiko's obvious swift development, turning her into a normal girl again would be sooner than expected.

He'll take reminder to say his 'Thank you's to the people who provided their support, he might have to include Kirishima Shouko for this. Considering that she was the _first friend_ of his disabled little sister, the valedictorian is a major part of Meiko's development. Being the friend of the calmest, smartest and prettiest girl in school was quite the honor now that he thinks about it. If she's her friend, he should try and at least be acquainted to the _Ojou-sama_ , he still needs to inform the beautiful valedictorian the necessary info.

But first, the war…

 _It is our final battle, it shall be dealt with before I do anything with the valedictorian._

A tugging on his arm brought him out of his thoughts as Meiko pulled him even further inside the classroom. Having no objection, he allowed her. She led him to her cubicle, wanting to show him what she has in her grand classroom. He observed each equipment closely; he was right, they do have everything they need for every seatwork a classroom could think of. He can't imagine any other random school day where these A-Class students needed something else in their work.

The HP laptop the school provided sort of matched the exact appearance of what he owned in the house. He had a thought to steal one and take it home, make it as Meiko's property so they can have their own personal laptops instead of passing it to each other at a time. But he never considered himself a robber of material things, and he will never be one.

But the recliner chair looked comfortable, he should sample A-Class property for a bit. Preparing for some sort of softness, he sat down.

 _Wow._ It was actually the most comfortable chair he ever sat on, while there is still some form of texture in the interior that he could only describe as 'plump' where the chair would inflate itself every time the user stands up from it, it is almost as if the entire structure was stuffed with feathers. The form of texture that he could fall asleep on had he been less cautious.

 _Some A-Class privilege this is._

Meiko was secretly amused by his reaction (there would've been none in a normal person's point of view), she pretty much reacted the same way he did. She nearly slept in class when she tilted back the backrest, thank goodness for the Computer Introductions made by her teacher that she got a little enthusiastic and did progress ahead of a few students who were not entirely familiar with the complex systems of a standard computer. Seeing that he is starting to feel comfortable by tilting the backrest only slightly, and was starting to fall asleep (she can tell), she can guess that he had woken much earlier than his usual wake up hour, which was **3:50 A.M.** He's always serious in his work (housework included), sometimes he wants to rush things so there can be no work later afterwards. She was able to wake up earlier than her phone alarm, and she was surprised that the kitchen wasn't alight like usual, and there was already food on the table. Well, early bird takes the worm, so she ate an early meal, took a bath, brushed her teeth, and went up the stairs to see how he was doing.

 _It seemed he was the one who's waking up her Kuya this time; with the lights in the hallway lit on, she was able to know that he was still asleep, lying atop his blanket. It was usually the other way around if he wanted to, but her doing the attempt was a nice change of pace. His position was almost relative to a sit-up position, a few pillows resting underneath his back, neck and head to keep his upper body elevated: it was a sign that he already ate. She was told by him that lying down after eating makes your body unable to process your food right and cause a stomach bloating, or it simply makes you fat. She was about to consider joining him, but yet again, her urges didn't allow anything similar to happen._

 _In silent movements she crawled up to his sleeping form, almost hovering herself in his lap, her knees on either side of him, careful as to not put all her weight on him lest he wakes up. Slowly, she lifted up the bangs that hung over his eyes, wet and damp, probably from the early baths he takes every time he wakes up, and she was able to see the rarest sight of peacefulness in his face, even in the dim light; relaxed expression, eyes closed in a blissful sleep, mouth slightly open. No frowns, no stern eyes, no curled lip, not even the aura of solemnity. Somewhere not like those kinds of faces are always held down, almost never to be seen every day. With a small timid hand, she reached out and held his cheek—as always, his skin felt cool to her hand—and brought her lips to his other cool cheek, giving a light but long peck to his skin, smooth from the use of soap._

 _The contact somehow made him stir, his fingers curling, crumpling the Doraemon blanket, and a small groan rumbling in his throat, but she did not drew back her lips, she deepened her kiss rather, now settling her weight on him, knowing that he will become wide awake in a few seconds. She knew that he wasn't unused to her assertions, he would either remain docile or be the assertive one himself like most times. He settled to being the latter: one arm curled around her waist, the other reached up and held her cheek, making her draw her face back over his chilling touch, and he gave her a kiss to the cheek himself, cold. Afterwards he began to nip the area near her lips with his own, chin, lip corner, below her nose, using the hand on her cheek to tilt her head in a desired angle, but he never went close to her lips directly, the promise kept in his mind. Her grasp on both his cheek and hair never lost grip, his eyes remained closed and he looked like he would go on until it was 7 in the morning. It took long for her to notice that she was breathing a little heavily, her body felt hot in the cold room, and that their heartbeats were quite easy to feel against both their chests, a steady rhythm playing in her chest as she lets herself be given love._

 _She eventually closed her eyes and let her arms lose their hold on him, the amount of affection he was giving her made her swoon, her thin hands landing on his shoulders and about to slip off. She felt herself being pulled closer to his chest by the arm around her waist, her arms draping over his back, his kisses and nips non-stopping, and she could almost tell that his cold lips were coming near her own, as if he was starting to man up and_ directly _kiss her. She felt a heat wave wash across her body at the thought, she was tempted to assert it herself, tilt her face to the right a little, directing her mouth to his own if she dares, and screw that silent agreement they both kept. But she promised herself that she would never be the one to make the first move. Boys had to be the ones to do it, and she will stick to that, wouldn't matter if her urges would torture her every time she stops herself._

 _When she felt herself being pushed backwards, her back meeting the soft mattress, his weight landing on her childlike frame, she abruptly opened her eyes to meet a dark gaze, his eyes now open and darkened by the dimness of the room and by his bangs, almost tickling her face but ignored it, emotions in them invisible, either affection or something entirely different, she doesn't know what was in them, her pure white face flushed red at the certain implications that came to mind and looked away. His cool hand remained to her cheek, his other slipped out under her waist and held on to her bandaged right wrist, pinning it to the bed firmly. Her urges moving her, she closed the distance between their faces and kissed below his lower lip. It prompted him to continue what his was doing, pressing his hip against hers slightly. Another wave of heat struck her, she squirmed her pinned hand slightly, trying to move it out of his grip so she could interlock his hands to make herself feel secure in her position. When she felt his larger hand move upwards, meeting hers and filling in-between the gaps of her fingers, her other hand snaked its way around his neck, wrapping her legs around his waist, hugging him closely and tightly._

 _His kisses were getting a little intense, pulling her skin in each nip, his lips coming close to her neck, but never too tight or painful, as if he was maintaining himself from leaving a red mark. When she felt him grind his hip against hers, her body was starting to grow hotter, she only wore a nightdress and underwear, her undergarments are literally_ exposed _and are rubbing against his groin. She arched her body to his, her legs clutching him even tighter, she removed her interlocked hand from his own and joined the other in hugging his neck, holding him with the tightest bear hug she could manage. Every sensation he was giving her: his kisses, his beating heart, his grinding hip, even his weight, all too stimulating to her mind, she could feel her entire white body becoming pink from all the heat her body was making because of what this situation was starting to look like._

 _She eventually breathed a moan, a lost vocal cord only creating an exhale of a noise. She may not have a voice, but even she is embarrassed with herself making that noise, her arousal straying for a moment. But that aroused him as well, his kisses growing deeper in-between neck and shoulder, but he remained gentle, yet still managing to make her shudder in his touch, both his hands placed behind her back without her noticing. Kissing down to her shoulder, he trailed his kisses downwards to her collarbone, making her shift her hip to his own almost out of reflex, which he returned. Her breathy moans were almost unstoppable, and she cannot stop herself from making them, she wasn't sure if it was of the stimulation he was giving her or because she wanted him to_ hear _her, but both were equally embarrassing, so she hugged him even more, as if it would keep her mind off the noise she was making, the friction created making them both shudder, her toes curling and his hips stroked hers in a single, very arousing movement._

 _An electric intro riff rang like a church bell at his feet, and the sound of a male's guttural screaming bolted both their body upwards in surprise. Rino dove to the head area of his bed, searching frantically for the phone to shut the alarm off before it could even reach the first verse. Meiko kept her ears crammed with her hands, unable to stand the infernal death metal riffs entering her ears. When he managed to find it underneath the large pillow, the time of **5:00 A.M.** blaring at the screen, he swept the 'Off' button and the room was silent once again._

 _After knowing that the music was over, she opened her eyes and looked back at her brother's flustered face, stoic but red. That made her face burn even hotter than it should, unable to believe what just happened between him and her mere seconds ago. She was unable to look at his gaze, very embarrassed with herself and her conduct in front him._

 _When she felt cold fingers slip underneath her arms and pulled her back to his space, her body was brought down to lie in the sheets with a pillow under her head, looking up at the now stern face of her_ Kuya _. She could see the disappointment in him, and she can admit that she was too. With the familiar click in his throat resonating, he leaned down and gave a chaste kiss to her forehead. He settled beside her and placed an arm atop her abdomen, pulling her close to himself, keeping her warm and comfortable, trying to sleep the last hour away before his damn alarm goes off again at **5:50** where they would dress up and head for school immediately now that they had just finished breakfast, bath, and toothbrush._

 _Meiko couldn't resist sleep anymore, her head still swooning over the escapade, and the sheets were getting really comfortable. The sooner she closed her eyes, she never realized that she was already asleep._

Meiko's porcelain face flushed a deeper shade of red, both her hands placed on either side of her face not doing well on keeping her embarrassment from showing, even when there was nobody around here except Rino.

She felt like she could melt from embarrassment. Just what on earth was wrong with her that time? A small kissing became something touchy-feely. She really needs to show a little restraint. If being intimate with him really embarrasses her, then she should abstain from anymore actions lest she was asking to die of embarrassment. She could guess that he was a little mad at her for that, but she only knew that out of instinct, not out of fact. But if she even bothered asking, she would be embarrassing herself even more in front of him.

Looking down on her brother that was settling peacefully in her chair, he really looked like nothing had actually happened early in the morning. That was something she was jealous about him: being able to stand such situations as if they were something in his daily routine.

….

She should join him for a little while. No funny business, just a simple sleep time together with him. They _did_ lose a little bit of sleep after all, nobody knew how long they were doing _that_. It _is_ quite early in the morning today, **6:14 A.M.** the clock above the door says, it will be 2 hours before class begins, there is lots of time for a little nap. Placing her bag on the hook against the wall of the cubicle, she settled herself on his lap, shifting a little before she found the perfect position, where she is able to rest her head on his shoulder and to stay that way without falling off. Noticing the notion, his hands gradually wrapped themselves around her and tightened, the warmth in them settling in her soul, making her drowsiness settling in faster. But not without this: she placed a hand on his opposite cheek, pulled his face close, and gave him a long, soft kiss. No more than two and a half minutes later, she already fell asleep with her head cradled in the crook of his neck.

…..

When the toll of **7:20 A.M.** tolled, Meiko had already been sleeping alone.

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

I came to school early, having no intention to repeat my lateness yesterday, slid the door to my soon-to-be-left-behind F-Class and lo and behold: there was only one person here.

Did I come too early? I'm not really sure, I just woke up, did my morning rituals, ate breakfast and pretty much left the house without even checking the time. It's pretty much a kind of habit I had going on since forever, there was once a time where I woke **really** early that when I walked out the house, it was still dark. You wanna know what time it was? It was fuckin' 4 in the morning! Biggest crises I've ever had in my life, and I was wearing my fucking uniform that time!

I made sure to check the time whenever I do after that incident.

But…

Yeah, you got that right. I never did. But hey, I made sure to look outside before I actually get off my bed in every weekday so no more accidental night strolling for me.

Right now, I was eyeing my Gothic friend dozing off in a corner nearby his seat, resting his back against the wall, head leaning against the adjacent wall, and with eyes (probably) closed underneath the bangs, or maybe he was just pretending to sleep and was just waiting for me to come close and jump on me once he has the chance. My guess was that he woke up early like me, probably to cook the food for his family as early as he could out of authority before he took a bath, ate his breakfast and took off to school ahead of time, only to sleep back lost hours of sleep in here.

That'd probably be the case, but isn't this place a little too cold, especially in this hour? He's gonna get a runny nose if he stays like that, even with his blazer on. But does that logic apply to this guy? His hands was so cold every time I touched it and he doesn't look like he's chilling to the bone, no shuddering shoulders or even a tense neck. He looked like he's really comfortable. If I listen closely, he's even _snoring._

Maybe I shouldn't bother him. If I suddenly wake him up from some nightmare, it'd be rude of me. Note the sarcasm but it doesn't hurt to guess, right? I mean, it's a sunny day and having a nightmare is a good way to break it off, right?

After placing my bag down on my short table, I took out my headphones and started playing a few songs, leaning back against the rusty lockers, trying to pass the time.

….….….

Fucking hell this room is cold!

I hugged my knees close to myself, trying to keep myself warm and not have a runny nose myself. I looked at my sleeping friend in the corner; he doesn't wake up with a runny nose, I'm gonna flip over. It's unfair!

Minute by minute, few of the dudes are coming in, all with carefree faces. We got a big fight against the number one class coming in and not a single fuck was given by any of them. My kind of class. Nanokawa Academy was loaded with worry; worry for your homework, worry for your attendance, worry for your performance, miss all three and you're out of the school. There was barely anybody there who didn't have to worry about all of it. I didn't too, but I dealt with my stress quite well afterwards. Being in this classroom, full of people who had nothing to worry about is a nice change of pace for me.

Being an F-Class somehow had its advantages, apparently. There's more time for friends than your homework, more time to fool around, and since you're F-Class, you got a good excuse for why you don't have your homework ready. Hehe.

After a few minutes, our F-Class president comes in.

"'Sup, Yuuji." I greeted, slipping down my headphones to my neck, the song still ongoing.

"Sup." He greeted back, putting his bag down before looking at me in confusion. "Since when were we on a first-name basis?"

Oh, for fuck's sake!

I pulled my glasses out of my face before I looked at him exasperatedly, "What? Do we have to go through that 'take time to know each other' bullshit just so I could get to say your first name?" I had no idea what his facial expressions are with all these blurs but I don't want to explain myself anymore. I've had enough. "Seriously, Yuuji. It's just a name."

"….Tough." A low voice said behind me, but I ignored it. I just waited for Yuuji to say something.

Shortly, he said this, "Uh, I was just asking." He defended in an uncertain tone. "You can call me Yuuji whenever you like."

"You stick by that." I spat out before I put my glasses back on, astigmatism held back at bay. "Sorry, I'm just tired of the same question people keep asking over and over again."

"Well, that question's just gonna keep coming with that habit, no matter how bad you want people to do otherwise." Yuuji explained.

"I know," I sighed irritably, peeking a glance at Rino (he still hasn't moved) before I faced the redhead again. "But surely there are _some_ people who don't care about these things!"

"Kina, we're in Japan." Yuuji pointed out, "First names are reserved for close relationships. Even _if_ there were some people who don't care, you got a less than 30% chance of seeing them."

"Ye-yeah, but—" I tried to think up a rebuttal but could not. He was right, this custom is pretty much fucking nationwide. My last hope, "Help me out here?" I pleaded as I looked over my shoulder to the conspicuous friend behind me.

Rino flinched just by a touch, surprised that I was suddenly involving him to the conversation (since when was he awake, I never knew), "….If it is a bother to you, why not give the question a piece of your ignorance?"

..."Uuuhhh…"

"I'd follow, it'd be a less of a hassle." Yuuji added.

I hung my mouth open, then I just sighed. This is hopeless, "You guys are useless." I grumbled, putting my headphones back on, full maximum volume. The boys just settled to relaxing, Rino went back to sleep and Yuuji pulled out a book.

A few songs later, the room got a lot packed when I opened my eyes, and I happen to see Yuuji standing at the podium with everybody's attention on him. He was announcing something big, Rino even sat up from his sleep position and listened attentively. I was about to remove my headphones but he was already moving back to his seat, beside me.

"What'd you say to everybody?" I asked.

"Oh, I just told 'em about why we don't have D-Class's classroom." He answered, then he smirked. "A few of 'em even went to the damn place." He snickered, opening his book again and reading.

I shared the chuckle. The door opened again and Akihisa was here. "Good morning…" He greeted in a drawl.

"'Sup." I just gave him a lame greeting wave, which would've looked like I was just slapping my table.

"'Sup, Akihisa. You're almost late." Yuuji remarked, giving a brief glance to his friend before looking back down on his book.

The blonde sat down on his usual seat, though he had to stand up and squat beside the redhead after he put his bag down, "Did anybody complain?" He asked.

"About what?" Yuuji asked, not looking up from his book.

"About the D-Class."

"Ah, that. I already explained it to them so no worries." He explained, "By the way, you alright?"

"About what?"

"About what happened yesterday," Yuuji clarified, flipping a page.

I frowned a bit, what's he talking about?

"Ah," He laughed awkwardly. "Even an idiot like me would not do that if it ends up with me getting my nails ripped off."

"No, I'm not talking about the part of finishing me off." He pointed, giving the idiot a blank stare.

Wait what!? "Uh, guys? What're you talking about? What's this about 'finishing him off'?"

Only Akihisa turned to me, Yuuji wasn't interested to answer, or in any of us. The former turned to the latter, "Yeah, Yuuji. What were you trying to say?"

"YOOOOSSHHHIIII!"

The response was an absolute punch to his face, not from the same redhead but from another redhead that wore her hair in a ponytail, sending him _flying_ to the lockers with a loud clatter. Rino barely moved his body away to dodge the flying idiot.

My body didn't flinch or anything, but I got to say:

Wow! My morning just got a little bit interesting.

 **12:03 P.M.**

"What'd you guys say we go to A-Class for a bit?"

I was instantly smiling, up my feet and already heading over to Yuuji the sooner he asked. We're gonna check out our final prize and I am more than eager to start.

Rino heaved himself up to his feet by one hand, far quicker than I had expected him to move unlike yesterday—he needed my help to stand up. His movements by far had improved, quite fast for one day, his limp barely any bother to his walking speed. That's good, but I could suspect that it was out of eagerness that he was moving that quickly. One of the fewest body languages I could specify in him was his anger: I noticed how mad he was when he left the room after we got declared war at yesterday. If I'm right, he's joining in for an entirely different reason.

Per usual, the gang joined in, consisting of Akihisa, Minami, Kouta, Hideyoshi and Mizuki. With the group altogether, with the addition of Rino, we walked to our destination. For once, we were silent, either out anticipation or apprehension, it could be both. We're heading off to (probably) the strongest class and about to knock on their doors for a little sightseeing, and we're the F-Class. But I don't have to worry, with Rep's head we can win. With me, Mizuki, and Rino, that's a bonus to our advantage in the win.

Once we reached their stylish classroom, we opened the doors without so much as knocking.

Whoa.

Now I have seen a lot of classy things, I got family friends that were richer than my own. I sometimes have (note, note: HAVE) to join in some of their celebrations and enter their absolutely grand house, eat a few foods before going isolated in a corner, listening to music. Not like they owned a Company but they do have a lot of money. After seeing so much luxury, I pretty much couldn't care for such stuff anymore. But this? Heh! A-Class's stuff could give them a run for their money. Excuse the pun.

Talk about 4 star hotel. All these stuff for students with big grades? There _are_ a few smart people in the F-Class, and they're not getting any of this just because they are under the 6th letter?

What a motherfucking hierarchy this school has.

Everyone was just taking in the view around us. Statues, roman pillars, wall paintings, fuckin' cubicles (!?), they sure got the good stuff, unlike the crap F-Class had. Rino and Yuuji were particularly calm and silent, their body language very serious. There was something off in what I'm seeing at the both of them.

Was Yuuji really that short?

"My, my, I didn't think we get started 'til tomorrow."

Something bitchy this way comes.

I cannot miss the audible growl inside Rino's throat the sooner that voice asked, a sneer on his lips, sharp exhales, and a clenched fist. He wasn't going to bother hiding just how extremely pissed he was, unlike the usual reserved attitude he usually had like I took him to be. He was straight-up pissed that even the gang got the message.

I shot an uncaring glare to the rather identical **bitch** in front of the crowd of A-Class that gathered.

"Aneue!" Hideyoshi exclaimed upon seeing his sister. It's somehow a shame they had the same blood.

"Are you all throwing the towel?" She asked, arms crossed.

"Nah, we thought we'd check out our new stuff before we take it from you." Yuuji countered, his face had an unchanging calm.

"Well, look at the little narcissist."

"Look who's talking." I dryly pointed out. I received a glare but nothing afterwards. Hehe.

Yuuji unceremoniously sat in one of the puffy, reclining leather chair and propped his feet to the coffee table in front of him while crossed armed, the hint of defensiveness behind the cockiness he displayed is only visible to those who are with him, especially us.

Additionally, I joined his space and stood beside (soon to be) **his** chair, placing my elbow atop the backrest, shifting my hip to the side, and glaring straight at the bitch's direction. Rino joined in as well, standing in the left side of the chair, standing taller than I have ever knew he could ever be, glaring at the brunette underneath those bangs and continuously growling, the volume he was maintaining barely hid his emotions.

For a second, I was starting to feel like my avatar, like I was suddenly taking Aimy's role, but instead of the calm face she seemed to carry with her all the time, I was smiling cockily. Note, I would _never_ do that, but considering who I'm up against, I don't give a fuck.

Rino was (very) close to becoming his avatar as well. There's no other explanation needed here to know just how mad he is just by looking at her. If he actually ended up becoming his avatar in some way…..

Well….

"How about a little negotiation to ease your mind, eh?" Yuuji offered coolly, his confident and calm face had a sign that it's not going anywhere. "To be fair for the lowest class, instead of an all-out Summoning Test War, how 'bout a Class Rep Duel instead."

Everyone was shocked, they must've expected a standard war instead of what he said. I wasn't fazed in the least, Rino barely moved an inch, both our attentions are fully directed on the brunette in front of us.

The bitch was quick to compose herself. "Are you stupid, there's no way a mere F-Class like you could possibly beat our Rep." Yuuko bragged.

"Oh really~~?" I taunted in a sing-song. If that was the case, how about I challenge their Rep to a duel, let's how'd they react with a gunwoman as their opponent.

Yuuji wasn't fazed in the slightest of her insults, instead his calm face broke to a devious smirk, as if something was following along his plan, "Getting scared? Seems like it since _cowards_ like **you** were picking on the weakest class while they're still recovering from their last battle. Don't you remember the rules, there should be a ceasefire for the winning class so they could get their points back. Don't tell me someone like you, a representing student of _A_ -Class, out of all people, forgot about it and, just maybe, tried to take advantage of our tired state—"

"I didn't forget." The bitch cut him off, her voice had raised in volume here, I could tell that Yuuji deliberately pissed her off. "Even if the F-Class had prepared themselves a day of full studying, you still cannot win against us."

"Hmph. I doubt that, 'Role Model'." Yuuji snidely opposed. So this bitch is a student Role Model, eh? What a joke, her attitude barely matches that title. "F-Class is not like what everybody thinks anymore. Besides Himeji over there," He motioned to Mizuki at the back with his head, he then gestured to me and Rino with two hands spread out either side of him. "These two….are **not** who you wanna mess with. They're good enough to take **YOU** on and beat ya. Either physically, or in a summoning battle, your pick." He stated with a smirk, and I couldn't help but feel mighty because of his words. Rino felt the boost as well, heaving a deep breath and lifted up his chin slightly.

He's looking down on her. Nice!

The bitch was clearly agitated, frowning and glaring at the three of us with rage. "You wanna do this now?" She snarled loudly. How stuck up is this bitch that she doesn't want to admit the truth?

Yuuji smiled at the utmost glee, "Be my guest." He allowed, gesturing to me and Rino.

I love you, Yuuji!

Rino was the first to move, he moved away from the couch and began walking up to the role model with a stomp on his feet. In this moment, Rino was starting look like a completely different person. He was taller than ever, his slim form looked more imposing, and he actually looked scary, so scary that I got unsettled for a second. But his angry aura is pretty much a pacifier to his frightening appearance, which wasn't enough.

He was mad.

"Kina?" Yuuji asked behind me.

I don't know what got into me. I could risk myself getting punched in the face out of annoyance or reflex or whatever for doing this, but I still did not stop my steps.

I was trying to stop him.

I wasn't doing this out of morals. No way am I stopping something like this from happening just because of 'good ethics'. I wanted nothing more than to see that bitch get beaten to a fucking pulp.

I caught his arm in a firm grip. He didn't snap his icy glare towards me, rather, he turned it to me in a very slow motion, the very action made him far more terrifying and I nearly shrunk under it, but I bit my lip and held on to my pride.

I don't know what got into me at all. Was it greed? Was it anger? Was it my pride? Or was it just for the hell of it?

He never looked the same. He had the face of a killer, unreadable and cold, but the hint of rage was rolling off his body like a cloud. But I didn't spare it a stare but with a glance, my attention was on the bitch.

I wanted to be the one to beat this slut FIRST.

For a second, I wondered if it was just my inner protectiveness manipulating my actions, getting mad for my friend because he was insulted indirectly by that girl. But I don't care what or why. I wanted to beat this bitch up and no one is going to stop me.

Heaving a deep breath, putting my emotions behind me for a bit, I put on my best 'sweet friend' smile as I faced him. "Why don't you let your friend deal with her, kay?" I offered sweetly. He can see what I was trying to do, and I knew that. I made it clear that I would still do it, even if he said 'no'.

For a while, it was a little easier to read what was going on in his mind.

This was **_HIS_** fight and he will **not** have it being taken away by me just because I was his friend or for my own personal gain. I could tell just how much he really wanted to murder the fuck out of that bitch. I can predict the aftermath if he wins; considering her attitude, she really sees herself as mighty and if Rino wins against her, it would leave a powerful impact to her pride as a role model. She, an A-Class student, losing to an F-Class student is the most humiliating thing that could happen to her.

Oh how lovely that would be.

Hmph. I also had the same idea. _I_ wanted to break that pride, _I_ wanted to stuff that bitch's mouth with F marked papers, _I_ wanted to humiliate her in front of her classmates.

Rino is not the only one who feels that way.

Time felt so long just by staring back at Rino's icy glare, waiting for him to give a response to my request, either a nod or ignore me, because I don't want to stand around all day.

Then, in a moment, he gave me his permission: he nodded.

I gave him a genuinely sweet smile. I also neared myself to him and wrapped my arms around him, giving him a big hug. He may tower over me but I'm tall enough to rest my head to his shoulder. It felt like I was hugging a statue, both from hugging him while he's _still_ mad, and for not hugging me back, plus he barely moved an inch as I did, but I didn't care. His 'yes' means a lot to me and I don't want to go on without a **proper** 'you're welcome'.

Parting my hug, I faced him once again, "Thanks." He stared just for a few seconds before turning away from me and returning to his last known position, Yuuji's left side.

"So~~," I began in a singsong voice, turning to the bitch as I pounded a fist to my hand while I narrowed my eyes, feeling all the held-down emotions rush forward to my head now that all bounds are broken. "You said something about doing this fight now? Why not start with me, one on one?"

The bitch looked at me superiorly, "You must be Kina Shina, the exchanged student who was so embarrassed by her grades that she refused to take the placement test. You must've really sucked at school."

Wow, just the second day and someone just made up a rumor about me already? Ha! No matter, just a few bullets fired, a few words of correctional bullshit and then I'll totally see the person who started it unhinge his/her jaw to the floor.

I smirked and gave a dry chuckle, "You really shouldn't believe those nasty rumors, sister." I shifted weight to one foot, placed a hand on one elbow across my abdomen while the other hand adjusted my glasses in a showy manner, just so I could continually piss her off. "Or did you start them yourself because you're relying on cheap tricks and mind games to bring you the win?"

The bitch glared hard, "I don't need cheap tricks to win."

"Then why did you sell your soul to the devil and become such a bitch?" I countered casually. I am mad but I'm using my wit here. Anger and fear are very predictable emotions, ladies and gentlemen, the more I provoke this brunette, the closer she is to my control. Once I do, she's dead before she even knows it.

"What did you just say?" She marched up to me.

Likewise, I marched up straight-up even **closer** to her face. "Why? Are you deaf or something?" I spat out, glaring hard on her green orbs. "Or maybe you're the only idiot here."

I spared a moment to notice the reactions of her classmates. They were all shocked at what I just said to their prized classmate. I'm pretty sure I surprised my buddies behind me, especially Yuuji. I wish could've seen their faces just like when I exploded at lunch, but Business First!

I was tall, this bitch is pretty much compared to a midget in my eyes, but a round of applause to her for not backing down at my height and still continuing to glare up at me. I deliberately lowered my head down, intensifying my glare in each proximity closed. Eventually, I had my forehead on hers, a competition in between us going on, trying to overpower the other. I wouldn't be surprised if electricity started flying all over the place because of us—I really hate this bitch, and I am fully aware that she feels the same way.

"….Wait." A low, monotone voice called out, somehow causing her (including me) to retract and look at the new person.

For one, she was good-looking, but the certain cold air and aura of pure leadership around her tells a lot of things. Long dark violet hair that flowed down to her waist like a waterfall and flared as if the wind graced it like a queen; a pale white face, an emotionless mask that radiated beauty no matter what expression it chooses to wear; dark violet orbs that gazed coldly as they looked over the F-Class, "….I accept, this duel is mine."

So she is the Class Representative of A-Class, huh? The smartest kid in the school. What was the name that Akihisa told me at lunch, Kirishima Shouko?

I watched her walk by, though I never missed the glare she shot at me as she passed me by. I just glared back right at her.

"….Only, I have one condition." She stated in a low voice, almost exactly like Rino's, marching up to Himeji Mizuki and glared hard on her face. The latter just gasped and didn't quite know how to react on why the smartest girl in the school was looking at her like that. "….The loser has to obey one thing from the winner, unconditionally."

"So that's why you picking on us." Yuuji remarked with his eyes closed, a passive smile present on his face.

"Don't be absurd: it's our duty to confront you." The bitch got bold again. "We of A-Class are obligated to protect the school's order and peace. You've set something in motion here. When bottom feeders start wars without even cracking open a book, someone needs to teach them a lesson."

The excuse of an immature brat who is afraid of change. She clearly doesn't like it when F-Class starts big.

I scoffed at her statement, "Translation: 'We're afraid of a revolution so we're stopping it before it starts.'" I mocked, twirling my finger to the air, saying it in her vocabulary as best as I could. I know what exactly what I'm doing here. I marched right at her. "Guess what, **midget** **bitch** ….." And I spat the words right out. "It's too little, far too late."

There it is. She's exploding on the inside. Yes, that's right. Be mad. Be angry. Lash out and slap me, beat me, kick my sides as I lie on the floor. Let out the demon inside you, Kinoshita Yuuko. Aren't you mad? Come on, let out your anger! It's bad for your health if you held it in! Though if you do, your image is ruined forever. The school will run wild, 'A-Class Role model lost control and attacked a fellow student'.

Your life as a perfect student is over, Kinoshita Yuuko!

 _*STOMP*_

Something, or someone stomped in the background, and I almost jumped at how it echoed throughout this massive classroom, "….Shina...!" Someone lowly growled behind me, and I paled at the sound of it.

Steeling my face, I turned to look behind me and Rino was giving me the end of an angry stare. It wasn't intense like earlier but it was still angry, the sort of angry that he didn't like what I was doing.

I could feel the warning of his gaze. What did I just do? Isn't this what you wanted, Rino?

…

Wait.

….

Oh shit.

I was giving my class a bad name through me. I'm a representing student of F-Class and my actions pretty much defines my class. If I had been doing _that_ the entire time, it's gonna make things even worse, for them and for me. I shouldn't continue this approach, not when my class is involved, and everyone in it.

I lowered my head, but my glare not leaving the bitch, I walked backwards, away from her. "Well, sorry about that." I tried not to sound sarcastic but I probably failed. "In the regards of my class, I'd like to make a proposal." I proposed grimly, looking back at Yuuji, silently asking for his permission to continue. At his nod, I continued, "I propose a 5-on-5 instead." The offer was another shock for them, I continued, "But only A-Class will have a say for it." I cut them off, directing my attention back to the identical Kinoshita. "Be thankful I'm giving you some 'F-Class sympathy', I'm making a precaution for you nerds, just in case your class representative gets sick in the middle of it." I explained in a hushed voice, just enough so _only_ _she_ could hear it.

She really, _really,_ looked like she wanted to explode, right here and now and beat my ass up. If looks could kill, the glare she gave me might've imploded a small moon. Her entire body, especially her face, was extremely stiff, as if there was a demon inside her body and she's trying to hold it down from escaping. She's really holding on to her pride here, and I had to say, I was _impressed._ No sarcasm, I really was.

When the bitch decided to get her words together, she said this: "Fine." Her voice was even and calm, but the look of her face (which was horrifically demon-like) betrayed all the pleasantries of the word, not that anyone in this room noticed but me.

"….Yuuko." I hear Kirishima's low voice say.

I smirked, "Pleasure doing business with you." I turned on my heels and walked away, through with my business and heading for the door.

…

That.

Was.

Fucking.

Intense!

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

Rino watched her go, her stride mixed in a sashaying movement. Even as she is simply walking away, she's still continuing to aggravate the woman, Kinoshita Yuuko. Sparing one more glance at the latter along with a spiteful growl, and a calculating gaze to Meiko's classmate/caretaker, Kirishima Shouko, he followed the blonde, intending to leave, walking away with a rigid form.

This room was tense, and he can't stand it.

Soon enough, the group of F-Class followed. Yuuji stayed behind to leave a few last words. Standing up, he said, "Well, since the negotiations are good and done, our business here is over. The match will begin, exactly in this classroom at the end of classes tomorrow." Before Yuuji could pass through the doorway, he left it with one more. "By the way, F-Class will pick 3 subjects to play in and A-Class gets 2. That good with you?"

"….Understood." The valedictorian replied.

With finality, the double doors of A-Class closed with the thud. The group of F-Class students was left with complete uncertainty of the future.

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

"WHAT!? WHY!?" I shouted.

"….Excuse me….!?" Rino growled.

"What the hell, Yuuji!? Why are am I out of the fight!?"

"….Do not deny me, Rep…! That woman's egotistical mouth needs silencing!"

I rounded on him, "What!? NO! Rino, that **bitch** is MINE! I'm gonna break her fucking pride like a piece of ice! And I'm not letting anyone stop me from doing it, even if its Hideyoshi, or YOU!"

He turned his glare towards me with gritted teeth, "….I must set an example to her peers, she is not as good as she thinks..!"

"Yeah!? So do I, but I'm gonna be the one to do that!"

"….Whatever you say to me will mean nothing to me if I do not deal with that _bastado!_ "

"Um, you two?" Yuuji interjected.

"What!?" "….What is it!?" We both snapped.

Just after the 'negotiation', if you wanna call it that, we were gonna head up the roof for some bite to eat with the stuff that Akihisa had _took_ from their fancy 'Sweets and Cakes counter', but Yuuji stopped both me and Rino midway at the bottom of the stairs to the rooftop telling the others to go ahead because he had some business with the two of us.

Apparently, the 'business' he talked about was putting me and Rino out of the 5-on-5 match.

And, boy, was I mad.

"It's just a precaution." Yuuji calmly said, putting his hands up as if it would calm me down.

I glared at Yuuji, "A precaution for what? You know that I can help beat down those assholes! Didn't we get to pick 3 subjects to fight at!? Just let me, Rino and Mizuki play then we can have their facilities, no trouble!" I shouted, completely feeling undignified by his choice. If he's going to do the duel against the A-Class Rep like he said he would, it wouldn't be necessary anymore if the three of us just win the battle for him.

Yuuji rubbed his forehead before wiping his face and explaining further, "I get it, Kina. Your idea is good and all, but I don't think it's right."

"WHY!? IT'S BECAUSE I WAS STILL NEW TO THIS FUCKING SUMMONING WAR BULLSHIT!?" I snapped at him, my frustration almost going out of control.

"It's because of the way it looks is not right!" Yuuji snapped, but it didn't surprise me in the least, I sort of expected him to snap at some point. He regained his composure and cleared his throat, "What it looks like is not right, that's why I can't."

I raised an eyebrow at what he said, 'what it looks like', the hell does that mean?

"….Explain." Rino ordered in a growl, he clearly was as undignified as me, being put out of the fight when he can do so much, such as winning it. He clearly wanted to murder the fuck out of that bitch. If I had not stopped him earlier, it would have been bloody.

He sighed in relief, possibly because he knows that Rino and I was interested to know, not for long that is. "Well, let's take a step back here. You two are good enough to go to A-Class, right? Especially Himeji?" He asked, looking at us expectantly.

I'm not good enough to go to A-Class, I am good enough to BEAT A-Class.

Both me and Rino said nothing, the answer was already obvious and we're pretty much already irritated just by him asking.

"And that makes you a match against E, D, C, _and_ F-Class." He continued, my eyes got wide when he mentioned _OUR_ class. Have I been focused on my enemy classes too much that I never thought about mine 'til now? "But if you three were the only ones fighting the wars for us and giving us the win, what would it look like?"

What would it look like? Well, it would make other classes think that the F-Class has very good troops that have better grades than B, or even A-Class. And that we three alone can do the job for the rest of the class, makes us a reliable trio. Wait….

"Does it put us on a different league, especially in our class?" I guessed, seeming to get his point.

I never noticed but Yuuji was frowning, "Ye-yeah, somewhere along those lines. But close…" He shook his head, making me widen my eyes. How did I not get that right? "It would make the F-Class look bad."

That shocked me. "What?"

"….Hmmm….I seem to understand your point, Rep." Rino commented, pinching a few strands of his jet-black bangs with his white hand. "….It would seem as if the F-Class are only relying on the students in their class with the highest grades to do their fighting for them while the others with the lowest would do nothing. The 3 of us are the anchors to their success, not themselves." He explained, his body language visibly growing uneasy as if the words were very unsettling.

"Exactly. And it doesn't go along with the purpose of this war: Grades Aren't Everything."

I was frozen, shocked and completely speechless. I never thought of that, I was just focused on punishing that bitch that I didn't consider my class's image. This looked a little bit like taking advantage of and manipulation, but….different. It would look like I was taking all the glory as a single student, not as a representing student of my class. If it goes like that, F-Class's already bad reputation would go to shit. It would look like I was being greedy.

I would also be making every effort of my classmates look like complete crap, completely inferior to my grades. It was wrong: I was still in the testing room along with the Rino and Mizuki, who were very smart in their own right, and all the F-Class students who had the lowest grades were doing the all the work of fighting the enemy, who was **2** levels— _fucking_ 2 levels above their own and they still managed to last a good _4 hours_. And I was still in a classroom writing answers on a test. And we fucking won that war, fair and square, all by tactic, skill, and effort by the F-Class. I didn't deliver that win, not Rino, not Mizuki, not even the three of us combined. The three of us just walked out of that classroom, beaten a few mooks and Mizuki gave the final blow while everyone else was distracting the entire army, making sure none one of us were surrounded and delayed of our orders.

That victory proved a common belief to be true; nothing is impossible. The lowest class with kids with the lowest grades had just defeated a class that was twice their strength. And nobody doubted it, even if slightly, that winning against D-Class was possible. They could've just win without us. Yuuji done it all just by the use of his wit, strategy-skills, command and personal trust in us.

And to think that I would ruin all that trust by walking in the 5-on-5 duel and allow myself to be taking the all glory because I was simply using my grades that rivaled theirs…?

Holy fuck.

I just got silenced.

My head was down low, in shame and in defeat. The feeling was familiar, but somehow this one was way milder than it thought it would.

"You seem to be getting it, Shina." Yuuji commented.

I simply nodded in agreement, lost from the mood for words.

"I want our class's victory to prove that we don't just succeed by grades, but with wits, personal skill, and lastly, your own belief." He stated, a warm and confidence-inducing smile playing on his lips as he said it.

I mirrored his smile, generally agreeing that he was right. I see that Rino was crossing his arms, still stern and stony, but his vibe generally showed warmth and acceptance, he agrees that Yuuji was right, too.

"Still though, you could've just let me fight and it would be easy for the class to win. It's not like I want to make the class look bad, you know." I suddenly perked up, liking the set of words I am about to say. "I just wanna show that even an F-Class like me can put up a fight." I proclaimed, puffing my chest and pointing my thumb to it.

He chuckled, "Yeah, but the role I got for you had an even greater meaning." He told me, the habitual smirk began to play on his face. "Same for Shimuya here." He added, looking at Rino with very sharp eyes.

I raised an eyebrow, getting him to explain.

"….What are those roles?" Rino asked, still angry, but sounding evidently forced, probably to look stubborn and non-submissive to anyone, especially to his Rep in an argument.

"With you, Shimuya, you are an important asset of F-Class. The hot-blooded, Gothic asset that could get what he wants because of how he was treated just by being an F-Class student. You aren't just an F-Class student either, you are _yourself,_ and you will prove that fact to anybody's face that dares pisses you off just by where you came from or who you are."

He stared for a short second before he looked down, muttering "Asset" as if he was thinking about the role deeply, and I could tell that he liked it very much by his sneer. And by his sneer, I swear to god that it was a disguise to a pleased smile.

"You, Kina, had the best one." He looked at me as he proclaimed it and to my surprise, he placed both his hands on my shoulders and nearing his forehead, with the distance just shy from touching mine. "You are the trump card of F-Class. I listened in on your reason why you're in F-Class, and here's what I think is cool because you said so yourself that A-Class, or rather, Kinoshita was afraid of a revolution: you are the Voice of the Revolution. The girl who deserves to be in A-Class but was put in F-Class because of what she believed in. If you could show that to others, people will understand you, sympathize you, and would fight for that kind of cause rather than a girl just looking to piss people off."

I glared at his red orbs, but I had to admit, he did have a point. Should have known it too, it stuck out like a sore thumb but I guess I was too humble to notice. That 'Voice of the Revolution' name though sure had a nice ring to it. Like something out of the Hunger Games.

"The Voice of the Revolution…." I repeated, trying to taste the words, and apparently they fit well. "I like it, I think I'll keep it." He released my shoulders and pulled back his hands.

But before he could set some distance I grabbed his shirt (since he had no tie) and drew his face dangerously close to mine. I was being Aimy again, but I still would've done this anyway without her. Then I scowled as I took my glasses off so I could look at Yuuji straight in the eyes with my own. I may be astigmatic but even so, I forced myself to glare at his red eyes in the dim. Then I spoke in the most threatening voice I've ever known to have, "But if we **ever** lose, so much as YOU, **fucking** this match up by overthinking or being overconfident," I gave him one more tug. "Your ass is mine." I growled maliciously before I released him slowly, my grip on his shirt loosening and his face drew back. Due to the blur, I couldn't make it what face was he making. I don't care whatever, I just wanted him to get my point.

Before he could set some distance, a blurred figure who I could not doubt was Rino was suddenly beside us, looming over the two of us with his horror themed height. How does he grow so tall when he already is? "….My impression of you is in jeopardy because of this decision of yours. That applied as well to the rest to the class. I hated that damnable woman, and I want nothing more than to see her pride broken." He placed a hand on his shoulder, I was starting to feel some kind of murderous vibe he was giving off the moment he laid contact and I started feeling a chill on my spine. He stood up so straight that he absolutely towered over me _and_ Yuuji, and was that hand always that big?

I think Rino was _starting_ to act like his avatar.

"Pray you **don't** **disappoint** **me**." The last 3 words came out a guttural rasp as he darkly and dangerously said that line before releasing and walking away, not taking the stairs where the others are, eating their loot from A-Class's snack bar. I had to admit, his threat sounded more real than mine, if he ever threatened me like that I just hope he doesn't break into my home and slit my throat in my sleep.

Yuuji and I watched his figure, dimmed by this (oddly dark and non-illuminated) hallway and turned to the right of the corner, heading to god knows where. My guess was that he was probably going to his girl I saw at lunch yesterday. I gotta say, she looked kind of familiar to that Kirishima at A-Class. Then Yuuji and I looked at each other, a brief silence passed over us before I broke it, "Are you gonna take that risk?" I asked, putting my glasses back on.

Despite two threats from his dangerous classmates, including me (I'll beat you up if you don't consider me dangerous), he smiled.

"Fair enough."


	14. 1-13 A Scion's Grace

Titanmaster 117 = Like I said in our chat, there's a reason why there are some touchy-feelys going on between the both of them.

* * *

 **A Scion's Grace**

* * *

§No lunch?§ Meiko's response came. I could almost imagine an upset expression on her face the sooner she read my message.

I typed my response back, §Not today. Just eat something from your snack bar. Its free, right?§ Free enough to let its stocks be replenished every single weekday. If possible, someone could haul from it endlessly if unsuspected.

§yes§

§Then eat. Drink lots of water, okay?§ I replied, gripping the handrail of the staircase.

Her response took long to arrive, §okay. Luv u, kuya§ She even placed a heart emoji. Sweet.

Instead of a standard text, I sent the sign language emoji of 'I love you' before I pocketed my phone, hopping down the stairs in careful movements. I lost all desire to enter A-Class anymore. Shina left a heavy impression to them, and just by looking at it, the room had a tense aura around it. Facing Meiko, facing Kinoshita Yuuko, facing Kirishima Shouko, the task of simply looking at them became unbearable because of the negotiations.

I lost the mood for an appetite, but with the disorder I have, I had the urge to eat something, and quick. Eating when upset, how did I end up having that disorder? A little bit of indulgence would not hurt entirely, maybe a juice drink could pacify it. One thing is certain however: I will go home with a very bad mood.

Damn it, Rep.

Fuming in my thoughts, I took a slow pace towards the closest vending machine I knew to be near. Just one beside the ground floor stairs, I bought the biggest juice box I see and walked out the school building and into the back of it.

As always, people are giving me frightened looks as I pass by. The hint of fear in their faces was much more prominent than before, all because I was deliberately letting my upset mood show through my body language and facial expression, any person who saw me might have thought that I was about to make a violent move on someone, but I did not have the patience to indulge myself in their fears at the moment. I was still upset, and (I can't believe I'm saying this) I am not exerting it on any bystander.

I sometimes forget so many times how big this school was every time I step out the back part of the school. The school's oval was so massive than I expected every time I look at it. With the running oval SO widespread across the dirt field, a baseball playing field in the middle of the oval ring. Two soccer goals at the two ends of the deformed circle. This school had such a low tuition, yet they managed to have this much land.

A massive gym was just at the side, not too far from the oval, close enough to the school building. Basketball games can take place at that particular building, even some ceremonies can be held there, from Entrance Ceremonies to Graduation. The exact place where I and the rest of the first years last year had trained to control our avatars. The same damn place where I learned efficient control techniques because of idiots who hated me for no reason.

At least it was worth the time to beat every. Single. One of them. I even got my own reputation there as the student who was the best at controlling his avatar, which was not popular enough. Hmph, I have no particular aim for such a thing as 'Popularity' so I cared not about it.

The field was at a lower level of earth while the school was raised upwards with an embankment, a few benches placed at the area near the edges, makes a better view for a sports game ongoing. I sat at one of the nearby benches that are under the shade, the angle of the sun creating a large shadow because of the building. This spot is quite heavenly and cool, especially for a person who hated the sun like me.

Particularly, this was one of the places where I could collect my thoughts. Either upset, or just confused, I go here for the sake of putting my mood back into shape. I get upset, it lasts for an entire day. Once tomorrow comes, it will feel like I never actually felt it. But considering that the final battle between my class and theirs is about to begin _tomorrow_ , I am to face a lot of stress and even more upset emotions. If my class wins, that is good. If my class loses, then there is going to be a lot of emotional issues.

After sipping a good amount of fruity goodness down to my belly, I looked upwards the school building without trying to burn my eyes at the sky (even blue skies hurt me). Rep and his circle are probably enjoying themselves at the rooftops. I noticed Yoshii Akihisa with his pockets bulging earlier, a chocolate bar sticking out in an awkward in his back pocket. Another carefree antic from the F-Class, the A-Class snack bar was obviously hoarded the sooner we entered. I would have to give him praise for doing that the sooner I see him again. If it was out of spite, _even_ _better_. That damned class earned my hate, they should know the drawbacks angering particular people in the F-Class. But I was not interested to join his feastings on the loot alongside his friends. I cannot stand Rep anymore for his decision, and there was Himeji.

I still cannot stand her, despite the fact that I am to give tolerance to her.

But now? Everything is becoming complicated. I was confused with myself.

The more time I spend with the F-Class, the more time I see her interact with Rep and his circle, the more I learn of the unique aspects of F-Class and its inhabitants, the more difficult it is to even hate her genuinely. My downfall to F-Class was because of her.

But is that entirely a bad thing?

I thought it would. There may have been downsides, but that was natural for the class to have. There may have been outrageous personalities, but everyone is unique, especially Rep and his circle, including Shina. The experience I had with all of it, it was….fun.

Yes….

Yes. It was fun. Even the summoning war was fun, we even came to be the first winners of the school ESB. Being with Rep in a normal situation, especially Shina, can be annoying, but it was never boring. Interacting with people without their bullshit presumptions on me was a better moment than last year. They do call me a Goth (which was damn offensive) from time to time, and I cannot doubt my intuitions that they think of me as one in their thoughts, but they never went too far with it. They do not presume me as a drug addict, they do not presume my pale skin with false makeup, they do not even presume a suicidal personality in me, they simply call me a Goth by name, not by aspect. Maybe they called me that out of affection.

I may not be a Goth myself, but I always loved everything in their style. So full of beauty, emotion, and darkness. Putting me on the good side of the subculture is better than being called a devil worshipper, which I'm NOT.

If they continue to treat me in such a way, then maybe F-Class is not entirely a bad place to be in. It is full of interesting people, and I thought so before that Rep and his partner-in-crime will keep a tedious atmosphere nonexistent. It was not just them that keeps an active atmosphere present. Rep's other two friends count, they typically insult/hurt each other, but they always seem to forgive what was done to them from time to time, they even laugh it off, as if it was entirely common to their every school life. Yoshii Akihisa was wrestled by the Shimada girl (which was funny, to be honest), none of them gave a damn, yet the pair forgive each other afterwards. Rep and the idiot insult each other, yet their friendship does not stray apart. Odd, but nice. A form of friendship that I would like to have. The Kinoshita boy: seeing him always presumed to be a woman was actually entertaining (but that must stop soon). Tsuchiya? He is interesting. Eccentric he may be, but that is where the surprise factor makes him even more of an interesting character.

So many interesting subjects, I really should change my attitude if I ever end up becoming their friend.

If being an F-Class student was actually a good thing, then I will stop my animosity towards Himeji Mizuki and maybe, be friends with her.

Not that I will start now, that is.

With that afterthought, I sipped another big swig from my fruity drink. "….Ahh." Now I feel relaxed. Another stress factor, broken. Optimism might have been fooling my mood, but even I could hope too.

* _Tap. Tap. Tap.*_

Footsteps, to the left of me, and coming nearer.

Keeping my head looking straightforward, I peeked to the side. I cannot see clearly unless I move my head so I should wait for the person to come close. Whoever this person is wants to talk to me. There was no particular reason why another person should even come here.

* _Tap. Tap. Tap.*_

The person sooner stood by the side of the bench:

Black stockings; dark purple hair that was properly conditioned and straight, very beautiful to the eyes; a slightly below-average stature; a pale white face; two bows on each side of the head, keeping lavender locks tied from covering the side of her face.

Kirishima Shouko.

I tensed, my grip on my juice box so tight that I crumpled it.

Why is she here?

What does she want with me?

I could feel her stare prodding me. I held down a growl from rolling out of my throat, a habit became instinctual, trying to appear threatening or defensive is not wise in front of this person. She clearly has something to do with me, and that alone is unsettling for me.

Slowly turning my direct stare to her, I finally gave acknowledgement, "….What is it, Valedictorian?" Either speak polite, or talk with a bite, I did not know which to take so I settled being empty in my tone.

I never dared looked at her face at the negotiations, maybe not at all whenever I get lucky to see her walking at any part of the school. If I could admit something, it is very difficult to stare at someone directly in the eyes. It is unsettling, and the discomfort is too powerful to fathom in the consciousness. But considering that she is _certainly_ not walking away unless she gets what she wants from me, I must grit my teeth and look straight to her eyes.

Fucking hell, this is uncomfortable.

Took a small amount of internal debate before I found out that her gaze was not actually intense. A deep shade of purple, a beautiful color that befits someone as pretty as her. Her face was empty of emotions, but it still maintained its respective charm. If I had thought that Meiko looked exactly like her, whoever thought the same way were all wrong. Kirishima Shouko had no splitting image. She was unique in her own right, she had no equal in terms of beauty. Hell, she might have no equal in everything she does.

"….I came to talk." Her low, monotone voice was almost melodious, it was utterly toneless yet it was a sound I have never heard of in my life. It was absolutely nice to hear.

Still unsettling though.

Tension in my body increasing, her bland eyes even held me in place. This woman's presence alone was enough to keep my body from moving, and I do not know why. Just what is this woman?

I managed to reply without stuttering, "….What is your business? If you come for information, I will leave you disappointed because I will not comply giving you an advantage against my class."

"….I'm not here for that." She objected in the same tone. She was quite still, and her posture was refined, something only the discipline of a wealthy family could influence. "….I'm not one to be petty, and there wouldn't be any point, even if I intend to. Our agreement was to fight 5 against 5."

Her defense alone was heavy, and it struck deep. I presumed an intent and I was wrong. Simple mistake I did, yes, but the fact that the person I am talking to is the valedictorian does not help in this situation.

Calm down. Calm down.

Taking a deep breath, I faced her with a little bit of tension in me, "….Why are you here then?"

Her eyes looked to the side for half a second before facing back at me, "….Your sister told me to be acquainted with you."

I quickly frowned, "….Is that it, Valedictorian? You are doing nothing but a waste of your personal time."

Her eyes narrowed the slightest, "….Is that your attitude because you're upset at the moment, or is it specifically because of me?" Her voice had the smallest edge, but it spoke a massive volume.

The guilt, the shame, so fucking overwhelming.

My body tensed so hard that my head trembled, my teeth gritted in sharp breaths and I tried not to groan from all this embarrassment. I cannot bear meeting her gaze anymore, looking away and down on the dirt. I am doing nothing but make a bad impression to myself towards Meiko's friend.

Fucking hell! Why is talking to this woman so difficult!?

I peeked under my bangs: she still has not moved a single muscle and her eyes never left me for a second. Just what the hell is going on!?

"….Why are you so tense?" She asked lowly.

I tensed even more just by hearing her speak, but I forced a reply to come out, "….You…" I literally forced myself to think up an excuse besides the fact that she was a fucking Scion, and I still think of her like the stereotypical types, not entirely but subconsciously I am, "…are not like any other woman I have ever encountered."

She blinked, "….What are the other women to you?"

"….Presumptuous; scared; frightened; ignorant; bastardous. That's what they are." I answered without any regard to the sense of being polite to this woman, glaring at her. I did not care anymore, too many mistakes I have made, and trying to be a little bit careful is already too late.

"….Fortunately, I'm none of those." She assured, finally making the decision to sit down instead of standing up the entire time in the same bench with slight distance from me. I shifted away, just close to the edge. I am not comfortable around this woma—….girl. Not yet.

I drank what was left of my crushed juice box before I literally crushed it under my fist and placed it beside me. Three swigs and the drink is all gone, that is a new record for me. "….I will take that as consolation."

"…." She said no response, but she certainly heard me. She was still yet again, another refined posture of a sitting position conducted. She was looking straight forward, hands clasped atop her lap, back straight, the slight wind blowing around us made her hair flare gracefully.

Even just by simply sitting down, she still maintains the cloud of beauty around her.

Sigh. I looked straightforward, trying to ignore her presence until the moment she says something.

…..

A minute or two had passed, and she still had not said anything. Was she expecting me to start it off? No. Bloody. Way. I may be quick to interact with adults, but to interact with someone from a royal family like her, including the fact that I have no idea who she is, my social capabilities are distorted. If I was familiar with her personality, this situation would have been easier for me to handle.

I never talk to people of high power unless they were directly approachable, Kirishima Shouko was not approachable. Her well-known cold personality must have left that impression on me.

Sigh. This silence is getting nowhere. She was the one who wanted to talk, she must be the one to start it. Figuring her silence could prolong, I took the time to peek at her form without turning my head.

Her long, lavender hair actually shined from some light source just as bright to make that part of her flaunt, her eyelashes stood out the most every time she blinks, it was like time was slowing down in every lap. Her deep purple eyes, so deep in depth, yet empty of any emotion at all. She really does _not_ look exactly like my sister.

"….She was quite upset."

My body nearly jolted when she suddenly spoke. Her voice was so low and bland, yet it was good enough to pull me out of my thoughts. Fucking hell, just calm down! Think of her as someone unimportant.

"….Who?"

"….Meiko. She wanted to join you for lunch."

So she finally settled to using her first name? That is nice, Meiko is reaching out to someone finally. "….My reason is simple: I do **not** want to face anyone belonging to A-Class."

At this moment did she turned her eyes to me, her emotionless eyes were prodding me, even if that was not entirely what she was doing, "….Even her?" I heard her voice soften at that question. Did the valedictorian actually care for my sister's well-being?

I sighed, "….Not at the moment, at least."

"….Why?"

I held down a growl, a clenched fist is a better way to express it, "….Because of your class ambassador….!" I spat out with unhidden venom. My hatred for that woman knows no bound. She better pray that I do not meet her in coincidence in this school. Unlike Shina, who had no restraint in words, **I** had no restraint in my lashes. Words are absolutely pointless in terms of my emotions, especially anger…! "….How do you even stand that damn woman's presence, Valedictorian!?"

As expected, she looked unaffected and her voice did not change in the least, "….That was how she is since I've met her."

"….Then give her a damn reminder not to impose what or who she is in front me or my class!" Who gives a fuck anymore? I truly hate that woman, and even the Valedictorian of 2nd years, who _was_ her classmate, **must** know. "If her arrogance wanders so far as to actually damage my class's pride, I will not give her any mercy!"

And I would not care if she was Meiko's friend. What that woman needs to understand is that her title doesn't mean **shit** to most people, and her attitude will certainly be the downfall of her pride. If anyone is not inclined, I will gladly prove my point. With my hands.

Yet again, her voice did not falter despite my heated statement, "….Yuuko is always dutiful. She is headstrong in everything she does." She told me, the hint of sharpness growing in her purple orbs, "….I know you may not like her, but give her a chance. She sometimes doesn't see the true side of things."

.….….….

For all of the things that were suddenly unbearable, I was not able to stand Kirishima Shouko's fucking voice. She may say such things but the emotionless tone she carried almost every single time in every fucking sentence she makes almost made her sound unsympathetic, and sarcastic.

That alone TICKED me the fuck off.

And for the love of fuck, I hate it! Why would I give someone like _her_ a fucking chance!? Egotistical humans are ultimately the people I cannot stand the most in this existence. That Kinoshita Yuuko somehow managed to be in that category. In my life, I never imposed how good I was, or how kind I was. It was an act of hypocrisy and bragging, which is something despicable in my family. You never know how good you are, because other people know you better than yourself. You never know how kind you are, because everything you do is almost traitorous to another person's eye.

Why should I even give the one person who I will never be a chance?

Clenching my fist, the anger in my soul almost making my skin itch from the pores releasing heat off my body, I spoke without snapping or looking at her, "….Fine. But there can be no other chance than this."

"….Fair enough." She said, looking straightforward once again. Sigh, It seems it calls for another moment of silence between us. Better appreciate it, it seems calming down is the first priority once again. Talking to the valedictorian was another piece of work.

….….….….….

Massaging my forehead, I tried to keep my attention on the dying cold temperature of my face. My body was cold by nature, but primal emotions can divert the temperature upwards every time. Anger, frustration, upset, and the like. The most common body reflex was body itching, a fucking bother every time. Any scientific explanation for this, I know none. But I am not going to bother learning it, facts are simple: anger means itchy worms.

Wiping my face, the shade is coming close to the bench, just a few meters away from my feet. I could keep track of time just by looking at the direction of the light. The sooner the sunlight touches my toes, it is 5 minutes before the first afternoon period. There is probably 4-5 minutes before time runs out. I spent too much time here whenever I have the chance last year that I could recognize the time like a caveman.

Clicking my throat and sighing, I should be the one to start the conversation now. I do not want to leave this meeting with a harsh reminder. A topic that does no harm is better, "….How was Meiko in class, if I may ask?"

Kirishima Shouko's body language shifted for a second, at first it was graceful, now it was politely lax. "….She's doing wonderfully. Being mute does not deter her progress."

Nice, nice. "….How does she communicate to you?" I should not mention the obvious fact that she was a friend to Meiko, it would be a very uncomfortable thing to say, especially for a scion like her.

She faced me and she did a hand gesture with both hands, "….Sign language."

My eyes widened, not over the fact that Meiko used such a method to communicate, but because Kirishima Shouko _knows_ how to communicate like so. "….Convenient." I commented lowly amidst my surprise. "….It is a surprise you knew how."

"….I was taught at a young age, it was surprisingly easy."

Easy for someone who could memorize an entire science theory in minutes to say.

Another topic, "….Besides you, who are the other people who have spoken to her?"

"….There is only Kudo, and I." She answered solemnly as she looked to the sides thoughtfully, "….In time, she will make more friends. Patience is key."

As a brother, it is nice to know that Meiko has a compassionate friend who follows the same rule as me. That alone made me happy to say this, "….Then I will confess:" I started, letting my voice show my emotion. "….Thank you for taking the time to help my little sister. It means more to her than it means to me."

She gave a nod, her facial features were actually softening at the spot, "….It is the least I could do for helping me with my laptop. Both my last replacements kept creating fire alarm noises whenever I try to click a few things."

I snapped away from her—facing away in a neck-breaking speed, and covered my mouth. Ma'am Takahashi mentioned the valedictorian to be bad at technology, but she never mentioned that she was _that_ bad? She just placed viruses on—what did she say, 'both'?—two laptops, and by **accident** out of all things? That is far too extreme to match the level of a black hacker.

Recovering from my shock, I faced the valedictorian, who was giving me a confused look over my reaction, and said, "….I do not mean to offend but it is very unfortunate for you to have poor performance at technology, especially in a modern era like this."

She looked away, her expression lapsed to apathy, as if she had accepted her weakness a long time ago. "….It is nature for humans to be bad at some of the most common things. I should be lucky that Meiko had decided to help me."

"….Haaa." I ha'd her. Apparently, this scion is not actually typical. She may have a low speech but her disposition is nowhere apart from a normal girl. In fact, she is simply a girl with good qualities that most mundane humans cannot have at the same time: beauty, powerful memory, good athletic ability, and a standard form of compassion. Kirishima Shouko is just a normal girl that any person could have as a friend. Her attitude? That is expected of someone with many responsibilities on their backs, either as a class president or an heiress to her family's riches. She is not entirely lost from human interactions.

Dare I say it, she was like me. Unapproachable but sociable. My appearance almost defines me, I am man enough to admit that, but I would never hurt anyone who would display a kind attitude towards me. In her case, she was minus the violent attitude I have. I thought too lowly of her, and I despised her for that. Now I must despise _myself_ for even thinking that way the entire time.

I really should change my attitude around her and finally take the time to know Meiko's friend. "….I think we will be seeing each other more often, Valedictorian. I might ask you questions from time to time."

She nodded, "….I think so. I can also keep you informed of Meiko's progress in school."

"….Right." I shifted to sit up straight and faced her fully, she faced me back as well, "….You may have known already from her, but I will introduce myself." I extended a fist towards her, "….My name is Shimuya Rino. Please continue to look after my little sister."

She stared perplex at the gesture, probably unsure what to do with it.

What a surprise: she may be a normal girl underneath her beautiful self and refined conduct, but she is _sheltered_.

"….Bump your knuckles against it." I advised.

I failed to mention fist, because she didn't exactly punch it, she just touched it with her knuckles, pale, slender fingers dangling down before retracting her hand back. "….You may have known me already, but for the sake of formalities, I will introduce myself as well." She began, bowing to me. The fact that a scion was bowing to me, even if it's just a greeting gesture, caught me a little odd. "….Kirishima Shouko is my name. And I will continue to do so until she grows independent."

Now, I successfully acquainted myself with the valedictorian. Sooner or later, I will tell her about the details she needs to know. If I should presume anything about this girl in a good way, I hope she is mature enough to take the information in.

"….I believe my business here is done." Her bland voice somehow returned, or….stood out, maybe? Did I get used to her tone already that I barely noticed it until she was about to leave? "….Aren't you going to leave? I believe it's almost time for afternoon period."

I looked down on my feet. Yes, the sun had already went passed my feet. A minute or two before time. "….Hm. Until the bell tolls, I will stay here."

She stared for a short while, as if she was trying to process this carefree response, then she said, "….If that's what you say, then I will leave you be." She stood up elegantly, I took note of everything that one action made: her rise, the placement of her hands, her posture, the slight arching of her back, and the placement of her legs as they tense in exertion. She really has good conduct for a girl in the same year as me. I really have to hold up to her exact self as a scion, do I?

I looked straightforward once again. When a polite instinct called, I called out, "….Good luck fighting against us, Valedictorian." I advised her with my voice raised so she could hear me, not caring if she was afar or nearby me, "….My Rep had said it, F-Class is no longer what everyone thinks of it anymore."

"….I know." She replied behind me, her distance slightly afar but her low tone still reached my ears, "….Because of your class's victory against D-Class, we have learnt to take the F-Class seriously."

A feeling of pride welled up within me, the class's victory is part of my life and I was glad to be part of it. I looked straightforward before down to the ground, the sunlight is nearing the bench leg.

"….I thank you for the thought, and you should hope for your victory." I warned.

I was not facing her, but I can hear the nod. "….Thank you for the reminder." Hrrhggh. Hearing the valedictorian thank me is so foreign and unsettling, "….You should hope for your class's victory as well."

"….Hm."

"….Even if it's Yuuji, I will not show mercy." After that low response of finality, I heard her footsteps become distant until it was no longer heard.

Whether that was a threat or a warning, the representative of A-Class sure has spunk.

* _KKRRRRRIIINNGGG*_

And that's the bell. Time to go back to the classroom, and take a few tests to recover points, even if I am not taking part of anything in the next summoning battle.

...!

When a realization hit me, I whirled in a snap to the general direction of where the valedictorian went. The school is slightly far away from this bench to there, it takes a little bit of walk before one could enter the school, but when I looked behind me: She was already gone, as if she was never there.

Did she just say 'Yuuji'?

* * *

Question for the readers: How did Shouko disappear?

Notes: 1) The oval bench was 20 seconds away from school. 2) The bell rang just as she finished warning him. 3) Realization struck not after 5 seconds.

No need for a real answer but theorizing her quirks are actually fun if you get into it.


	15. 1-14 The Man of the House

Titanmaster 117 = Patience, my man. I will have Rino venture each and every single one.

There was supposed to be a lime here but I deleted it since it doesn't fit the mood.

* * *

 **The Man of the House**

* * *

For one of the things Rino had to be thankful for, it was that Meiko was the only housemate he had. The work on the dish washing was less, and the amount of work he had to clean after her was much lesser, and sometimes each task was done in less than 3 minutes, and he wasn't even doing his job half-assed. With phone and earphone playing core or rock/metal, one or two head banging songs will eventually be over once the job was done.

The number of utensils and dishes in the dish dryer held enough to serve 20 or more people, all reserved for his work-busy Aunt and Uncle in case they come home from work for a visit, rest, or a long stay. Those plates are for the cohabiters of the Shimuya Lodging, preparation and income money ensured top condition luxury. Now that only 2 people are present in the residence, only two pairs of everything in the kitchen are needed.

Rino loved the silence and the peacefulness of his house. For as long as he can tell, it stayed that way as long as the property is under his care. His anti-social habits is quite infectious to the point that even the dormitory was silent with him, a mute housemate was just a bonus factor. Any form of ruckus that even occurred either came from the TV or a fallen chair. So long as Rino and Meiko are the only people present, the one thing called 'speech' will _not_ exist.

Noises, either coming from within the building or out the streets, it will never be heard from either side. The Shimuya Dormitory was heavily modified with the best soundproofing ever bought from the cohabiters rent money. A celebration party consisting of more than 20 guests could be held and there will no noise complaint from the neighbors, so long as the windows and doors are closed, that is. The only sound strong enough to break through the thick walls and double-pane glass windows is a gunshot.

Not that Rino learned that out of experience, it was a guess he made. He remembered a birthday party for his uncle along with his invited recruits playing really loud music. When he went outside and closed the door just to take a little time to look at the full moon, he heard not a thing, only the ringing of his ears and the vague noises of nocturnal insects. The house was a perfect spot for murder, if he says so himself. Speaking of murder, if an armed trespasser dared to break into this house, he will make sure that not a single shot will be fired, only a few stabs wounds in courtesy of his trusty blade.

But most of the time, even with all the luxury of wide spaces, a full-stocked fridge, lots of saved money in the wallet, and convenient counter-weather appliances for himself and his little sister, Rino felt a little empty, just a _little_. When he was once a dormitory assistant owner before a full-fledged owner, when the house used to house the teens and young adults, he was typically a house janitor, voluntarily and out of obligation. But he doesn't simply maintain the cleanliness along with the other housemates, he cooks dinner as well for his guardians and for the cohabitants as well. They were nice people, they deserved a generous hospitality.

It was both his obligation and authority to work for the lodging business—typically, it was his job to work for the lodging business, and for the well-being of the inhabitants, he has to. He worked willingly, he wouldn't mind helping the inhabitants in even the most boring things as long as they give him respect in return. And they did: they liked him, they treat him as a friend, they even share their secrets and habits to him. It became his best interest to maintain the hospitable attitude of a Dormitory owner, as long as he can be considered useful, and rewarded with respect for his efforts. He had fun, it was all worth it.

It was a little melancholic to see them depart back to their respective homes or colleges, and probably never to come back, but every moment that passed was precious, he must hold them dear. On the plus side, there will be new people to meet, more people to serve, more people to help, more respect to have.

Now, all that usefulness he continuously exerted for the sake of pleasing the housemates had no point existing anymore.

There was nobody to serve.

The house used to be so bright, lively, and loaded with carefree, hardworking, or rambunctious youths. Now, everything was dark, quiet, and scarce of a cheerful attitude. The lights used to be lit up every night before bedtime, now there is only one source of light in every evening. So much sunshine used to light up the entire interior in any morning, now all the windows were coated, covered with the thickest cloth that not even the smallest ray of sunlight could seep through, creating an Artificial Evening within the residence, especially during the day.

Everything changed when Rino finally became the legal owner. His first batch of housemates to serve as the owner of the Dorm was actually his last.

They were seven of them. 2 girls, 5 boys. They had a lot of money, way too much. He knew about the expensive rent but the currency in their pockets was beyond the exact amount necessary for staying. It was way too much for young adults to have such an amount. Each of them offered him not the 15000 yen but a ridiculous 45000 yen. While he was caught off-guard he would never accept overprice. He does not accept pointless charity. But they insisted: 15000 for two months of stay, they are only going to stay for 6 months then leave.

Nonetheless he accepted their offer, but he promised to give them a more generous hospitality than what he would worth his time fore. He feels horrible for accepting such an amount, and he must beat himself up to make up for it.

As far as it had went, it was all good. They were classy, funny, a little weird in the personality aspect, but they maintained their right to clean the house. In fact, they were exceptionally diligent, they even tried to make him take a lazy day while they do a general clean up, from top to bottom, inside and out. He refused, of course; they paid a heavy amount just to stay for half a year and he will not forgive himself of allowing the housemates work their asses off _for_ _him_.

As far as two months had gone by with his batch of housemates, it was all fine. But the more time passed, they grew anti-social, bit by bit. They were obviously students, but he barely seen them do any project or homework, he even see them around the house during weekdays. But it was none of his business so he will not nudge them towards their personal problems. But he was feeling it, the unease, the internal warnings, there was something wrong.

Something wrong…..with them.

The sooner the housemates no longer became social with him, one word responses and an immediate rush to leave his space, his suspicions grew. They began to come home late with an odd smell in their clothing; they come home with bloodshot eyes; they even come home with the smell of alcohol. He might've called them out on it since the rules of the house was that no drunkard should be allowed to live inside, but he held back: something was wrong, and it's not making his mind easy, so he kept it to himself. He took notice as well that the housemates began losing their usual diligence as well, their duties are noticeably being neglected in their respective work schedules, he took notice that 3 weeks had passed and they haven't even went to school since.

Something was _really_ wrong with the housemates.

A week after he found suspicion, he was just about to go down the stairs for a little bit of food to eat in the middle of the night, but when he passed the guest rooms where the housemates would sleep in, one among the number of rooms' lights were lit, peeking from beneath the door, and there was a funny smell coming from it. It was similar to the smell they bring home every night, but it was stronger than ever. He could hear disco music within as well. The soundproofing of the guest rooms are not formidable as the Master's bedroom but it was good enough to muffle loud laughter into a standard speech volume.

What are they doing with disco music in the middle of the night? And on a school night as well.

Instead of knocking the door, he tried to turn the knob first. When he expected it to be locked, it _wasn't._ Instead, it turned with his motion. Not taking the time to wonder why, he slowly pushed the door open, the music becoming louder as he further pushed it open. When he fully opened it, thinking that his presence is noticed the sooner they saw the door being pushed open, he was struck in horror.

He never felt disgusted his whole life that night:

The respective arrangement of all the rooms was a small table in the center of the room with two bunk beds placed against the wall on either side. He found the perversion of the room violating: medical needles piling in a corner, probably used; bags of white powder expertly organized underneath the right bed; and the table had six lines of white substances arranged like a row of pencils with straws scattered on the surface. 3 boys were lying on the top bunk of the two beds, masturbating, mumbling incoherent words. The 2 women inside were no longer the same, one was sprawled on the floor in nothing but her undergarments, a few medical needles with the points stained red beside her, the other lying atop the lower bunk of the left bed naked, and both their faces were full of euphoric satisfaction, the sickest sight he ever saw. The remaining two boys were attempting to have their way with the woman on the floor, and the latter didn't have any objection, she was _allowing_ them.

The naked woman on the bed was the first to notice him, her speech was drawled and influenced tipsy. She waved a 'H~e~y~!' to him, the rest of them followed suite to acknowledge his presence. At first they were surprised, then the woman on the floor…. ** _invited_** him to join in with a disturbing smile. The two men with her had no objection, saying that he will take the last turn. The 3 mumbling men were too influenced by the substances to even say anything. The woman on the bed said something about 'volunteering' for his place, maybe even something about joining in once he gets his turn on the other woman.

Rino heard nothing of their words. He felt…..different. He knew the emotion that burned inside him that day, yet it felt so foreign, so destructive, so internal, so horrible.

At first he was numb, a task to close the door locked on his mind. When he heard the distinct click of the door closing, he turned the lock, turning the room into a prison, then he gave the entirety one last sweep of acknowledgement:

Bag of unspeakable powder on the floor.

Needles in the corner.

Boys masturbating at the beds.

Beers on the table along with the lines of white powder.

A naked woman on a lone bed, obviously stoned.

Another on the floor about to have a threesome with the remaining boys.

Then he did a relapse on everything that happened prior to this point:

They don't go to school—they dropped out, got suspended, or expelled.

They came home with the smell of alcohol, they were doing a vice, **excessively**.

The funny smell he kept detecting was actually **_DRUGS_**.

Their rent payment was actually drug money—they were drug sellers or pushers.

They did a general house cleanup—just so they could find specific places to hide it, and the right place to indulge.

They were kind to him—just so they could make him let his guard down.

Then, he let his emotions build up the effects because of **everything** :

He felt his body tense so hard as if he was becoming stone. He felt the heat inside his body boil, burning so much that his entire body itched violently. His head twitched, the tension of his body causing a tremor. His fists clenched so hard that he almost didn't realize that he cut himself with his fingernails.

Then, he did this for the sake of his health, and to increase the effects of a specific _factor:_

He pulled out the handkerchief that he always kept in his pocket and wrapped it around his mouth and tying a knot behind his head, forming a breathing guard.

He pulled his bangs back, letting his eyes be exposed, seeing everything to the fullest detail.

Then finally….

…he released it.

….….….….

Rino wondered if it was a hysterical surge of madness or rage, he was screaming, growling, and shouting all over as he exerted his burning emotions. Punching, kicking, throwing, grapping, grabbing, hating. The 5 boys made the attempt to fight back, they didn't stand a chance against the owner full of rage. He didn't spare the women as well, he gave them _equal treatment._

The disco music was almost mistaken for their screams. The soundproofing of the entire house created the best torture chamber. No one will ever know what was happening inside their neighbor's house in the middle of the night.

It was a miracle that the metal bunk beds didn't bend or break from the fits of violence or from the number of times a body collided it. It was impossible to keep track of time during all that, but he made sure that they felt a Long. Agonizing. Torture. When the moment came that the beatings and the shouting was over, he didn't stop because he thought they had enough, he stopped because he was tired. He still didn't have enough, he wanted to do more to them. He only gave them bruises and bleeding mouths, he wanted to break bones next.

Just then, he was tempted, tempted so much to kill them. There are so many weapons in the house, so many varieties to kill them barehanded. He could kill them and be rid of the world of their filth. They are potential criminals, the sooner he eliminates them, people on the streets will be saved of their evil. He wasn't afraid to kill. Not anymore.

But he was spent—out of stamina, out of rage, out of effort. His clothes were ripped, and matted with blood. The handkerchief fell out of his mouth unnoticed, he doesn't even know where it went, probably ruined in the collateral damage. The bastards were almost to the point of unconsciousness, and he wanted to finish them off, but he cannot continue, he was exhausted.

It was time to stop.

Grabbing a kitchen knife from the kitchen and running back to the room as fast as he could, the temptation inside him was _screaming_ at him to finish them off with the tool in his hand, but his exhaustion ruled over that. Instead, he made sure that they are not going anywhere.

 _"I will give you two choices! Either you **GET THE** **FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE OR I WILL CALL THE POLICE!** "_

That was the warning he gave them, but the second one was half the truth: he will call the law either way once they get out of the room. Those gates are certainly going to be lit with red and blue lights with the song of a criminal's horror playing.

It was a moment of silence for Rino as he watched them pathetically pack up their belongings in pained movements. He kept them under his control with the knife in hand, wanting them to simply get what they owned in the room and leave behind the drugs so he could use it as evidence against them. When they limped out the room, he still didn't call the police but he maintained his eye contact on the bastards. Walking out the house with barely all their belongings with them, they were absolutely pathetic underneath the shining light of the moon, he took pleasure over the bastard that fell to the floor clumsily, his system too stoned to properly stabilize his balance.

He unlocked the gate and opened it wide for them. All the while, he said nothing, but his silence was louder than anything. When they finally left, he took satisfaction in the fact that the 'Message' he gave them was clear:

The man of the Shimuya House does not forgive abuse.

When he finally called the law, it was quicker than expected for the wailing cruisers of blue and red lights to arrive. The neighborhood houses had been woken up by them, window curtains pushed aside so they could see what was happening, even a few walked out of their houses to have a closer look, only to be held back with a patrol.

He had a lot of explaining to do.

He told everything that happened to the police in every detail he knew, he even told them of his violent outburst. He didn't know why he had to share that, was it because of the ethics of honesty, or maybe he was trying to impress them. He couldn't tell, he just told them. For one, they called his Aunt and Uncle, and they took a tactical sweeping of the entire building. For all of his hopes, he prayed that they find every particle of drug those bastards hid in HIS house until it is clean once again.

Every cohabitant must have their pictures taken before they are given access to the home, just so they can be remembered and kept as a remarkable memory of the business, those druggies are given the same treatment as well. They memory they left in their pictures were all false. For criminals, they sure have guts to let their pictures be taken, or maybe they were just dumb, their faces are so visible in the frame that it could be used against them. When the police asked for information of the drug pushers, he showed them the image of their smiling faces. So sad that _that_ was the only wonderful moment between them and _him,_ their registration _._

The police somehow reacted strongly to a particular male amongst them, apparently the man on the very left was a targeted suspect who they've been searching for a while. Rino was surprised that he had been near one for the last 3 months, he doesn't really like watching the news so he couldn't make notice of who he was. Using the picture as proof, they did a full search on the neighborhood, hoping that they will be caught before they escaped. Whatever their fate was, Rino hoped that their suffering served equal compensation to the bringing their _poison_ to his home. It was hell to himself, they must suffer hell, behind bars.

When his exhaustion finally took the toll on his body, he begged for the one who was probably the leader of the squad and asked if he could watch over him as he sleeps. When a kind nod was given, he fell to the floor. He finally knew what it was like to fall unconscious. The tears that fell out of his eyes told the policeman who cradled him just how much he suffered.

When he woke up in the living room, at **7:30** in the morning, his aunt and uncle were already there with worried expressions, even Meiko who was away for therapy was there. The one policeman he last saw was also present in the room, wanting to talk to him for one last time. Privately in another room, they conversed: He was told that they found the bastard hiding in an alley and got imprisoned the sooner he was caught. He was not a minor so he was not spared from the law. Rino smiled one of his rare smiles at the info.

He was then told that his house was used as a secret stash for the drugs. They found a severe ton at many inconspicuous places, even the rooftop, and it angered Rino even more that he was too careless to notice. Thankfully it was all cleaned up in the middle of the night. Rino was also left off with a warning to be careful: while the policeman had no sympathy for drug users, he was lucky that his assault on the druggies was justified. Fortunately, the policeman would turn a blind eye on it even if it _is_ considered a crime, "sons of bitches deserved it" the policeman said solemnly.

After long minutes of talking, the policeman was finally through and is setting off to leave, warning Rino once again to be careful before he closed the door.

When his aunt and uncle are the next people to ask questions, the long talk they had was the most excruciating to him. Meiko stayed silent as always, watching apprehensively. Telling them everything; explaining them everything, it was torture and satisfaction mixed altogether, and the exhaustion was coming back to him. He loved talking about when he lashed out on them, but he wept when he talked about how he was 'betrayed', how he had his heart broken by them. He did his outmost best to satisfy those 7 young adults, he wanted to be their friend, yet they betrayed him and used his kindness like a tool.

The attitude of a friendly dormitory owner is forever abandoned. He never wanted to be betrayed again, he never wanted to be used like that again, he will never give another person his/her chances **anymore**.

The conversation ended with Rino's final decision: The Shimuya lodging business is **OVER**.

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

He gave a kiss to her head, the smell of peppermint wading to his nose pleasantly. He received a kiss on the neck in response before she lied her head back down to his chest, continuing to watch the video on the flat screen.

They had just finished dinner, and now they are enjoying themselves with a downloaded series of 'Friends' season 5. The both of them were cuddled together in the L-shaped couch, with Rino lying on his back on the soft surface, a few pillows placed under him to keep him in a 150 degree angle while Meiko laid atop him, her line of sight directed to the TV as she lied the side of her face against his chest.

While Meiko was enjoying herself, Rino's mind was replaying everything that happened to him that day the entire time, his anger and depression forming in him from time to time. His little sister was too absorbed to the comedy on the screen to even notice the shift of his emotional energies.

Rino grew up sullen after that incident, but at the same time he was still having the urge to serve, to satisfy, to be appreciated for his efforts. He promised himself that he will never restart the business in fear of being betrayed again, but he still wants to serve, as if it was in his blood to be that way. He knew his aunt and uncle for as long as he can remember, he cannot bring himself to satisfy them anymore, but the satisfaction was there whenever he cooks dinner for them. His Uncle's students do not come visit often anymore, and he liked them, they were one of the people who he enjoyed serving in many ways. But their arrivals are rare, leaving him with nothing but an itch he cannot scratch.

Rino was a follower, not a leader; he has many capabilities in his person and he wants them to be manifested to others; for others. That equals him to be a person who would keep his master, guest, or somebody precious satisfied and well-served with all of his hospitality. He may have the appearance and capability to use fear as a control mechanism, but he was never the type to boss people around. That's why he only follows. But without anyone to serve, he is nothing. The people that Rino wants to serve are all scarce, but it doesn't mean there was nobody who needed him.

The one person who he could serve for all his life is right in front of him.

He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed, not all of the three languages he knew could describe how eternally glad that she existed. She likewise returned it, although not as affectionately like usual since she is still absorbed on the TV but it was better than anything.

The lodging business may be long gone but his job was never done. He still has a job to do, and that is to serve his one and only housemate.

Meiko is the one who he can and will serve endlessly. She was everything to him, not just a sister or a housemate. She would never betray him. She would never take his kindness for granted. Not only did she give him respect, she also gave him love, which was the one thing he needed the most from everyone he ever considered valuable.

Meiko was weak, damaged, dependent, and she needed help. He can pacify all of that, it was a chance for his role as a server to be worth something. He would take care of Meiko, he would cook for her, he would continue to be close to her, he would gladly do anything for her, and he will make a strong woman out of her with nothing to ask for in return but for her simple, affectionate love.

He finally had the chance to have more people to serve too.

He had served his Rep, he had served his class, and he might be put to following orders more often in a later date. He was starting to become involved with a lot of people, a lot more than last year, and this time it was almost personal amongst all of them. He even made a friend too.

This might be his lucky year of change.

He turned his eyes to the TV, the end of the episode was about to come. Feeling a little needy, he placed a hand on her cheek and tilted her head to face him gently. Meiko stared at him curiously. Those innocent eyes, that frail visage, the permanent childish structure that merged to her bones. She is such a fragile little existence, he wouldn't mind guarding this rabbit.

The Man of the House has his responsibilities.

Meiko lifted herself up and leaned her forehead down to his lips, and he kissed her there. Then she slipped her arms underneath his neck, which he arched off the pillows to let her hands easily access under it before she hugged his head, her cheek planted against his lips, a few of her long, dyed tress covering him like a stringed curtain. He returned the embrace and kissed her supple cheek, putting away a few ticklish strands over her shoulder before lengthening his affections. He allowed the embrace to last a minute before he parted it, sitting up and settling her to his lap before leaning back down, her back against his chest, her head resting on his shoulder beside his, and taking her hand, interlocking fingers.

Watching comedy together with the family after a moment of inner turmoil never felt so relieving.

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

Are you alright? He barely read the message traced to his hand, it seemed he was the one who's absorbed by the TV now. When he looked at her, she clarified, You were angry when you entered my classroom.

He held on to her chin, tilting her head to face away from the TV and to him, light brown eyes meeting his, and stroked the underside of her jaw, so soft. It's fine, I'm not mad anymore.

She reached up and placed the back of her small, soft hand against his mouth. He gave it a light peck, and she followed with a caressing to his cheek with her little digits. Does our classes hate each other? Her other hand traced.

Rino was a little surprised for that question. The possibilities were too high for that question to be true. There was already friction between Shina and Yuuko, he doesn't know if that animosity could eventually lead to a strife between both classes or not. He can't help but think about the problems it would make if such a thing happens. Having a sister in A-Class while your class had beef with them?

Oh, the horror that will bring.

Maybe. He answered honestly, the truth is inevitable and he had enough of hiding the reality from his sister anymore. Let's hope it doesn't happen. He added, leaning to her touch, absentmindedly stroking her under her jaw with slow strokes. She had such a gentle hand, so comforting that it makes him sleep. She pulled him close with the hand on his cheek and kissed the corner of his lips, suppressing her urges as she did, earning herself a moment of internal torture for not giving it what it wanted.

Drawing back her lips, she squeezed his hand, another topic comes. Were they your friends? She asked, referring to the people who were with him at the time.

He frowned for a bit: were they? No, it was only Shina. He only sees them as acquaintances. Their interactions were little, especially with his Rep. Can you remember the braided girl?

She nodded.

She's my friend. It felt a little bit foreign to him to even admit that. One friendless year must've distorted his understanding between acquaintanceship and friendship. The rest are just my classmates.

She's tall. What's her name? This time, she faced him directly. When it comes to names, it was never clear to her with a tracing finger.

Readying the words with his tracing hand following his every syllable, he mouthed the name; 'Shina', A little 'Sh' came out as a lisp by accident.

She looked down on his held hand, tracing a digit across the white surface, S-H-E-E-N-A. She traced in a slow pace, keeping in mind the pronunciation with an imaginary voiced throat. Rino didn't care about the spelling, even he doesn't know. Every Japanese name he ever read were written in kanji, which was annoying at some moments. He will gladly piss off anybody if he ends up writing the wrong spelling of someone's in romaji. It's not his fault that everybody's names are written in symbols.

Where've you been that time? I didn't see you. He asked, wondering just where could she have been amidst all the thrown swears and brutal arguments.

Just at the piano, sitting down.

He lifted an eyebrow, wondering just how he didn't notice her there. Was he so mad that whole time that he ended up having tunnel vision with Kinoshita Yuuko in his sights? So you were watching us.

She nodded, facing him as she asked, Were they about to fight?

He shrugged, her head bobbing slightly in the movement, They hate each other. He wished the two of them had lost it, it would've been an interesting catfight. He knew very well that those two were physically, and verbally stronger than an average woman. Yes, it would've been an awesome fight. Though, as a friend he would only break the fight apart if Shina was losing. What that woman gets is what she had coming.

Why?

His grip on her hand tightened, he wanted to tell her why, to warn her of that woman's attitude and tell her to keep away, but this was Meiko's classmate he was talking about. If he told her of his impressions on the ambassador, he'd be putting a parameter on her chances to reach out to others. Since coming home, he had thought of considering the woman's attitude. A first impression was all he got, and nothing else. It doesn't pass as a general input of Kinoshita Yuuko's personality.

There was more to her, he finally thought. Atrocious she is to his class, but there had to be something different about her. He was mature enough to admit that. Something good, something that he doesn't see, something her classmate, the valedictorian can see….something Meiko will eventually see.

He clicked inside his throat, a notion of denied access to his thoughts, and shook his head.

A disappointed sigh escaped her lips and relaxed against him again, her attention to the TV lost. Rino took the time to continue watching, letting his hands be fiddled or played with by her all the while.

After a while of watching, with Meiko not moving a single inch in his arms, she finally squeezed his hand, another topic to talk about. What is it about? Did you talk to Àtè Shoko? She traced, Rino almost missed the name she wrote. They haven't mastered writing names on palms yet, mentioning just one could lead to a communication breakdown.

He nodded without looking away from the screen, She was a little….difficult.

She looked up at him curiously, wondering how their interactions did went to even make him use that word. She told me you were sullen.

He clicked again, this time out of light annoyance, Really? That's all she told you?

She lifted her head from his shoulder and shook her head vigorously as she turned to face him, She also said that you're very defensive.

He lifted an eyebrow, rolling his shoulder to remove the stiffness of being used as a pillow, even if her head was as light as his blanket folded to a square. Defensive about what?

For your class. She answered, looking at him with intent, wanting to pacify his almost-invisible irritation with the answer.

He stared for a while, then the information sunk in. _I was defensive for my class?_ That felt new to him, quite new. And that was what the valedictorian acknowledged about him? He had to say, it was an honor, but he felt a little indifferent about it. He can admit that he was defensive to his class, but he was selfishly feeling that way as an excuse to exert his aggressions on Kinoshita Yuuko.

But nonetheless, that was the acknowledgements of the most popular girl in school, he should be honored. Plus he promised it to himself, he isn't allowed to deny what good thing others say about him, so he will not deny.

He sat up, the lying position finally growing discomforting. He felt a few snaps on his spine in the movement, and he relished each crack with satisfaction. Placing a hand under his jaw, and another atop his head, he creaked his head counter-clockwise and a resounding snap echoed from his neck. Extra satisfying.

Meiko removed herself from him, prompting to take a seat on fabric and cushion instead of lying on flesh and bone. She additionally twisted her upper body, a few snaps clicking in her spine and she yawned afterwards. It's almost time for lights out and her body is acting subconsciously to it. Just one more episode before going to bed. Just one more.

Rino sat in a proper sitting position, his ankle lying atop his knee, having the same idea of going to bed sooner. Meiko eventually settled beside him, resting her head against his shoulder, taking his hand politely and interlocking. Meiko can admit that she was a hugger, but she also knows how to respect other people's personal space; she was well-aware of her brother having enough physical affection. But just a little is all she needs, just a little.

The episode halfway, Rino decided to divert for a bit, he squeezed her hand, Shoko doesn't look like you at all.

He didn't look away from the TV but he felt her stare at him, Really? Everybody keeps saying I was her twin.

He huffed a breath, completely expecting everything, especially her response. To me, she's not. You two are not alike at all.

Explain how?

He rolled his eyes, he couldn't be any more knowledgeable about the obvious, She has violet hair and eyes, disciplined, a rich girl, plays sports like a pro, has good memory, she's taller than you, and a lot more. His tracing hand might've been rushed, but it was a speed that Meiko could catch up to.

This time he turned to Meiko to see her face, now ignoring the TV. She was giving him a raised eyebrow, as if what he told her was not related to the question of 'explain how'. Those are just personalities. She mentioned with a flat stare.

He sighed, I did say that she had violet hair and eyes, plus she was very beautiful.

Meiko's grip on his hand tightened, HARD. Rino frowned, wondering what was going on. He noticed the shift of the mood, and the energies he were feeling was full of rejection. Meiko's head stiffly lowered, her free hand curling to a tight fist. Her eyes shadowed, her gritting teeth and sharp breathing set him off. Her entire body was tense, as if she was…..mad. She barely gets angry, and that made him frown.

What's wrong with her?

….….

Realization struck, and this time, Rino felt the horror of his mistake.

He complimented Meiko.

Meiko still must have the thought that she looked like her best friend so his compliment to the valedictorian also applied to herself. And she did not take that well.

He hurt Meiko.

 _What have I done?_

Frightened, and the guilt slowly forming in his stomach, he slowly reached out to her, intending to apologize.

His hand was suddenly slapped away, her arm strength at a level that was secretly concealed her whole life, it hurt. She raised her head to face him, the look of anger, bitterness and rage molded together was plastered all over her face. And it tightened the knot on his stomach.

Before he could take the initiative, Meiko had beaten him to it. She snapped up from her seat, her feet slamming on the floor and she bolted right in front of him, slamming her hands against his shoulders roughly, her fingers digging inwards to the fabric.

She gave him the fiercest glare Rino had ever seen, and finally for a long, long time, he was frightened of his little sister. Her upper teeth exposed, fully implying that she was burning with rage and bitterness, she lowered her head again, her hair falling downwards, covering her face but not fully concealing it. Without letting go of his shoulders, she slowly sat on his lap, legs on either side of him, her forehead meeting softly his. Her emotional energies were wild with rejection, and the guilt of his mistake was eating him apart like a parasite.

He tried to touch her once again and make an attempt to apologize, but when his fingers merely touched her left bicep, her left arm violently shoved it off, an audible hiss of exertion exiting her mouth, further frightening him. Placing her arm back to his shoulder, she dug her fingernails even harder to his flesh, genuinely intending to make him bleed. Rino fought back from grunting, he had no right to make any noise nor any right for any movements. He committed the one crime he swore to never do to his little sister, and he must meet his judgment.

Her body was also trembling from stiffness, her sharp breathing shaking in sync to every tremor. She may have her hair covering her face, but he never missed the wet drops of liquid that were spilling down on her cheeks through the transparent layer of her tresses.

She was crying.

She slammed her forehead to his right shoulder, **hard** , and Rino cannot stop himself from grunting in pain, finally receiving the blow of her wrath. It was the most painful strike unlike anything he ever felt before. He would've screamed, but his guilt left his voice nowhere to be found. Her head close to his own, her breathing was easier to verify: it was lined with pain, and torture. She continued to dig her nails on his shoulders, and he was certain that she pierced him through the skin. It stung, and he possibly bleed. She began rubbing her eyes on the crook of his neck, wordlessly seeking his comfort.

Wanting to do nothing more than to say sorry, he forced himself to wrap his arms around her, no longer caring if she shoves them away again. He was dying of guilt and he wanted to show that he didn't mean it. It was a miracle for him that she made no move when he eventually hugged her with both his arms around her, the pain on both his shoulders denied his strength from tightening the embrace, but he still tried. He rubbed her back soothingly, mouthing his apologies over and over.

Meiko hated compliments so much that she damned those who would ever make a smart remark on her appearance to hell.

She may appreciate the words that praise her talents or her behavior or her capabilities, but she will **_never_** take a compliment to her flesh to heart: beautiful, pretty, cute, adoring, she hated those words. She'd rather hear herself being called ugly and she would appreciate it. She could genuinely smile through verbal bullying. She could memorize a long paragraph about her ugliness. Insult her appearance, she will take it as a compliment.

The beauty of the flesh, the love of the flesh, the lust of the flesh—Meiko damned it all. She had no love for appearances, she never loved humans who worry over their personal looks, she **_hated_ ** those who love a person for the flesh, not the soul.

Meiko grew up with a picturesque form, the certain type that any self-satisfied woman would envy at the first sight. It was a Curse more than anything. Because of her own flesh, it gave her nothing but torture. Thanks to her own beauty, she was **broken**. She didn't ask to be beautiful, why was she born like this? Beauty was a curse to her own world, it gave her nothing. Only suffering. She hated her beauty, she hated herself, she hated all of herself.

Because of her 'Curse'….

….She _died._

Eventually, her fingernails stopped making their attempts of burrowing through white flesh, either she thought he had enough or she was exhausted, Rino doesn't want to know, but the feeling of rejection was still pure. Slowly, she lifted her head off her shoulder and faced him. He felt his heart tore itself apart at the sight: Her hair was disheveled, no longer the elegant straightness maintained without effort. Her eyes, pure light brown with wide eyes were swollen, her cheeks were damp with tears, an uncommon sight, she bit on her lower lip and her breathing shook. Her desolation was all over her like a cloud.

If she felt tortured, then he felt like he died all over again just by looking at the damages he made.

He reached up to her ruined structure, brushing aside her black and blue locks before wiping the tears off her eyes.

The tears didn't stop.

"…. _Patawad_."

She could never hear him in such a pathetic, weak voice, he could barely even choke out his voice, but she could read his lips, he knew that. She was actually holding up like a dam, and that dam collapsed by his one and only apology. Meiko wept a flood, and she buried her eyes to his shoulder again. It was wrong to say that he was spared from hearing her wails of anguish thanks to her voiceless throat—not knowing how hurt she was is torture in the purest form to him. He doesn't know how hurt she was, and he doesn't know how much he damaged her. He could hear her wheezing—her wails coming off as shaken exhales. Her shoulders twitched in hiccups, and she sniffled, crying endlessly to him.

This time, he was able to hug her fully, rubbing her head soothingly with his right hand, his emotions mirroring hers. He was tortured as well, Meiko's emotional energies are much stronger, and he cannot feel anything but the pain through her touch. He sooner felt his vision blurring and something wet running down his cheek, her emotion is his emotion—his desolation reached him and he felt it to the brim.

He had no point in saying this, he never exerted emotions through words, but he knew that it was the one thing he had to do. Her one ear close to his mouth, he whispered to her in a shaken breath:

" _Patawad_."


	16. 1-15 Spoiled by War

Titanmaster 117 = That was quite heartening, I'm sure Meiko will appreciate it.

 **Spoiled by War**

"And so, we may begin." Ma'am Takahashi announced, raising her hand up in the air and the summoning field emerged from her hand, filling the entire classroom with its natural dimness.

So it begins.

The playing field is much darker than usual, as if I was at the interior of a movie theater, but the movie screen is the match between both classes, maybe it is modified for this match. Every corner, anywhere just not near the center of the room was dimmed, almost makes this 5-on-5 match completely comparable to a public displayed boxing tournament in the late night.

The entire A-Class facility was crowded with the entire A-Class and F-Class, the majority of us are but to spectate, including me. Only 5 of my classmates will fight and in turn, 5 of A-Class will challenge ours.

I still question it though: why must I not fight for my Class? I understood Rep's words, and I agree with him as well, but why not? I played a part in the war, done my part of his orders and helped the class succeed, what difference does it make when Shina and I would take part in this second time? It wouldn't make a difference anyway.

But still, when the agreement was to have the F-Class pick 3 subjects, that fact alone made the point that Rep was right. 3 subjects, 3 A-Class candidates inside the F-Class: it would definitely seem as if we have taken advantage of that and used the toughest among us to win. It is plausible and sensible to leverage the best but the way it would look like to the 3rd party would definitely means those of the F-Class rank cannot do it without people like me, or Shina….especially Himeji.

I sent a glare towards that woman, but not so maliciously as before, my tolerance reached far. Her pink locks stood out the most amongst the other fighting competitors of F-Class: Yoshii Akihisa, Shimada Minami, Tsuchiya Kouta, and Rep himself.

Shina was at the sidelines, away from the playing field, her entire form shaded like she was behind black-tinted glass outside the summoning field. If I have not seen the serious side of her yet, then she is showing that now. Her arms were crossed, her frown was very uncharacteristic, and she had a calculating eye, watching everything carefully.

There were two crowds, separate in two sides: one that had the entirety of F-Class and the other that held the entirety of A-Class. 5 students, who are most probably the ones to fight (and probably their best) stood in front of all their classmates.

I see Kirishima Shouko, the calm and collected air around her, her beauty in tow, it made me really wonder just how could she look so beautiful by simply standing still. She would be the last one to fight.

I then see the woman, Kinoshita Yuuko, she still held that superior look in her eyes that I hated very much. Had she been my opponent; I would have brutalized her avatar without any thought, a gruesome transition of scratching before delivering the final blow, which is to forcefully tear its tiny head off. I will not give a damn if it would _actually_ come off or simply make the body disappear just to save the innocent eyes from the truth. She will learn to understand that angering a hot-tempered Filipino boy had drawbacks. I dreadfully hope that whoever was her opponent, please give her a hard time.

I then see a familiar face, he had grey blue hair, wore glasses and his face held the natural visage of wisdom. His posture was also refined and sophisticated, it took no time for me to recognize the owner of such posture. **Kubo** **Toshimitsu** : my classmate from 1st year. No surprise that he was an A-Class student, he was the perfect example of a hardworking student. He was actually one of the fewest people (of my age) to ever be my friend. He was a calm and polite man, generous at that as well, even caught the eyes of many admiring women. It was a shock that he does not have a partner (girlfriend) yet.

Next, I see a slim girl that had had short green hair that looked more boyish than the feminine touch it should have for a woman like her. She had a fit figure (if I thought her blazer was hiding the assets), with lean yet slender arms and fit legs, which spoke out that she was an athletic, studious A-Class student rather than the standard non-athletic, studious A-Class student.

The last fighter was a girl, boring circular glasses on her round face and she had dark blue, bob cut hair. Not one I know but she was recognized to be one of the top 10, last I heard from my first year.

"First contestants, forward." Ma'am called.

I heaved a deep breath, brushed my bangs by at least a touch, revealing just a crack in front of my right eye to see very well in this dimness before I exhaled. I shall stay in the darker shade, be as inconspicuous as possible and simply observe. With the match about to begin, I have nothing to do but to just watch. I must pay attention to every fight with all the concentration I have and see just how F-Class, without me and Shina (excluding Himeji, of course), can fair against the top class. Rep had jeopardized himself by removing me and Shina out of the fight, I must see how well he could have thought this through.

If he lost this fight, he also lost my trust. If he wins…..

….I will leave that for later, I rather let the result show itself.

"First contestants, forward." Ma'am ordered.

Shimada Minami is the first, A-Class had that woman to be the first to go.

"All yours, Shimada." Rep told the German girl.

"Watch me." Shimada looked confident, she does not seem nervous going up against someone from A-Class. Does she have good grades?

"Let's hurry it up, it's not even a match for me." Kinoshita Yuuko commented.

"Don't underestimate me just because I'm F-Class." Shimada countered.

"Begin!"

"Summon Being: Summon!" The German girl called out first, the magic circle glowing under her slim legs, her avatar emerging from the carpeted floors.

Hmm, interesting.

Shimada Minami's avatar wore the uniform of a Naval commander, the upper blazer colored blue, signifying its rank and authority at the helm of the ship, and she wielded a rapier. With the subject as Math, her scores were an impressive **182**. That matches B-Class's level. If she places it just above the 200's, she is at A-Class's level.

"I'm as good as B-Class when its math." Shimada mentioned.

"My, that's impressive." How sarcastic Kinoshita was. "Summon!" She called, and a purple magic circle formed below her feet. With the second, smaller circle emerging beside her, her avatar arrived.

Its armor was comparable to Himeji's avatar, only colored green, had red gloves, and it wielded a lance that was bigger than itself. Its facial expression was a firm grimace, and its scores do not joke. Without any warning, the Lancer jumped to the air and drove the lance straight to the Marine's body, instantly defeating her.

 **Kinoshita Yuuko, A-Class; Math:** **376.**

"I _am_ from A-Class, of course."

"The winner: Kinoshita Yuuko." Ma'am announced, and the A-Class cheered.

I slapped my palm to my forehead. Shimada got too cocky, and she lost as a price. If she had just been careful, she would at least landed a blow against her opponent. At least this defeat will teach her a lesson about overconfidence.

Damn it.

"We shall now begin round 2. Second contestants, forward."

The girl with the round glasses stepped forward. "A-Class, Satou Miho." She introduced, bowing politely as her Avatar was brought to existence without even saying the word 'Summon'. Maybe she whispered it mid-bow. Showy.

"Okay, you're up, Akihisa." Rep told to the blonde, putting a hand on his shoulder.

I lowered my head and pulled down on my bangs, expecting them to stretch even longer thatit could reach my chin just so I could be spared from the inevitable outcome. Even if he had not summoned it, even if this thing had not started, I already knew what was going to happen.

~~~~~ « » ~~~~~

"Winner, A-Class: Satou Miho."

You fucking idiot. You fucking idiot. You fucking idiot. You fucking idiot. You fucking idiot. You fucking idiot. You fucking idiot. You fucking idiot. You fucking idiot.

I fucking knew it! I fucking knew it! I fucking knew! I expected his loss, he has the lowest grades among **everybody** in this room, and he might be used as a tool to make the A-Class think that we are weak. But how he conducted himself in the match was **_OUTRAGEOUS._**

He revealed the truth that he was left-handed. How the fuck does that give him a fucking advantage!?

The sound of his arm bone snapping was the greatest sound I could ever relish in for this loss.

"Third round shall begin. Contestants, forward."

The sooner I heard Ma'am say that, I finally stopped clawing at my own face because of Yoshii Akihisa's complete idiocy and continued my spectating. And Tsuchiya is the one stepping forward this time. A-Class had used up all their choices of subjects, now it is F-Class's turn to choose the subjects.

The lime-haired girl was the contestant of A-Class to be next, smiling as she stood forward in front of the short boy. "Pleased to meet ya, I'm Kudou Aiko. I enrolled just this year." She cheerfully greeted.

'Kudou', huh? Where have I heard that before?

"What shall be the subject?" Ma'am asked.

"…P.E and health." Tsuchiya chose, his face was not the usual boredom like I knew anymore from him. His face was much sharper, he was both serious and confident to win.

Interesting.

The A-Class student shifted her hip to the side, "You're Tsuchiya-kun, right? You look confident for this subject. But I'm good at the subject too," She mentioned, placing a finger to her lip. "I learn…. _practically._ "

My short classmate looked like he was shocked, taken a back at the information he just heard.

Was he nose bleeding?

"You over there, 'Yoshii', was it?" Kudou turned to the idiot who was blushing like mad. "It's obvious that you're bad at studying. Shall I give you a little bit of tutoring on P.E and health? We can do it…. _practically_ if you like."

Why does she keep saying 'Practically' like that?

"Well, I was hoping for—" Whatever that damned idiot had to say, he was already cut off by the two women near him.

"Aki will never have that chance so buzz off!"

"That's right, Yoshii-kun doesn't need that education!"

"Shimada, Himeji, Akihisa looked like he could just die just by hearing you two."

Rep was correct, the idiot looked like he could just commit suicide under the weight of their words.

I heard Ma'am Takahashi sigh on the microphone, "Please, just begin the match."

"Oookay~ Summon!" Kudou called first.

"…Summon." Then Tsuchiya. His avatar was a conventional ninja. Coated with shades of black that made it almost invisible in the dim playing field and it held two short blades, shining prominently like a white glow stick. _Kodachi's._ I wonder how his agile avatar would fare against her.

What the hell?

Kudou Aiko's avatar wore a standard sailor suit with a knee-length skirt, almost a female version of the idiot's avatar but the weapon she had was jaw-dropping. It was the Biggest Battle Axe I ever saw, and it was crackling with lightning.

 **Kudou Aiko, A-Class; P.E and Health: 446**

Whoa.

Everybody in the F-Class cannot believe what they are seeing, I cannot believe what I am seeing. Her avatar also wore a bracelet. An accessory that will suddenly appear upon creation only when one's score is above 400 points. It grants the avatar its most powerful ability. My avatar wore one when I fought my first battle, its Bracelet granted him the ability to kill his opponents from afar with a single sweep of his claw. 'Dead-Air'.

However, Tsuchiya does not look daunted in the least by her grades, not even his Shinobi blinked.

"Theory, or practical. Let's see which learning method is better." Kudou mentioned, her avatar sprung forward and arched its giant axe towards Tsuchiya's familiar. "Bye, Bye, Mutsurinii-kun!"

"…Accelerate." I barely heard him say something.

 _*SHIING!*_

I was almost unable to process everything that had happened. At one second: the Axe was coming downwards, the next second: the ninja revealed a glowing bracelet in front of him, the next second: he mysteriously disappeared but he was suddenly behind the axe wielding avatar, the next second: the Girl-Sailor's body was slashed with an 'X' across her body, then the final second: she was down on the floor. Dead.

"…Acceleration: complete."

 **Tsuchiya Kouta, F-Class; P.E and Health: 572**

My classmates exploded to victory, hooting and yelling over their first win against an A-Class student. Kudou Aiko's knees gave out on her, she collapsed on her rear, unable to believe what she is seeing.

I had no way to express my amazement about this revelation about the most inconspicuous classmate I have.

"Winner: Tsuchiya Kouta."

 _* CLAP. CLAP. CLAP. CLAP. CLAP. CLAP. CLAP.*_

Bravo, Tsuchiya, bravo.

The idiot's mouth was too wide open, seeing such scores in front of him was too much for his small mind to take.

"Nice one, Mutsurinii!" Rep congratulated, ruffling the amazing classmate's head rigorously.

"…That hurts…!"

"That was amazing, Tsuchiya-kun." Himeji praised.

"You even got Shimuya clapping for you." Shimada added, looking over my direction with a smile.

I will not lie about this, I was proud. Very proud. There really _was_ more to F-Class than what they usually show. How many surprises do they have left in store? I want to see more.

"That is 2 to 1, respectively A-Class and F-Class. Fourth round shall begin, contestants forward."

"Right then, I will be your opponent." A calm and smooth voice told, no other than Kubo Toshimitsu. His stride was composed and his grimace was clear with his hand to his glasses, adjusting them. He will be a tough opponent, even _I_ would doubt winning against him.

As Himeji's friends send her off with good luck, she stepped forward with an obviously forced confident front. She looked like she was trying really hard to look strong, and it paid off. I can confidently say that Himeji Mizuki is the closest match to Toshimitsu. Whenever I looked at the honor rolls last year, her name was right below his. And time to time, they switch places. These two are stronger than all of F-Class, I wonder what could happen when two tides of the same power clash against each other.

"What will be the subject? Ma'am asked.

"Overall subjects, please." Out of all people, Toshimitsu was the one who suggested it in a polite tone.

"….Hey…!" I growled.

"Wait a minute," Yoshii Akihisa took my place to object, "It's our right to decide—"

"Doesn't matter." Himeji cut him off.

I frowned, what is she up to?

"Summon." The A-Class called out in a deep voice, his avatar emerged from the ceiling and landing to the floor with an audible slam, stabbing its Great Spear to the phantom floor. His avatar was one of a kind: robed like a battle mage of a fantasy game—beaded necklace, an armored top with spiked shoulder guards, dark blue hakama with a red rope wrapped around his waist to keep it there.

 **Kubo Toshimitsu, A-Class; Overall Subjects: 3997**

Just like I expected, he had the best grades, even greater than mine. I wonder if Himeji's scores are compatible.

She called out, "Summon!" Her avatar emerged from the floor and its expression was burning with determination. And this time, the pink-haired girl was mirroring her familiar's face, unlike the timid expression I saw last time.

 **Himeji Mizuki, F-Class; Overall Subjects: 4409**

Ha. That's fortunate.

My only surprise is that she topped his scores this time. She was usually underneath Toshimitsu's level, where did that motivation to overcome rivals come from?

Even the A-Class are shocked.

"What!?"

"For reals!?"

"She's compatible against Kirishima!"

The salutatorian was already gritting his teeth bitterly, "Since when were you that strong…!?" He swung his hand forward and ordered, "Go!" His Abolisher charged forward, his Runed Spear glowing light blue fires.

Himeji throw her hand forward and her Destroyer dashed towards the opponent, her great blade glowing scarlet pink. She swung her sword horizontally and it collided with the spear, creating a bright flash, reminiscent to a camera flash upon impact. Everyone watching got slightly blinded, blinking twice or rubbing their eyes to recover, but I didn't. I merely blinked a few times, my bangs saving me from the collateral damage, and continued watching this fight.

The two avatars clashed their weapons together, using their strength to overpower the other. With the difference of grades, Himeji was easily overpowering the salutatorian. Seeing that he was at a loss, the latter pushed their clashing weapons down to the floor and he spun his body, attempting to slash the opponent in the same motion. Himeji's hand came up and blocked the strike from ever hitting her, the vambrace on her wrist proving a better armor than the lethality of his spear. But still, she lost a few points from that.

With one hand, the female swung her sword at the exposed side of the Abolisher. The latter abandoned his strike and jumped away, the giant blade slashing right where his hip would have been if he hadn't evaded that. In an amazing display of the use of weaponry, the Destroyer spun her giant sword around like a circular blade, the speed looking precariously dangerous if struck, and she was coming straight towards him. Finding no blind spot in close-combat, Toshimitsu jumped to the air and aimed his spear down on Himeji's exposed head as he aimed for a falling strike.

Seeing the intention, Himeji stopped spinning and she blocked the incoming stake of death by the flat of her blade as she raised it up with both hands. With the attack failing, Toshimitsu's avatar fell unceremoniously to the floor. Seeing a chance, Himeji swung her blade back and she arched her strike downwards to his fallen form.

 **Kubo Toshimitsu, A-Class; Overall Subjects: Dead.**

"Winner, F-Class: Himeji Mizuki."

F-Class exploded again to celebrations.

"Guh…!" The salutatorian cannot stand his pride being shattered like that, "Himeji, how did you become so strong!?"

"I-" She stuttered a little before she got the right words to say, "I like everybody in my class. F-Class is full of people who would make sacrifices for others without anything to ask in return."

Toshimitsu frowned in disbelief, "You like F-Class?" He repeated.

"Yep!" She admitted with a heartfelt smile, "That's why I could do my best."

Hm.

So that was it, her source of motivation is us? The F-Class? A class composed of so many idiots? Hmph, what a ridiculous source.

Her avatar did not have good movements, she knows not the ways of properly manipulating her being, her fight was still short lived, but it was _still_ a good fight. That spinning blade ability was quite eye-catching, plus she gave us the win, she deserves a round of applause for her efforts.

I clapped to her, not so enthusiastically like I did to Tsuchiya, but I was genuinely impressed.

"Scores are 2 to 2 tie, the last round shall finally begin." Ma'am Takahashi's face was neither impressed nor bored with the game going on, it seemed it matters not to her if her class loses or not. I wonder, if my class win, does she become our homeroom teacher?

The thought of it sounds nice. But I would worry if my class ended up increasing her stress levels because of their attitudes.

Again, leave that be for the results. Now, Rep and the Valedictorian shall now fight.

~~~~~ « » ~~~~~

 _"However I would like to limit the scope of the examination." Rep told us, "The difficulty will be at the primary school level and the maximum score will be one hundred. Shoukanjus will not be used and the result will just depend on the score in the examination."_

 _So Rep will take a one hundred question test instead of a summoning battle?_

 _It sounds sensible. It was obvious that the valedictorian will end up the victor between her and Rep if it was an Exam Summoning Match. If anyone has the mind to challenge her to a summoning battle, one must have very efficient grades, someone who has twice my grades and has the grasp of controlling avatars professionally._

 _"However if both of you have the same scores, you will get new questions right?" Yoshii Akihisa pointed out. "In that case the difficulty of the questions might increase. Isn't this a disadvantage for Yuuji, who has stopped studying for a period of time?"_

 _"Yeah, Akihisa is right."_

 _"So we're just walking to a suicide trip?" Shina asked, crossing her arms._

 _"Hey, don't underestimate me. In any case, a tactic that purely counts on luck is not a tactic at all." Rep defended._

 _"What? Yuuji, you know how to make Kirishima lose focus in the exam?"_

 _"No. I don't think that girl will be defeated by primary school level questions just because of her losing focus."_

 _How do you even make a person with good memory lose focus? The answers are going to be stuck inside their heads that they could eat lunch and answer a test paper at the same time. The best way possible to distract them is to start a fire._

 _"Yuuji, covert speech must end!" Kinoshita Hideyoshi demanded, "Now ist the timeth to spoil us with thy secret edge!"_

 _Everyone in the class nodded in agreement, I wanted to hear just how he could win against a seemingly-hopeless battle._

 _"Ah, Sorry. The opening speech is longer than I expected."_

 _"You don't say?" Shina asked sarcastically, "You could be the best master of ceremonies in my fricking reunion."_

 _"Ha, ha. Whatever." Rep just brushed her off before facing the class, "There is only one reason that made me choose this duel. That is because I know that girl will definitely answer one question incorrectly."_

 _"….Which is?" I asked, prompting him to follow up the sentence._

 _"The year of the 'Taika Reform'."_

 _"Taika Reform?" Yoshii Akihisa parroted. "Is it the sort of question asking when did who do what? Will these sorts of primary school student level questions come out in the examination?"_

 _"No, not such a detailed question. It is a much simpler one."_

 _"Thee hath mentioned simple, could it be the reckoning about the year?"_

 _"BINGO, Hideyoshi!" Rep snapped a finger to the ambiguous male's direction for his speculations, "It is just like what you said, if the question about the year comes out, it will be our victory."_

 _"….What is the specific year, exactly, Rep?" I asked curiously. "….I never knew about it actually."_

 _"The Taika Reform happened in year 645." He answered briefly, "This question is so easy that even Akihisa couldn't get it right."_

 _I turned a questioning gaze to a weeping Yoshii Akihisa along with everyone else._

 _"However," Rep interjected, "Shouko will definitely answer this question incorrectly and victory will belong to us. At that time we can say goodbye to this lousy classroom as we planned."_

~~~~~ « » ~~~~~

I never thought that Kirishima Shouko was his childhood friend. That explains why the former mentioned Rep's first name with her warning during yesterday's lunch. I had to say: quite lucky he is. To be childhood friends with the popular girl at school, he is very much honored than me who only received her acknowledgements. He is _already_ in her circle, even if he does not normally interact with her.

But now is not the time to think about that.

Right now, this is his chance for his master plan to come into action, if the question was there, then we can have the classroom of A-Class. Then, we can no longer rot in that horrid classroom, Kinoshita Yuuko will be the one to rot in that prison, and I will laugh if I could. Shina would probably make it worse, emphasize their defeat every time she sees her. I will have to stop her from doing that. Sending the woman to F-Class is punishment enough.

This is excitable by the contrast, if I thinks so myself. Fortunate turns are happening, two wins in a row, Rep will have to make a third, and then we can make history.

Then…..then what? We take the classroom, have all the good equipment to ourselves then….go on like a normal student?

Is there going to no point in summoning wars anymore once we do?

That…..is not what I like.

I hate normalcy, and I had enough of the normal school life. Reality became boring, I needed an excuse to escape it. That's why I came to this school, because it was not normal. We can make our game characters to existence, we can interact with them and fight other students with it, and our grades are used for a completely different reason besides measuring our intelligence. This school was my hope of experiencing an active high school life. But if my class wins and takes the A-Class, will there be no more reason to declare anymore wars? We'll just act like normal students once again?

I don't like it. I don't want that.

If he wins against Kirishima Shouko, there would be nothing more. If my class wins….….….Meiko will be thrown to that dump.

She will have the most horrid school life just when she had just returned to it _and_ experienced it for only 3 days. Just 3 days, she still needs a year of a healthy school life before she has to face reality. I am not sure if I could make an exception for her to stay in A-Class. I am not even sure if they could even allow it. I am not sure if there would be more summoning battles to do if we win. I am not sure if I am even fine with letting them win for so she could stay in the classroom, or maybe let my class win so I could walk out of that damned classroom, or maybe—

I shot my hands upwards to my face, clawing my temple.

ARGHH! I can't think anymore! My fucking thoughts got into jumbles that I cannot think anymore. Any more of this fucking overthinking and I might just get confused. What is it? Which is right for me?

Which is right for _her_?

 **Her** , so she could not be thrown to my classroom and have her continue her life as normally as she could. Or **Me** , so I can no longer rot in that decrepit, dust gathering, room for a classroom and have the woman, Kinoshita Yuuko taste the taste of fucking defeat?

Which one? Her or me?

Her or Me?

….Sakamoto Yuuji, you must lose.

~~~~~ « » ~~~~~

The bell tolled, the end of classes is now. But everyone is not satisfied yet, I was not satisfied, we want to know what the results are. Rep and the valedictorian had finally turned in their test papers and are finally marked.

"Well then, I'll announce the results of the limited test."

The Apprehension in this room heightened to a severe magnitude. This is the biggest moment in the history of this school

"A-Class Representative, Kirishima Shouko: **97 points.** "

Everyone in my class erupted to victory all over again, A-Class either fell to their knees or broke to tears, thinking they have lost. But I didn't shout or cheer, I was still awaiting Rep's result. What is his score?

"F-Class Representative, Sakamoto Yuuji…"

What is it?

" **53 points.** "

 _Silence*_

"Shit." I barely heard Shina finally say something.

I smashed my palm straight to my face.

….….….….Well….….….….….

We.

Fucking.

Lost.

Goodbye chabudai tables, hello orange boxes.


	17. 1-16 Everything Goes

Finally knew how to put multiple exclamations :)

* * *

 **Everything Goes**

* * *

"WE'RE GONNA HAVE SHIT EVEN WORSE THAN BEFORE! YUUJI, WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH THAT SCORE!?" Akihisa screamed, a squad-full of very angry F-Class students behind his back, presumably to have Rep—no, Sakamoto executed by probably carton knives and heavyweight tables.

"YOU FUCKING, SCUMBAG, MANIPULATIVE SACK OF SHIT‼!" Shina had definitely lost her sense of restraint in profanity. She literally screamed all these words in front of so many A-Class students and the single adult in this room.

But I was not giving a damn shred of care anymore, I'm not glad nor am I very mad. I just don't care.

Continuously massaging my head, allowing myself to look very, very disdained and very pissed off that warned of anybody to not disturb me lest they wish to get hurt. Amidst my personal feelings of bitter loss, I listened in on all that was happening amidst the screaming of the defeated class—my class:

"WE FUCKING LOST, YUUJI! AND ITS ALL BECAUSE YOU MADE ME SIT OUT THE FIGHT! HOW!? JUST HOW COULD YOU EVEN FUCK UP A FUCKING ELEMENTARY SCHOOL TEST!?" Shina's angered screaming stood out the most amongst the sounds of displeasure of my classmates. Cannot say I blame her, she completely placed all her trust on Sakamoto and to see him fail that trust was the most unspeakable thing to happen.

Do I feel the same?

"Kill me." Rep—Sakamoto absolutely had nothing to say.

"….Glad you're prepared! I'm gonna fucking kill you so you better clench your teeth…!" I can hear Yoshii Akihisa's growls, it sounded completely inhuman by his rage and it was quite unsettling to hear, had to admit.

"Yoshii-kun! Please calm down!" I hear Himeji's voice exclaim, it sounded strained, she was probably trying to hold down the enraged idiot from performing a proper execution, but I dared not to find out for myself. I hate to open my eyes to see how she was doing it, I was still irritated, frustrated, and most probably I would definitely snap if I do not hold down my anger.

This loss had a heavy blow on something in me. And I don't know what it is.

I almost seem to not care about it, I really wanted to punch Rep—(damn it!) Sakamoto's face.

The idiot continued screaming his nonsense, "This idiot scored fifty-three! If he scored zero, maybe it was because he forgot to write his name! But a score like this..."

"I gave it all I got." Somehow I managed to hear Sakamoto's pathetic defense amidst the commotion of my classmates.

"You dimwit….!"

"Aki, I don't think you'd even be able to score a 30!" I began to hear Shimada's voice, a firm and critical tone in her voice, sounding unaffected by the defeat of her class.

"I can't deny that." There came Yoshii's reply.

"Then you have no right to blame Sakamoto!"

I could imagine his raging face coming to a point where it cannot be held down. "GAH! WHY ARE YOU BOTH TRYING TO STOP ME!? THIS GUY NEEDS TO BE CORPORALLY PUNISHED WITH A SLIT THROAT!"

Himeji's voice was raised here, "That's not corporal punishment, that's an execution!"

Fuck it.

I clawed on my face downwards. I can no longer keep the emotionless mask on, and my self-control just snapped just by hearing all these bullshit.

It needs to stop!

I faced Akihisa with the hardest glare I could ever create.

 **"SSHHUT THE FUCK UP, YOSHII AKIHISA!‼"**

Everyone unsurprisingly snapped their attention to me, surprise, confusion and overall fear in their faces. The silence slowly settled, but thanks to everything that happened….

….I was very pissed.

 **"WE LOST, WE GET THAT! WHAT DO YOU THINK MIGHT HAPPEN IF YOU THREW HIS FUCKING CORPSE OUT THE WINDOW, HUH!? { _WALA_!} EVERYONE'S AS PISSED AS YOU, YOU'RE NOT ONLY ONE WHO LOST‼!"**

I'm not sure if my voice was even a scream or a growl, or even understandable, but I don't want to know, I don't care if he even understood my words. I just wanted everyone to just shut up. We just lost the war, my trust was wasted, and _Meiko_ is saved from going to the dump, I had to swallow that fact.

But I wasn't done yet.

 **"YOU'RE A FUCKING PUNISHMENT INSPECTOR, YOSHII AKIHISA! YOU'RE GRADES DON'T DO JACK SHIT AND YOU SUCK DICK BEING LEFT HANDED! YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO SPOUT YOUR BULLSHIT EITHER! YOU CAN'T EVEN GET THAT FUCKING QUESTION RIGHT OR EVEN GET A SCORE HIGHER THAN 53 SO SHUT IT‼!"**

I just realized that my voice had an echo in this massive classroom—it is now impossible that _everyone_ in this very room had not heard me. Everyone was silent, absolutely silent as if my words completely destroyed all of their chances to speak, which was something I wanted and intended to let happen.

And this wasn't the first time I yelled a fit like this and not the first to hear the silence. Being angry gets people a little open-minded, but sometimes I get very open-minded that I ramble to the point where it hurts, bad.

But I don't care, I neither cared how they think of me, or how they see me, even if they were my classmates. I just don't care.

I need to get out of this classroom.

I need a place to sit, just anywhere.

I'm fucking tired.

I found an empty table, completely isolated from students, a good place to sit down and to think my thoughts together. Walking towards it, ignoring the stares of everyone on me and the ones who were in the way that tried to avoid me, I sat down on the edge, my back against the commotion behind me, I continued to rack my head with my fingers, trying to get all these frustrations out.

I needed an outlet.

The pause of silence that I caused was very long, or maybe my anger was just processing the world time a little too fast that it seemed like everything was moving in slow-motion. But I was starting to feel the tense silence of this room.

"Because of your loss, Yuuji. We're gonna have cardboard boxes and have our tables taken away!" I heard Akihisa ranting again, managing to recover from my words, though his voice is in a lower volume than before.

"Why did they take our tables when they didn't need it?" Himeji questioned, her voice matching his.

"To rub salt in the wound." I recognized Hideyoshi's dialect as he answered her.

"Huh?"

"They're **JERKS** , THAT'S WHAT‼!" Shina's clarification came out as a scream, filling the silence with her fire-induced voice. She wasn't in the least affected by my screaming, probably because she and I share the same feeling of being pissed at our loss. But she was more expressive and she was directing them at the real cause of our loss. "YUUJI, YOU SAID THAT YOU COULD HANDLE THIS FUCKING WAR! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THE POINT OF THAT WHEN YOU COULDN'T EVEN SCORE A 100!?" I clamped my ears as tightly as I could so I could resist Shina's loud exclamation from entering my head.

I didn't think about throwing a fit at her, I was too tired to care. The last thing I want is a motherfucking headache.

"Shina-chan, please calm down." I started hearing Himeji's voice, clearly making an attempt at calming my very irate friend.

"Calm down? How can I calm down!?" Apparently, she had no intention of calming down. I definitely heard Himeji squeak and had probably blanched because Shina apparently didn't control the volume of her voice when she replied the girl. "We lost our fucking chances of winning because your dumbass Representative here had me and Rino sit the fight out! I'm from Nanokawa Academy for fuck's sake, I'm typically smarter _than_ most of these nerds!"

I unconsciously stiffened from her words, what she said had definitely struck a nerve from somebody here. Among the A-Class students, I only know Kinoshita Yuuko to react. How does Shina even know that? What if she's wrong?

"Shina-san, please don't curse so loudly….." Himeji's words came out a whimper, almost unable to hear from my distance. She most probably tensed from the blonde's curses.

"Why!?" She shouted. "Why shouldn't I!? How could I not!? How could I **not** curse when Yuuji here wasted your victory!? Don't you hate it too, Mizuki!?" Shina still continued to talk in a very high volume, but it was a little mild, most probably to not agitate Himeji.

"I know we lost but….but we can't just blame Sakamoto-kun. He did his best."

"HIS 'BEST'!?" Shina definitely screamed that, a rising pitch of incredulousness found in her tone. "Mizuki, that was a fucking elementary test exam, do you consider 55 points a best!?"

"I've never thought there'd be an ambush." Sakamoto butted in, adding his defense with a voice still even.

"THE FUCK KIND OF AMBUSH ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" I noticed that Shina's voice is getting louder every time she opens her mouth regarding him.

"WE LOST BECAUSE OF THAT PUNY BRAIN OF YOURS!" The idiot voice has more irritation than volume.

"I SHOULDN'T HAVE LISTENED TO YOUR BULLSHIT ABOUT OUR CLASS LOOKING BAD IF I FIGHT THAT FUCKING FIGHT‼! OUR ALREADY SHITTY REPUTATION JUST GOT EVEN MORE SHITTIER‼!"

"hrrrgghhh" I couldn't stand her screaming voice anymore, I simply looked away from her and covered my one ear that was facing towards her.

"….Yuuji." A feminine voice entered, the voice low, monotonous and was very even, as if my screaming had not affected her. Most definitely Kirishima Shouko, most probably her. I removed my head from my hands and I faced the commotion: Yuuji was sitting on the floor in poorly hidden shame, his eyes were closed. Shina stood over him, her entire face, especially the eyes, were supremely red from a screaming fit, Akihisa was nearby the redhead along with Shimada and Himeji, his face was passive as he faced the valedictorian beauty. "….That was close. If you had not disregarded its difficulty just because it was an elementary leveled test, I would have lost to you." She lowly commented.

"I have no excuses." Sakamoto replied, his eyes remaining closed.

"….By the way, our promise..." She began, putting up a finger.

"I know, just tell me what you want." Yuuji replied, his voice never changing its calm disposition and his eyes never opening yet.

I shifted on my seat (table), turning my form around so my front faced the two class representatives, listening intently and paid complete attention to Kirishima's demand, just what does she want from us?

Kirishima Shouko had popularity, riches, and good conduct. She could have anything she ever wanted. Just what is it that she wants so much that she had to declare an Exam Summoning Battle just to claim it.

She placed her glances at Shina, then at Himeji, then back at him. She took a small breath and opened her mouth….

"….Yuuji, go out with me."

….….….….….….

…..

"….What?" I accidently let out what was on my mind.

Wait, what did she want?

It was at this moment did he open his eyes and look back at her. "I just knew it. Can't you give up already?"

"….I will never give up. I have always liked you."

Sakamoto knew? Wait….What? Huh?

So the one demand Kirishima wanted was to have Sakamoto Yuuji as a lover? I still don't know what the hell's going on. Too sudden, I can't process it all at once.

"I've rejected you a thousand times already, don't you wanna date somebody else?"

"….I only have you in my heart, Yuuji. It can only be you, nobody else can. And that will not change."

The cold, beautiful, smart, rich, unsociable valedictorian of A-Class, who had rejected so many suitors before, loved the Class Representative of F-Class? And she took advantage of the win condition just to force this relationship on him? What could the violent, manipulative, strategic-thinking, con-man Rep of F-Class have done to capture the heart of Kirishima Shouko?

"Where is my right to reject?"

"….None. A promise is a promise, you and I will have a date, now." She demanded, her bland voice had evident firmness.

"Hold on a mi—"

I didn't know what on earth had she done, but she had potentially knocked out the F-Class rep.

And now I watched my Rep get dragged to the door by his 'girlfriend' I might remark how comical it looked, Kirishima Shouko's form was very slim and she was short to Sakamoto's shoulder (I think) yet she managed to haul her well-built, and obviously muscle-heavy 'boyfriend' to the door by the collar of his blazer.

The door closed.

Everyone was very, very silent. Because of the sudden confession, the sudden revelation, and the sudden kidnapping, nobody knows well how to react on everything that just happened seconds ago.

"Serves that asshole right."

And Shina had to break it.

Sigh. My body suddenly felt heavy and my eyes drooped. My exhaustion is finally catching up now that my emotions are spent, cannot believe I haven't felt it until Sakamoto was gone. Was I held up by my own anger and interest until now?

I need to go home. I need a drink.

"Alright, F-Class. Time for games are over." A familiar deep voice boomed out, drawing all the remaining F-Class's attention to it. I stood up to see who it was and I saw Sir Nishimura's towering form among the forest of heads, glowering down on us with his ominous smirk and crossed arms.

"Huh? Nishimura-sensei, do you have some business with us?" One of my classmates asked.

"Yes, I thought I'd share about our supplementary studies with my F-Class."

…..I have a bad feeling about this.

"Congrats! Because you lost the war, the homeroom teacher changed from Fukuhara-sensei to me. This year, you guys have the chance to study like mad."

"WHAAAT!?" I think only the men of my class only yelled; Shimada, Himeji and Shina had definitely never faced punishment or lessons from him before so they have no clue what to expect.

Sir Nishimura as my homeroom teacher? I certainly would not mind but if there was one thing I feared about him, is that his teaching methods go over the top. If he was our homeroom teacher, am I going to suffer the fate of being in the simulation of a military school, every school day, for the entire school year? Is this the price of losing? Is that it?

Well, at least it is better than the old one. I can't stand that man's voice anyway.

Well, I will just have to adapt to that. I faced worse than adults.

"Listen up, you guys performed very well in this war. To tell you the truth, I never expected Class F to achieve so much. However, even if 'result doesn't mean everything,' it is still a powerful weapon in your life. Even if result is not the most important thing in life, it doesn't mean we should not put effort into it!"

And he comes here spouting some motivational bullshit. I don't have time for that, just let me go home.

He glowered at Yoshii Akihisa with a devilish smirk that I knew was better reserved for the most troublesome student about to be apprehended. "Yoshii, I will give special supervision to you and Sakamoto, because both of you are the first ever 'Kansatsu Shobunsha' and A-class war criminals for this school."

"That won't happen! I'll slip past those eyes and have fun at school like I've always been!" Yoshii Akihisa exclaimed, as if he was defending himself against the charges said against him in a courtroom.

"Do you even have sense of penitence?" Sir sighed.

I'm starting to get that Yoshii Akihisa was another one of the meddlesome students and Sir was his usual apprehender. And by the way he spoke of him and his crimes, I wonder how long did it go on, and how was he not expelled?

"Anyway from tomorrow onwards, besides the normal lessons, I will give all of you an extra two-hour after-school lecture." Sir added.

Fucking hell….

A biased treatment specifically for F-Class, why am I not surprised? If it goes on like this then Meiko will have to wait for 2 fucking hours before we are allowed out.

I looked over to Shina who was jogging over to me, her face was composed but the evidence of recent rage were still lingering for her parents to see when she gets home, especially in the eyes. "Should I worry about the muscles here?" She asked me, throbbing a thumb at the muscular teacher over her shoulder.

I spared a glance at him, trying to imagine the times that would come while he was the new advisor of F-Class, which I cannot, before I answered, "….Just do not lose a summoning battle and do not call his attention by causing trouble."

She raised an eyebrow at me, "That's it?"

I nodded. "….Otherwise you will be taken for a lecture similar to a military school's methods, regardless of both crimes."

She looked over her shoulder, staring at Sir. No…. I think she was looking over at everyone. If my logic was still good, she might be thinking about the changes our class had just gotten.

She looked back at me, shifting her weight to one foot and asked, "….Are you gonna be fine with this?" She tilted her head, lowering down her glasses so she could look at me without them. "I mean, THIS. We lost and got downgraded."

I never thought of it but her grey eyes, despite how red her scleras were, looked very charming up close without glasses.

Her question though, am I fine with this? Losing, our equipment being downgraded, having our reputation rotten even further….and have Meiko remain in this classroom?

I still don't know how to feel for it.

Like I said, I'm tired to even think.

I sighed through my nose, completely having no answer for it. I shook my head, patted her shoulder as a silent goodbye and began to walking for the door. I will go back to the classroom, get my bag, get back in here to pick up Meiko and go home.

I need a drink of wine, and smoke some vape before bedtime. Strawberry sounds like a good idea for the night.

"Hey, take me to have crepes now!"

"G-Go to the movies with me!"

"No, no, no! My living expenses! My nutrition!"

The door closed.

Huh…..

Just now, I happened to see Yoshii Akihisa being hauled out of A-Class's doors by Shimada's arm around his neck, Himeji holding his arm and pulling, it looked painful, his face looked so desperate utterly pained.

And he was gone, I then realized that he suffered the same fate as Sakamoto Yuuji.

Hmph, Funny. That's a little relieving for me.

A very large, tanned hand landed on my right shoulder, I was too tired to be surprised, and my body did not budge an inch. I looked over and saw that it was Sir Nishimura, he was looking at me with a smile, nowhere malicious as the one he gave to Akihisa, but a warm one.

"Looks like I'm your advisor, now, Shimuya."

I sighed and nodded. I looked back at the entrance where both Sakamoto and Yoshii were kidnapped to. I paid attention to what he said seconds ago, and my deduction was that the two were his usual targets for disciplining. I wonder how Sakamoto would react if he hears of this in the morning.

Wait, why do I even care about that?

"You guys nearly won," He commented, I nodded again in agreement, trying not to feel the damn frustration of our loss. "But if Sakamoto had just studied you would have made history in this school." He added. I nodded again, unsure how to feel if we should even change history.

NO, it was either me or her, and Sakamoto let it happen to be her. He brought this on us, got what he deserved, and is **Not** **My** **Problem**.

…..

…..not my problem…..

I clicked my tongue with my mouth closed, I said that I don't care so I'll stick by that.

I moved my right hand, trying to reach behind him and I patted his rock-hard back with a half-cupped hand instead of a spread hand, the latter kind of patting would sting the person. But would pain even apply for a literally hardened man like Sir Nishimura?

Sigh, no more questions. I. Need. To. Get. Out.

"….Now, I will see you tomorrow morning." I said in a visibly lethargic voice, letting his hand on my shoulder slip off as I began walking for the door and opening it. But before I turned the corner and head down the hallway for my classroom, I looked over my shoulder to face him, letting myself indulge in just one scripted line, just for Japanese standard's sake, "I look forward to be working with you." I disregarded bowing, I was too tired to do it.

"Likewise. Be careful on your way home."

Hmmm, even he says such things.

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

I am breaking the usual now.

I initiated the embrace this time the sooner I closed the door of my home: I lifted Meiko from the ground by her underarms and held her close to me like a child, my hand around back and the other on her rear so she wouldn't fall or slip off. Though my movements were sagged, tired and horribly slow, include the fact that my leg still has not fully healed, I forced myself to move towards the couch.

She hugged me back with a passionate one, visibly trying to make it feel heartfelt, her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist, just what I needed. She knows I was bitter, and her concerns are over the top now.

She shifted in my grasp to feel comfortable until she was and I held her even tighter, not wanting her to slip.

I needed comfort: my class lost a fight and my rep brought shame to it. Even if I expected the loss, it still affected me somewhere deep. Somewhere that was private, unseen, something that I didn't want to notice. But I don't know what it was.

I walked over to the couch again and this time, I didn't turn on the lights. I keep my eyes buried in her shoulder—I walked in blind. I owned this house and I know its passages like my room that I could just live in this house blindfolded, finding the couch is as simple as taking two steps forward.

When I was at the area where the couch would be behind me, I leaned back and I hit the soft surface. I won this blindfold walk. I continued to bury my eyes to her shoulder as she held me close. I was still angry, irritated, and horribly depressed. I don't know why the last one was there but I do. I needed comfort dreadfully, and I was close to breaking. My eyes threatened to tear, and my teeth gritted. I was confused as well: why do I feel like crying, why it feels personal and why was I angry even when I wanted my class to lose.

….….

No, it wasn't anger, it was bitterness. I was feeling bitterness.

But for what? What am I bitter for? My class's defeat? My betrayed trust?

I wasn't bitter for the defeat. I had accepted it. For my classes defeat, Meiko will not be residing in the dusty F-Class. But I still feel it, it was familiar and equally painful. It was recognizable as well, similar to the feeling I receive whenever I would go out of my way for someone, to reduce myself just for the convenience of others, and not having anything to receive in return.

Was I feeling the bitterness of sacrifice?

That can't be. What did I sacrifice? I barely done anything in that war. Just why do I feel bitter? Why?

….….….….

It's hopeless. I might never know, it's probably better to just forget about them and then I'll be okay.

Just as I taught her, Meiko had felt my anger from the touch and she did what she could to console me, she kept one arm wrapped around my neck while her other stroked my head and I could feel her breath on my hair—she was kissing my head. Occasionally she would rock my head side to side or rub her cheek against my temple constantly. I could hear syllables.

She was speaking to me.

Meiko was mute, but it doesn't mean she cannot speak. She only had a lost voice, not a lost vocabulary. I cannot verify what she was saying, but a gut feeling told me that she was singing me sweet comforting words. That might be my bitterness manipulating my thoughts but I don't want to continue second guessing everything I feel.

Her touch was effective. It was soothing, so touching that my mind was becoming blank just by her tender consolation. Our roles have reversed, it seemed, _she_ will be the one comforting me this time.

I huffed a little in amusement, but I like to experience how it feels like to be consoled by my little sister who was always consoled.

It took a long time, probably one hour. I remained in her arms, and her touch never stopped, even her emotional energies makes me cry. I could feel the warmth slowly setting in, I don't feel sad or angry anymore, just the feeling of being hollow.

That means I needed an emotion to be in me if I wanted to come back.

Drawing back from her shoulder, I wiped the dampness of my eyes, and I locked my bangs behind my ears, letting my eyes be free to a look out like an opened camera lens. I looked back into my sister's eyes, due to the darkness of the house I could barely make out the dark pupils that stared back at me, but even so, the smile she had shined the most. I felt really warm inside, and the urge to kiss her was acting up again. Why does this feeling keep happening, and why does Meiko looked so beautiful whenever it's dark?

I drew my face close, foreheads touching and my heartbeat, even if steady, was practically as strong as a bass drum that I felt it pounding my chest.

….Could this be it?

I drew my lips….

….

….and I pecked the corner of her lips.

That's not happening today, I guess. But I didn't stop there; I gave her lots of them. I kept kissing her, from the corner of her lip towards her temple until the forehead, I hugged her one more time. In her enveloped state, she tried to kiss my cheek, but only ending on my ear so she settled to kiss the crook of my neck. It was causing a tickle and the back of my midsection was stiffening out of reflex, I reacted by tightening my hold on her, which caused my arms to shake from the tension. She tried to do the same, crushing me with her legs on my waist and trying to cause a tremble, which she can't in her position. I then found out that we were competing on who hugs who tighter.

When I thought it was time to stop, I stood up, carrying her clutching form with me. I placed both my hands under her arms, she released her clutch on me, realizing what I was about to do. I lifted her high in the air like the child-shaped teen she was. She spread her arms wide like she was in flight. As she looked up she tried to reach one of the rafters of the ceilings (still needing extra layers) but couldn't for the 50 centimeters distance up.

Back before, she was so small, and her growth hormones didn't do their job of making her mature, and today she still appeared child-like.

And I still think of her like one, especially when I lift her up like this; she used to ask me for a lift whenever she could when she was a little 10 year old youngster, because of her my arm muscles grew in sturdiness and in strength. But as time passed, she outgrew the habit but it doesn't mean I'm gonna stop.

As I placed her down, she took my hand and led me up the stairs. Midway she let go, began undressing her blazer and neatly folded it and tucked it in her arm. As I flipped the switch and the lights came on (thankfully I have my bangs on), she already had her tie removed and she is already unbuttoning her long sleeve, buttoned, white shirt. I looked away for her modesty. I had already seen her naked several times, but fortunately I am a person who respected other people's modesty.

As we did the usual: undress, bath, dress, turn on the TV (Markiplier Time) and ready dinner. But I have a different thought for dinner tonight: PIZZA.

Yes, some delicious pizza will do for today _and_ for Meiko's win. It's celebration time. I have so many thousands of yen so I can cover the costs. I am not as celebratory as anybody would think of me but this occasion was a better excuse for me (and her) to eat pizza.

Reaching the phone, I called the pizza place. Some Hawaiian pizza will be good, had to tell them no spicy ketchups. They tend to be the first thing to be found along with the pizza instead of the other way around.

Do Japanese people prefer hot sauce over ketchup so casually that it suddenly became a default option for Pizza places?

 _◊This is Saucy-nee's Pizza, may I take your order?◊_ A female's voice asked.

"….Yes, 2 large Hawaiian Pizzas please, no spicy sauce if you would, just simple tomato sauce."

 _◊Okay, anything else, sir?◊_

"….Nnno. Nothing else."

 _◊Okay, repeating your order: 2 Hawaiian Pizzas with ketchup?◊_

I hear her voice every time, and it never changes. It was like she was being robotic, "….Correct."

 _◊Would you like to add some beverages, sir?◊_

Drinks? Hmm, why not? I'm well-aware that a week has not passed before I allow myself to drink spiky drinks again, but this wasn't the first time I have broken my own rules.

"….Sure, just two 350ml cokes. In a can, if you have them. That's it."

After telling her my address and her saying it will be served at 20 minutes or more, I placed the phone into my pockets and sat down watching some Markiplier Outlast 2 playthrough. When this is through I am switching to Killing Floor: One-Legged Markiplier. One of my favorites.

I sat down at the side of the couch, beside the armrest. Meiko, who apparently had been waiting for me by the other side of the couch, scooted over to me, laying her back on my lap and placed her head on the armrest, eyes on the TV and remote in hand. I placed one hand on her belly, kneading what remains of the fat she tried to banish. She 'giggled' from my touch, grabbing my hand, bringing it to her lips and giving it a kiss before interlocking fingers, a way of keeping it from doing anything else.

I rested my elbow to the armrest and resting my cheek to my palm, only to notice that Meiko had switched the video to Killing Floor: One-Legged Markiplier.

The hell?

I looked down on Meiko with an expressed sign of shock on my face. She does not seem to notice my shock, or was she pretending she had not. Did she just follow my thoughts? I know that understanding each other's thoughts is natural to happen between people who live together but isn't this a little too scary, even if it's her?

+GIMME BACK MY GODDAMN LEG!+

Markiplier's dismayed voice rang at the screen, drawing my full attention to it.

If she had predicted my preferences _that_ well, I just hope she doesn't become the next Shimuya Rino and started committing murder.

~~~~~ « **҉** » ~~~~~

Bringing the glass to my lips, tasting the fruity taste of the wine before swallowing, I brought the drip tip to my lips, pressing the activation button with my thumb and I sucked some strawberry-tasting vapor to my lungs before I blew out the contents, watching the white vapor spread out in front of my face, trying to form a swirly picture before the taste of strawberry that lingered behind my tongue faded along with the vapor.

3….

I, myself had no idea how to feel for this kind of habit, but sometimes I think that I was better than most teenagers. Most teenagers ruin their bodies with drugs and alcohol. I would never do such a thing.

There is absolutely no way I would be like any 'Normal' teenagers. 'Normal' teenagers in this time were all about sex, accidental pregnancy, cutting class, drug, alcohol, smoking, and leading a destructive life towards the harsh future.

Rather I would be part of the teens who would involve themselves in Facebook, DOTA, basketball, and games. In this category, it is way milder. I would not hesitate to be one of them.

Though I never played DOTA, or basketball before, my Facebook account has been abandoned for years since I graduated from elementary.

I was raised to hate smoking tobacco forever (and I swear to that towards my grave), I especially despised Takahide's smoking habit, he has a daughter and I don't want him to die of cancer and leave her alone in the world. I hated alcohol just as much, they tasted horrible, and it causes accidents. My male cousins consume all of these 2 things, and I hate it about them. They made everything worse when most of them began taking drugs, I practically disown them now. The last thing I ever remembered from them were multiple bruises, black eyes and bleeding mouths. Their father's and I were not very happy. As if they could ask me to keep it a secret. My hands itch whenever I try to replay that one line, my fury rekindled every time I think of the 'invitation' they gave me before.

Drinking a little more of the wine and a smoke of strawberry, I tried to blow out the smoke ring trick.

I failed. Just another series of white swirls.

4…..

I had my ways to be healthy: I think of wine as some sort of grape juice. Plus, my relatives say it is way healthier—it cleans my system and it is good for the heart. But I tend to be very choosy of my wine, I only pick the ones that were delicious to the tongue (grape mainly, they taste better than apple) and just as healthy.

I tend to question just how other people could drink alcohol and not lose the contents of their stomachs. The last time I tried sampling Red Horse Beer (shittiest liquid I ever drank in my country) because of my cousin's persuasions, I ended up having to gargle Sprite and Coke to get its disgusting taste out of my mouth.

I drank some more wine, the dark violet of the liquid halfway finished and smoked a little more of the strawberry, the vapor smoke was slightly a little less obvious.

5….

Smoking vape though, I am still under the skepticism of its 'safe' factor. One of my more….healthier cousins, Erwin was the one to introduce me to the product. The first flavor I had from him was vanilla (the taste was so damn familiar to some powder candy I long have not eaten for a while) and I sort of coughed on the first whiff, just like a person new to cigarettes. His vape pen was almost cigar-like, and he sure had a nice collection of flavors. Even the ones I have are from him, he also gave me a simple looking vape pen as my 14th birthday gift, and I still use it. He shared the same outlook of cigarettes as me, just a "piece of shit product that should have costed 10 pesos per stick". I think of vaping as the 'safer side of smoking' but I think of the product as a car: just drive carefully and you will be fine.

In my case, it is 10 whiffs per week. Just to be safe. My little sister however hates it when I vape. I cannot blame her, she doesn't even believe in the 'safe factor', but I promised that I will not turn to the habit every day. Only once a week.

I drank some wine with a little more than the preferred amount and smoked a little vapor again.

6….

Right now, it is most probably 9 in the evening. I just have to finish my drink and smoke the 10th vapor then retire for the night. I am currently sat at the tiled roof of my house, the sturdiness of each tile holding up my weight well, comparing me to a small rock on a tin roof.

Uncle sure knew how to choose the best roof, I wager that 24 people can stand at the spot and not cause a crack. I accessed the roof by the balcony. Anyone can access the roof anytime, one just needs 3 simple things: pull up grip, good jump height and courage.

As the balcony is not covered from the rain, the roof is accessible the sooner you enter the place. Either you enter with a chair or your own jumping ability, it is one's preference to go about it. First, you latch on to the edge of the rooftop, then pull yourself up until you land your knee against the tiles (the roof is flat-surfaced near the edges so that is one thing less to worry about) and then you are free to feel lax and stare at the stars.

Placing my drink at the roof **before** climbing up was a BITCH to do. But it was not the first time I broke a drinking glass so complaining is not allowed anymore.

7….

I belched, the taste of the pizza mixing with the strawberry in my tongue.

Oh cool, the vapor came out with it as well.

What happened today sure was big. It was very fast if I include the first day: on the first day I was sent to the shittiest classroom I ever entered, I suddenly met a Class Rep with intriguing hair and eye color that did not actually say anything about my appearance but rather referenced my achievements from last year, which was something I wanted to hear for a long time.

My relatives were (practically) never there to listen to my stories, it was just my sister to be there for me. Just once, I wanted to tell my achievements to someone other than my sister. Hearing it from somebody who I just met was quite the treat.

Then after the start of class, I have made a friend. I was not the easy man to approach because of 4 years ago, anyone who later knew about my personality later began distancing themselves from me, which was something I was fine about. A behavior like mine cannot attract friendship. But Shina did not repulse at my behavior, she was rather compatible with my temper. It was quite new, and at the same time, very nostalgic as well: to be able to be yourself without the other complaining—despite what personality you had. I never remembered how it felt to have a friend till now, and to think that she had seen what was bad about me and still not distance herself away from me after that fight was definitely something I most appreciated of her.

I was very glad to have her as my friend.

My very first war though, it was so memorable, it felt like I was actually fighting for my life. I guess I was enjoying myself too much. I may have taken it too seriously but I was living my dream so it cannot be helped. It felt like I was the best fighter among all of my opponents, my familiar fought according to my command and it beats most fighting VR games out there.

My familiar was a hack-and-slash type of beast, but I settled to the grappling type, my favorite fighting stance. Instead of finishing off the D-Class opponents like my familiar would with a score bypassing 400, I settled to making the battle a little longer and enjoy every moment it gives. And my goodness, my familiar was a savage when he fought (even though I was controlling his movements), he strangled, mutilated, stabbed, any known method I know that included shredding my opponent apart with claws, my familiar utilized them to the most brutal extent, all with a sadistic smile in his face that borderlined glee.

The D-Class squad consisting of 7 never stood a chance against me. I and my familiar relished every moment. Oh man, I want to fight even more.

The third day though….

8….

What happened today ensured that we cannot declare anymore wars for the next 3 months. The next one would probably be at August. That was what one of the rules said, but my class is still subject to _being_ declared war at by other classes so it is possible that there will be a chance to fight again. But who would rather declare war with F-Class, to the other classes we are just a waste of time if they considered fighting us.

But if they did _have_ half the brain to even declare on the weakest class, they are in for a surprise. Then Rep will have me, Shina and Himeji—

….

Oy…

I brought the glass to my lips, drinking what was left of the wine, leaving aside my vape pen.

Just why the hell did I began mentioning her out of all people?

Why did I even bother having to rely on Sakamoto for my fights? I could deal with my own fights. He may be witty and a Class Rep at that but he is both dead to me and my familiar.

He ruined my impression of him, he was cocky, overconfident and, most of all, an **idiot**. 53 on an elementary school test? He seriously thought it was easy because it was something from his grade 6. If it was me, I would not have taken the test lightly.

The test was a fucking Japanese history test, completely testing a student's memorization. Did he seriously think he could remember such details that he learned from his younghood? He said that the 'one question' was all he needed to win, and he just loses by a large margin to his childhood friend.

Well, Shina said it: serves that asshole right.

I just hope Kirishima Shouko could at least give him a hard time. Judging from the fact that he was completely unwilling to court her, being with her was already the progressing punishment for him.

I should expect a downgrading of the facilities of my class. Sigh. Yoshii Akihisa had said that our chabudais will be replaced with cardboard boxes.

That sucks.

Besides the state of the classroom brought by our defeat, what is going to happen from now on until the 3-month ban has been lifted from us? Is it just going to continue like any other school day? Like last year? Just study, eat your lunch, study again, then go home, then repeat?

Maybe so. But last year, from what I have seen, all the second years and third years got into events involving summoned beasts and there are still other curricular activities ready for us. So, it might be eventful. But I have no idea when exactly or is it even guaranteed yet, I will have to find means where my second year high school life would be worth remembering.

But such concerns will have to wait for a while, there is still some bullshit I needed to settle.

Especially Himeji.

9….

Lastly, I feel embarrassed, **very** embarrassed.

It was a common aftereffect occurring after a few hours or minutes of snapping in rage. Reasons vary and they were not hard to find out what. This time I feel ashamed because I displayed something unmanly in front of so many people. I may be short-tempered but I also feel shame. I acted like the worst sore loser in front of the winning class, I cursed in front of Ma'am Takahashi, I showed more bitterness than most of my classmates, and it hit me hard when I remembered that Shina was there to see it.

These feelings usually go away after one day, and I hope it does.

And while I wait for 3 months until the next chance for our class to declare war, I expect everything to change. I am certain that it will; I made a friend, I found people to serve and follow (especially if I was currently pissed at them), I reprimanded a classmate (I never done that before), and I began talking to other people without any sense of disregard.

If things are settling to change my usual day, I anticipate what kind of person I would become.

10….

Finally sucking my last strawberry vapor and holding it in, I picked up my glass, stood up and walked over to the edge of the roof without slipping off the slanted roof I am at, the moonlight makes it easy for me to navigate. When I reached the part of the roof just above the balcony, I casually walked off the edge and fell straight down. With my limping leg in mind, I made my landing on the brown, spray-painted wood as silent as a ghost but with just the faint sound of a slap of my one good feet, my other never touching the earth until necessary.

Then I blew the vapors out I held in a waving pattern, trying to entertain myself by doing the imposing entrance of a horrible monster. Smoke, landing from the air, and a scary appearance? Perfect factors.

Opening the door, I was met with complete blackness of the hallway once again.

Hello darkness, my old friend.

The interior of the house had all its lights out, Meiko had probably slept by now. I just need to go to the kitchen, drink lots of healthy clean water to make the wine _and_ coke in my system not give its negative effects on my body, then go back to my room.

Opening my overstuffed fridge, I beheld clusters of meat and vegetables filling in the spaces, Uncle's vacation with his recruits left too many leftovers, all these are going to last me and Meiko a month of living. Facing the shelves behind the door, I grabbed the 1 liter plastic water bottle (which was actually a Coca Cola bottle) at the bottom of the shelf and filled my wine glass before bringing it up to my lips and tilting my head back to make the gravity do its work of making the liquid slide down my throat faster.

Downing the last of it, adding more content to my belly that consisted of peperoni, pineapples, and other meat ingredients from the pizza and the coke in it, I placed the bottle back at the door shelf, took out my toothbrush and the toothpaste for a little dental cleaning.

I have no evidence if wine and vape would leave bad breath just like smoke and alcohol but I am not going to take chances.

Once I was through, I placed my toothbrush back to the fridge, closed it, and began washing the glass by the sink. I skipped soaping it and just settled to rinsing it with water, just to be quick. When I was through, I placed the glass to the cupboards, shut off the lights and head for my room, relying on muscle memory to go up the stairs through the darkness.

Flicking the lights of my room on, I was surprised to see Meiko lying on my covers, her phone in hand and earphones plugged in her ears, a video of a _Turbo Dismount; Markiplier edition_ episode still playing in the screen.

And she was asleep.

She was definitely waiting for me to come over just so she could comfort me some more. But she ate too much Pizza and she got sleepy real quick, she most probably tried to stay up by watching some of the videos she copied from the hard drive via laptop, but failed.

I shook my head in amusement, my bunso tends to go for such limits just to comfort me, but it was the thought that counts. So her gesture was sweet and heartfelt.

I walked over to my desk and pulled out the box for the vape pen from one of the drawers to the right. I began to disassemble the piece and place them to the respective places in the box until it practically looked like pieces of scraps.

Through with my work, I placed the box back to its rightful place, I locked the door, shut off the lights and everything was dark once again. But I kept a picture on my brain of the last image of a lit room so I can venture through without hitting my toe on some furniture.

Or the light of Meiko's phone still playing the video was a good source of light, considering that the brightness of the screen was bloody big as it reflected off the silver foam-coated ceiling.

I reached for the phone in her hand, pulling it from her grasp, unplugging her earphones from her ears before placing them on the nearby nightstand, and putting it to sleep mode, darkness overtaking once again.

I felt for the soft fabric of my bed until I found it and I crawled to the excess space beside Meiko before lying down, resting my head on the big pillow that she left unused for me. I do not want to bother telling her to go back to her room, I would like some company for the night though. The loss of the battle was faint in my mind, I need it gone for good.

As soon as my back rested on the covers, it seemed to have awakened Meiko as she began to shift. I hear rustling of fabrics, and I found out that it was Meiko's hand trying to confirm if I was finally here, feeling the surface of the bed. When I felt her warm hand feeling my shoulder, chest, and finally my face, her thumb brushing my lips a little, the same hand snaked its way to my nape and she pulled herself close to me, the other hand tucked in between our chests, hugging me to a cuddle, giving a long, soft kiss to my neck before relaxing away to sleep.

It seemed she was intent on being comfortable instead of being the one doing the effort of comforting me, which I understand because we barely slept together. It was a silent boundary between us; we had to respect the other's personal space.

But her initiating the hold was a first. Maybe she is trying to comfort me in this fashion.

Single-minded till the end now, are we? Okay, I will take it.

I wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her even closer to me, tucking my other hand underneath the pillow my head rested on. Then we lay still, her warm breath, rhythmically blowing in-between my chest and neck, one hand tightly holding the other to a comforting embrace; consciously-subconsciously passing some emotional energies.

These nights. These nights are one of the best evenings I could ask for a good night sleep. Lay a head on the pillow, knowing that someone is there for you in your arms. If Meiko thinks the same way about me, then I will pray for her sweet dreams.

And when tomorrow comes…..

I kissed her forehead and closed my eyes to allow the darkness to dominate my consciousness, the mental exhaustion and the fresh intake of wine mixing well to put me to sleep faster.

….I hope I make peace with my classmates. And hopefully, make all of them my friend.

I swear to that.


	18. 2-0 Me, My Friend's Sister and The New F

**Well. The first arc is over, so yay!**

 **Notice the title? That's right, this is going to be another arc. Kind of like the Light Novels. And yes, I will include some side-stories in a .5 fashion if I got some ideas.**

 **In my mind, I have more than 7 arcs ready and I am bleeding to show it all. But the curse is always there, Writer's Block. I gotta handle dialogue, maintain character, and make my narration details not boring. So we can only wait.**

 **This time, I will have to take a break for now. I'm going to form up some scenes for the particular arc I am making. Currently, I am doing a massive rewrite on the entire first arc; fix dialogue, spelling, sentence rearrangement and more.**

 **But to give some anticipation to the readers, I will give a summary:**

Shina went through 3 days of adventure only for it to be foiled like some plant. Her Class President ruined the class, and her burning hatred for him was unfathomable. Just at the moment to lash out on him, her Gothic Friend and Classmate showed up, displaying a behavior that she never recognized him to have. Her first steps to finding out however is that she must be acquainted to a particular person she never thought Rino to have in his entire life.

 **It looked a little off and unattractive, but I can improve once I got the ideas.** **So there you go, I'm going to leave this off here and I would just like to say:**

 **Thank you all who took the time to read my very first fanfiction of the first Anime I ever watched. It gives me joy that my work was being read, appreciated, and criticized. All of your reviews are my motivation to write more, and I aim to create more chapters just for you all.**

 **I send my blessed regards to Titanmaster 117 who reviewed my chapters every time I update, and I honor his name with the guitar I hold and play for him the song 'The Time of your life' by Green Day.**

Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road  
Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go  
So make the best of this test, and don't ask why  
It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time

It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right,  
I hope you had the time of your life.

So take the photographs, and still frames in your mind  
Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time  
Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial  
For what it's worth it was worth all the while

It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right,  
I hope you had the time of your life.

It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right,  
I hope you had the time of your life.

It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right,  
I hope you had the time of your life.

 **Magbalik ako ulit~**

 **Bye! Bye!**


End file.
